


Starlight Dreams; sequel to Memories in the Dust

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: :::





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :::

New Page 1

**Contents:**  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight8.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight9.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight10.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight11.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight12.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight13.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight14.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight15.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight16.htm)**

| 

**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight17.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight18.htm)**

| 

**[19](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight19.htm)**

| 

**[20](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight20.htm)**

| 

**[21](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight21.htm)**

| 

**[22](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight22.htm)**

| 

**[23](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight23.htm)**

| 

**[24](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight24.htm)**

| 

**[25](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight25.htm)**

| 

**[26](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight26.htm)**

| 

**[27](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight27.htm)**

| 

**[28](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight28.htm)**

| 

**[29](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight29.htm)**

| 

**[30](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight30.htm)**

| 

**[31](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight31.htm)**

| 

**[32](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight32.htm)**  
  
_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
_**This is the sequel to Memories in the Dust. As Paul Harvey would say, this is the rest of the story. It takes place approximately twelve and a half years after Minta left Earth. **_

_**As in the last one, the words of a song seem very appropriate to this story. This time it is the words to "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" from The Mask of Zorro soundtrack. I won't give credit to those who sang, my daughter-in-law does a better job. The music was composed by James Horner, (same as Bicentennial Man, by the way) and the lyrics are by Will Jennings.**_  
  
---  
  
_**Moon so bright, night so fine,**_  
---  
_**Keep your heart here with mine**_  
_**Life's a dream we are dreaming**_  
_**Race the moon, catch the wind,**_  
_**Ride the night to the end.**_  
_**Seize the day, stand up for the light**_  
_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_  
_**If that is all to life I ever do**_  
_**Heroes rise, heroes fall,**_  
_**Rise again, win it all.**_  
_**In your heart, can't you feel the glory?**_  
_**Through our joy, through our pain**_  
_**We can move worlds again**_  
_**Take my hand, dance the dance with me**_  
_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_  
_**If that is all in life I ever do**_  
_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_  
_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_  
_**Though we know we will never come again**_  
_**Where there is love, life begins**_  
_**Over and over again.**_  
_**Save the night, save the day**_  
_**Save the love, come what may,**_  
_**Love is worth everything we pay.**_  
  
_**My sincerest appreciation:**_

**I have to again thank the following, Keliana Baker, first beta reader, along with Matt, who simply doesn’t appreciate the ‘mushy’ stuff yet.Also I thank Gail Manfre and Jill Panvini on questions of the Catholic Church and its beliefs.Gail provided an excellent website that will help me get Diego out of his paternal jam….Thanks also to Patricia Garrison for her help on guns, history and other items of research, and Karla Gregory for beta reading, and generally keeping me in line.And thank you, GWwritersforum, for your support and help.Wow! What a group!**

**Author notes::::**

Time frame…

I approximated the time of Diego’s kidnapping in the first story to be about August or September of 1821 and his return about February of 1822.Minta’s return to her people came about five or six weeks later.Most of this story takes place in September of 1834.By this time, California is right in the middle of the Mexican era, with the fragmentation of the missions and glory days of the _haciendas_.With the influx of trade with other countries and arrival of people from other cultures, whom the hospitable _Californianos_ treated most of which with great deference, there was an easing in the suspicion that was given to foreigners during the Spanish colonial era, but there was not total tolerance…

Diego, Tornado, Bernardo, Alejandro and the rest of the WD Zorro universe belongs to people other than myself. As terribly as I have treated them, I do promise to put them back after I have finished borrowing them. It has been a great ride, my friends. 

Minta, Jerintas, Mari, Jandro, Little Minta and the others are products of my devious little brain and if you would like to borrow them, please ask. I'm sure we can work something out..............  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One**

**Love Lost and Love Gained**

****

_**Navidad**_ **, 1825**

**The sticks raised and fell, over and over.Each time they rose, they shone with blood, shiny red.Finally, the blood runneled down the rough bark and over the fingers of those holding the hated weapons.In horror, Diego saw the blood on Minta’s back dripping, flowing, and covering her body until the black skin was red and shiny.Her screams echoed in his ears, long, high-pitched and piercing in her pain and anguish.**

**Diego tried to reach her, but he couldn’t, something was holding him back.Thrashing about with his fists, he tried again to get loose, yelling for Minta’s tormentors to leave her alone.Minta turned to him, her mouth forming his name.**

**“Diego, Diego!” a voice called over and over again.“Diego!”A hand grasped his arm, and he shoved it aside, cringing when he heard a soft whimper of pain.The nightmare cleared like heavy smoke, drifting here and there and finally dissipating altogether.His eyes snapped open and Diego stared into the dimness.The only things breaking the stygian blackness were a few half-live coals in the fireplace and a tiny bit of moonlight drifting through the half open curtain of the balcony door.**

**Diego felt warmth next to him and suddenly the present caught back up with him.He turned to his wife.**

**“Conchita?”**

**“Are you all right, Diego?” the woman next to him asked.“It has been a long time since you had one of your nightmares,”**

**Diego sighed.“Yes.”He thought about the horrific nightmare and the past, and about the woman his father had forced him to marry a little over a year ago.His resentment had burned inside him, but bowing to custom, he had said almost nothing, deferring as graciously as possible to his father’s desires.Now he could appreciate his father’s reasoning. Conchita not only understood his feelings for his former wife, she had helped him to overcome the guilt and pain of that entire period of time.She had been patient with him, never forcing her affections on him, always listening to him, being gentle, warm and loving.Her love for him had blossomed quickly, despite his obvious dislike of the situation, while his own love for her had been very slow in developing.For most of the past year he had felt Conchita to be more friend than wife, companion than lover.**

**As he gazed at her barely discernable form in the dark room, Diego realized how very much like Minta she was.Conchita had quickly accepted him as he was – anger, grief, everything.She had waited patiently for him to return to the real world, to the present.She only once questioned his nightly excursions, and seemed satisfied when he told her he was in the tavern with friends.Although at times, disappointment was evident in her face when he slipped into bed during the early morning hours, she never complained to him.Diego felt her implicit trust in him alongside the affection that he could only barely return.**

**Now, in the dark room, after the horrible nightmare, the love that he had been afraid to show flowed from his heart and he realized just how fortunate he was to have been given two women such as Minta and Conchita.**

**Diego reached over and grasped his wife by the shoulders.“Conchita, I am sorry,” he whispered.**

**“For what?” she asked.**

**Instead of answering, he embraced her and drew her close to him.Her breath caught as he held her tightly and he remembered the whimpering from his dream.Suddenly Diego realized that the sound was not from the shadows of his past but from Conchita.“Are you all right, _querida?_ ” he asked.**

**“Just a bruise, Diego,” she answered.Her hand reached up and softly caressed his cheek.**

**“Did I hurt you?” he persisted.** ****

**“Diego, _mi amor,_ it is nothing.A bruise only.”**

**“I am sorry,” he repeated.“I am sorry for ignoring you for so long, for not seeing how very special you are.”He crushed her to his chest.Then he kissed her, softly at first, then with more passion.His lips traveled down her neck, his hands untied the ribbons of her nightgown and pulled it gently from her body.Tightly held emotions, suppressed passions erupted and found a home in their lovemaking.He found her passion to be the equal of his and Diego realized guiltily just how much she had kept inside as well.**

**Finally as the sun began to lighten the room, they lay quietly in each other’s arms.Conchita sighed softly as she drifted in and out of sleep.Diego just took comfort in the warm softness of his wife’s body.Occasionally he thought of Minta, but quickly pushed those memories into the back recesses of his mind. _She is gone_ , he told himself, _nothing can bring her back, and to continue to think and dream of her is disloyal to Conchita._**

**Diego caressed her cheek lightly with one finger.She was a year older than he was, but although she did not have the exotic beauty that Minta possessed, Conchita was still very pretty.Her eyes were dark, like deep pools, large and expressive.Her skin had a tawny creaminess that spoke of the California sun and the hills of this beautiful land.The glossy black hair reminded him of raven’s wings.**

**Sighing in newfound contentment, he watched Conchita’s chest rise and fall.His mind suddenly returned to a time three years ago, an unforgettable time aboard a ship he never entirely understood.He pictured Minta as she was then, lying quietly by his side, breathing softly in half sleep, her flaxen hair draped across his shoulder.**

**His contentment was shattered, guilt returned and he quietly slid out of the bed, padding lightly over to the fireplace.The ash-covered coals gave out heat but no comfort.**

**“Diego,” Conchita’s soft voice called to him.** ****

**He turned.She smiled at him and patted the bed he had just vacated.With a sigh, Diego returned to the bed and sat down.Conchita rubbed his back.“Diego, I will never replace Minta.I know that, but I hope that eventually you will find a part of your heart where I can reside,” she said, her voice almost a whisper.**

**Turning, Diego pulled his wife into his arms again.“You already have, _ma chérie_ ,” he said tenderly.“You already have.”**

**===========================**

**Late Spring, 1826**

**Too tired to feel any satisfaction, Zorro rode an equally exhausted Tornado home.It had been two very long days and a harrowing night following a small gang of so-called Spanish patriots.Zorro had known there were individuals who were still disgruntled with the change of government, but that there had been an organized group, he had not realized until the Mexican _magistrado_ had been assassinated and another _hacendado_ beaten in the attack.**

**Other than his own inattentiveness to events around him, the thing that most irritated him was the fact that the _magistrado_ had been a fair and just man, trying diligently to improve the somewhat tenuous conditions of the poor, while keeping the rich happy.Zorro had not had to ride for two months.**

**He had been able to infiltrate the mountain hideaway to which the assassins had fled, and subdue or scatter all eight of the men.They had stolen a great deal of tax money at the time of the assassination, and Zorro felt the recovered money banging heavily against his thighs as Tornado trotted down the trail toward the _pueblo._ Behind him, a string of four horses followed on a lead line, a prisoner trussed up on each one.Occasionally, Zorro heard mumbling behind the gags of the killers, but for the most part, the masked man ignored them.**

**What was mainly on his mind at the moment was explaining his absence to Conchita.During his time of grief and healing, she had said very little about his absences, but this one would be a great deal harder to explain.Several times in the past few months he had almost told her his secret, but for the same reason he had hesitated to tell his father the first months of his tenure as Zorro, he had not said anything.**

**Now, he could only hope that Father had come up with a suitable excuse for him.Of course, it would really be difficult to explain the bruises as well as the injured ankle he now sported after grappling with the leader of the insurgents.Their fight had taken them close to the edge of a cliff.Both had fallen off, but his patron saint had been watching over him.He had been able to twist his body in such a way to grasp roots and scrub junipers, slowing his fall before he landed on a lower ledge.The assassin lay dead below him and Zorro had a long climb, but he was still alive. Now as he made his way into the outskirts of Los Angeles, the throbbing intensified.**

**Thankfully, it was the evening hour and darkness hid the little caravan until they neared the _cuartel._ Banging on the gate, Zorro left the prisoners in the hands of a wide-eyed Sergeant Reyes and wheeled away, riding for home.**

**_Ai!What a wonderful ring that has to it – home._ Tornado understood as well and increased his pace. Tornado was covered in dried and half dried sweat, and his eyes showed their fatigue, just as Zorro supposed that his eyes did.While still willing, the masked man could see age catching up with the stallion.He was glad there were promising black colts in his father’s herd.Soon they were in the secret cave where Bernardo awaited him.Even after two days away, the servant had maintained his vigil.Somehow Zorro was not surprised.Bernardo insisted that he go upstairs immediately and this time he didn’t argue, leaving the care of the faithful stallion in the capable hands of his friend and servant.Before he started, what seemed to him now, a very long climb to his bedroom, Zorro jerked off the hat, mask and bandanna and threw them on a stool near the foot of the stone steps.The cape followed.Right now, even its relatively light weight was more than he wanted to deal with.**

**Limping slowly up the uneven stone steps, trying to favor his sore ankle, Diego finally reached the secret room, where he gratefully took off the dusty and sweat-stained outfit and slipped on a robe.He sat down on a small stool and tried to pull the boot off his swollen foot.With a grunt of pain, he tried again but was unable to do so.It would take a knife cutting away at the leather to get the boot off of his foot.Sighing, Diego pulled off the other boot and limped over to a small chest in the corner of the tiny room.He found a knife in the bottom and sitting on the lid, sawed at the boot until the leather finally parted.As he eased the pieces of leather away from his swollen ankle, he felt the pain surging through his foot and up his leg.**

**Biting his lip, he limped into the bedroom.The silence was only broken by the muted popping of embers in the fireplace and by the soft breathing of his wife.Sliding under the sheets, Diego tried to get comfortable, but was unable to.His ankle continued to throb in time to the beating of his heart, his shoulders ached and his back was sore.Sighing, he rolled over for what seemed to be the hundredth time, this time facing the glowing fireplace, feeling every muscle in his body protesting.**

**“ _Señor_ Zorro,” a soft voice whispered. “Tell me where it hurts.”**

**Diego stiffened in shock. _She knew?_ “You know?” he asked aloud. **

**“Yes, for awhile now.I have had trouble sleeping lately and have seen much of your comings and goings,” she said, her voice filled with pride.“I suspected a long time ago, and if I had really thought about it, I would have known since we were married,” she added.**

**“I did not make it easy for you to get close,” Diego said softly, turning back over to face Conchita.** ****

**“All of the speculation over the past six years as to who Zorro could be and I married him,” she said with a soft laugh.“You have kept your secret well, my love.I didn’t even know it for almost a year.”**

**“It is a dangerous secret to know, Conchita,” Diego told her.**

**She sighed.“Oh, Diego.Papá told me that you were a good man, but even he did not know the whole of it.”**

**“You give me too much credit, Conchita,” he said.“Sometimes I resent this role I took on.I did not really understand what I was taking on until my father was almost killed.”**

**“But you saved him as you have so many others.”Conchita leaned close and kissed him.**

**“I have done what I can, but I cannot save everyone,” he said, thinking of the past.**

**“Of course you cannot, _querido_ ,” she whispered.“Now tell me where you are injured.Your steps sounded slow and hesitant when you came in.”**

**“My ankle,” he replied.**

**Reaching down, she felt his swollen ankle, heard his quick intake of breath.“I will be right back,” she said, sliding out of the bed.Grabbing her robe from the end of the bed, the slipped out of the room like a ghost, her feet making almost no sound.Despite his pain and stiffness, Diego had dozed off by the time Conchita returned.She lit several candles and set down a bowl and two bottles.Diego awoke and watched her with interest.Pulling back the covers, she worked with quick deftness, rubbing in the pungent ointments and then wrapping the sore ankle with medicine laced bandages.**

**As she finished, Diego caressed her arm.She seemed pale to him. “Are you all right?” he asked.**

**“Yes, dear.I have just been a bit more tired lately,” she answered.**

**“Considering that you usually have so much energy, I think you should see the doctor,” he suggested, feeling a touch of fear in the pit of his stomach.**

**“I already have, _mi amor_ ,” she said.**

**“Oh?And?”**

**“I am with child, Diego,” she said softly.**

**Her announcement was met with a long silence before Diego took her in his arms in a fierce and loving hug.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two**

**New Life**

**Navidad, 1826**

****

**Diego stood outside his room, leaning on the balcony, his body tense, his heart fearful.A high-pitched scream broke the quiet of the night.He cringed, wishing he could be in the room holding Conchita, comforting her.He wished he could take away the pain of their child’s birth.Pacing below was Conchita’s father.Nearby, pacing on the balcony was his father.Both men, from time to time, glanced at the door, trying hard to hide their anxiety from the already anxious father-to-be.**

**His mind wandered back to the previous week, to a time during the early morning hours when they were both lying quietly enfolded in each other’s arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her stomach a huge mound rising under the thin coverlet.The rhythmic beating of his wife’s heart, the soft feel of her skin, reassured Diego.Uncomfortable on her back, Conchita rolled over, her legs across his, her swollen belly pressing itself against him.He felt the movements of their child changing position in its cramped quarters.Gently he caressed her stomach and then he massaged it from top to bottom.The baby kicked and rolled, and he let his fingers rest quietly against her skin, wishing for the time when he could hold their little boy, caress his cheek with his fingers.**

**Conchita sighed lustily.“That feels so good, Diego.Mmmm.She is active tonight, my love.”**

**“You mean he, don’t you?” he teased.It had been a running joke throughout her pregnancy.**

**“No, I mean she,” Conchita had replied, laying her hand on top of his.**

**Diego pulled his hand away and gently stroked her cheek.“Whatever it is, it will be a beautiful child like its mother, with dark and lustrous eyes, soft skin and black hair.”**

**Conchita had giggled then, clearly embarrassed at the praise being heaped upon her.“Oh, Diego,” she murmured, taking his hand and kissing the palm.“And she will have her Papá’s long and sensitive fingers, his perfectly formed nose and lips and ready smile.I have so enjoyed your smile this past year.It has been like a light on a stormy night.”**

**“Querida,” he murmured, kissing her softly and then with more passion….**

**Another scream, louder this time, more strident with raw and biting pain.Diego bowed his head in a quick, but fervent prayer, asking for intercession from the Blessed Mother for his wife and child, pleading for a quick end to her agony.He remembered a time further back, when Conchita had only begun to show.Again, it was early in the morning.He had been out most of the night, rescuing a peon from the edicts of an overzealous new capitán, being chased by lancers until just before dawn.He and Tornado both were exhausted.**

**His near sleep was interrupted by a soft cry beside him.Sitting straight up, Diego stared anxiously at his wife.“What is wrong, Conchita?”**

**“The baby moved.”**

**“But the baby has moved before,” he reminded her.The quickening had occurred some weeks before, but whenever he had put his hand on her belly, he had not felt anything.**

**“But it was so strong!” Conchita told him.She took his hand and laid it on her stomach.Lying there, his hand gently spread across her slightly rounded abdomen, he waited for an indication of the new life they had created.So still were they that he was dozing when he felt a slight movement under his hand.A short while later there was another.His eyes shot open in surprise.**

**“Did you feel that?” Conchita asked happily.**

**“Y…yes.Yes!I did,” he answered.He lay there quietly for a while longer, awed at the life that was growing inside her, grateful that he, too, could feel it now….**

**Another scream, followed almost immediately by another.Diego could hear the murmuring voices of the midwife and her assistant, and he wondered where the doctor was.He had been sent for some time ago. That was when Diego had first begun fearing, when his stomach and heart began knotting themselves together in anxiety.**

**His father continued pacing back and forth, but stopped for a moment next to his son.“Soon, Diego, it should be soon.Your mother had a hard labor.”The words were meant to be reassuring, but they didn’t sound that way to the expectant father.**

**“It has been so long.She began having her pains this morning,” Diego reminded him as another agonizing scream rent the brief stillness that had followed the previous one.He bowed his head in another quick, but fervent plea and felt his father’s strong hand on his shoulder.Diego remembered Conchita’s face at moments throughout the pregnancy; it was filled with so much happiness, such peace and serenity.She was so looking forward to this child. _Oh, Conchita!If I had known it would come to this…_ But what, what could one know of such things?How can someone stop what is to come, or know the moment when an action might turn what is good into a tragedy?**

_**No!Everything will be all right!**_ **Diego chastised himself, pushing such morbid thoughts out of his mind.However, he couldn’t excise the thoughts out of his mind.The screams continued, one after the other, loudly at first, then more hoarsely as Conchita’s voice began to give out.The throaty cries became loud moans and then softened even more until everything going on in the room, the midwife’s instructions and Conchita’s agony, became muted murmurs.Diego continued to pray, hoping that the surcease of pain-filled sounds was an indication that things were well.It was only when he heard the reedy, mewling cry of a baby that he jerked his head up, hopeful at that new sound, anxious for word from Conchita’s attendees.Even though he wanted to burst through the door, he waited, custom dictating his patience in this matter of women. _Ai!Is this baby not of my doing, too?_**

**He began pacing, as had his father before him.A large full moon rose majestically over the roof of the hacienda _,_ bathing the patio in soft light.The silence began to grate on his nerves more than the screams had.It was the not knowing.Finally Dr. Avila came through the patio door.Bernardo hurried him up the stairs and past the anxious men.As the door opened and the doctor stepped in, Diego followed, determined to see his wife and his new baby, unwilling to wait any longer.**

**“Doctor, she is…” the midwife began and then saw Diego behind the newcomer.Dr. Avila nodded and turned to Conchita.Diego did as well, horrified at the scene that greeted him.She lay unmoving on the bed, her face paler than the pillow on which her head rested.The lower half of the bed, sheets, coverings, everything, were red-stained, as was the water in the basins and bowls nearby.The metallic smell of blood permeated the room, almost causing Diego to choke at the implications of the scene before him.**

**“Señor, you must leave until we are ready for you,” the midwife’s assistant said, laying her hand on his arm.**

**Diego pulled away.“She is my wife.I have a right,” he answered brusquely, realizing that he was watching his wife’s last moments of life.Quickly walking to the opposite side of the bed, he ignored everyone, including the doctor examining her across from him.His finger gently pushed damp, unruly strands of her raven black hair off her face.There was a cloth next to Conchita’s pillow and he used it to wipe the sweat from her brow.**

**With a soft sigh, Conchita opened her eyes.She gazed at him without comprehension for the briefest of moments and then she smiled.“Oh, Diego,” she whispered.“They told me . . . that we have . . . a girl.”She looked toward the other side of the room, as though searching for the baby and then she sighed again, even this action seemingly too tiring for her.**

**At this moment, the baby was not on his mind.Diego could only concentrate on his wife, could only feel the dull anguish rising in his chest that he was about to lose someone else he loved.He opened his mouth to reassure her, but nothing came out.Finally, he murmured, “You are beautiful, querida _,_ so very beautiful.”**

**“Take care of her, Diego,” she said, her eyes pleading.Her voice seemed to strengthen as she continued.“Take my love . . . and combine it with yours.Let her be the most . . . loved child in California.”**

**“How could it be otherwise?” he answered, his heart filling with sadness and grief.**

**“You have grieved.Your heart has been filled . . . with guilt and pain,” she said.She paused, as though gathering strength to say more.“You have let it consume you.”**

**Diego could not deny it.She had spent the first year of their marriage watching and feeling the pain and anguish he had inflicted on her.“I love you, Conchita.Do not leave me,” he finally choked out, his anguish almost more than he could bear. _Not again!Dios, not again!_ He looked up and saw that the doctor and the midwives had discreetly left Conchita’s bedside and were hovering over a cradle in the corner near the secret door.**

**“Diego, do not grieve.Think of the little one.Give her everything that is inside you . . . your love, your tenderness, your giving heart . . . your passion for all that is good.”Another pause and then she continued, “Do not let her see the hurt and pain....”She closed her eyes, her words seeming to take the last ounce of strength from her.Her breath began to come in soft, uneven gasps.**

**“Oh, Conchita . . .”**

**“Promise me, Diego.And promise . . . you will find someone else.Someone who . . . will love . . . both of you,” she wheezed.Her eyes were the only thing that seemed alive about her; they bored into his soul, begged him for his assurance.**

**“Yes, I promise.I promise to give our little one the best that can be given her,” he finally whispered. _Someone else?No, never again,_ he thought.Never would he go through this pain again.**

**“Just . . . give her your heart . . . that is enough,” Conchita whispered, as though understanding his thoughts.He grasped her hand, and noticed that there was not enough strength in it to hold onto his.“I . . . love . . . you, Diego . . . my hero.”Her eyes closed and her struggling breaths ended.**

**Diego knew that she was gone.He brought her lifeless hand to his cheek.He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her flesh without seeing the look of death on her face.Her fingers were already cold, but the touch of her flesh reminded him of the wonder and happiness of the past year and what he had now lost.“My love,” he whispered softly, “You gave me so much of yourself to have received so little in return.Forgive me.”He laid his other hand against Conchita’s cheek, his touch as light as a feather.“Our life was just beginning, querida, why did you have to go?”**

**‘ _But you are already in my heart, my love,’_ his own voice came back to remind him of what he had said a year ago.**

**‘ _I will be with you forever,’_ he heard Minta saying from his past.**

**“But you are both gone.Gone!” he said, his voice low and harsh.**

**Behind him, the baby made soft cooing cries. _Promises are one thing, Conchita, but reality is another.You have given me a child, but I cannot raise her alone,_ he thought in anguish.**

**A tiny voice answered him in his head. _You have made the promise, Diego.It can be kept.If you can give yourself to the people of California, you can surely give your heart to this child.Teach her to love life, as I know you do._ Surprised, Diego opened his eyes and looked hard at his wife, but she had not moved.She was truly dead, but her voice still echoed in his mind.**

**A soft mewling cry came to his ears.The baby.Laying Conchita’s hand gently on her chest, he turned to his wife’s attendees.The midwife was holding his child.Little fists waved in the air.**

**“Your daughter, Don Diego,” the woman said softly, holding out the squirming little bundle.**

**Walking toward her, he gingerly took the baby in his arms, cradling her against his body.She seemed so tiny, but she was warm and alive.Her dark eyes gazed at him; her soft, black hair lay half-down, half-up on top of her head.The chubby cheeks were slightly rosy and each tiny fist seemed determined to find a place in her mouth.One of them won and the baby sucked noisily on it for a minute.She looked perfect to him, like an angel.**

**“She is a fine, healthy girl, patrón _,_ ” the midwife said, knowing from experience what the fathers wanted to know first.**

**“She is so tiny,” he said, gazing raptly into her face. _My daughter.Oh, Dios, a beautiful little girl! Gracias_ , he thought, charmed by this little one who had come into his life in the midst of such sorrow and suffering.**

**“She is really quite a large baby, Don Diego,” the doctor said.“All babies seem small at first.”**

**Diego said nothing, his eyes continuing to drink in the beauty of his child.Remotely, he heard the sounds of the women moving toward the bed.**

**“Diego, take your child down to the library.It is warm there and you can hold her while the women clean up in here.I will wait for the priest,” the doctor told him.**

**Tearing his gaze away from the baby, he looked at the doctor and then nodded.Carefully, with the fear of one handling a delicate vase, Diego carried his child out the door, past the two grandfathers waiting with complete impatience, across the balcony and down the steps into the sala.Bernardo preceded him, opening doors, and watching him and the child in rapt wonder.Ignoring everything except his child, Diego carried the baby into the library and sat down in front of the fire.**

**“You do not have a mother, my darling, not even for as long as I had one,” he murmured softly to the baby, remembering the times he had sat in his own mother’s lap before she had died and left him, “But I will love you for your dear mother, as well as for myself.”The words were an echo of his promise and he looked thoughtfully into the fire for a moment.**

**“I am sorry, my son,” his father said from behind him.Diego tore his gaze away from the child and looked up to see both older men behind him.Tears flowed down the leathery cheeks of Joaquin Miguel Alvarez.**

**“As am I,” Diego answered, looking directly into the eyes of his father-in-law.**

**“Ah, Diego, Margarita Isabella is a beautiful child,” his father said referring to the name that had been selected early in Conchita’s pregnancy.**

**Diego once again gazed into the fire.He no longer desired the name he and his wife had chosen.Instead, he wanted to name this baby after the two women who had made him happy, even for a very brief time, the two women who had loved him unconditionally and had given him everything.“Her name will be Minta Conchita,” he said, looking back down at the round-faced cherub in his arms.Again, the baby stuck a fist into her mouth.Behind him, Diego heard his father-in-law suck in his breath raggedly.He had been especially proud that the baby was going to be named after his dead wife.At this point, though, Diego did not care.**

**“What?Are you sure, Diego?The name had been picked,” his father said.**

**“I want this child to be named for those who gave me the most happiness, Father,” he said, looking back up at the two older men.“My mind is made up.”**

**His father nodded, Don Joaquin still looked stricken.“Diego, if this change is to be, then why do you not name her after her mother,” Joaquin asked.**

**Why, indeed, Diego asked himself.The reasons were tenuous, but there was one that was foremost.“I want this child to remind me of two very special women, but Conchita is too close to my heart right now.I do not want the child to remind me so much of what I have just lost that I feel that loss every time I say her name.Minta Conchita is enough.The name will keep them both alive.”After a few minutes both men asked to hold the baby and for the next two hours, all three took turns holding Little Minta Conchita, only relinquishing her when a nurse maid arrived, her own child held tightly against one hip.By that time the child had begun fussing, crying for something which none of the three men could give her.**

**The woman made no pretense, seeing the baby’s needs immediately.Diego watched for a moment as the peon woman shyly nursed the newborn babe in the corner of the room, and then he returned to his seat by the fire.He pushed out of his mind the thoughts that Conchita should be doing that.**

**The next day, Diego watched over the baptism of his daughter.He smiled in satisfaction as Father Felipe pronounced Minta Conchita to be her name.That same evening, he returned to the mission with many others, mourners at the burial of Conchita Innocencia Maria Alvarez.Tears flowed freely, but on Diego’s face was only determination, the resolve to protect and care for his daughter and to fulfill the promise that he had made to the woman who now lay buried at his feet. __**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three**

**Strangers**

**May, 1833** ****

**Time moves swiftly for some, slowly for others.For Diego de la Vega, it was excruciatingly slow, especially when he remembered the two brief times that had been among his happiest.Those times remembered were his time off Earth when he had shared the love of an alien woman who still continued to inhabit his dreams and thoughts in the quiet, peaceful moments of the night, and the year that he had found love again with the sweet understanding woman from Santa Barbara.Minta and Conchita, both had given him so much, both had been taken so cruelly. The nights were the longest, when the sweet memories filled him with joy so very exquisite that it was almost like a sword thrust into his chest, and when the pain of his loss was so horrible that he wished he could ride off a cliff and end it all.**

**But the sun brought solace, mainly in the form of another Minta, the bright joy of his heart, his six-year-old daughter.He doted on her, reading books to her, teaching her to read to him, playing hide and seek throughout the hacienda, watching her plan grand fiestas on the patio with her imported porcelain dolls.His hazel eyes sparkled as he watched his daughter introduce the little doll, Conchita to the governor.The fixed blue-eyed stare and the ruby red painted lips always said the proper things and made the proper gestures.The dark hair reminded him of the one for whom the doll was named.** ****

**He smiled in pride as she read the simple words from an easy to read version of the story of El Cid to her crippled grandfather.It was one of the things that had given the older man reason to live after the riding accident that had broken his hip and made it virtually impossible for his father to walk.And it had given Diego great satisfaction to write the tale in a form that she could read.He was determined that little Minta, unlike most girls in his society, would grow up lettered and schooled, and he had taken on the role of teacher the previous year.That determination had been given substance one evening when she had been sitting in his lap while he was writing letters to a friend in Monterey.She had showed curiosity about the strange markings he was making on the paper, and he had decided to take advantage of that curiosity.** ****

**But then there were the nights…and in them there was only the solace of riding as Zorro, of helping his people.And so life continued….**

**========================** ****

**September, 1834** ****

**Juan Batista Reyes, formerly of the Spanish, then Mexican Army, sat at one of the tables of the tavern patio, sipping his wine.It had been a hot ride from San Pedro with the shipment of silk and cotton cloth, and he was going to take advantage of this short amount of time before he had to leave the pueblo and return home.**

**Life was good.Having wed the not so beautiful, but very eligible Señorita Bastinada, Reyes was in a position to enjoy leisure, despite the fact that the drayage business could get quite busy, especially since the Mexican government imposed few embargos on foreign shipments, such as the Spanish government had.As he sat alone, however, he missed the companionship of his friends in the Army.Sgt. Garcia had retired two years ago and was busy on his small plot of land on the de la Vega rancho, or as busy as he could be when he wasn’t trying to flatter something tasty from Lucentia, the cook.Lugo was a sergeant himself and therefore busy, and most of his other friends were managing their own lands that had once been part of the local missions. _Ah, well_ , he thought, _I have Cristina María waiting for me._ With a contented sigh, he finished the wine in his cup and then looked at the bottle that stood sentinel by his elbow.It still had a bit more wine.Smiling, he realized that if Sgt. Garcia had been sitting here with him that last swallow would have been gone a long time ago.He poured the tepid liquid into his mug and gazed over the plaza.Sometimes he missed those days.** ****

**His eyes narrowed in the hot sun as a pair of strangers rode into the plaza from a side street.Squinting, he realized that they were both very young, not much more than children.Perhaps they were still children, he thought, taking another sip and wondering where their parents were.Sometimes it could be dangerous for children in such rich apparel to ride alone.**

**Although they sat their horses easily enough, there was something that told him that they were either somewhat new to riding or that they just hadn’t ridden for a very long time.He was curious about these two and continued to observe them as they rode toward him.**

**Reyes watched as they dismounted and approached.**

**“Buenasdias _,_ ” the young man said to him.There was something familiar about the boy, but Reyes couldn’t figure out what it was.He knew he had never seen him before, but still…The young man had light brown hair, gray eyes that seemed to sparkle with flecks of bluish-green light and skin that seemed to have seen much sun.His hands were long with narrow fingers and he used them to gesture as he spoke.But most striking was his good-natured smile, a smile that seemed to exude happiness and joy.Occasionally he looked around him with the gaze of one who was seeing his surroundings for the very first time. _They are strangers to this part of California,_ Reyes thought. _Their accents are different, too._** ****

**“Buenos dias _,”_ he responded.“Would you care to sit here out of the sun for a while?”** ****

**“Sí, indeed we would,” the young man answered.“My name is Alejandro and this is my sister, Maria Isabella,” he added.**

**The girl looked to be much darker than the boy, almost a mulatto, but Reyes was not going to even question familial relationships.Although there were differences in the two there was something in their features that told him that the boy was telling the truth.The girl’s eyes were of a violet that would rival the color of amethysts.Her hair was only a bit lighter than her brother’s.Her hands also had long slender fingers.“You are not from here, sí _?_ ” Reyes asked.**

**“You are right, we are not.We have come to see if this would be a good place to settle.Our family wants to join with another here in the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ …for a business venture,” the boy said.**

**Hope rose inside as Reyes contemplated the richness of the young people’s clothes.The calzoneros and the chaqueta on the young man were embroidered with gold and silver braid.The young senorita’s white blouse was ruffled and decorated with small white pearls.Her riding skirt seemed to be made of very good cloth, too.“Any particular family?My wife and I have a drayage company and I am sure we could arrange a very good partnership,” Reyes said hopefully.**

**The girl laughed.It seemed almost musical, like the happy singing of birds and Reyes found himself smiling. “No, we are here seeking an . . . alliance with the de la Vega family,” she said.** ****

**“Oh,” Reyes said, trying hard to hide his disappointment.**

**“Could you tell us about Señor de la Vega?” the girl asked.** ****

**“You mean Don Diego?” Reyes asked.They both nodded. “Don Diego does not come into the pueblo and socialize as much as he used to.”His eyes got a look in them as if he were remembering the past.“He is quite busy managing the hacienda, and spends the rest of his time with his daughter.”**

**“Daughter?” the young man named Alejandro asked.He seemed surprised.** ****

**“Sí, she is seven now, going on eight.Her mother died when she was born and Don Diego has raised her alone,” Reyes explained.He could have sworn that the pair sighed an audible sigh of relief.Looking out over the crowds of peons, merchants and gentry in the plaza, he saw Don Diego and the little señorita at one of the stalls, looking over some of the material that he had recently brought in from the ships docked at San Pedro.“In fact there is Don Diego and little Minta now,” he added, pointing.**

**The pair looked in the direction he was indicating.At the same time there was a gasp from the girl and the boy put his hand on her sleeve as though to calm her.This pair was getting more and more puzzling.**

**“Minta?” Alejandro asked, surprise clearly evident now.**

**“Sí.Minta Conchita.According to Don Diego, he named her after his fiancé, a foreign woman named Minta and his wife, Conchita,” Reyes said.“The first Minta had to return to her home because some of the towns people thought she was a witch and beat her.It was very sad.Don Diego was very much in love with her.He was very sad for well over a year.In fact he was more than sad.…”He leaned toward the young people and with curiosity etched on their faces they leaned toward him.“Many say that he almost went loco.He was not himself for a very long time.Do you want to hear a rumor?”They both nodded.Although the girl’s eyes showed sadness for what she had just heard, she could not stifle her interest in what he had to say.“It is said by some, although I do not believe it, that Father Felipe married them before the young woman was beaten.It was also said that she may have died from her injuries and that is why she suddenly disappeared.But whether it is true or not…I do not know.”He leaned back and looked at the pair to see the result of his comments.To his surprise, they looked as though they already knew that news.** ****

**“But he united…er married another?” the young man asked.** ****

**“Sí, Don Alejandro felt that his son needed a wife.It is said that the old patrón got tired of Don Diego’s sadness, and after two years he arranged a marriage for his son with the youngest daughter of the alcalde of Santa Barbara.I think Don Alejandro thought that Don Diego would fall in love with her and be happy.”** ****

**Young Alejandro looked intrigued.“And did he?”**

**“Yes, I believe he did.Maybe not at first, but later, I think he truly loved her.Even from the beginning he was always kind to her and treated her with great deference.”Reyes leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially again.“But just between you and me, I think that he is still in love with the foreign woman.That is why he named the little one after his fiancé.It is sad to be in love with someone you cannot ever have, especially if she is dead.But the little girl makes him happy.”** ****

**The pair smiled at one another almost as though they were sharing a secret.“So we need to see this Don Diego in order to talk about a business arrangement, sí _?”_** ****

**“Sí _,_ ” Reyes said.**

**“Graciás _,_ we will tell our mother,” the young man said.“Now we have another question, if you have the time.”** ****

**“Of course I do.”** ****

**“What about the bandit, Zorro?” young Maria Isabella asked before her brother could say anything.**

**“Ah, Zorro,” Reyes said.“He still rides, sometimes more, sometimes less.He rides only when there is need.It is said that he will be around forever.It is also said that he cannot be killed, even by demons.He proved it many years ago.”** ****

**“Has he ridden lately?” the young man asked.**

**“I am not sure.I spend most of my time in San Pedro.”** ****

**“Please tell us about him,” the girl begged.They looked more like children now in their eagerness.**

**“Pick one story, even a small one, please,” Alejandro wheedled.** ****

**Reyes looked thoughtful.“There are so many stories.But I suppose that my favorite is when I had just married Cristina María Bastinada.Some bandits supposed that she would be carrying a great sum of gold since she was rich.Maybe they thought she would have her dowry with her.”He thought of that day eight years ago and the fear of it still lingered, just as the vivid memory of it did.He saw his listeners sitting attentively, their chins in their hands, their eyes glued on his face.Now they certainly looked like children and he wondered just how old they were. Sometimes they looked young and sometimes they looked old.** ****

**“The bandits had torn through our belongings in the coach trying to find something of value, but they only had the watch that my dear wife had given me.Angry, they were about to lay hands on Señora Reyes when a whip sang out and the bandit closest to my wife screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding wrist.The others turned as Zorro continued to lay into them with his whip.They did not even have time to pull out their pistols.As they were running to their horses, Zorro chased after them and sliced a Z in the back of one of the bandit’s vests.”He saw that they were eager for all the stories he could tell them, but he needed to get back to San Pedro soon and his own curiosity had not been taken care of.** ****

**“Where are you from?Are you far from home?” he asked.** ****

**“Yes, we are from far away,” Maria Isabella said, looking at her brother in that knowing way that Reyes had begun to expect.**

**“Are you from somewhere in California?”** ****

**“Yes, in a way.Our father is Californiano,” Alejandro said evasively.**

**“He is?But what part of California did you come from?” Reyes asked, his curiosity not to be denied.**

**“We didn’t grow up in California,” the girl said, then seeing that such an answer wouldn’t satisfy their host, she continued, “We lived in KurlisRintl for a few years.”** ****

**“Oh.”Reyes pondered, knowing that he was not very smart in geography, but still never having heard of a place by that name.“Is it a pretty place?”**

**“Sí, it is very pretty.”** ****

**Reyes looked up and smiled.The two young people turned around and gasped audibly.Coming toward him from across the plaza was Don Diego.“What a pleasure to see you!” Reyes called out, standing.Glancing toward the two young people, he was surprised to see only vacant chairs. _How did they do that?_ he thought, not having even heard their departure, much less seen it.Then he turned his attention back to the tall man approaching him.It seemed that Don Diego had aged little from the time he had returned from Spain over fourteen years before.Oh, he had lost that boyish look, but there was still the quick smile, especially for his daughter. _No,_ Reyes thought, _we should all be fortunate to age so well._ He decided that it must be the little one; that is what was keeping the _patrón_ so young.**

**“And it is very good to see you as well.May I join you?” Don Diego asked as he approached.Minta skipped along by his side, her little feet making puffs on the dusty ground.** ****

**“Sí, of course.”He gestured to the bar maid to bring more wine and another cup.**

**“And who were your friends?” Diego asked.“They seemed to leave in a hurry.And they seemed rather young.Of course they left before I could get too close, so I may be mistaken about their age.”** ****

**“Sí, they seemed quite young.They talked about making some kind of business arrangement with you.”** ****

**“Oh?”Diego frowned as he sat in one of the seats vacated by the departing strangers.“I do not usually discuss business with children.Did they say where their parents were?”** ****

**“They only said they were getting information for their mother and that their father was a Calforniano.”** ****

**“Intriguing, and what did you say their names were?Maybe I have heard of their family.”** ****

**“They said their names were Alejandro and Maria Isabella…um, they did not tell me their last name,” Reyes said.Then he looked at Don Diego.His face seemed to pale slightly at the mention of the young people’s names.As she sat in his lap, Little Minta alternated her gaze between her father and Reyes.**

**“What did you say their names were?” Diego repeated, leaning over and almost whispering his question. __**

_****_

**Reyes repeated himself.Diego only nodded, but seemed distracted as he drank his wine. Soon afterward, he got up, excused himself and gathering up his daughter, strode across the plaza to a carriage.Soon they were gone.With a sigh, Reyes followed suit, heading down another street that led toward San Pedro.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four**

**The Past Returns**

**“Jandro, are you crazy?We had the opportunity to meet him.”Maria Isabella, nicknamed Mari, stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her twin in something akin to disgust mixed with disbelief.After all this time, the memories were about to become a reality and her brother got nervous and backed out.**

**“It wasn’t the right time…and keep your voice down,” Alejandro said, glancing around at those passing by on the busy side street. Their horses stood placidly, chewing on their bits.** ****

**“Why?Things have changed since Mother was here,” she countered.** ****

**“Maybe they are more tolerant of strangers, but we still can’t take a chance,” he said, his voice low.To anyone passing by, they could have been speaking Russian, Italian or Chinese; it wouldn’t have mattered.There was only one person in this entire pueblo who might be able to understand what they were saying and he was in the plaza.“And I want to talk privately, not with others around.”** ****

**Mari looked thoughtful.She turned and stroked the soft velvet nose of her palomino gelding.“Yes, I suppose you are right about that.We have waited twelve years, another day or two will definitely not matter.”**

**“Let’s go and tell Mother what we have found out,” Jandro said, mounting his bay gelding.His feelings as he had seen Diego de la Vega approach were mixed.While he ached to meet this man who had almost been the stuff of legends for the past twelve years, he also felt fear.Would the Designated One want to meet him?There was a little girl he was taking care of now, and it was clear even without Señor Reyes’ account that he dearly loved the child.Would there be room in his heart for two other children?Two children he didn’t even know he had?** ****

**Jandro had been amazed at how closely his father had resembled the memory-accessed pictures his mother had put up in their room.He only looked a little bit older; the mustache was the same, the eyes the same, the smile was almost the same, only a little sadder, not so bright.The features, the stride, the voice, all almost like his mother’s memories.He had worn out the disks watching his father, over and over again. _Perhaps he is a bit more filled out_ , Jandro thought, _but essentially he’s the same man who had shown up on Rantir thirteen years ago._** ****

**He turned and watched Mari mount.Her face was contemplative.As they rode out of the pueblo in a direction roughly northeast, the minutes stretched into a long silence.After they had ridden beyond the small homes and huts at the outskirts of the little town, Jandro pulled back on his reins and let Mari ride up beside him.Her face still appeared thoughtful.Then she turned to him, smiling brightly.**

_**Uh, oh,**_ **he thought. _She has a plan._ Aloud he said, “What’s on your mind, Mari?” Jandro asked, knowing his sister well.** ****

**“We don’t tell Mother what we found out, we arrange for them to meet,” she suggested, her voice raised in happiness.** ****

**“Mari, you’re the one who is crazy!” Jandro exclaimed.“How would we do that?How do we know he wants to?What if they don’t like each other anymore?”** ****

**Sighing, Mari began explaining as she would to a much younger sibling.“Jandro, he still loves Mother, he named our half-sister after her.Señor Reyes said he loved her very deeply before and that he still did.And we know Mother still loves Father.She has never formed another union and told me she still considers herself united, since she didn’t say the words of dissolution.**

**“All right, then.How do you plan to bring them together?” Jandro asked bluntly.** ****

**“Hmm, I haven’t thought of that,” she said, with a slight frown.“But I’ll think of something.”** ****

**=================================**

**Diego knew he was dreaming, but there seemed nothing he could do to stop it, nor at the moment, did he want to…** ****

_**Her skin was warm against his body, its smoothness satiny against the coarse hair of his chest.He caressed her arm, brought his fingers under her chin and tilted it up until her lips met his.The kiss began gently, but soon turned fierce, two people hungry for one other and not able to get enough. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were panting slightly.Diego pulled Minta’s white-gold hair back from her face brushing his fingertips lightly across her cheek.He saw her shiver slightly.**_

_**“Are you cold,**_ ** _querida_? _” he asked._**

_****_

_**“No,**_ ** _mi_ _amante_ _, it is your touch that thrills me so.”_**

_****_

_**“Then I will touch you some more,” Diego said, a large grin on his face.His hands worked their way down her torso, massaging, gently touching, feeling her excitement, and letting it add to his own.**_

_****_

_**“Little Maria Isabella will be soft like you,” he murmured, his hand resting lightly on her stomach.“And Alejandro will be lithe, but tough, his fingers hard from using the rope and riding the hills with the**_ ** _vaqueros_.”** ****

**“ _Children?” she asked, puzzled._**

_****_

_**Diego looked at her eagerly and then realized where her bewilderment came from.He drew back suddenly, the passion of the moment gone in the flaring of disappointment.**_

_**“I am a unit, Diego. Units have never conceived and borne children,” Minta murmured, her face showing remorse for causing him pain.**_

_**“Did you not say that I was kidnapped for that purpose?” Diego asked.**_

**Remotely in his mind, he wondered at this scene, it didn’t seem right, as though there was something wrong _._**

_****_

_**“But I can only guess that such a thing takes time,” Minta explained.**_

_**“Yes,**_ ** _mi_ _amor_ , _nine months,” he replied, chuckling, trying to salvage the awkward moment._**

_**“Diego!I am not teasing.I may not be able to have children,” she said, sadness deepening her voice.**_

_****_

_**Then he saw her in the coffin, still and lifeless, her stomach swollen with a child she could never have.The red-flamed candles flickered their cruel indictment to his ineffectualness.He cried out in his anguish, but only a mocking echoing laugh answered him…**_

_****_

_**No children…no children…no children…..**_

****

**Diego woke up, sweat dripping down his neck, his breath coming in short gasps.He had thought the dreams were finally finished, that he had finally let Minta go.In the past five or so years only fleeting thoughts that disappeared quickly when he awoke had haunted his sleep, fleeting variations of moments with Minta.** ****

**This one, though, was vivid, as powerful and devastating as the ones he had for the first year after Minta had left, as forceful as the ones that had almost driven him mad. This was more or less a parallel of the conversation they had had during their journey on board the ship.What was most similar, though, was the bitter disappointment he felt, and Minta’s sadness and her look of guilt that accompanied his disappointment.Then there was his guilt at making her sad.**

**Those children in the plaza; they could have been his if they were a bit younger.They appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen.How could such a coincidence occur?How could two children have the very names he had planned on christening his children?** ****

**Diego groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, feeling the wet slickness of tears on his face.When would he be able to totally let her go?Since Minta had left, the only times he had ever cried was in his sleep.Sleep was his release, but it was also his personal Hell.It was exquisite, those dreams, exquisite in the sweetness of the memories, however changed they might be, but he always woke up feeling the intense pain of his loss.For the first years of little Minta’s life, he had also dreamed of Conchita, sweet dreams of her gentle caring mixed with the horror of her death, but those had, even then, been interspersed with dreams of the first Minta.Now, when his dreams of Conchita had faded to only soft memories of her healing love, he still had dreams of Minta, vivid, sometimes, like this one, harshly painful nightmares.** ****

**Most of the time these dreams happened after a long, hard day, or when he had been out riding as Zorro and was tired.Tonight was no exception. He had visited the camps of the vaqueros during the day to check on the culling of steers for slaughter.During the evening Zorro had ridden, trying to find those who had attacked Pepito’s camp, injured several vaqueros, two severely, and stolen all of their cattle.From what he had been told, this had also happened the night before at one of Don Julian Delgado’s camps.He had been unable to find the whereabouts of the rustlers and had returned home exhausted.** ****

**Knowing that there would be no more sleep tonight, Diego slid out of bed.He pulled off the damp nightshirt and tossed it on a nearby chair.In the wardrobe, Bernardo had hung a clean white shirt and a pair of riding calzoneros for the new day.Putting them on, Diego thought about the effort that his mozo, whose joints were slowly stiffening due to arthritis, still went to in order to serve him.He stepped out of his room where he stood on the balcony, gazing over the patio and beyond that, the hills of the de la Vega lands.Quietly, Diego padded down the stairs, feeling solace in the cold of the stone beneath his feet.He strode through the sala, and on into the library where he lit two candles.They illuminated the room enough to allow him to see the books on the bookcase, although he figured he could find the various titles blindfolded.Reaching up to a particular shelf, he pulled down The Life and strange and surprising Adventures of Robinson Crusoe.He had always had a copy since his university days, but until the end of Spanish rule, it had been in a more discreet place.Now he got it out often, transcribing parts into simple Spanish for little Minta to read out loud to him and his father.**

**He felt too tired to do any translating tonight, but he did want to re-read some parts.Diego simply let the book open to whatever page it would and his eyes fell on a particular passage, “In a word, as my life was a life of sorrow one way, so it was a life of mercy another…”Laying the book on his lap and sighing, he stared at the embers in the fireplace, seeing the face of his dear Minta, the kind features of his second wife, Conchita, and the smiling, mischievous countenance of his little one.He blinked and still saw little Minta.**

**“Papá, may I sit in your lap?”** ****

**“Of course, my darling,” Diego said, placing the book on a little table next to the chair and taking his daughter in his arms.“But you should be in bed.It is entirely too late for someone your age to be up,” he admonished.** ****

**“But Papá, it is too late for you to be up, too,” she replied, her voice too bright to give credence to the stern tones.** ****

**“Ah, sometimes I cannot sleep, little one,” he answered.**

**“Were you calling for her again?” she asked.** ****

**“Again?” Diego asked, a bit puzzled.**

**“Sí, Papá.I have heard you often.At first I thought it was for me and I would come to your door and listen, but then I knew it was for her…”** ****

**Diego had thought his dreams were muted and fleeting until tonight, but apparently they were not.“I am sorry to have awakened you, pequeña, _”_ he murmured, kissing her lightly on the forehead.And indeed he was sorry.** ****

**“Papa, did you love Mama?”** ****

**“Chiquita, what a question.Of course I did.”**

**“But you never have called out Mama’s name like you do the other lady,” Minta said, laying her head on Diego’s chest.**

**Diego felt his heart constrict for his child.He had dearly loved Minta’s mother as he had the first Minta, and he had felt deep sorrow when she had died, as well as genuine loss.“I loved her differently, Minta.Your mother was sweet and gentle like you.She helped me to . . . to get well.She was very pretty, just as you are.But she and I did not choose each other for marriage.It took me a while to learn to love her.”** ****

**“I know.Grandfather Alejandro and Grandfather Joaquin picked Mama for you.”She paused and then looked up into his eyes.Her dark brown eyes were full of questions, but then, he thought, they usually were.“But you and the other lady did choose each other?”**

**“In a way, little one, we did, and yet, we did not.”** ****

**“I just wish you had named me a regular name, like Maria or Innocencia or Marguerita.Miguel laughs at my name,” Minta said with a sigh.She snuggled deeper on his lap, reaching her arms as far around his chest as she could.** ****

**Diego reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her.He knew that the children on the hacienda sometimes teased her about her name, especially Benito’s son, Miguel. “Minta, if you knew the story of the first Minta, you would not think so.I named you after her because you are both special.And do not forget, I also named you after your mother.I . . . just could not call you by her name then.It was . . .” _How in the world can I explain this? “_. . . It was too soon after your mother died, chiquita _._ The story of the first Minta is a long and strange story, but then you have never wanted to hear about her,” Diego said gently, but a bit reproachfully.** ****

**Minta sat quietly in his lap and he began to think she had fallen asleep, but then he heard her sigh again.**

**“Papá, tonight I dreamed of her, too.”** ****

**Diego jerked his head up in surprise.“You did?How did you know it was her?”**

**“She was dark, as dark, almost, as Zorro’s horse and her hair was like the sunshine.She was looking for you and calling your name, Papá, like she was lost.”** ****

**“But, Minta, you have always refused to let me talk to you about her.How could you know?”** ****

**“Grandfather Alejandro told me a little bit about her, even when I did not want to listen,” she said.“In the dream she said she loved you, Papá.And she wanted to see you again.”Minta looked deeply into his eyes.“Could you tell me about her now?”** ****

**“Yes,” Diego said, his voice husky with choked off emotion.“I can tell you about her.”The soft murmuring of his voice continued until shortly before the sun rose, when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, their dreams filled with the peace of happy memories and loving hearts.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Five**

**Reunions Are not So Easily Attained**

**Minta awakened slowly, hearing the soft whispered sounds of a little girl’s voice. Opening her eyes, she fully expecting to see the little girl before her, but all she saw, as the tendrils of the vivid dream drifted away were blue-gray metallic walls.Minta wished she could remember all of the words the little girl said to her.They had been in Diego’s language.All she really remembered was the one sentence, “It is all right.”The little girl’s hands had been outstretched, whether beckoning or in supplication, Minta didn’t know which.Her fair-skinned face was framed with dark brown hair.Her equally dark eyes sparkled with mischief and laughter.They reminded her of Diego’s.** ****

**Minta got up, showered and dressed quickly in the riding clothes that had been provided to her shortly after their arrival.Minta had not been happy that the twins were out there without her or anyone else around them for protection, but after her experience the last time she had been on this planet, Jerintas had decided that she should remain on board the ship until the children had found out about Diego.Alejandro and Maria Isabella looked enough like the people here that they would be safe if they just did what they had been instructed to do.And enough discreet spying had been done to determine that the political climate was somewhat better than it had been before.She still feared for her children, though.Twelve was entirely too young to be out on one’s own, even if she had been told by those more knowledgeable than her that they were more mature than most twelve-year-olds.She sighed.When she had scolded them about returning back to the ship later than they should have last night, they had just grinned, telling her that they had seen their father from a distance and would find out more tomorrow.She had been so excited that the scolding was immediately forgotten. _Diego, mi amor, finally you are so close._** ****

**As she finished pulling on her soft leather boots, Minta looked down at her hands, still a bit sore and stiff from the surgery that had been performed on them before they had left Rantir. It still seemed strange to see only four fingers with the thumb, even after a month.Jerintas had not been happy about that, just as he had not been happy with the twin’s request for their twelfth birthday presents.However, the advantage of being one of the First Born was that you often got what you wanted.As the First Mother, she, too, usually had her wishes fulfilled.When the twins had made their request six months ago, Minta had thought that the dream she had all but given up might possibly be fulfilled.**

**Pulling on her riding jacket, she glanced in the mirror and frowned.Darkening her hair made her feel older, but that, like the surgery had been necessary.The stark whiteness of her hair had set her apart, just as her amethyst eyes and her dark skin had. There was nothing she could, or rather, would do about the skin and the eyes, but the hair . . . that was an easy sacrifice.** ****

**She knew that Jerintas was aware of her ulterior plan, she had hinted about it enough.If all went well, she would be remaining here, this time for good.There would be nothing that would keep her from staying with Diego.Not Jerintas, not superstitious servants, not even Hell itself.Sighing, she slipped out of the little room and padded almost silently down the narrow corridor to the airlock.It must be early.She heard only the faint whispering sounds of the ships’ internal workings, but no sounds of anyone up and about in the corridors of the spacecraft.** ****

**This trip had been carefully planned.The ship was well hidden with a repelling force field that kept all prying eyes away, even animals turned from the invisible barricade.Pushing a small indented button, Minta watched as the airlock door slowly opened.It was still night, but faint tendrils of daylight tinged the eastern hills.She stepped out and listened to the slight whoosh as the door closed behind her.Looking up, the Rantir woman saw stars twinkling merrily, and for some reason they reminded her of the little girl in her dream.**

**Minta remembered the cool breeze that had came from the ocean early in the mornings when she had been here before, and while she felt it now, it did not have the cold bite that it had contained before.It was a different time of year, she reminded herself, and though Diego had told her that his land was temperate all year round, it definitely had seasons.According to the geological survey, this was the middle of the dry season. _Ah, that is certainly fine with me,_ she thought, laughing softly to herself.She remembered the soaking she had received the first night she had spent on Earth.But then that first night was the last night that she and Diego had slept together.His warmth had taken the chill of the cold rain from her and his presence had comforted her in the strange land she had chosen to adopt.She shivered thinking of having those strong arms around her again.**

**Insects chirped and buzzed, and in the distance Minta heard the barking of coyotes and the scream of a successfully completed hunt. _A mountain lion, perhaps_?She tried to remember everything Diego had taught her about this world in the short time she had been on Earth before, but she had not seen any need to assimilate it all at that time, as she had thought that she would be here forever.The nickering of horses led her down the slope where the twins’ mounts had been tethered.They were eating the grass placidly; having realized in their own way that nothing would harm them.She rubbed the muzzle of the palomino and wondered if she still would be able to ride a horse.It had been so long.Then wryly, she wondered if she could even remember how to saddle one.**

**But Minta was restless and didn’t want to go back to the ship.She would make the attempt and just ride within the circle of the force field.The palomino rubbed her shoulder and she decided that this one would be the most easily saddled.Standing beside the tack, she contemplated what she needed to do first.After she had been shown the basics of horsemanship, someone had always prepared a horse for her to ride.At Diego’s hacienda there were servants to cook and servants to clean, servants to saddle the horses and, of course a servant to always accompany her and Diego wherever they went.Usually Bernardo. _Would he still be alive?_ she wondered.She hoped so; the little mute had been a firm anchor for her during her weeks on Earth.He had made sure that she understood any local customs that Diego or Don Alejandro had neglected to inform her of, made her laugh when she was discouraged and had listened to her practice the catechism when Diego couldn’t be around to help her.**

**Picking up a saddle blanket and a saddle, Minta half carried, half dragged them over to the calm horse.The palomino just looked at her, indifferent to her efforts.The blanket settled easily on the horse’s back, but the saddle was another matter altogether.With a deep breath, Minta boosted the saddle up, but she hadn’t put enough lift into it and the saddle slid off and onto the ground.It took one more try before she was able to heave it high enough to get it to stay.She pulled the cinch straps through their buckles and drew them tight. The gelding nuzzled her from behind as she was bent over as though making fun of her clumsy efforts.Minta laughed softly.“Ai, you must be patient with me.”** ****

**Next she found a bridle and puzzled a moment over the placement of the bit in the horse’s mouth.Then remembering, she carefully drew the straps over the horse’s ears, making sure the bit was between the animal’s teeth.Standing back, she looked in satisfaction at her handiwork.Taking the reins as she had been taught, Minta grasped the saddle horn and, putting her foot in the stirrup, pulled herself into the saddle.“I have not forgotten,” she said, exultant.It felt good to be back on a horse.She had so much enjoyed the rides with Diego, and she wished he were there with her now.Maybe Jandro and Mari would be able to talk to him today. _Soon_ , she thought.After so long, another day would not matter.** ****

**She rode down the gently sloping hillside, then turned the horse’s head to make a circumference of the hill, not wanting to go outside of the area of the force field.As impatient as she was to see Diego, she was going to work with Jerintas this time.Minta wanted nothing to go wrong in her quest to be reunited with her beloved.**

**Soon Minta saw the first rays of sunlight peeking over the eastern hills, sunlight that turned the hills to the west into seas of gold and orange.It was a sight that she had forgotten in her absence of almost thirteen years and one that now made her happy beyond measure.Some mornings when she and Diego had ridden, and the clouds were riding heavy and dark in the skies, there was a rosy or red cast to them, much like always existed on her world with its large red sun.Diego had explained that such color in the morning usually indicated that there was rain on the way.Most of the time, he was right.After she had returned to Rantir, she had always felt that her home world’s sun made her world somewhat dreary.** ****

**She stopped the palomino to watch the bright yellow orb rise above the hill in front of her, holding one hand in front of her eyes to soften the glare.The warmth seemed to flow through her hand, resting on her face.She almost felt as though she were glowing, the sunlight was so strong.“Soon,” she said aloud.“Soon I will enjoy this everyday.” __**

****

**===========================**

**In the half-awake corner of his brain, Jandro heard the sighing whisper of a cabin door.Pulling on his clothes, he left his room and went out into the silent corridor.Another soft whoosh told him someone had gone outside.Curiosity found him at the same airlock looking out into the darkness of the pre-dawn.A wraith-like figure walked down the hill, presumably to the place where the horses were tethered.The sound of an owl’s cry floated to him from the delicately sparkled sky above.**

**Silently Jandro followed the figure, wondering who it was.He hid behind a boulder while the shadowy figure gathered tack and saddled one of the horses.As he watched, Jandro began suspecting that the figure was his mother.At first tentatively and then with increased sureness, she saddled and bridled the horse. He wondered where Mother was going and was tempted to call out to her, but he hesitated.He knew how hard it had been for her these past twelve plus years, being separated from Father.And despite her treatment at the hands of some of the people here, he knew how much she missed this planet.He would just follow behind and not bother her, making sure that no harm came to her.**

**He remembered his preparation for this trip; the hours spent riding animals that closely resembled horses and taking care of their tack.But nothing could compare with the exhilaration that he felt when he first mounted a real Earth horse.The first time he sat in the dust looking up into the whiskery face of one of the horses that had been discreetly culled from a herd of de la Vega horses, he wondered if he would ever be able to ride.However, he had soon become comfortable in the saddle and now felt perfectly at home riding.** ****

**He laughed, remembering how they had changed the venta marks after the horses had been stolen.He and Mari had had a very heated discussion as to where on the original brand and just how much of a change they should make, even though the horses would be returned eventually.** ****

**When his mother finally mounted the gelding and rode slowly down the hill, Jandro came out from hiding and saddled the larger horse.When he began to bridle the gelding, he looked at it in surprise.It was too short for his horse’s head. _Now I will have to find Mother, and soon, before that gelding gets that bit out from between his teeth,_ he thought, looking down the hill where she had disappeared into the darkness.**

**He quickly adjusted his bridle, put it on the bay and mounted, following the same path his mother took.He caught up with her as she was watching the sunrise, but before he could do or say anything, she rode off, straight down the hill, first slowly, then with increasing speed as the slope gentled and smoothed out.** ****

**It soon became apparent to Jandro that the horse had control of the rider and not the other way around.He heard other horses somewhere nearby and watched as the palomino turned and headed toward them at a run.In growing alarm, he followed, trying to catch up to Mother and stop her before something happened.He shouted, but it was swallowed up in the pounding of the two horse’s hooves.Jandro was unable to catch up with her.Slapping the gelding’s rump with his open hand, he tried to get more speed.His mind conjured up visions of the palomino slipping and falling on her. Then his own horse slid on loose stones, scrambling for a more solid foothold, and the boy had to pull him up slightly.The palomino continued its headlong rush, speeding up across valley floors, slowing down only slightly when the paths narrowed, steepened or became rockier.**

**His mother’s gelding crested the far hill as Jandro was crossing the valley behind it.By the time he reached the top of the hill, his mother had already reached the bottom of the slope and dismounted.She was near a small herd of horses, picketed in a valley filled with milling, mooing cattle.Below him, he saw a man with a rifle, watching her intently.Then he raised the weapon to his shoulder. In alarm, Jandro, dismounted, quickly tied his horse to a tree-limb and then crept up behind the guard.Chagrined that he had not thought to bring any weapons, he looked around desperately.His eyes spied a fist-sized rock and he snatched it up as he rushed closer.The unkempt guard was watching his mother so intently that he had no idea anyone was behind him until the rock crashed against the back of his head. _By the Ancestors!_ Jandro thought as he watched the man slump unconscious to the ground. _I actually did it._ Jandro gathered up the dropped weapons, a rifle, pistol and a knife.**

**He looked back down slope, hoping to see his mother returning up the hill, but was dismayed to see that several men had captured her and were dragging her toward their camp.She struggled, but was unable to break away.Squinting to see more clearly in the intense morning light, he thought that he saw one slap Mother to the ground.Angry, he jerked the musket to his shoulder and sighted along the barrel.But although he had been trained in target shooting, this huge thing was too difficult for him to aim properly.He feared hitting his mother.He blinked away tears of frustration at not being able to help his mother. _I have to do something!But what?_ he thought.** ****

**Not coming up with any definite ideas, Jandro decided to get rid of any other guards the same way as he had the first.That would make it easier to rescue his mother if some kind of opportunity afforded itself.Seeing one about twenty meters down slope, Jandro crept up behind him and clubbed him with the musket, this time taking the time to tie him up with strips of the man’s own shirt.He gathered up the guard’s pistol and stuck it in his _banda_ , grabbed the rifle and ran at a crouch toward the next guard’s station, where he followed the same procedure.He did this two more times until he was behind a tree directly overlooking the rustler’s camp.From his vantage, the cattle were in a mass to his right and the main entrance to the narrow valley to his left.**

**The men were still laughing, taunting Mother and pushing her from man to man.They had not done more than jerk her around and slap her at present, but Jandro despaired at not being able to help her.He was still afraid to try shooting for fear of hitting her.His fist clenched around the rifle stock.He felt his teeth grinding together in frustration. _What can I do?_ he thought in anguish.Then he jerked in surprise as the answer came to him… _Jerintas!_ He could go and get Jerintas.**

**But that meant that he would have to leave Mother here.He pondered briefly, but felt that there was no other way.This was something that he had to do.There were still five men down there, too many for him to deal with.Reluctantly, he turned to go back to the ship, hoping that his mother would still be all right by the time he got back with Jerintas.** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Six**

**Dreams or Reality?**

**Diego woke up with a jerk, realizing that he had fallen asleep in the library.The fire had gone out, leaving the room dim and the shadows ominous.He had dreamed about the rustlers and about Minta, his first wife.It was a strange dream; one mixing a near reality with a fantasy that had haunted him off and on for over twelve years.However, what was most important was that he recognized the area about which he had been dreaming.It was to the east and south of the hacienda, not too far away, but in an area that was not only remote, but also an easy place in which to hide a large herd of stolen cattle.He berated himself for not having thought of such a possibility before.Standing up slowly, little Minta in his arms, he carefully made his way up the stairs and to her room, which was next to his.He tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead.“I will be back soon,” he whispered.**

**She sighed in her sleep and murmured something. With a stealthy speed perfected over the past fourteen years, he quickly made his way to the secret room and changed into the costume that was instantly recognized throughout the area.The sword slid into the scabbard with a hissing sound, while the soles of his boots slipped almost soundlessly across wood worn smooth by the same passage made many times.**

**Young Tornado nickered at him, just as his sire used to, and he paused to rub his neck and reassure him before throwing the blanket and saddle on his back.Throughout the procedure the stallion stood placidly, but Zorro knew that pent up energy was building.The horse knew what was coming.For six years he had carried him safely to and from his encounters with those who would take the freedom from his people, from those who would terrorize and rob and plunder.While at times, this role seemed a burden too great to bear; yet it was also a joy more sweet than the most delectable sugared candy that could be made.It gave purpose to his life; it gave meaning to the often sordid events that he saw around him.It helped him expunge the guilt at not being able to save his first wife from her pain and sorrow.**

**As he pulled the cinch tight, Zorro thought of the large herd of cattle that these rustlers had probably amassed by now.He pondered the best and safest way to separate the cattle from the men who had stolen them.If he could stampede them, they would eventually wander back to their owner’s lands or be found.That called for some powder.There was a keg that had been purchased to blow a rockslide from the lower end of one of the rancho’s ponds.It would do nicely, he thought to himself with a grin.**

**When he burst from the cave, the early morning sun was just resting on the back of the hill to the east, as though waiting to decide whether to make the effort to continue traveling through the sky.He turned Tornado’s head toward the storage shed built a quarter of a mile from the hacienda.There, in a blanket, he quickly gathered the powder keg, a length of hemp for a fuse, and a flint and steel striker, all of which he tied in a bundle to the back of Tornado’s saddle.Then he turned to the south and urged the stallion into a gallop, hoping that his dream had some basis in fact.It made him nervous to be starting this mission during daylight, but it made him more nervous to wait.If the dream was accurate and he waited for nightfall, they might have moved the cattle while he waited.**

**The stallion’s gait was smooth and the ground flowed effortlessly under his hooves.Before the sun had risen much more, Zorro had reached the area of his dream.He thought in bemusement that he had gone on missions with information from strange and unlikely places, but this, he believed, was the first time he had followed the clues of something that came to him while he slept.** ****

**Leaving Tornado behind with a command to remain where he was, Zorro climbed the rocks to the crest of the valley, which was more like a box canyon than a valley, and looked down.What he saw astonished him, but didn’t totally surprise him.Below were enough cattle to make a man rich from the sale of their hides and tallow.The herd filled most of the valley, while the men camped on the other end, the end that had a natural opening.Zorro saw in an instant the best place to plant the powder keg.It would frighten the beasts enough for them to break through the makeshift barricade and stampede toward the far end of the valley, destroying the camp and scattering the rustlers.He checked all around the perimeter of the valley and the surrounding hills and noted the location of one sleeping guard.**

_**Very lax,**_ **he thought with a smile.Zorro returned to Tornado and gathered his supplies.Stealthily, he eased down the slope, using scrub brush, wind blown trees and boulders to hide his progress from anyone in the camp who might be watching. _The bandits seem to be busy.Probably gambling_ , he thought to himself.That would make his job much easier.**

**He hid the keg under a pile of loose rocks.Watching the cattle that were milling around, not wanting to overly frighten them before he could set his plan in motion, he carefully wedged the little barrel under some of the rocks.Next he stuck the rope into a hole at the top and wedged it in tightly with a piece of the cork that had formed the bung.Quickly, he wound out the coil of rope to a place where he could light it and then get up the hill to Tornado before the explosion.Pulling out the striker, he worked it until a spark hit the frayed end of the fuse and began smoldering. He waited until the rope had fully caught and the tiny flame was on its way toward the keg before he began his journey away from the camp.**

**About ten meters up slope, he looked toward the camp.What he saw horrified him.They were not gambling; they had a woman.As he watched, she pulled away from one of her captors and tried to run away.She was grabbed and thrown to the ground, her light-colored hair escaping from the comb holding it in place.Looking toward the fuse and keg, he decided that the explosion would serve to make it easier to get the woman away from her tormentors, if only he could get there before it blew.Glancing at the fuse again, he noted that it was burning slowly. _Good,_ he thought with satisfaction.He turned and headed down the steep hill again, his hand pulling loose the whip that had been tied to the same belt that held his scabbard.Using the handle, he shoved aside the cattle milling along the edge of the valley floor.Speed was of the essence.If he were lucky, he would be able to call Tornado and get to the woman by the time the keg exploded.Then if luck persisted, he would be able to mount and leave before the stampede began.It would take a great deal of luck, though.**

**The ping of a musket ball off of a rock nearby told him that at least one of the rustlers had spotted him.He went ahead and called for Tornado, his whistle echoing among the rocks.Another shot and a steer bellowed in pain.Zorro kept as close to the nervous cattle as he could, taking advantage of the protection of their bodies.As he left the safety of the cattle and ran closer to the woman, he began to use his whip.Several of the rustlers were on the ground writhing before the rest knew what was happening.Snap!Another bandit screamed. One pulled out a pistol, but before it could be used, the sharp point of Zorro’s small dagger had plunged into his chest.That left only a few more to go.** ****

**Zorro heard Tornado screaming a challenge as he plunged down the hill.He saw the woman break away and run toward him, screaming his name. She was very dark and, while her hair was a very light brown, she still looked so much like Minta!Shocked, Zorro almost stopped in his tracks, but behind her a rustler was raising a musket, aiming.Its barrel was pointed directly toward her back.There were furrows of bloody scratches running down his face, a testament to her struggling.Desperate to reach her in time, Zorro pushed himself to faster speed, but he felt as though he was moving in slow motion as he watched the man’s thumb pull back on the hammer and his finger squeeze the trigger.**

**===============================**

****

**Jandro turned back toward the place where he had hidden his horse and saw a furtive figure in black coming over the crest of the hill opposite him.The figure stopped for a moment and looked around, and then glided down the slope, like a black ghost.A thrill shot up his spine. _Zorro!Father!_ Jandro stayed and watched, his eyes riveted to the scene below.If anyone could save Mother, it was Zorro.**

**Zorro stealthily worked his way down the slope to a point near the back of the herd of cattle. _Why isn’t he helping Mother?_ Jandro thought.He watched as Zorro laid a small barrel among the rocks and stuck a cord into it.Then his father unrolled the cord about ten meters and lit the end.Jandro finally figured it out; it was an explosive.But why?He wanted to shout to his father, point toward Mother, tell him that he needed to rescue her.Then he saw Zorro stop as he was running back up the slope.Father gazed toward the camp and then ran toward it.Apparently, until that moment, Zorro had not realized that Mother was in the camp.**

**Zorro moved with amazing speed.Jandro prided himself on his physical fitness, but he truly thought that if his father ran a race with him right now, the older man would win.Jandro watched the fuse on the explosive as it slowly burned toward the keg.** ****

**With his breath sucked in and held tight in his chest, the young man continued to watch the race.His mother broke away from one of the men and ran toward Father.The man lifted a musket and aimed it at her.Without thought, Jandro jerked up one of his muskets, even though it was a bit too big for him, held it tight against his shoulder and sighted.He muttered under his breath, because Zorro was just barely on one side of the barrel and Mother just in front of Father, almost hidden by him.It would be close.He got the rustler in his sight, almost over Zorro’s shoulder, just on the point at the end of the barrel of the musket.**

**As he squeezed the trigger and felt the awful kick of the weapon against his shoulder, Zorro reached his mother and pushed her out of the way.Zorro jerked toward Jandro, almost as though pushed by a giant hand.Although thrown back by the recoil of the musket, Jandro nevertheless managed to keep sight of the drama on the valley floor.After a short silence, there was a great boom that reverberated from the far end of the valley.The cattle answered with bellows of fright.Several cried out in pain as rocks and debris flew from the point where the keg had been placed.But all Jandro could think was that he had missed and hit his father instead.Zorro lay on the ground; Mother was hunched over him.“No!” he wailed softly, his eyes squeezed shut to hold back the tears.** ****

**=========================**

**Bernardo was making up Don Diego’s bed, a frown on his normally placid face.It was apparent when he had gotten up that his master had gone out as Zorro.What bothered him, though, was the lateness of the hour.Whatever it was that had sent him out, he would be doing it in broad daylight.While that was something that Zorro sometimes did, the mute always felt a bit of discomfort about it.During the night, the masked man was pretty much hidden by the darkness.Bernardo’s personal belief was that the darkness had kept his friend alive on more than one occasion.In the day, though, he stood out like a bear in the plaza at noonday.Stiffly, the servant straightened up, rubbing a sore spot on his back.Mentally, he cursed the pain in his joints and back that kept him from helping Don Diego as much as he’d like.These days he spent more time with the little one in the hacienda _._ Even climbing up and down the steps of the secret passage brought its own kind of pain.Don Diego had noticed that and had taken on more of the duties of caring for the black stallion.Sighing, Bernardo pushed aside the twinge of guilt that always came with that thought.Opening the door to the little outside balcony, Bernardo threw out the dirty water that had sat in the washbasin.He kept a tight grip on the porcelain bowl, hearing his joints pop as he did so.Don Diego had even tried to get him to give up doing those mundane things like straightening the patrón’s room, but Bernardo would not hear of it.Until he could no longer walk, he would take care of Don Diego, at least in this little way.** ****

**A piercing scream caused him to almost drop the bowl, but with a speed that he seldom was able to muster nowadays, he put it on the bed and ran for the next room.When he opened Don Diego’s door, he saw Lucretia dash past him, rushing into little Minta’s room, where they found the child huddled on the bed, sobbing and moaning.**

**“What is it, child?” Lucretia asked, taking the child in her arms and holding her tight to her chest.**

**“Papá!Something’s wrong with Papá!” Minta cried, her fists grabbing at the woman’s blouse.** ****

**“I am sure your papá is out with the vaqueros,” the woman said.**

**“No!He’s hurt.Bad men have hurt him.”She turned her tear-filled eyes toward Bernardo.“Papá needs help…” she added to him, almost whispering.**

**Bernardo cringed inside as he pretended to not be able to hear the little girl, knowing that she was not in any shape to sign.Minta pulled away from Lucretia and ran to Don Diego’s room and looked in.“He is out there,” was all she said when the servants had followed her to the room.“Papá needs help…” she repeated.Bernardo turned to Lucretia and signed to her that he would take care of the child, that it was just a nightmare.As he was as much her personal servant as he was Don Diego’s, the woman didn’t argue.There was something strange in Minta’s demeanor, though, and for some reason, which he couldn’t understand, Bernardo felt it had to do with Don Diego’s secret.** ****

**Lucretia only shook her head as she left, muttering softly under her breath.“The child needs a mother.”** ****

**As soon as the door closed behind Lucretia, Minta turned to Bernardo.“I know you can hear me.I have seen Papá talking to you when he did not think anyone else was around.I did not understand why at first, but I do now.”** ****

**Bernardo shook his head, as though he didn’t understand.He crouched down so they were looking at each other eye to eye.** ****

**“No, you understand me!Papá is in trouble!I dreamed that he was riding and found the place where all the stolen cattle were.Then he did something to take the cattle away from the rustlers.It looked like a wine keg, but I know it was gunpowder, because I saw him light a cord that was sticking out of the keg.It was just like what he bought last month when we went to San Pedro.You know, the powder for making the pond bigger?” she paused for only the briefest of moments before continuing.“When he was going away, he saw a woman…it was the woman Papá dreams about.He ran toward her to save her from the bandits.One of them had a musket pointing it at the other Minta, but Papá kept running to save her anyway.”** ****

**Bernardo felt his blood run cold as he listened.He could picture what was happening vividly, filling in the details that the girl’s narrative left out.** ****

**“He pushed Minta out of the way and then the bandit fired.Papá fell down and lay on the ground.I woke up then.”She looked up, her tears still flowing freely.“Bernardo, I felt it!I felt the ball!It hit Papá right here.”She pointed in the proximity of her stomach.**

**As he stared in disbelief and horror, she continued.“And he was dressed all in black.Bernardo, he had on a mask.”She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.Her next words were whispered but clearly understood by the mozo _._ “Papá is Zorro.”She began crying again and fell against his chest.He held her tightly while she sobbed uncontrollably, and he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.For some reason, which he couldn’t fathom, he believed the little girl.This was no simple nightmare.Minta had been given a view of something that had just happened.And he didn’t know what to do about it.**

**After a few minutes, though, he made a decision.Holding little Minta away from him, he signed to her.**

**“Where was it?” she repeated.**

**He nodded and she proceeded to describe what the hills looked like, the valleys, and the plants.He thought he knew where it was…an area somewhat south of the hacienda in a fairly rugged and remote part of the countryside.He stopped her and signed.‘I will go there and see what I can do,’ his fingers said.** ****

**“And I will go with you,” Minta declared.**

**He shook his head and signed again.** ****

**“But I do not wish to stay here.I want to be with Papá,” Minta stated, her eyes pleading.**

**Again, Bernardo shook his head and signed.‘There may still be bandits,’ he told her.‘Your papá would want you to stay here.’** ****

**With her head bowed and tears still rolling down her cheeks, she said, “All right, but hurry, please?”He nodded, kissed her on the forehead and dashed out the door.Even though his joints protested, the servant rushed quickly to the stables, grabbed a saddle blanket and started saddling his gray gelding.Another servant put the saddle on the horse and cinched it up while Bernardo got the bridle.In just a few moments, the mozo nodded his thanks, mounted and rode away, kicking his horse into a canter that he soon urged into a full gallop.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Seven**

**Agony in Ecstasy**

**With a speed that he didn’t know still existed in his body, Zorro reached the woman, and shoved her aside.As she fell to the ground next to him, he stared at her in astonishment.It was Minta.Despite the darker color of her hair, it was Minta!Remote and forgotten was the bandit.When the ball hit him, Zorro felt himself lifted off the ground and shoved backward.Then he was laying flat on his back in the dust, feeling a radiating, pulsating pain that seemed to shoot throughout his body.He gasped for the breath that seemed to have fled when the musket ball had hit him.The pain felt like knives and he cried out before he could stop himself.**

**Minta’s face came into his view, her amethyst eyes filled with fear.After the echoing report of the weapon died away, there seemed to be a split second of silence, where it almost appeared as though time stood still.Then the crack of an explosion rent the false stillness, the shuddering of the ground beneath him quickly following.The cattle bellowed, their cries high pitched in their terror, and they began pushing toward the barricade, those behind forming an inexorable wedge that threatened to crush those ahead of them.**

**“The cattle…they are breaking through the barricade!” Minta gasped, her fear making her voice crack.“We are in the open, in their path, they will trample us.”** ****

**“Lee of the boulder,” Zorro said, feeling the muscles below his ribcage knot and spasm.He bit his lip, stifling this cry of pain into a moan. “Get there…you will be safe,” he gasped.** ****

**“Not without you,” she said.And he knew she meant it. _How did she get here?_ he asked himself as he pushed himself upright on one elbow.When he pushed himself up to his knees, Zorro felt wetness spreading across the front of his shirt.He heard the frenzied bellowing of the steers, their fright palpable in the air.He heard the splintering of poles as the cattle tried to push their way toward freedom.A final crash behind him told him that the barricade was down, but while the rest of the world seemed to move normally, it was as though he was moving through quicksand.**

**Suddenly Zorro felt something grab his shirt and he was lifted to his feet.Realizing that Minta was the one who had pulled him up, he looked at her in surprise.Next she jerked one of his arms around her shoulders and began pulling him toward the nearest boulder.He realized that she could not drag him the entire distance, despite the fact that she had just pulled him from the ground. He concentrated first on moving his feet in time with hers, then on forcing his legs into faster movement.Ignored was the stabbing pain and the weakness that seemed to accompany it.Her safety depended on his; he had to keep moving.**

**They reached the far side of the boulder just as the first of the cattle began sweeping by, funneled by their rock shelter into two compact lines that forced their way out of the narrow neck of the valley.Nearby, Zorro heard hoarse screams, suddenly cut off that told him that some of the bandits had not been able to get away.As the panic-stricken cattle streamed by, Minta drew him close, her arms enveloping him tightly as they leaned against the boulder.Panting, he reveled in her presence.He felt her heart beating against his chest, even over the thundering vibration of the herd of cattle. _She’s back!By the saints, she is back!_**

_****_

**He gazed at her, bewildered . . . it was too unbelievable.Suddenly he grinned, ignoring the pain in his gut.“Minta, _enamorada_ , you have returned.”She smiled back at him, unable to pull her eyes away from his.His knees felt weak, but he ignored that as well.His happiness seemed disjointed from the feelings of his body and he began to laugh. He laughed with joy until the searing pain jerked his laughter into a moan, but still he couldn’t take his eyes off of her face. _Back!She is back!_ He continued to laugh mentally.“You are back,” he murmured.His eyes drank her in and his soul filled with happiness.**

**“Diego, sit down.Let me look at your wound,” Minta said, her voice trembling.Amidst the bellowing and thundering of the stampede rushing through the two narrow passes that their shelter created, Zorro did as he was asked, the weakness in his knees precluding argument.He watched silently as she pulled away his sash and opened his shirt.He noted that the front of her blouse was stained with blood.His blood.** ****

**“Oh, _Dios mio!_ ” she breathed, seeing the steady welling of blood from the wound.Undoing the cord of his cape and slipping it from over his shoulders, Minta bit and jerked at the edge of the cloth until the fabric separated.She tore the satin into wide strips and then folded one of the strips into a large bandage, placing it against the wound.“Diego, I want you to put your hand against this and hold it there,” she said.**

**Zorro began feeling a peculiar kind of detachment as though he was in a dream. _Yes, that is it.I am dreaming…if I could just wake up.But no, if I did, Minta would go away._ He kept staring at her face.** ****

**“Diego!Do as I say!” Minta shouted in his ear to make sure he heard over the noise of the stampede.**

**Automatically, he clamped his hand across his abdomen and felt her hand settle over his.The pressure that at first had seemed to increase his discomfort, now seemed to ease the nausea that he had been feeling along with the pain.He looked into her eyes again, this time in bemusement.“This is a most unusual dream,” he said, smiling slightly.Her face wavered in the clouds of dust created by the passage of the stampeding cattle.**

**“This is no dream, Diego.We have to get medical help for you or you are going to bleed to death,” Minta said. _How am I going to get that help?_ she thought, desperately.She couldn’t leave him.She prayed to all the deities that she ever knew for the help she so desperately needed.**

**Minta looked down at the partially disguised face of the man she had fallen in love with thirteen years ago, the man she had never stopped loving.She remembered the first time she had removed his mask.It had been such a happy time, a time of hope and promise.**

**Gently, she pulled off the mask, anxious to see his face after all these years.The march of time is inexorable, but it had been kind to him.Diego still had the youthful appearance he had when she first met him, although there was a bit more fullness to his face.He gazed at her hungrily.“ _Querida,”_ he whispered.He reached up with his free hand and gently touched her cheek.**

**The dust generated by the stampede continued to rise in cloying billows, causing them both to cough and choke.She pulled Diego close to her again as the cattle seemed to press upon them in their headlong flight of terror. _Would it never end?_ she thought.Minta knew that the valley was huge when her horse had entered but this rush of cattle seemed to go on forever.She had come so far and now she couldn’t lose him, not again.Tears trickled down her cheeks.She pressed the bandage harder against his stomach as he choked on the thick dust. __**

**Diego leaned his head against her shoulder when the coughing spasms became too much to bear.He breathed through the fabric of her blouse, feeling her warmth and smelling the faint fragrance of blossoms, partially forgetting his agony in the pleasure of her embrace.** ****

**“I have never…had a dream…where this happens,” Diego finally said when he was able to catch his breath.“I will be awakening soon.Feeling my daughter in my arms,” he added.** ****

**“Daughter?” Minta asked, her voice cracking.That was the one possibility that she had not thought of, that he would have married and had a family in her absence. _A daughter_?Alejandro and Maria Isabella had not mentioned a daughter.What had they mentioned?Almost nothing.Diego must have been alone when they saw him. _But why didn’t they talk to someone about it?_ she asked herself. _No, but they wouldn’t have known._ Her thoughts were like the racing of little hreevals in a cage, chasing each other frantically. The tears that had been trickling down her cheeks over Diego’s injury were intensified by disappointment. _It is not fair_! she cried mentally.The last of the cattle ran past them and out of the valley.They were now alone with the dust and her tears.** ****

**“Yes, my little one,” he said softly, laying his head back against the boulder.“She is beautiful…as you are,” he added, again reaching up with his free hand and running one finger down her cheek, this time wiping away her tears.“Dream or reality…you are beautiful, Minta.Kiss me, please?” His eyes had a bewildered look in them as though he wanted reality but was afraid of the same disappointment he had experienced every time he had dreamed and then awakened.She knew the look.It was the same gaze that had stared back at her from her mirror over the past twelve plus years every time she had dreamed of Diego.** ****

**Knowing that he was married, she wanted to refuse him, but she couldn’t.It was something that she ached to do for so long, for so very long.She leaned down and placed her lips over his.Their lips molded together and became one, their mouths forming a union for their bodies.Diego’s free hand found the back of her neck and he pulled her even tighter against him.He moaned and Minta didn’t think it was entirely from pain.When she pulled back, his eyes were closed, but there was a slight smile on his lips.**

**She looked around in despair, but saw no rescue, no help.There had to be something she could do.Looking up, she saw Tornado standing on the hillside, pawing and calling out.Even though it would increase the bleeding, even though she was doubtful that Diego could even stay up on the horse for long, she could not just sit here and watch him bleed to death.From her study of the reports that had been made on Diego when he was on Rantir; from her knowledge of her own children, how they were like her and the subtle differences that made them part human, she knew that the ball could not have hit him in a more dangerous area.The ball had penetrated at the lower part of the rib cage, gone through his diaphragm and had probably lodged itself in the lower quadrant of the liver. _Holy Mother, help me!_**

_****_

**If only she could get him to the shuttle.“Diego, listen to me.”He opened his eyes and blinked.They had the slightly glazed look of someone going into shock, but finally he focused on her.She talked to him as she pulled his sash around his body and drew it over the bandage.“We have to get to the shuttle.There you will get the help you need.”** ****

**“Shuttle?” he asked, puzzled.He winced as she drew the sash tight and tied it in a double knot, to make sure it wouldn’t shift.**

**“Yes, a small space ship.It can take you to the large one in orbit where there is a good medical facility.”** ****

**“Oh,” was all he said.Minta wasn’t sure if he totally understood all she had said or not.** ****

**She turned and called out to the stallion that was watching her from the side of the hill.He pranced and whinnied, but came no closer.“Diego, you have to call your horse.He will not come to me.”**

**He was still watching her; more lucid then he had been a few moments ago.Nodding, he pursed his lips and whistled, then gasped in pain.“ _Dios mio_ ,” he hissed.**

**Minta was gratified to see Tornado approach until he was standing within a few feet of them.He snorted, pawing the earth.“I’ll help you as much as I can, but we will have to get on Tornado so we can get to the shuttle,” she explained.** ****

**“Yes,” he murmured.“I…”Words were useless, Diego decided, and he concentrated on trying to push his weakness from the forefront of his consciousness.Pulling his legs under him he reached behind him and grasped an outcropping of rock.Minta grabbed his other arm and helped him stand.The world seemed to sway around at first and then the dizziness and nausea eased.Looking up, he saw Tornado.Leaning on Minta, he walked haltingly toward the ebony stallion.Each step seemed like a mile, his breath coming in ragged gasps, the fiery pain tearing at him.He seemed to dimly remember saying something to Sergeant Garcia a long time ago about the impression of bullets in stomachs.Now he knew what impression a little bullet would make.He smiled slightly at the irony as he remembered.And then he wondered at the speed with which it had debilitated him. _Am I that weak?_** ****

**They finally reached the horse and Diego grasped the saddle horn with one hand, hanging on tightly.“Diego, you keep hanging on like you’re doing.I’ll boost you into the saddle,” she instructed.** ****

**“Let me rest a moment,” he replied.**

**“There’s no time.”** ****

**He nodded and grabbed the saddle horn with both hands. _I have to do this,_ he told himself. _I have to do it.Cannot let them find me out here.And not with Minta here._ He pulled himself off the ground, but could not seem to find enough strength to swing his leg over Tornado’s back.He slid back to the ground and leaned against the stallion’s side, panting.**

**“Try it again, Diego!Let me boost you up,” Minta said.She cupped her hands and put them under one foot, pushing him up.Again, he was able to pull himself halfway into the saddle, then he found the strength to pull himself all the way up.Another wave of nausea hit him and he bit his lip.Minta was soon sitting behind him, one arm firmly around his waist, the other grasping the reins.With a gentle nudge, she eased the stallion forward and out of the valley.She chafed at the slowness of their gait, but it was progress.**

**Diego felt Minta’s body pressed against his back, her arm around his waist.He felt the sharp, intense knife-edged pain of his wound, the warmth of his own blood slowly trickling down his right leg, but most of all he felt Minta.She had returned, she was not a dream, she was real, come back after all these years.How he wished he could take her in his arms, crush her to him, feel the soft fullness of her lips against his. _Later_ , his befogged mind said. _Later._ Right now he had to concentrate on staying upright, conscious.With his free hand, he grabbed the saddle horn, but it kept slipping off. _Why do I feel so weak?Why so quickly?_ he asked himself again.** _ ****_

**Minta felt Diego’s body sag against hers and she despaired at reaching the shuttle.While he was still trim, he was by no means light.“Diego!You have to stay awake,” she said in his ear.**

**“Yes,” he said weakly.“I am trying, but so hard . . . so hard.Do not understand.So quick.”**

**Minta wondered what he didn’t understand and then it hit her.It was the speed at which the wound had debilitated him.“Diego, the bullet is in a bad place.You’re bleeding a great deal.That’s why we must get to the shuttle.”They rode out of the end of the valley and into the next, one that was not so steep sloped or rugged.Diego was only semi-conscious, but he was managing to stay in the saddle.Minta began to feel hope.They slowly made their way across this valley and were beginning to scale the slight rise.** ****

**“Feel sick,” he murmured, shuddering, and suddenly his body went slack in her arms.He began to fall forward out of the saddle.She couldn’t hold him upright anymore, and taking him tightly in both arms, she slid out of the saddle with him.Luckily, Minta remained semi-upright as she fell.Diego’s weight still pulled them both inexorably to the ground.He landed on top of her and the sharp stones and hard earth cut and bruised her, but it was her failure to get help for Diego that stabbed most cruelly at her.**

**Apparently he realized that she was underneath him and pushed himself off of her body to lie quietly beside her.She quickly got up and knelt next to him, sobbing. _No, not this way!Not now!_ “Minta,” he whispered.“I am sorry.I tried.Leave now . . . before other rustlers . . .”** ****

_**It was not supposed to be this way,**_ **she thought bitterly, her tears flowing unheeded. “Never!Never again will I leave you, Diego!” she exclaimed, but she was beginning to feel that he would be leaving her before they even had a chance together.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 8**

**Rescue**

**Minta cradled Diego’s head and shoulders in her lap and then pressed the bandage against his wound, wincing as he bit off a soft moan.Her tears flowed freely, her grief almost more than she could bear. _Why did I even come back?_ she asked herself.This was not what she had envisioned when she had made the decision to return.Diego’s eyes continued to follow her as she cared for him.Then they looked beyond her shoulder and she felt the presence of another.Looking up, she saw Jandro staring at them. _Ai, thank you, God,_ she thought, seeing the answer to her prayers standing before her.She wanted to laugh with relief, to take her son and hug him, but time wouldn’t allow either.He stared at his father, their eyes seeming to lock on one another.** ****

**“I didn’t mean to,” the boy said.There was remorse in his voice and anguish in his eyes.** ****

**Although confused at Jandro’s remark, Minta didn’t have time to figure it out.“I do not know what you are talking about, Jandro, but you have to go back to the ship and get Jerintas.Tell him that the Designated One is badly injured and needs medical help immediately.”Jandro stood immobile.“NOW, Jandro!Do it now!” she shouted at him.**

**Diego was confused.There was something so very familiar about this boy, something he felt he should know. _What was it?_ “In the _plaza_.You were in the _plaza_ ,” Diego murmured.Jandro nodded, the beginning of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.The injured man felt Minta’s hand on his wound and took comfort in it.He felt some measure of returning alertness.It was as though Minta’s presence, her touch, had lent him strength, but then, he thought, she had always given him strength, even from the beginning.**

**“If you don’t, your father will die,” Minta said, speaking Wis’ language, one that she knew was unknown to Diego.The boy jerked as though struck and then turned his gaze to Minta.“Alejandro, where is your horse?” she asked more softly, reverting back to Diego’s language, seeing that she had broken through whatever shock the boy was feeling.**

**“Near the top of the far slope, tethered,” he replied, still staring at his wounded father. “I . . . I didn’t think to ride him.I ran to keep up with you.”**

**Diego understood what Minta was trying to accomplish and knew that it would take time for the boy to get his own horse.While he wasn’t sure that the stallion would let the boy ride him, it was something that had to be attempted.His thoughts slowed.He kept staring at the boy. _What is it about him?_ His mind seemed to flow like the tar in the La Brea pits.“Tornado.He is here,” he said.“I think he might…let you ride him.But let him smell you first.”**

**Tornado, having remained close by when Diego fell off, allowed the boy to approach, only snorting once.He cautiously sniffed him and at a murmured command from his master, allowed Jandro to mount.The boy talked soothingly, and rubbed him along his neck.Finally, he lightly touched the satiny side with his heels and rode the stallion out of the valley, slowly at first.Diego followed their progress, and when he saw the pair speed up as they crested the hill, he returned his gaze to Minta.** ****

**“This is no dream?” he asked Minta. _Jerintas?_ he thought, remembering what Minta had said to the boy. _He’s here, too?_ His thoughts ran in befuddled circles _._**

**“No, it is not a dream, Diego.” _She continued to cradle his body next to hers, drinking in the wonder of his nearness...of the reality of his being in her arms even under these horrible circumstances...until she must send him back to the other person in his life._**

**She thought of what she should be doing for him while they waited.Adding another bandage to the one already pressed against his wound, she admonished him to keep firm pressure when she removed her hand.She saw the slickness of his blood on the palm of her hand and she wiped it on her riding skirt.She saw that her blouse was now red instead of the crisp white that it had been when she had put it on that morning. _Diego’s blood.There is so much of it, so very much._** ****

**Jandro had left the weapons he had confiscated laying near the boulder.Somehow, she felt it was important to have them close by.She took two of the pistols and stuck one of them in her waistband, while she left the other one within reach.**

**Diego watched her, his eyes showing approval of her actions.“There is another one…by the musket.Hand it to me,” he told her.She looked at him curiously, but complied.He laid the weapon near his side where he could easily grab it.“We do not know…how many bandits are alive.”He paused and grimaced as a new wave of pain stabbed at him.Then he had to swallow several times, trying to dispel the feeling of nausea that added to his misery.“Who was the boy?I saw him…in the plaza yesterday.With a young woman. They disappeared…before I could talk to them.”**

**Minta realized that he needed to be lying in a different position to help slow the flow of blood.She gently helped him to lie flat on his back, folding the remainder of the cape and putting it under his head.She raised his knees and then sat beside him, putting one hand back on his to keep pressure on the bandage.With her other hand she ran a finger down the side of his cheek, forcing herself not to cry.Although he looked better than he had initially, she didn’t doubt that there might be significant internal bleeding and she was afraid that the temporary respite wouldn’t last.“I think this will help you feel better,” she said.** ****

**“You have not…answered my question,” he said and then paused.“Yes.I do feel better.But I think I would rather…be in your lap.”** ****

**Minta couldn’t help it; she laughed at his last comment.Then she sobered quickly, wondering how he would take the news she was about to tell him. “That was Alejandro.”She gazed at him, saw that he was fairly cognizant and decided to tell him about their children.“The girl was Maria Isabella.”**

**“I know that.I was told their names.But who are they?” he asked, pausing between each sentence.“They…look like you.”Minta saw a look of confusion that held a hint of insight.Then his eyes widened and she felt that he was beginning to understand the implications of the children’s names.**

**“They are the children of the Designated One and the First Mother,” she said simply, watching his face change with the array of emotions he was experiencing.** ****

**Diego’s mind reeled.He had three children!Alejandro and Maria Isabella were his children.His children and he didn’t even know about it.The cruelty of it cut him more painfully than the bullet, and yet the joy of knowing they were his was an exquisite sweetness on his tongue.His children! _“Dios!_ ” he finally said after a few moments of assimilating what her words.“You were pregnant?”Then he felt stupid for asking such an obvious question. _Of course she was!_ Then something else occurred to him.“Twins?”** ****

**“Yes,” she said with a mischievous smile.“Do you think the Designated One would do anything less?”** ****

**Now it was his turn to chuckle, but he immediately he regretted it.His laughter turned into a bitten off cry as the pain shot through him like a twisting knife.“Twins,” he finally murmured.He gazed at her in wonder. “You did a fine job . . . raising them.Alejandro looks older . . . than his years.Strong.”He felt the lethargy returning and struggled to stay awake. _My family has increased almost three-fold,_ he thought dreamily.His consciousness wavered from the reality of his pain to the netherworld that gave him a slight release from it.Always when he awoke, he saw her there beside him and was comforted. **

_****_

**During one lucid moment, he looked up at her and asked, “Can you bring…Maria Isabella to me?I want to see her before….Please, I want to talk . . .to both of them.”He thought dreamily of what he could have done with these two children during the past twelve years.Riding through the hills, the _fiestas_ , the nights in the library, reading.Hearing his father tell the stories of his youth, of the land, of the old country.They would have learned to cull out and break the best of the young, wild colts, they would have learned to play the piano and the guitar.Would he have dared to secretly teach Alejandro how to use a sword?He probably would have.But there had been no opportunity.**

**“Diego, when Jerintas gets here you will go to the medical facility on board the orbital star ship and they will take care of you.I will not let you die,” she said, choking back the despair and trying to sound brightly optimistic.** ****

**“But I almost . . . let you die,” he whispered, his voice filled with sadness and regret.**

**“NO!” she cried out.“It was something that happened.It was something that neither of us could stop.It was not your fault.”And the thought occurred to her that if she had only stayed on board the ship, Diego wouldn’t be laying here more dead than alive with a bullet in his body.He would have broken up the rustling gang and been back home with his wife and child.Before she could stop herself, she began to sob, and great tears forcing themselves between her tightly shut eyelids.** ****

**“You are right, _enamorada,_ ” he said, as though reading her thoughts, “there is no fault…in either case.”His free hand caressed her arm lightly and she felt the exciting chill that his touch gave her shooting through her body.She felt guilty at her feelings now, knowing that he was united to another, but still she wanted him to continue.Instead his hand fell away after a few minutes and she saw that he had again lost consciousness.**

**She sat beside him, letting the sun fall on her back, while she continued to hold the bandage against the wound.Soon the heat became almost unbearable, but still she sat between Diego and the hot September sun. _Where is Jerintas?_ she asked herself in anguish.**

**==================** ****

**Jandro leaned low over the neck of the stallion.Forced to the back of his mind were the recriminations of his deed.There was only the necessity for speed.He had to get to Jerintas in time.As they sped along, Tornado suddenly jerked to a stop, nearly unseating the boy. _The force field!_ Pulling the horse back, he pondered.They had communicators, but his was on the ship.He had disdained taking it with him when they had arrived, because he was determined that he was going to stay here on this planet with his father.He wanted to get used to this world without the benefit of off worldly technology.Now he wished he had brought it, knowing that he could have called back from the little valley.What could he do?How could he get in?**

**Tornado pranced nervously.The horse wouldn’t go through the force field, but surely he could.He had to.Dismounting, he patted the stallion on the neck.“Thank you, Tornado, you have done well.Now go back to Father.”The horse snorted.“Go back to Zorro,” he said.Pushing against his hand, Tornado blew his warm breath on the boy’s arm and then pivoted and galloped back the way they had come.**

**Resolutely, Jandro turned toward the shuttle’s landing site.As he approached the edge of the force field, he began to feel a revulsion, a desire to leave, to run away.The air wavered in front of him, making his stomach lurch and his head spin.Closing his eyes, Jandro slowly forced his way forward.He felt a cessation of the horrible revulsion and opened his eyes again.His feet had turned of their own accord and he was again walking away from the shuttle.Despair gripped him. _I have to do this!By the ancestors, I have to do this for Father._**

_****_

**He turned again, this time he kept his eyes open, seeing past the wavering, shimmering barrier and keeping his body on a direct course toward the other side.His stomach again lurched and he felt bile rising in his throat.Still he pushed his way forward, even though his steps faltered.It seemed so very endless.Why didn’t they see him and shut it off? Finally as he began to see the end of the shimmering, nauseating effect, it suddenly stopped and the shuttle appeared out of mid air.**

**Mari ran from the air lock toward him.“Jandro!What is wrong?Where is Mother?Where have you been?”** ****

**“Mother’s horse ran away from her and she was captured by bandits in a nearby valley,” he answered, swallowing and trying to get control of his stomach.**

**“What?!”** ****

**“She is all right, but Father, who was trying to rescue her, was shot,” he said quickly, then paused.He couldn’t tell her the rest.Not now anyway.“We need to take the shuttle and get him.He’s dying, Mari and only the doctors on the orbital ship can help him.”** ****

**“Dying?Father?” she asked.Tears began falling down her cheeks.**

**“Who was shot?” Jerintas asked, striding down the ramp of the shuttle.“Where is your mother?”** ****

**“She is not too far from here, but we have to go to her.Father is badly wounded and will die if we don’t hurry,” Jandro cried out.**

**Jerintas’ eyes widened with shock and he stood frozen for a moment.Then it was almost as though he visibly shook himself.“Come inside, quickly.You can explain the whole thing as we find the captain.”** ****

**======================**

**After what seemed a long time, Diego awoke once more, moaning, his heels digging into the ground as he tried to get some relief from his torment.When he finally opened his eyes, he gazed at Minta’s face for several minutes, clearly happy to see her still there.Then his eyes looked beyond her face. “Hair.Darker,” he said.“Why?”** ****

**“So I wouldn’t stand out, Diego, like I did the last time,” she said.To her surprise, Diego picked up the pistol by his side and aimed it just above her head.She turned as he shot and saw one of the rustlers falling to the ground, clutching his chest, his loud scream dying as he hit the ground.Another bandit rushed toward her and she grabbed a pistol.Without thought, she, too, fired.He gaped at her as though not believing that she would actually shoot him, then he slowly dropped to the ground, his eyes still on her as his life blood flowed onto the dried grass of the valley floor.Only then did she realize that she had killed a man, and she began shaking, dropping the pistol to the ground. _What have I done?_ she thought. _I have actually killed an entity.Never cause harm to another, the ancestors said.Thou shalt not kill, my adopted religion tells me._ She felt the hot tears in the corners of her eyes. _How has Diego learned to deal with this?_ she asked herself, the tears beginning to flow.** ****

**“He would have . . . killed you, _querida_ ,” he said, reaching out to touch her, seeing her reaction and feeling her pain.He pulled her hand to him, stroking it, trying to comfort her with his touch.**

**A sighing whisper accompanied by a wheezing thump told her that the shuttle was in the valley.Minta realized that the force field had been adjusted so that the ship wouldn’t be seen as it flew its sub-orbital path.She knew it was dangerous, because a force field shielding the ship like that could interfere with the ship’s navigational equipment.To fly during the day, though, made it a necessity, a chance the captain had to take.Diego’s puzzled look told her that he had heard the strange noises, but didn’t understand what they were.** ****

**“It is the shuttle, Diego.Jerintas is here and you will be taken care of.You will get well so you can return to your wife and daughter,” she said, feeling relief wash over her.**

**His thoughts wavered.Her words confused him.“Wife?” he murmured.“What?”Then it dawned on him what she was thinking.“Minta, _querida._ I only . . . have a daughter.Her mother . . . died seven . . . years ago.”**

**Diego’s words shot through her like electricity. _He is not married!_ She bent down to kiss him, wanting to laugh, feeling the tears of happiness roll down her cheeks, but he was unable to say or feel anything else.He had finally sunk into a total oblivion where the pain couldn’t reach.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Nine**

**Revelations**

**Bernardo looked from the crest of a hill into a valley that was devoid of any indication of recent habitation.Wiping the sweat from his face, he felt the protesting of joints and muscles in his back and legs.He knew his body would be waging a full-scale battle tomorrow.But he pushed those thoughts from his mind.He listened, hoping to hear something that would give him a clue as to where Don Diego was.He looked into the deep blue vault above him, dreading the thought of sighting vultures, but knowing that they could also lead him to the injured man.He heard only hawks, and with a sigh he gathered the reins to turn the horse toward yet another location.But then the distant cries of cattle floated across the air currents causing him to pause.He heard the noise again, and this time he was able to pinpoint the direction.**

**His discomfort was forgotten as he kicked the horse into a canter, riding down the hill toward the south.As he rode, he began to see signs that a herd of cattle had indeed run through this area.Guiding his horse through a narrow pass, Bernardo saw something that momentarily puzzled and frightened him.He saw two men carrying Don Diego on a stretcher simply disappear into thin air.A woman closely resembling Minta was following them.She, too, disappeared.**

**There was a strange humming noise that seemed to bother his horse, but Bernardo was determined not to lose his friend and master.He kicked the horse into a full gallop, straight toward the point where Don Diego had disappeared.The gelding kept trying to pull to one side, but the mute kept him on a straight path, kicking him mercilessly.He couldn’t let these people take his _patrón_ to this place of invisibility.**

**The humming intensified and the horse screamed as though in pain, finally stopping short, refusing to go any further.When it did, the mute flew over the gelding’s head, landing in a heap at the foot of a ramp leading to a strange metal building.The ramp, which led to an open door, was mysteriously pulling away from him.With an energy borne of desperation, Bernardo leaped to his feet and ran toward the doorway.He threw himself through it just as the door was closing.**

**Panting to catch his breath, the _mozo_ found himself staring at the end of several strange, but deadly looking weapons.The individuals holding the weapons, for the most part looked like men, but he saw differences that caused him to gulp in fear.Looking behind him, Bernardo saw that the door was fully closed and then he felt the floor beneath him shudder.He wanted desperately to genuflect, to call upon the powers of heaven to protect him, but the deadly glint on the strange pistols made him pause.One of the strange beings stepped forward, a scowl on his face, resting the end of the pistol’s barrel against his chest.**

**====================================**

**Diego felt himself struggling against a tidal surge of pain and weakness as he returned to full consciousness.He was confused at the images being presented in his mind.There were so many and they moved like scenes illuminated during flashes of lightning.He saw his nightmare kidnapping…next to the first night of his honeymoon…next to his separation from Minta…next to the first time he held his child…next to a vision of Jerintas.He blinked and the vision focused and coalesced on the Rantiri man in front of him.Jerintas.** ****

**Diego’s eyes took in the metallic walls, the chirping, clicking devices, the little apparatuses stuck in his arms and a similar thing that seemed to be clamped on his nose.There seemed to be machines and little tubes everywhere as though he was some kind of prisoner. _Where am I?_ he wondered.Irritated with the annoying thing on his face, he reached up to remove it.**

**“You need to leave it alone.It is there to help you breathe,” Jerintas said gently, catching his hand.**

**Behind the director stood Minta, her amethyst eyes glistening with tears.The whole incident in the rustler’s camp came rushing back to him and now Diego understood.He had been brought to the space ship.Like Dr. Klictis so long ago, the doctor on this ship was going to help him.He wondered how that could be, but then there had been so many things about Minta’s people that he could not understand.He wondered at Jerintas’ words.“I was not having a problem breathing before,” he said, even as he felt his chest laboring to draw in air.Minta drew close and took his hand.He looked into her eyes and smiled before turning his attention back to the director.** ****

**Jerintas smiled slightly.“It does not hurt you to breathe, Designated One?I would have thought, given the location of your wound that you would have difficulty…”** ****

**Diego tried to consider the director’s comments, but decided it wasn’t of great importance.Very little seemed important right now.His universe consisted of one thing at the present time….“Everything hurts . . . Jerintas,” he murmured, trying to block out the pain.**

**“Yes, I know.But regardless, you lost a great deal of blood and it is blood that carries the oxygen to the different parts of your body.So we are helping your body get more oxygen.”Diego looked down at his arms and body, and all of the little tubes that seemed to run here and there.“Designated One, do you really wish for me to explain all of this to you?” Jerintas asked, anticipating Diego’s curiosity, despite his injury-induced lethargy.** ****

**Smiling wanly, Diego suddenly felt his gut wrench in sudden agony. _Oh, Madre de Dios, help me to endure this!_ He shook his head, gritting his teeth against the pain as well as the demand from his body that he quit the struggle to stay awake.He felt Minta’s hand returning his grip and it comforted him somewhat. _Why is it so important to remain conscious?_ he asked himself.Then he remembered…the children!He wanted to talk to his children.Diego saw Jerintas pick up something that looked like a needle and come to his bedside.This time it was Diego who stopped Jerintas’ hand, grabbing the director’s wrist as the needle came close to his arm.Minta stroked his other hand as she had done when he had first awakened in the Rantiri hospital.It was upon Jerintas he concentrated, though.** ****

**Jerintas could have easily continued, the hand on his arm was so weak, but he stopped, not wishing to agitate the already seriously weakened human.** ****

**“What is that?” Diego asked, suspicious.**

**“It’s for the pain,” Jerintas said, simply.“It will also help you sleep so you will be ready for your surgery.”**

**“I want to talk . . . to my children first,” Diego said.** ****

**“We need to prepare you for your surgery.Your injury is very serious, and there is no time to waste.We will be docking with the star ship soon,” the director explained, almost placating, Diego thought.**

**“You are suggesting . . . that time with my children would . . . be wasted?” Diego asked softly.**

**“No, of course not, but you can speak to them at length after the doctor has taken care of you,” Jerintas replied.**

**“Can you guarantee . . . this operation?”** ****

**“I believe so.”** ****

**“I was deprived, Jerintas!Twelve years . . . I did not even know. I want to . . . see them now.Not too much to ask,” Diego insisted, pausing to gather some measure of energy after his outburst and to deal with the added pain that it had caused.**

**The two men looked at one another for a moment, before Jerintas lowered his eyes.He didn’t like the delay, he knew just how close to death this man was, but he couldn’t help but admire the Designated One’s determination.Remotely, he noticed that Minta was not holding Diego’s hand anymore.In fact, she had slipped out of the room—to get the children, he presumed.** ****

**“Very well.For a short time,” Jerintas acquiesced.He laid the needle down and brought another.“This one will just dull the pain.It will not make you any more sleepy than you already are,” he said, before Diego could say anything.**

**Diego simply nodded, desperately wanting an end to the pain that surged relentlessly through his body.Watching gratefully while the director slid the needle into one of the tubes and released the reddish-colored contents, Diego eyed the liquid as it traveled down the little tube to a place where it was stuck into his arm.“I also guarantee that the facilities will be more comfortable and modern than they are here, too,” Jerintas muttered, more to himself, Diego realized, than to him.** ****

**As the medicine began to work, Diego smiled.“You have not seen…the inside of Dr. Melendez’s office, Director.”The door slid open and Alejandro entered, his sister just behind him, with Minta following both.Diego’s heart constricted and he was momentarily speechless. _She is so beautiful, like her mother.If only I had known.If only I could have been there to watch them growing up,_ he thought, remembering his joy as little Minta learned to walk, talk and as she came to all the little milestones that he had so enjoyed watching her reach.**

**Alejandro stood back by the door, but Maria Isabella quickly came forward and took his hand. “Father,” she said, her voice choking slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.She saw before her the man of her mother’s memories, weak physically, but still strong.Even though assured otherwise, Mari had still felt the niggling doubts that told her that her father might not want to see her when they had arrived.Before the journey, Jerintas, himself, had suggested that Diego de la Vega may have become caught up with life on this primitive world, forgotten her mother, even be dead.Relief had been palpable when they had arrived and they found that Father was still alive.She had been elated when she found that he had not forgotten Mother.Now, as she looked into his eyes, clouded though they were with injury and drugs, she saw not only acceptance, but joy and love.She felt the warmth of his hand, but it was his eyes that held her.Her heart felt full to overflowing, and she felt more tears forming and sliding down her cheeks.** ****

**Diego looked at his child’s long, dark fingers held in his lighter ones, noticing remotely that she had only four on each hand.Then he looked up into Maria Isabella’s face.He gazed into her deep violet eyes, noticed the lustrous brown hair cascading off her shoulders and saw so much of Minta in this girl.“You are so beautiful…” Diego finally choked out, his emotions hard to control.“…like your mother.”He continued to hold her hand, feeling in it an anchor to the reality of this world.His mind told him this was reality, but could he be sure?Everything seemed to be shimmering behind a fog of dreaminess.Her eyes continued to be his focus.** ****

**“I have been told all these years that there is much of you in me,” she said, with a smile.**

**Diego shook his head.“You…still look like your mother.Favor me?No,” he added with a smile.He saw Jerintas and Minta slip out the door, leaving him alone with his children.He was grateful for that as well.** ****

**“Oh, Father, why not?I was told for twelve years that you are the handsomest man in the galaxy,” she blurted out, and then she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.**

**Diego blushed and looked at Alejandro, who was still standing by the door.“My son…” Diego said, holding out his other hand.The boy walked forward hesitantly, but didn’t touch him.Diego wondered at his reticence and thought it might be because of his condition.The boy might just be squeamish.**

**If Maria Isabella took after her mother, Alejandro seemed to favor him greatly, even to the lightness of his skin, which was only slightly darker than his own.Diego continued to gaze at his children, even while he wondered at the bumping and whirring that he heard and felt.“What?” he asked in surprise.**

**“The shuttle is docking, Father.You will soon be in the medical facility and soon after that you will be well,” Maria Isabella told him.**

**“Medical facility can wait . . . until I am finished,” Diego said and then paused for a moment.“I wish . . . I had known.”**

**“I wish you had, too, Father,” she said.“But there will be so much to talk about, so much to catch up with.I want to see the _hacienda_ and the horses, especially the black one that Mother always talks about…Tornado?And I want to see the _pueblo_ and the mission, everything.I want to see all the places and all the people that Mother has told me about. Is Grandfather still alive?”Her words came out in a rush as though she had been storing them up, but when it came time to actually see him, she couldn’t decide what to say first so she said everything at once.** ****

**“Yes,” he said simply.There was something that he had been wondering since he had been told about the children, something he had to know.“Are you here for a . . . short time . . . or a long time?” he asked.**

**“Oh, Father, I want to stay here forever, and I know Mother wants to,” Maria Isabella said, her eyes bright with unsuppressed excitement.**

**Diego noticed that Alejandro still hung back, a silent watcher, somber looking and deeply unhappy about something.He motioned to his son to come closer, felt his lethargy increasing. _Madre de Dios, give me the strength to talk to my son,_ he thought.“My son, what is it?Jerintas says…I will get well.Your doctors will take care of…me.I want to ride with you.”Diego paused to gather what little strength he had.“You have a gift…with horses.Tornado accepted . . . you quickly.”Diego paused, this time because his feelings were overwhelming him, especially that of love.“I love you both.You came from…a union of love.I want to do . . . so much with both of you . . . talk with you . . . come to know you, to . . . to make up for the lost years.So many years….”Diego sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see his son standing over him. _My son,_ he thought, savoring the feel of those two words in his mind.** ****

**Alejandro nodded, gulped and finally looked into his father’s face.Diego could have sworn that he saw guilt in the boy’s eyes.“What is wrong . . . my son?” he asked gently.**

**Jandro gazed deeply into his father’s eyes and saw the drug-repressed pain in them, but he saw something else as well.The boy saw acceptance of him, a desire to take him into his life.And he saw love. _But he does not even know what I did!_ Suddenly overwhelmed by it all, he blurted out in a choking cry, “How can you love me?I shot you!”** ****

**Confused, Diego replayed in his mind the events of his shooting.Some of it was crystal clear, some blurred and confused, but he vividly remembered the bandit, the musket aimed directly toward Minta.He heard the slight click of the hammer on the firing pan, and then felt the sharp biting pain of the ball hitting him.Nowhere did he see Alejandro.And he vaguely remembered the bandit falling to the ground.Was it when he was falling?Or when he was trying to get up?Diego couldn’t remember.Coming back to the present, he saw his son still standing over him, tears flowing steadily, silent sobs racking his body.**

**Reaching out, Diego was able to touch the boy’s hand, but he could not do more than that.“Jandro,” he said, using the boy’s nickname.It was getting so hard to focus, but he knew it was important to resolve this, to ease the boy’s guilt-ridden conscience.“When . . . when you fired . . . where was I?Was I . . . facing you?”** ****

**“As I aimed you were just barely off the right side of the barrel.Mother was just in front of you.No, your back . . . was to me.”He paused, his face suffused with sudden insight.**

**“Yes, son . . . you are courageous, but you do . . . not understand weapons.Bandit shot me.I fell backwards.You shot . . . the bandit.I think . . . I saw him fall.Saved us…” Diego explained, feeling himself losing his fight to stay awake.“But even . . . if you had . . . hit me, I would . . . still love you.You are . . . my son.”He blinked, trying to focus his eyes.He felt Alejandro’s head on his shoulder, felt the warm wetness of the boy’s tears.Slowly, he managed to bring his hand up and lay it gently on Alejandro’s head.“I would just . . . have to teach you . . . how to shoot better,” he whispered.He heard his son laughing quietly at his joke, and he smiled.Laughter was the last and most wonderful thing he heard before the soft, welcoming darkness overtook him.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten**

**As Bernardo and the strange-looking soldiers studied each other, he heard a humming noise and felt a motion beneath his feet.He looked at the floor asking himself if this was an earthquake, but it didn’t feel like any earthquake that he had ever been in. _Madre de Dios,_ he prayed, _I am too old for all of this excitement.Protect me in this weird place._ This time he did cross himself, and did it a second time for good measure.His fear was such that his heart was hammering painfully in his chest and his breath came in short gasps. _Don Diego.I am here to find Don Diego.I have to find him!_ he kept reminding himself, trying to hold to that focus even in the midst of his fear.**

**One of the men said something to him, but Bernardo was unable to understand him, so he just shrugged and pointed out his disability.The soldiers looked at each other, puzzled, talked among themselves and then looked back at him.One of them beckoned to him.Not knowing what else to do, Bernardo followed the soldier down a corridor paneled in the same metal as the rest of the strange building.**

**The one corridor turned into another one and then it turned to a third.Each one was identical to the others.There were no candles, wall hangings, windows or anything but bare, drab metal walls.Somehow, though, there was lighting.When they turned the corner of third corridor, Bernardo saw Minta. _Minta_! _She has come back_! his mind shouted joyfully.There was someone with whom he was familiar in this strange and fearful place.**

**Minta was staring at one of the walls…no, it was different, it was not a wall, it was somewhat like the door that he went through to get in this building. She was partly turned away from him and looking toward the floor.Bernardo saw that her blouse was covered with blood and there was more on her hands, and even some on her tan riding skirt.His heart beat faster in fear for Don Diego, because he knew that it was his master’s blood that stained the woman’s clothes.She looked so forlorn that he walked the few paces separating them and tapped her on the shoulder.Turning, she gazed at him in shock for a minute and then threw her arms around him.**

**“Oh, Bernardo!I do not know how you got here, but I am so glad you are.”The tears began flowing down her cheeks.He put his arms around her and held her, much as he would little Minta.Her voice was almost a whisper near his ear when she finally spoke, “He is badly injured, Bernardo.He bled a great deal and is in much pain.It was horrible out there, watching him suffer and not being able to do anything to help him.”**

**Bernardo pulled back from her and signed,‘Is he dying?’**

**She looked toward the floor.“No, I do not think so . . . yes, he is, but the Director thinks that he will live if we can get him to the medical facility on board the orbital cruiser soon.”She looked intently into his face.“He has to live . . . he can’t die, Bernardo!He simply can’t!”**

**Bernardo nodded in agreement, even though he didn’t understand everything she had said. _Orbital cruiser?_ He had no idea what that was, but the words of this director gave him hope.He signed again.**

**“Diego is with his children, at his insistence.He would not let Jerintas give him any sleep medication until he had talked to them.I believe that he thinks he is going to die.”**

**‘Children?’ the mute signed, his eyes wide in surprise.**

**Minta smiled softly.“I was with child when I left.Twins.They grew up hearing all about their father and about six months ago, they decided that they wanted to come here and meet him.Their birthday present.Today is their birthday.”**

**Bernardo could only look at her in surprise, then he signed to her again.**

**She smiled wanly.“You are right, this is not exactly what one would wish for on a birthday.But Alejandro and Maria Isabella are getting to see their father, and when he recovers, they can celebrate in a more suitable manner.”Her voice was soft and reflective.**

**Bernardo signed again.‘It will be all right, then.’Minta only nodded.**

**Bernardo pointed toward the strange-looking wall behind her.**

**“Yes, that is where he is.” Minta quickly wiped the tears from her face and looked at him quizzically, almost as though really seeing him for the first time.“Bernardo…how did you get here?” she asked.**

**Bernardo looked around and signed a question of his own.**

**“This is a space ship,” she said.**

_**Space ship?Is this what Don Diego told me about so long ago?No, not Don Diego, but the other one, the one that was created to look like my master . . .**_ **he thought.Looking around, the mute understood better why Don Diego had not talked much about his experiences either.It was too fantastic and unbelievable to describe.And how would one come up with words to tell about it?**

**There was a slight movement in the corner of the room and Bernardo noticed a dark man, one similar in features to Minta.The Rantiri man, who seemed older than Minta, gazed at him thoughtfully before saying anything to him.When he did speak it was in a language he couldn’t understand.To Bernardo’s horror, however, the voice was repeated in Spanish on a little box on the man’s waist.“You will be taken back to your home as soon as we can arrange it,” the voice said.“How did you get here?”Gulping a few times to ease the fear that was like a boulder sitting in his chest, he told his story to both, using signs that were as simple as he could manage.Minta often repeated for understanding, probably more for the other man then for herself.**

**The strange vibration that he had felt since coming on board this ship changed, its voice seeming more labored.There was a slight jerking motion that caused him to gaze around in alarm.“We are docking . . . meeting the larger space ship.Do not worry, Bernardo, we are safe,” Minta explained and prodded him to return to his story.He continued until interrupted again.“So Diego’s daughter dreamed that he was shot?” Minta asked, incredulous.“That must have been who I saw in my dream.”She looked at him in amazement.**

**Bernardo nodded, signed some more and pointed to his abdomen.**

**Minta’s eyes widened in shock.“That is exactly where he was shot!” she gasped.“How could she know?”**

**Bernardo shook his head.He could not understand the little girl’s second sight.In a way it was almost frightening.But if it frightened him, he could only imagine how the seven-year-old might be feeling now having experienced this.He signed again, ‘Do you know how she could do this?’**

**Before Minta could answer, the door suddenly slid open and a younger version of Minta walked out. Bernardo saw some of Don Diego in her features as well.She spoke to her mother and to the Rantiri man in a foreign language and then motioned inside the other room.Bernardo held his breath as the man, Minta and her daughter walked through the door.Aching to know about Don Diego, he followed, shaking off a hand that reached out to stop him.He saw his _patrón_ lying unconscious on a table surrounded by and attached to devices that clicked, whirred and made other unfamiliar noises.It almost reminded the frightened servant of a monstrous spider’s web, and he shook his head to rid himself of the analogy.**

**The face that lay amongst all of this was pale; almost as pale as the pillow his head was lying on.Bernardo’s vision blurred, obscured by the tears that he tried vainly to blink away.Several other beings passed by him, approaching Don Diego’s bed.Soon they were taking his friend from the room, moving the strange bed into the corridor.It had no wheels, it just floated, but that was something that only remotely reached his thought processes.His every thought was for his _patrón._ Reaching out, he touched Don Diego on the hand.**

**“He will be all right, Bernardo.Believe that,” Minta said as she followed her beloved.“I have to leave it to you to protect his identity and provide an excuse for his ‘disappearance,’ she added.**

**The _mozo_ nodded, wondering how he would do that, trapped as he was in this metal building.Then he remembered the other Rantiri’s promise to return him to his home, and he relaxed a bit.A tap on the shoulder brought him from his thoughts and he found himself looking into the violet eyes of Don Diego’s first daughter.**

**“You are Bernardo,” she said.He nodded.“I am Maria Isabella, Mari for short.This man,” she pointed, “will take you back to the airlock . . . the door.Either me or Jandro will come and give you word as soon as we can.”She gazed at him for a brief moment, stepped closer and kissed him on the cheek.Then she quickly turned and followed the rest of the family.Touching the spot on his face absently, Bernardo turned and followed the same man who had led him here.Soon he was back to the place where this strange journey had begun, staring at the door . . . airlock, he corrected himself.He waited patiently as the ship seemed to jerk itself loose from something.Remotely, he wondered why air would need a lock, but shrugged, knowing that was of little consequence right now.The vibration changed to something that was smoother and more reassuring and lasted until a solid thump told him that there had been yet another change.**

**The door slid open and bright sunlight flooded in.Bernardo was surprised that no more time had passed.It had seemed an eternity on that ship, but it appeared that only an hour or two had passed since he had entered this strange vessel.At a motion from his guide, Bernardo stepped down the ramp, feeling the continued protesting of his knees.He walked away from the space ship, and then turned to look at it, curious to see what it actually looked like from the outside.There was a sound, like the flapping of many wings, then a wheezing noise and then a whine, but there was nothing for his eyes to see.It was just like just before he had entered the ship.**

_**Santa Maria!This was too strange to understand.**_ **He crossed himself, then looked around to get his bearings and began walking up the hill in the direction of home. _I only hope I can make it,_ he thought as he stumbled, his beleaguered muscles telling him that he was asking too much of his old body.In his mind, though, he kept seeing little Minta.She needed to be told.**

**Finally he was able to reach the top of the hill and he looked for the easiest path down the other side.To his astonishment, he saw not only his gelding, but also Tornado, placidly grazing on the hillside.The stallion, ever vigilant, jerked his head up and gazed at him.In response to a motion of the manservant’s arm, the ebony horse trotted up the hill and stood before him, snorting a greeting.Gratefully, Bernardo scratched the velvety nose and then rubbed his hands down each side of the arched neck.**

_**What has he been doing?**_ **Bernardo mused.There was dried sweat on his neck and withers and the white foaminess of still damp sweat under the edge of the saddle.Feeling along the stallion’s legs, he found no evidence of any injury.There were a few scratches but nothing else.The gelding had followed and, grunting, the mute pulled himself into the saddle of the more placid horse.The gelding also had dried sweat and would need to be thoroughly groomed, too.With a sigh, Bernardo settled himself into the saddle, glad to get off his feet.**

**As he turned the horse’s head to go home, he suddenly stopped short. _Witnesses!What if there were witnesses?_ He had seen nothing as he walked up the hill, but that did not mean that there might not still be someone.With trepidation Bernardo rode in a circle around the valley, checking for any remaining bandits.There were several tied up in the rocks of the next valley.Several more were dead, trampled by the stampeding cattle, he surmised, and three dead from gunshot wounds.He saw no evidence of there having been more.He would have to get word to Sergeant Lugo, so the lancers could come and ‘capture’ the remaining rustlers. _Zorro was very busy before his injury_ , he thought with a slight smile.**

**Bernardo turned his horse’s head toward home, his mind pushing his discomforts and the mystery of the stallion away and thinking mainly about his friend and master.Tornado followed docilely behind.How was he going to explain away Don Diego’s absence? _How long will he be incapacitated?Surely a wound such as that would take a great deal of time to recuperate from.Don Diego was right to feel he was dying_ , he thought, feeling the prickling of tears in the corners of his eyes.**

**But what kind of excuse could he use?Bernardo thought of Don Diego’s recent activities.He had been out checking on the _vaqueros_ with the herds.That was where he had found out about the rustlers.Could he have gone out this morning, found the missing herds and been caught in the stampede?In a way that was true.The hooves of the steers are hard and can do damage that takes a great deal of time to heal. _Hmm, an idea worth pursuing,_ he thought, and certainly one worth discussing with Don Alejandro.Although almost bedridden due to his injury suffered in a fall from a horse, the older man’s mind was still as sharp as it had ever been.Once he had gotten over the shock of his son’s injury, he would throw himself into this problem, his mind working furiously at a solution.Don Diego and his father often consulted for hours at a time on the operation of the _rancho_ , even though he knew that his _patrón_ could have just as easily, perhaps easier, in fact, done everything without talking with his father.**

**As he rode over the hill that overlooked the _hacienda_ , he looked back and found the black stallion nowhere to be seen. _Ai, a smart one, this one is!Just like his sire._ Tornado was probably waiting in the cave by now.He would have to add that to his list of things that he had to do before his day was over.He felt the need for at least two flagons of wine and a nice long bath.However, right now he had to see how the little one was doing and he had to report everything that had happened to the old _patrón_.**

**A stable boy helped him down from the horse, supporting him while he moved around enough to get the circulation back into his legs.Signing his thanks, he slowly made his way toward the patio.Selena, one of the house servants, rushed up to him and began signing; all the while speaking so fast that her words ran together.**

**“DonAlejandrowantsyoutogotohimimmediately!”The mute could not understand either the signs or the words.He signed for clarification.“ _Sí_ ,” she said, nodding and pointing.“You must go up now!”Bernardo looked up the stairs in chagrin.He had hoped that the old man might have been sunning on the patio, but such luck was not his this day.He began to make his way up the steps, hearing his knees protest as he lifted his legs to each step.**

**Suddenly he felt the strong hand of Manuel, one of the de la Vega _vaqueros_ , taking his arm _._ He nodded his thanks when they had reached the landing.Knocking on the door, he opened it even as the voice inside was shouting “Enter.”**

**As soon as he opened the door, Bernardo felt two sets of eyes on him.Little Minta sat up on the end of Don Alejandro’s bed, her eyes wide with fear.Apparently her vision of what was happening did not extend past what she had seen this morning. _Poor child,_ he thought. _What she has certainly gone through this day, wondering and worrying about her father.Too much for someone her age to deal with._ He still could not help but wonder how she had seen that vision, though.**

**The old man watched him silently, his eyes filled with bewilderment.He sat propped up in the bed, dressed, as though he was resting before going to a _fiesta_.Even on days when his pain was such that he could not leave the bed, Don Alejandro still insisted on dressing in a good suit of clothes.**

**His body seemed tense and anxious, and Bernardo could only surmise that the child had not told him anything.A fitting action for the daughter of Zorro, he thought, in slight wry amusement.As soon as he shut the door behind him, Minta leaped off the bed, her eyes panicked, all pretense of secrecy gone.“Papá!How is Papá?” she cried.**

**“Ai, Minta, what are you thinking.Bernardo cannot…”**

**The mute signed to the old man.‘She knows.’**

**‘Everything?’ Don Alejandro sketched in the air.**

**Bernardo nodded as he held the girl close to him.**

**“What?By the Saints, would you tell me what is going on?” he demanded out loud.“One of the servants told me that Minta woke up seeing a vision this morning.A vision of Diego hurt.But this child is every bit as cagey and tight-lipped as her father and would not tell me…” He looked at Bernardo and seeing the expression on the mute’s face, stopped.“Is it true?” he asked in a softer voice.**

**Minta pulled back from him.As Bernardo felt the eyes of both the girl and her grandfather on him, he could only nod.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven**

**Considerations**

**Minta gently touched Diego’s arm, gratefully watching his chest rise and fall.The surgery to repair the damaged tissues and organs had been long, an eternity to her.The doctors had been forced to operate without the benefit of a ready blood supply.Even the children’s blood had not been a viable match to their father, although it was some of their blood that served as the source for the plasma that was now being used.At one point, the doctors had warned her that it could go either way.But as she watched the flow of enriched plasma as it traveled into a vein in his hand, she was gratified to know that the facilities had been here to save him. _He already looks so much better.Not so ghostly looking,_ she thought, relieved.**

**She ran her finger down his arm and felt the tears flow freely once more.Minta had thought that there could be no more tears, but she was wrong. While she looked forward to his recovery, Minta still felt the deep pangs of guilt over being the cause of his injury.Diego had stood staring at her as the bandit shot.He had totally ignored the danger, simply because she was there.How could she take the chance of that happening again? _Why did I think it would be better if I came back?_ she thought. _Oh, Diego, you have suffered so much.I can’t take the chance that you will suffer again!_**

**Minta heard someone behind her, but she ignored him or her.The med techs had been in and out of the recovery room almost continuously since the surgery had been completed more than eight hours ago.She looked at a small chronometer on the wall and saw that it was almost midnight, California time.She had purposefully set it when he had first arrived in the room. _Sixteen hours since all of this began._ It had seemed like an eternity.**

**A familiar voice spoke behind her.“He is doing quite well,” Jerintas said softly.“He should begin regaining consciousness sometime during the day.”**

**“Why so long, Jerintas?” she asked.“Shouldn’t he have come around at least to partial consciousness by now?”**

**“No, the doctors felt it best for his system if he was kept sedated for awhile,” Jerintas answered.“By tomorrow morning, we should be able to administer the drugs that will increase his production of red blood cells.”**

**“It was wrong to come back,” Minta said.“He almost died because of me.If I leave, he will be safer.He will live longer and not have to suffer something like this again.”**

**Jerintas gently grasped her shoulder and turned her around to face him. “You cannot be serious!Do you realize what it would do to him to leave him now?” Jerintas asked, incredulous.“Whether you were right or wrong to come, whether Diego would be safer or not if you remain doesn’t matter.You are here.You have returned.”The director paused, trying to gather his thoughts.“When the Designated One brought you to me that horrendous day over twelve and a half years ago and made me promise that I would take care of you, I saw the look of a desperately hurting man.As he left the shuttle, I wondered if perhaps he was so desperate that he would not want to continue living.”**

**“What?” Minta asked, incredulous at such an idea. _Diego? Suicide?_ she thought, stunned.She remembered feeling momentary betrayal, hurt and anger that she had been so summarily and blithely dismissed from Diego’s life, but soon the anger and hurt had disappeared with understanding, leaving only a dull ache, a longing for that which could not be.And her love for him had never wavered.**

**“Minta, you have had over twelve years of living on memories.You have had time for those memories to replay, build and grow in your mind.They have had time to become the stuff that has made the Designated One a legend on Rantir.Now you have returned to the reality of Diego de la Vega.Do you still love him?Do you still love the real man?Is he the same man that you knew thirteen years ago?” Jerintas asked, knowing he was being blunt, but nevertheless still feeling the necessity of asking the question.**

**Minta jerked her head up and stared at him, amazed that he would even ask such questions.“You know I love Diego.I have always loved him.I love the man I met and the man to whom I became united.My perceptions have not changed and he has not changed from what I knew.It is just…”**

**“If you love him enough to return to him after all this time, then love him enough to stay by his side, no matter what the future brings,” Jerintas said softly.His own heart was tearing apart.For over twelve years he had been in close proximity to this woman.His involvement in the biological resurgence of their race had made that a necessity, but Minta’s welfare had become his life.He knew her thoughts, her feelings, her every emotion.By now he could almost predict what she would say, how she would say it, her movements and expressions.He loved everything about this woman. And now he was encouraging her to leave his world and stay with Diego.It hurt as much as he imagined that bullet had hurt the Designated One.Jerintas sighed and continued, “I don’t think I realized until that night the very depth of his love for you.And yes, I’ll concede that his actions were to keep you safe, but that doesn’t change anything, Minta.”**

**“But, Jerintas, I am the reason for him being here, hurt like this,” she insisted, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping man.The face was serene, free of pain.**

**“Minta, think.Would you not prefer a few months of living, breathing love and companionship as opposed to many years of memory-laden separation?And what do you think Diego would prefer?How do you think it would affect him if you walked away this time?Minta, you don’t know what you are considering.”**

**Minta pulled away from him, realizing that Jerintas was throwing her own words of the past years back at her.It had seemed so simple then, when she and Diego had been light years apart and the prospects of ever seeing each other so remote.She reached down and stroked Diego’s cheek.It was already heavily stubbled.She smiled, remembering her initial reaction to his facial hair and remembering the first time she watched him shave.It had seemed so foreign then, it was still unique to her now.Looking back up at Jerintas, she sighed.“I will think on what you have said, Jerintas.Would you watch over him for me?”**

**The director nodded.“You look exhausted.Why don’t you lay down and sleep for awhile over there,” he suggested pointing to another, smaller, bed.**

**“No, I need to walk a bit and get the stiffness out.I will take you up on it when I come back, though,” Minta told him.**

**Jerintas sighed as she left and then, he, too, looked down at the man who had, even in his absence, become such an intrinsic part of his existence.What had the Designated One said just before his surgery?‘I was denied even the knowledge of my children for twelve years?’Turning away for a moment, Jerintas realized how much easier it was to think of this living, breathing human being as some kind of title.Designated One.That did not begin to sum up the totality of this man, this man who held the position that he wished he had in Minta’s heart.**

**Now there was the possibility that Diego would feel the barest beginnings of sweetness in reunion only to have it jerked away from him.He thought of the supreme irony of her thoughts to leave him in order to ensure his safety. Jerintas determined that if Minta did decide to leave again, at least Diego would have some memories of his children.**

**Running his hand through his age darkened hair, the director thought wryly that another irony was that the only woman to whom he had ever felt a desire to be united, he had met after her heart had been taken by a man from another world.Sighing, he opened the link on his communicator and called for a laboratory technician.**

**=================**

**Confused, Minta paced the corridors of the ship. _I love him.Oh_ , Madre de Dios, _how I love him, but I don’t think I can stand to see him suffer like that again_.She understood what Jerintas was saying.Smiling wryly, Minta remembered how, in the beginning, Jerintas had constantly told her the numerous reasons why it was better that she was not living on Earth.Why Diego had made the right decision, even after she had found out she was pregnant. _Oh, Diego, how I wish you had been there then, to feel the joy of our creation,_ she cried out mentally.But knowing the danger she could bring to him… “Oh, Diego, what have I done?What do I do now?” she asked herself softly.**

**If she only had someone else to talk to, someone she could trust.A sudden thought flashed in her mind, a vision of someone who had always been kind and had seemed to know her innermost feelings.Walking to the ship’s bridge, Minta was, for once, grateful for her status as “First Mother.”She approached and spoke directly to the captain.“I want to take a shuttle for a short visit to the surface,” she said, coming right to the point.**

**“California?” he asked, a knowing look on his face.**

**“Of course,” she answered.“I can give you the general directions of the place that I want to visit.”**

**“It is the middle of the sleep period there,” the captain pointed out.His amber colored scalp lock quivered in amusement.**

**For some reason, his amusement seemed condescending and it irritated her.“I am very much aware of that fact, Captain.That is so much the better.The shuttle will not be seen nor will I be noticed by anyone other than the person I want to see.”**

**“It is dangerous to be seen by anyone at this time, Elo,” he said, more respectfully this time, as though feeling her irritation as well as her need.“Remember what happened yesterday?”**

**Minta sighed.“Of course I do, Captain.How could I forget?”She forced herself to remain composed and not even look back at the past right now.“The person I am wanting to visit knows me from my last stay here.He is trustworthy and discrete.Most importantly, he is a friend.And if we stand here debating my request, the darkness will disappear.”**

**“Very well.”The captain turned to a subordinate and gave him instructions.Minta followed the man and was soon on her way toward the surface.**

**The trip was short and before long she stood outside the airlock, feeling the cool breeze drift across her face, lifting her hair and causing her to shiver.The pilot stood behind her.“Elo, do you need a jacket?” he asked.**

**“No, thank you.The walk will warm me up.I only need a scarf,” she answered and began walking across the dark plain that led to the Mission San Gabriel.As she drew closer to the imposing, but beautiful edifice, she smelled the scents she only remembered in the deep recesses of her mind.She would have enjoyed the night much better had she not been weighed down with this dilemma.In her mind, she felt Diego’s kisses, the touch of his expressive hands across her cheeks and down her arms.She so longed to have him near her forever.**

**In several windows, candles flickered; their dancing flames somehow comforting to her.They also told her that at least one person was still awake.Minta only hoped it was the person with whom she had come to find.For that matter, she thought, immediately alarmed, she hoped that Father Felipe was still alive.He had seemed very young in spirit when she had been here last, but she was fairly certain that he was almost as old as Don Alejandro.**

**The moon was not full, but it was bright enough to show her the path and soon she stood before the massive entrance doors of the chapel.Pulling the scarf over her hair, Minta tied the ends before opening the carved door and stepping in.Several candles were still burning on the table in front of the pulpit.Quickly, she walked down the middle aisle, kneeling and crossing herself as she approached the statue of Christ.Then she found a new candle and lit it, saying a prayer for Diego.She added one for herself.**

**“It is very late to be out.Especially for a woman alone,” said a soft voice behind her.“What is troubling you, my child?”**

**Turning, Minta saw a short, stooped, bald headed priest.“ _Padre_ Felipe?” she asked.**

**“ _Sí_ ,” he said.“You have an advantage over me, however.In the darkness I cannot see you.But then my eyes are not what they once were,” he said with a chuckle.**

**“I am Minta,” she said simply.**

**There was a gasp and then silence for the barest of moments.“Minta?”The voice stammered as though not believing what it had just heard.“Minta Morlif-Brocnor, Diego’s fiancé?Can it be?”**

**“Yes, _Padre_ , I have returned.But I need to talk to you.”**

**“Would you like me to hear your confession?” he asked.“I suspect that there were no confessionals in space,” he added with a slight chuckle.**

**“No, it’s not that, _Padre_ ,” she said.“It is more serious than that.”**

**“Then tell me what is on your mind.But where is Diego?You two were like shadows of each other the last time you were here.”**

**The priest’s smile was one of remembrance and she smiled in reply, thinking back of that wonderful time when the future was so optimistically bright.“That is what I need to talk to you about, _Padre_.I came back to be with Diego, but now I am afraid that I am a danger to him.”**

**“Minta, my child.Things are not as bad as they once were.There are people from all over the world visiting our ports now.And you and I and Diego can work out a way to take care of any people like the ones who beat you.”**

**She shuddered, remembering that hideous time, and then she pushed it aside.“ _Padre_ , I have already endangered Diego.He’s hurt because of me,” she said softly, and then felt panic slicing through her.She wondered just how she would explain the events of the previous morning to him without compromising Diego’s identity.**

**“Diego is hurt?” he whispered his question, his voice quivering in concern.“Where is he?How badly?”**

**“He was hurt badly, _Padre_.He almost died, but he will recover fully.”Even though they were both whispering, there were small echoes of their voices rising to the vaulted ceiling.She was concerned that others might be awake.**

**Sighing in relief, but feeling the woman’s concern, the priest placed his hand behind her elbow and motioned into a side room, a small sacristy where the neophytes often went to burn candles for their dead.It would be more private and their voices would not echo for any awake to hear.As they walked the length of the chapel, the flickering candles caused a partial illumination on the statues in front of her and it seemed to Minta that the Christus was almost shedding tears.Tears tried to force themselves out of her own eyes, but she blinked several times and took control of her emotions.**

**“Let us sit down here, and you can tell me about it.”He sat facing her, seeing the flames of the candles reflected in her amethyst eyes.“You look as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.Maybe even the weight of two worlds,” he said with a slight smile.**

**Minta tried to collect herself so she could tell the story without telling too much.“I was restless and went out riding just before sunrise yesterday morning.My horse got away from me and before I knew it, I was in the camp of a group of _vaqueros_.I did not realize it right away, but they were rustlers who had stolen a great number of cattle from local _haciendas._ They would not let me go, and they began molesting me.They were ready to rape me when I scratched one of them and broke away.That was when Diego showed up.I suppose he had been out looking for missing cattle, but when he saw the scratched rustler pointing a musket at me, he pushed me out of the way.And he took the bullet meant for me.”**

**Father Felipe gazed at the woman whom he had never expected to see again.Again she had left a great deal out of her story.He rubbed his sore and watery eyes, reminding himself that he should remain grateful that at his age, the only problem he had was with his vision.“Ah, that would explain why Diego did not keep the appointment with me to play a game of chess yesterday afternoon.All the servants would say, when I inquired, was that he had most likely gone out to check the _vaqueros’_ camps.But I would have thought that he would have had the company of several _vaqueros_ , what with the recent attacks,” the priest said thoughtfully.It was not just a chess game that Diego had been coming to the mission for; the _caballero_ was also going to read to him.The junior priests read scripture to him, even though most was imprinted in his memory, but he enjoyed listening to Diego’s mellow voice as he read some of the works of the world’s authors.He also enjoyed watching young Minta play at their feet, or as had been happening recently, listening to the stories as she sat alternately on his lap or on her papá’s.**

**“Thanks be to God that he is going to recover,” Father Felipe murmured.After listening to her brief story, he wondered just who had been out there to save her from the rustlers, Diego de la Vega or Zorro.He suspected Zorro.It had been a great weight off the young man’s shoulders when he had realized that the priest knew his secret. _Perhaps off his shoulders, but not off mine._ With the change from Spanish rule to Mexican there had been a great deal of turmoil, and there had been a few times when his help had saved the black-clad seeker of justice from over-zealous Mexican officials.**

**“Minta, my child,” he said, taking her hands and looking deeply into her eyes, “Who was it that saved you, Diego or Zorro?”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twelve**

**The Past and the Present**

**Minta gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth several times before answering.“You…you know?”**

**“Yes, my child.I knew it the night you were baptized.Diego and I have had many discussions about the mysterious fox over the years.”**

**“He came as Zorro.”**

**“It is as I thought.Were there witnesses to this shooting?” the priest asked, thinking that there would be the problem of an alibi.**

**“I do not think there were any left alive to say anything about it.Diego and I killed two of them, Jandro shot the one who shot Diego and I heard the screams of at least two when the cattle stampeded.My son also said he tied up the guards that he ambushed before the shooting.They couldn’t have seen anything; they were lying among the rocks.”Then a thought occurred to her.“I hope that they were able to get away.I would hate for them to die of exposure.”**

**“I will send one of the neophytes into the _pueblo_ to let Sergeant Lugo know about them first thing in the morning.Perhaps they have had a chance to think on their sins and make a full confession.”He leaned back against the hard wooden pew and pondered.“We will still need to find some kind of excuse for Diego de la Vega being incapacitated that will not link him to Zorro, just in case.“I would say that God was with you for Diego to have shown up at exactly that moment.Did he know you were back before he saved you?”**

**She shook her head.“No, but _Padre_ , if I had not been there, Diego would not have acted so rashly.He would not have been shot…”**

**“Only God knows that, my child,” Father Felipe said, again gazing into her eyes.And then he thought about what she had just said. _Jandro?Who is this Jandro? And son? Had Minta, like Diego, married again?_**

**==============================**

**….Diego walked into a small, very austere, room.The walls were bare except for one small picture.There was a narrow bed in the middle of the room, just as plain as the rest of the room, with no blanket, only a thin sheet.Minta lay on the bed, partially naked, serene and poised, but emotionless.He walked toward her, feeling the longing to touch her grow within himself.She looked as she had before her beating, but there was no happiness.Her eyes were dull with an inner pain, reflecting something that had hurt her deeply.When he was close enough, Diego tried to reach out and take her hand, but was unable to.It seemed that his body was not under his control.It was as though he was only a spectator, able to watch, but not to control the events.**

**Diego quit struggling to touch her and simply watched, grateful to be having this ‘vision’ of his beloved.He longed to know the reason for her unhappiness and wished that there was something he could do to comfort her.In his hand, he was holding a small box.Recognizing it as an instrument similar to the one Dr. Klictis had used to examine him, Diego wondered just where this place was.**

**He placed the little instrument against Minta’s stomach and realized with shock that his hand was almost as dark as her skin.Not only was he just a spectator, but he was watching all of this through someone else’s eyes.With a mental sigh, Diego relaxed and let the events flow before him.He also saw a thin white bandage wrapped around one arm and guessed that these events were happening after Jerintas had taken Minta away from California.She was probably on Rantir.Now he knew the reason for her sorrow.It seemed to match what he had felt as well.Almost enough sorrow to overwhelm….**

**“It is as I said before, Minta.You are pregnant.You are going to have a baby,” the voice said.**

**“I am a unit.It cannot be.”**

**“It can and is.After all these years of experimentation, it was your body that was ready.And you were no longer on Rantir,” the voice that was not his explained.**

**“What does leaving Rantir have to do with anything?” Minta asked, her face still registering disbelief.**

**“We discovered recently that the Late Comer was the cause of much of our infertility, sending out radiation that prevented our fulfillment of the Ancestors directive.That is why we are staying on KurlisRintl, with Wis’ clan unit.”**

**“Then why didn’t those units that were sent out to other worlds get pregnant?” she asked testily, but her eyes showing more curiosity now.**

**“Because those units were not made with procreation in mind.They were not biologically capable.It was only those units that stayed and lived on Rantir that were created with reproduction in mind.Consider the supreme irony of such a thing,” Diego’s vision guardian said, bitterly.Somehow he felt that he should know who this person was, but he was unable to figure it out.**

**“How long?”**

**“Have you been pregnant?About two months I would say.”He looked at the little instrument, reading what was printed on the tiny screen.Diego couldn’t read the writing, having never learned to read Rantiri, but apparently the one allowing him to share this memory did.“No, you are closer to ten weeks along.You will have this baby in the middle of the third season.Minta, it was very lucky that we found you when we did and that your injuries were no more serious than they were.I was frightened for you at first, but you have healed nicely in the past four weeks.Otherwise the baby might have been lost.”**

**Although Diego could feel no emotions emanating from his host, it was still apparent from the tone of the voice that he was happy at Minta’s news.As for himself, Diego was elated to be able to see this vision of the past.He only wished that he could have been there with her as well.“Congratulations, First Mother.”The voice trembled a bit and his host’s hand took Minta’s and held it.“You and the Designated One have done what no one else in hundreds of years have been able to accomplish.”**

**The one through whose eyes he was seeing motioned for Minta to dress, helping her to sit up.As she did, the thin gown fell lightly over her almost flat abdomen.A sudden look of despair crossed her face, as though she finally believed what she had been told.Bending forward, she buried her face in her hands and began to moan.“Oh, Diego!Diego doesn’t even know.He doesn’t know!”**

**“Minta, a part of him is part of you now.It is like he is with you,” the voice said, and Diego recognized it.This was Jerintas whose eyes he was looking through.**

**“How dare you tell me that Diego is with me!Diego is not with me, all because of your arguments!”**

**“Minta, you would have died if you had stayed on his planet.Diego realized that.We both know that.”**

**“Yes,” she agreed dully.**

**Suddenly Diego found himself swirled away from the scene as though he was walking through a fog and then found himself in a room that was more brightly lit, its walls painted in colorful patterns that intrigued him.There were decorations on the walls, little wrought iron candleholders, dried flowers and various things that he didn’t recognize.The bed was still a small one, but it had a colorful sheet.Minta was laying on it, but this time, her countenance was much happier.She seemed contented.As she lay there, a soft smile on her lips, Diego noticed that her stomach was well rounded and taut.She appeared to be quite far along.He smiled mentally, ignoring his hurt at having missed being with her in his joy at being able to see it now.**

**“How do you feel?” Jerintas asked.**

**“Fat!Huge!Like a Lrinian air plant, a large one, floating bloated over the ocean.Except I am not floating, I am waddling, ponderous.”She paused after her ranting, looking down at her swollen abdomen.But her smile belied her complaints.She looked back up at Jerintas.“But otherwise, fine.How big is this child going to be, Jerintas?By your own reckoning as well as the doctors here on KurlisRintl, I am almost two-thirds the way into the pregnancy, not far enough, according to everyone’s expertise, to be this large.I hate to think how fat I’ll be when I have this baby,” Minta said in mock exasperation.She smiled and Diego smiled with her.**

**When Jerintas reached out and put an instrument to her stomach there was no emotion from the man whose eyes he was looking through, but Diego felt his own emotions rushing through his mind.Elation was at the forefront, but then a question came to his mind. _There were twins…why are they talking about ‘a’ baby, as though there was only one_ , he thought.He felt joy at the touch of her soft, warm skin.Jerintas moved the instrument across her swollen belly, pressing it against her in various spots.Diego reveled in each contact.Minta watched him; watched Jerintas, Diego corrected himself again.He could not help but imagine her looking at him.Her smile faded as the little instrument found more places on her stomach, up, down, sides, on top.**

**“What is wrong, Jerintas?” she asked.**

**“I was stupid not to look for this!” Jerintas said, more to himself than to anyone else.While still not receiving any emotion from Jerintas, Diego knew it was there.**

**“What? Look for what?” Minta asked, her voice rising in fear.“What is wrong?”**

**“Nothing, really.You are having more than one child,” Jerintas said.“This is so new to me and so un-new to Wis’ people that I wasn’t looking for it and if they suspected, they didn’t think it noteworthy to point it out to me.”**

**“What did you say?”Minta’s face showed a range of emotions; mostly joy, but also bewilderment, bemusement and disbelief.Diego laughed like a fool inside, and wished yet again that he could reach out, touch her, gather her in his arms, and kiss her.Kiss her everywhere, including that beautiful swollen belly that held the union of their love and devotion.**

**“You will be having twins, my dear First Mother,” Jerintas said with a laugh.**

**At first Minta’s face showed total confusion and bewilderment.Then disbelief, then she remembered what he called her.“Quit calling me First Mother,” Minta said in exasperation.**

**“I am sorry, Minta.I can’t help it.When you and Diego consummated your union, you did it in a big way.I will have more tests run to determine just what their state of development is and what gender they are.This instrument is giving me mixed readings.**

**“Twins,” Minta breathed softly, rubbing her stomach.Her face now showed awe.“Diego would be so happy,” she added, her voice just a murmur.**

_**I am happy, querida,**_ **Diego thought, his joy almost great enough to cause pain.Then the scene filled with the foggy breath that told Diego that he was going forward in time again.**

**He saw her next in a room with bright lights, bright white walls and several people, most of them like Wis, but some of other races, in white tunics and trousers.This time Jerintas only stood by the side of the seat/bed, holding Minta’s hands.It looked like a bed, but it also had some of the qualities of birthing chairs he had heard were used in Europe.Her face was sweaty, and filled with pain, her hair was pulled back, but stray wisps stuck to her forehead and cheeks.Diego immediately realized that she was having the babies. Her stomach was swollen to huge proportions, and he could see the muscles contracting and rolling across her abdomen, bunching and knotting.Minta gritted her teeth, letting only moans escape until the pains became too bad and then she let out a loud cry.He remembered Conchita and his gut wrenched with fear, but he also remembered that the twins were now twelve years old, so this birthing had gone all right.**

**Diego wondered what he was doing here.The birth of babies was usually the realm of midwives and the mothers themselves, with the woman’s female relations often in attendance.For a man to be there, usually a doctor, meant that there were complications.He felt a bit uncomfortable being included in this most intimate moment.But then he looked down and felt the pressure of her hand, warm, but strong around his . . . Jerintas’ rather, and looked into her face.Jerintas murmured words of encouragement and instruction, coaching her on when to breathe and when to push.Occasionally Minta screamed when a particularly bad labor pain hit her and Diego struggled to send his loving thoughts to her.He knew that it was a useless endeavor, and this was the past, but still he tried.He ached for her suffering and wished there was something he could do to ease it.**

**“Oh, Diego!” she cried out.“I wish you . . . were here!”She shouted and then pushed, the various attendants massaging her stomach, or checking her out, or waiting for the babies to be born.Then she looked directly at him and her eyes widened, and somehow Diego knew that she was seeing him, not Jerintas.“Diego,” she said softly and smiled, before another labor pain came on her.**

**Several minutes later, the first baby pushed its head out of her womb, paused a moment as though gathering strength, and then with Minta’s next effort, slipped on out, so quickly that it surprised Diego, who was watching in awe.The baby, this one was Maria Isabella, was covered in blood and some whitish substance, and handled with care by one of the attendants.She was quickly carried to a tiny baby bed where she was wiped clean and checked over.Alejandro came almost on the heels of his sister.Other attendants took care of him.After expelling the afterbirth, Minta finally relaxed, panting, smiling at her accomplishments, her joy transcending the exhaustion that was evident on her face.**

**Diego gulped mentally, understanding why midwives took care of the birthing of babies. _Such a dangerous, bloody experience, with so much suffering_ , he thought, incredulous.He thought he had fully understood the extent of Conchita’s sacrifice to bear little Minta, but now he understood even better what she had gone through, and his heart felt heavy that she had not lived to feel the joy that Minta was feeling.That he was feeling.His joy at the birth of his little Minta had been immediately tempered by sorrow that he had lost yet another wife.Diego mentally shook himself and returned to the present, which was also the past.**

**Soon Minta was cradling a baby in each arm, smiling as she looked from one to the other.She looked up, and the exultation that was on her face was echoed in his mind.Diego wanted to shout, to cry out that he was a father, wanted to take both babies in his arms and kiss them, kiss their little hands, their round, pudgy faces, their tiny toes.He wanted to take Minta in his arms and kiss her as well.Instead he grinned mentally as the fog took him away from that scene and on to the next one.**

**Diego was taken briefly through each year of the twins’ life.He saw their progression from crawling to walking, from garbled baby talk to articulate sentences.From the time they could understand words, Minta taught them Spanish.They learned physical arts from Wis and academics from Minta, Jerintas and others.Diego saw that Wis not only taught them his people’s style of fencing, but also the classic fencing the _Californio_ had learned in Spain and taught to Wis during the long flight to Earth so long ago.**

**Diego watched their birthday celebrations, their fun times where they visited different places around Wis’ planet, their successes and their setbacks.Jerintas became an uncle to them, but Minta made sure they knew exactly who their father was.Diego watched as they returned to the planet of their mother’s creation and saw them regaled as heroes, along with their mother.He saw their confusion and he understood it.When they ached because of his absence, he ached along with them.**

**At each miniscule stop in this journey through time, Diego was amazed at how they grew, how beautiful they were, how much like their mother they were.But what was even more amazing to him was the fact that he saw himself in them as well.Smiling, Diego watched and enjoyed.**

**Finally he was led to a scene that seemed not too distant in the past, when the siblings were standing next to each other, determined looks on their faces, a united front.“We have decided what we want for our next birthday,” Maria Isabella announced.**

**“What?” Jerintas asked.**

**“We want to go to Earth and see our father.”**

**After all this time and all the scenes, this was the only time when Diego clearly felt Jerintas’ emotions.Disbelief, fear, astonishment and then a kind of resignation, a feeling of intense loss.What the twins wanted, the twins usually got if Minta felt it was within reason.And Minta herself had been asking about the feasibility of returning to Earth.**

**The fog came and carried him away once more, but instead of another scene with the twins, Diego slowly woke to a coldness and discomfort that he had not felt in any of the stops on his journey through time.He opened his eyes to another austere room and then brought his hand to his face.It was his hand.He was here and now, wherever ‘here’ was.Diego felt stiff, sore and very, very tired.He felt something being lifted from his head and he saw someone next to him, a small helmet-like device in his hands.The man smiled softly at him and turned, walking to the other side of the room.Following the man with his eyes, Diego saw Jerintas reclining on a chair, resting, eyes closed, with the same kind of a device resting on his lap.**

**“ _Gracias_ , Jerintas,” Diego murmured with a smile, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to the reality of his dreams.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight13.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	13. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunions**

**As he pondered, Father Felipe remembered something that Minta had said.“Jandro?Who is this Jandro?And does he know Diego’s secret?”**

**“He is my son, _Padre,_ ” she said.“Jandro is short for Alejandro.”**

**“Yes, you mentioned a son.You also married again?” he asked.**

**“No, _Padre_ ,” Minta said.“I was with child when Jerintas took me away.I have a girl and a boy.They turned twelve yesterday,” Minta told him.**

**“Twins?You and Diego have twins?” he asked.Minta nodded.“That is something that I will have to ponder as well.With the Church not recognizing a non-Catholic marriage…”**

**“There is a possibility that I will not be staying, so that may not even be an issue,” she said, her voice lowering in sadness.**

**“Not staying?My child, why?Why come all this way just to turn around and leave?” Father Felipe asked in surprise.Gone was all consideration of legally sanctioned marriages and relationships and explanations of past events.**

**“Diego almost died in that valley, _Padre_.I had his blood all over my clothes and on my conscience.I do not think I could bear to have something like that happen to him again.”**

**“Diego almost died when you left, Minta, my child,” Father Felipe said quietly.**

**“What?”Her eyes widened in shock. _Could Jerintas have been right?_**

**“Diego was not himself for well over a year.The first few months he spent here, in the mission, withdrawn from everyone except myself.He blamed himself for your beating.He blamed himself for even bringing you here.Zorro did not ride during that time.His manservant made an occasional appearance.I prayed for Diego with a desperation that I had not known before. Even after he went back home, he was morose and moody.When Zorro rode, it was with vengeance in his heart.”**

**Minta listened, open-mouthed in her shock.This did not sound like her Diego at all.“What brought him around?”**

**“Several things, my child.I listened.Diego talked for hours about you and I let him, never interrupting.He spoke of his dreams for a future that was never to be, he spoke of his guilt, he spoke of the futility of being a hero to people who would so easily accuse and try to beat an innocent to death.He spoke of his anger against them.”Father Felipe paused and looked toward the ceiling.“And the second thing was time.After a while he began to be aware of how deeply his pain was affecting others.And time dulled the hurt inside him as well.He began to push the horrific last days of your time on Earth back into the deeper recesses of his brain.There was no humor there yet, but a form of normalcy was slowly emerging.”**

**“And then there was the soldier.”The priest paused again and sighed.“A soldier had fallen in love with one of the bar maids.Then he found out that she was interested in another man.The soldier took her out of town and began to beat her.When Zorro found them, the girl was half dead.The scene brought back that night when you were almost beaten to death.It brought back all that he had tried to suppress.For a few moments, he lost control.When Diego came to his senses, he found he had almost strangled the man to death.”**

**“Oh, Diego,” Minta murmured, her heart going out to her beloved.**

**“That was when he told me that he had to put what happened behind him or give up Zorro all together.What he did was to totally separate Zorro from Diego.It sounds strange, but Diego recently told me that during that time, when he put on the mask, it was as though a curtain fell, keeping everything out of his mind except what he had to do in his disguise.However, as Diego, he was still moody, and finally Don Alejandro could stand it no longer.After two years, he arranged a marriage with the daughter of the _alcalde_ of Santa Barbara.Diego was totally against it, but he had no say in the matter.I, myself, married Diego and Conchita Innocencia Maria Alvarez in this church.”**

**“Did he love her?”**

**“Will it bother you if he did, my child?” Father Felipe asked bluntly.**

**“Maybe a little, but I think it would bother me even more if he married and lived with someone he did not love at all,” Minta replied, remembering her time with Loris.**

**The priest smiled, feeling he had rightly anticipated her answer.“Yes, he eventually grew to love her.Not the way he loves you, but he loved her nonetheless, and loved her deeply.He was so very deferential and kind to her.And Conchita helped him to heal, to feel happiness and to love again.Diego now had someone else to care for, and someone who cared for him.She adored him.I saw Diego smile again -- really smile, several months before he told me that Conchita was expecting their child.When the baby girl was born, Diego was elated.But his elation was bittersweet, overshadowed with Conchita’s death even as the child was born.I administered Conchita’s last rites.”**

**Minta bowed her head and felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. _So much suffering._**

**“He had learned to deal with grief by then and he had a baby girl to care for.That is where much of his energy has gone in the past seven and a half years . . . into little Minta Conchita.Conchita may have helped him to heal, but his daughter completed the process.He still missed you, and still dreamed about you, but he had his little girl there when he awoke.”Father Felipe sat back and pondered a moment.Minta was silent, pondering as well.“How did you cope?” the priest finally asked.“I am assuming that your grief was no less than his.”**

**“I had the babies to keep me busy.Teaching them about their father helped me to heal.”**

**“Minta, this may be the first time that Diego almost died of a wound, but it’s not the first time he has received one.I have bandaged him up more than once and so has his manservant, Bernardo.And he almost got himself killed trying to save me from a Mexican official who had a clear disliking for Franciscan priests.”Reaching over, Father Felipe took both of her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes.“My child, we have no idea of the length of our days on this earth.I have been here for sixty-five.I recently buried a child who lived for only five days.I do not presume to understand it.But I do know this, we have to do what we can to make those days the happiest they can be.We cannot be happy if we are always worrying about what might happen.”He sighed and sat back against the pew.“It is ironic.”**

**“What is, _Padre_?” **

**“I remember the night of your baptism.I told Diego that everything would be all right.It was not just my wishful thinking; it was more powerful than that.After you left, I wondered just where that message had come from.I wondered why God would send me such a message and then not allow it to be fulfilled.Now I know that the message was correct, because you are here.It will be all right, believe me.But you cannot leave him again.That would destroy him.And God meant for you two to be together, my dear child.”**

**Looking into the priest’s eyes, Minta felt her fears falling away and trust taking its place. _Yes,_ she thought, _it will be all right._**

**“You believe that, _sí?”_ he asked.**

**“Yes,” was all she could say.Suddenly she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn’t speak.Her indecision gone, she suddenly felt the rightness of her being here.Minta felt an overwhelming desire to be with Diego growing until it were almost choking her.She felt joy and peace, and new tears flowed down her cheeks.“Thank you, _Padre_.I must get back to Diego now.”**

**“Good, my child.Tell him that I am praying for his speedy recovery.And Minta…the mission is a very nice place for one to recover from injuries incurred when one has been looking for stolen cattle.”**

**As she stood up, she smiled.“Thank you, _Padre_.I think you are right, it would be a good place for him to recover.”**

**“ _Vaya con Dios_ ,” the priest said as she walked down the aisle and out the door.In the darkness she almost had the wraithlike appearance of a ghost and he felt wonder at her sudden appearance after almost thirteen years. _God does indeed work in mysterious ways,_ he thought, joy filling his heart.**

**=========================**

**“Mari, I left the horse tethered down there,” Jandro said in sudden alarm.“We have to find Mother and then go down to the surface.”**

**“I promised Bernardo that we would let them know about Father’s condition as soon as we could.They will be worried.”Mari added her own worry.**

**Almost as soon as they left their cabin, they ran into their mother.She seemed very happy, almost in direct contradiction to her appearance since Father’s operation.When they had told her their concerns, she nodded in agreement.“You will have to be careful, though. _Padre_ Felipe is going to send someone to the _pueblo_ at first light to let the soldiers know about the rustlers that you left tied up.If you left now, you could get the horse and ride to the _hacienda_.I don’t want you doing anything other than that.In fact, I want you to stay there.I don’t want anything happening to you or anyone else.”She looked at these old/young children of hers.They had been her main source of joy for these past years and she was so very proud of them, but right now they had a great deal of responsibility on their young shoulders.**

**Turning, she led them to the shuttle commander, who raised his eyes in exasperation at her request.“Elo, we just returned from the surface.It will soon be daylight.Due to yesterday’s incidents, the captain does not want a shuttle on the surface during the daylight hours any more.Even with a force field hiding it.”**

**“You will not have to stay on the surface.My children are going to get the horse that was left at the site of the Designated One’s rescue and then ride to his ranch, where they will stay until nightfall.That is when I will meet them.They have been allowed on excursions to the surface before.There should be no problems if they follow my instructions,” Minta explained, turning to look at her children. _And you will follow my instructions_ , her look said.Both of them nodded, lowering their eyes, realizing the importance of what she had said.“All I ask is that you make sure they are safely on their way before you lift off.”**

**Sighing, the pilot nodded.“Elo, please, let me clear it through the captain.”After a brief conversation on the communicator, the man sighed again and motioned the children toward the airlock.**

**After the ship landed, Jandro stared into the darkness of the predawn night, pondering all that had happened in the short span of twenty-four hours.Tiny glimmerings of light tinged the east.Motioning to Mari, he quickly made his way up the slope that had been the sight of so much horror the morning before.Now there was only the noise of insects, and in the distance, animals howling at one another.Slight noises near the rocks around him were evidence of the abundance of life here in this seemingly arid place.He remembered the conformation of the tree where he had tied the horse, but when he reached it, there was nothing.The horse was gone.Puzzled, Jandro examined the ground, but was unable to find any clues.**

**“Jandro, I found a rope,” Mari said.**

**Jandro looked at it and looked at her in alarm.“I would almost swear that it’s the same one I used to tether the gelding with.Someone was here after us. I wonder if any of the bandits got loose?”**

**“Jandro, I think we need to get back to the shuttle.”**

**“No, I have to see if the rustlers were let loose.If they were, they might have seen what happened in the valley,” Jandro said.Quickly, he retraced his steps of the previous day, and was gratified to find three bandits tied up.Watching from behind trees and rocks, he determined that they were still alive.Then he remembered.“I didn’t tie up the first one!By the Ancestors, if he woke up before Jerintas came, he would have seen a great deal.We have to let Mother know.”**

**“Jandro, we can send a message to her.I think right now our obligation is to get to Father’s _hacienda_.There is really nothing we can do about the bandit now _,_ ” Mari said.**

**Jandro nodded, seeing the wisdom of her words.All they could do was hope that the escaped rustler hadn’t seen anything.**

**When they returned to the spacecraft, the shuttle commander sighed yet again and bent over the map that had been drawn of the area.His finger hovered over the marked out area indicating the _Hacienda de la Vega_.**

**“Yes, that is where we need to go.If you could get us as close as possible to the _casa grande_ , the main house, we would appreciate it,” Jandro told the pilot.Just before the sun peeked over the eastern hills, the shuttle landed in a small valley close enough to the house so that the twins wouldn’t be walking a great distance, but far enough away so that none of the inhabitants would see them until they walked over the hill.As an added precaution, the commander had turned on the force screen allowing them to land totally unseen.“By the Ancestors, that was a good one,” Jandro breathed, knowing how much more difficult it was to land a shuttle with a force shield running.The pilot’s scalp lock waved slightly in his pride.**

**“You will be all right?” the commander asked.**

**“Yes, we will be with our grandfather,” Mari said, giving the pilot their message for their mother.They stepped out of the craft and began walking toward their father’s house.As they hiked up the hill, they heard the whuffing, whooshing sound of the shuttle lifting off, but Jandro barely paid attention to it.He felt his anticipation growing at being able to meet his grandfather and see the house where his father lived and grew up.At the top of the hill they both paused and sucked in their breath at the sight before them.**

**The sun had just risen above the hills, bathing everything in a golden glow that seemed ethereal and dreamlike.Mari let out a cry of awe.“It’s beautiful!”The house below them, the roads, the trees and the ground itself seemed to be painted in shades of burnished gold.“So this is what Mother tried to describe to us,” she added.Jandro nodded in agreement.Even the sunrises of the past several days had not matched this one.**

**After standing entranced for the few minutes that the vision lasted, they began walking down the hill toward the de la Vega _hacienda._ At the gate a young boy dressed in plain off-white trousers and shirt greeted them.He wore sandals on his feet and a band of cloth around his head to keep his long hair from falling in his face.“ _Buenos dias_.Is there something I can do for you?” he asked politely, trying hard to look discreetly behind them for their horses or carriage.**

**“We need to speak with Don Alejandro de la Vega,” Jandro said with as much authority as he could muster.**

**“Don Alejandro may still be sleeping,” the boy said, wondering about these two young people, who were without any means of transportation.They looked to be only a few years older than himself.“Perhaps you can wait in the _sala_ while I check.”**

**“My mother told me that he is an early riser.I have very important information for him that he will want to hear,” Jandro insisted.Still the boy looked doubtful.“It is about his son,” Jandro added.**

**The boy jerked his head in surprise.“You are the messengers that I was told would be coming yesterday?”**

**“Yes.We came as soon as we could.Please take us to him.”**

**The boy motioned them through the heavy wooden gate and led them up stairs to a second story balcony.At the first door, he knocked.“Don Alejandro, the messengers are here.”Almost immediately an anxious voice bid them enter.The boy motioned for them to go on in.**

**Jandro walked in first, followed closely by Mari.The room’s one window, or rather a door that led to a very tiny balcony, was open, allowing the early morning light to filter in.Several candles were still lit, their glow illuminating the silver-haired old man laying on the bed, clothed in a richly embroidered jacket, vest and pants.The end of a dark blue _banda_ hung over the side of the bed.The sunlight shone on the spot where the twins were standing, suddenly shy, waiting for their grandfather to speak first.**

**His eyes were riveted on Jandro, their dark depths seeming to bore into his.“ _Santa Maria_!” Alejandro breathed, his voice shaking.“It is like the past coming to visit me in the present.You look just as Diego did when he was a youth.Come closer, both of you.”They did and he stared at them for several minutes before saying anything else.Alejandro gazed at the two young people, his grandchildren, in wonder.“ _Dios mio._ Bernardo told me that my son had children from his . . . union with Minta, but I wondered if I had understood him correctly.I would only have to see you to believe.What are your names, my children?”**

**“I am Maria Isabella and this is my brother, Alejandro.We are so glad to finally be able to meet you, _Abuelo_ ,” Mari said, finding her voice first.**

**“I hope that you not only came to meet me, but also to tell me how my son is.The night has been long and filled with worry.”**

**“He is going to be fine, _Abuelo_ ,” Mari said.“The doctors were not sure at first, but he came through the surgery well and is recovering nicely.We are sorry that we did not come sooner.”**

**“Ai, praise be to God!” he cried out softly.A tear trickled down his cheek. After a few minutes, he motioned to them.“Come close to me, my children. For all these years, I have felt blessed to have one grandchild and here I suddenly have three.”When they stood by the bed, Alejandro reached out and pulled them even closer to him, enveloping them in his arms, drawing his newly found grandchildren into his heart.Both children threw their arms around him and hugged him back, the tears flowing freely, their joy full.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**

**Reconciliation and Complications**

**Diego felt something rubbing his cheek in rhythmic cadence.Top to bottom, top to bottom, gentle, but at the same time firm.Finally the rubbing changed and became a soft touch; almost what he could imagine an angel’s kiss to be.He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus on the real-life angel hovering above him, her lips pulling away from him and into his line of vision.**

**“ _Querido_ , how are you feeling?” Minta asked.As his eyes focused, he noticed that she had a razor in her hand.It had been her shaving him that he had felt.“And do not even think to check to see if you still have skin!” she teased.“You do.I did a good job if I say so myself.”**

**Her humor was infectious and he smiled.“What a sight to wake up to,” he murmured, gazing into her amethyst eyes.**

**“Diego!” she giggled.Suddenly, Minta felt the years rolling away and she was back on board the ship to Earth, during the time of their Union.She reached down and brushed an unruly lock of hair off of his forehead.**

**“I feel strange,” he said, puzzled, his brow furrowed in concentration.**

**“Oh?”Her smile faded and concern took its place.**

**“Like something is missing,” he continued.**

**“Well, you are missing a small part of your liver, you also had a hole in your diaphragm, a couple of broken ribs and you lost a generous amount of your blood supply, but you are fortunate; there are expert surgeons on board this ship,” she replied, not totally teasing this time.**

**“I should be dead,” he stated simply.**

**“Maybe, but I think your _santos_ were looking after you,” Minta responded.“Diego, I believe that there is something working here that is higher than either one of us.This is more than coincidence.”**

**Nodding, he returned to his original problem.Something was missing, but he felt so tired that he couldn’t think straight.Diego blinked to keep his eyes in focus.“Pain,” he finally said.**

**“Are you in pain?” Minta asked anxiously.She turned to activate the communicator.**

**“No, that’s just it.There is none.Not really.Just sore…and tired.”**

**“Oh,” she breathed in relief, turning back to him.“I am so glad; you had me worried for a moment.As to being tired, it has not been much more than eighteen hours since your surgery ended, so it’s natural to feel that way.The pain medication will do that, too.You have been sedated heavily in that time as well.”**

**Minta’s hand strayed through the thatch of hair on his chest, gently massaging.Diego took her hand in his, raising it to his lips.He remembered one of his very first acts after he woke up on Rantir was taking her hand and kissing it.He remembered the times he would kiss her fingertips, teasing her about how much more he had to kiss, since she had five fingers on each hand.Now he began with her index finger and lightly kissed each one, but after the fourth finger there were no more.Gazing at her hand, he counted and saw that she had the same number of fingers as he did.He stared at her hand and then into her eyes.“What happened?” he asked in a whisper, reaching for her other hand and finding the same thing.His mind felt a kind of horror creeping into it.**

**“When the twins asked to come here to meet you, I thought of what I could do to make it easier to stay with you, _mi amor_.I knew that a great deal of what set me apart as a ‘demon’ was my hands, so I had them surgically altered.My feet, too,” she explained.“The twins were born with four fingers on each hand.That was not a problem for them.”She saw the look on his face and went on quickly, “Diego, I have wanted more than anything else to be with you again.To be united to you forever.That’s all I have ever dreamed about.I would go through your Hell to be with you.And I did what I felt I needed to do to fulfill that dream.”Her voice rose in agitation as she saw a variety of emotions crossing his face.**

**“Minta…” he began, but stopped, unable to put into words what he was feeling. _That she would do this for me,_ he thought. _This sacrifice…oh, Dios, what have I done to deserve this kind of devotion?I almost let her die and she does this so she can come back to me…_ Feeling his emotions rising up inside, building, almost choking him with their intensity, Diego took her hands again.He felt the tiny scars that barely showed where the fifth finger had been.Kissing them, he then brought her hands to his cheek and felt the sudden flowing of tears as the culmination of the years of guilt and torment, longing and loss released themselves from deep inside where he had locked so much of it away.He cried for Minta, for himself and for Conchita.**

**“Diego,” Minta cried softly, her own tears flowing.She pulled away the side frame of the bed and slid in beside him, cradling him as close to her as she could without hurting him, murmuring expressions of love as he cried softly against her chest.Finally she felt him relax and she drew back, gently letting his head rest back on the pillow, seeing his eyes closed in sleep.For a few minutes she watched the rise and fall of his chest, then she took a cloth and gently wiped his face.Minta smiled as she saw the same kind of peace that she had seen on board the star cruiser so many years ago.“ _Padre_ Felipe was right.I cannot leave you again,” she murmured as she bent over and kissed him tenderly.**

**==========================**

**Former Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia sang lustily as he drove the wagon filled with wine kegs and bottles to the _pueblo._ The morning was almost gone and it was hot, but a breeze was still available to temper the heat.If he timed it just right, he might be able to wheedle a mug of wine from the innkeeper before he went back home.**

**The stubble on his cheeks was more gray then reddish brown and most of the straggly hair that sat like a disarrayed bird’s nest on his head was also heavily flecked with silver.The jowls sagged more and the steps were slower, but he was still happy.When he got it, his pension was enough to take care of his simple needs.When he didn’t, the de la Vegas were quick to let him do the occasional odd jobs for them that compensated for the little house he lived in on the _rancho.The de la Vegas are my friends,_ he thought, _they always had been_.This job, for instance, of taking the wine to the _pueblo_ for sale and distribution.**

**And the cook, _ah, the cook, what a woman,_ he thought.She was almost always willing to give him extra breakfast, and lunch and supper.Then she would wave her spoon menacingly at his stomach and mutter, “… _un hervido muy grande_.Ai, a kettle of prodigious size!”But she always laughed as he tried to tell her what a good match he would make for her.**

**Now as he drove the wagon, sang and thought about how good his life was, he saw a man riding a limping and sweat covered bay horse.The horse looked to be half dead.With a flick of the wrist, Garcia coaxed his team into a trot, which was more than sufficient to catch up and pass the beleaguered horse.“ _Señor_ , your horse needs to rest,” the former sergeant said.**

**“No, no, I need to get away from the mountains and to the _pueblo_ as soon as I can,” the man said.**

**“You will not do it by killing your horse,” Garcia pointed out.The man allowed his exhausted horse to stop and Garcia pulled back on the reins to halt the team.“Why do you need to get away from the mountains?There are no hostile Indians anymore.”He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.“In fact I do not believe that there are any Indians living up in there at all.”**

**“It is the rustlers.”**

**“Rustlers?You mean the bandits that have been stealing the cattle; the ones that killed the _vaquero?_ ” Garcia asked.Thoughts of reward came into his mind.**

**“ _Sí_ , if they saw me now, they would kill me,” the man said.**

**Garcia noticed that the man was almost as gray as the ground, coated in a layer of fine dust.He had no hat, but he was wearing a bandage around his head.His nose and cheeks seemed blistered as though from too much sun. _Probably from having no hat,_ Garcia reasoned.“What happened to you?” he asked, pointing to the bandage.**

**The man stammered and coughed before speaking.“I was caught by them and they hit me over the head.I was out cold for hours.”**

**“ _Sí_ , that would explain the sunburn you have as well,” Garcia replied.“But _señor_ , you sound dry.Would you like a bit of wine?You can ride with me and tell me all about your adventure.It sounds very exciting.I am heading for the _pueblo._ ”**

**The man nodded, climbed up into the wagon, leaving the horse standing by the side of the road.As he settled onto the seat, he sighed.Garcia pulled a bottle of wine from a crate and, using his knife, peeled off the wax seal.He then pulled the cork out and handed it to his companion.“What is your name, _señor_?”**

**“Uh, Juan,” the man said.“I was riding in the eastern mountains yesterday morning and came across the rustler’s camp.One of them caught me and they beat me before knocking me out.”Juan took a long drink and handed the bottle to Garcia.**

**As he drank, Garcia looked closely at him, wondering where they beat him.With a shrug, Garcia decided that he would take Juan’s word for it; the man did look rather scruffy, even if he had no bruises.He handed the bottle back.Juan took another long drink and continued, this time not returning the bottle to his host.**

**“I woke up a little later to find no cattle; they must have stampeded.Some of the rustlers were dead, but not all and I have to get away in case they come after me.”**

**“What are you planning on doing?” Garcia asked.**

**“Go to Mexico.”**

**Garcia did a bit of quick figuring in his head.“Well, if you were in the eastern mountains and it has been almost a day since you said you woke up and escaped from the rustlers, why are you only this side of Los Angeles?It is not that far to the mountains from here.And why is your horse so worn?”**

**“I said I was hit on the head.I was scared and got lost.I went in the wrong direction,” Juan said testily.**

**“How are you planning on getting to Mexico?You do not have a horse and it appears that you do not have money, either.”**

**“I have a plan.”**

**“What is it?” Garcia asked, curious.**

**“If I tell you, do you promise not to try and get the money yourself?” Juan asked, leaning toward the fat man conspiratorially.“In fact if you get me to the _cuartel_ , I will even give you a little of it.”**

**“But, of course, I’ll help you.In fact, I personally know the sergeant of the guard.What is this plan?”**

**“I know for a fact that Zorro was wounded by the rustlers.”**

**“No!”**

**“It is true, _señor_.I saw Zorro lying on the ground, injured.He got up once.Someone helped him, but when the cattle stampeded he fell down again behind a rock.He did not try to get up after that,” the small man said, noisily sucking on the wine bottle.Finishing it, he wiped his dusty sleeve across his mouth and sighed.**

**Garcia was startled.To think that after all these years the fox would be felled by a rustler’s bullet seemed almost impossible.“But I thought that you said that when you woke up, the cattle were gone.”**

**“I woke up for just a little when the explosion made the cattle stampede.Then I passed out again,” Juan explained.**

**“But when you woke up again, did you not look for Zorro?” Garcia asked, a bit confused.**

**“When I woke up again, I did not know if there were other bandits still around or not. I just found a horse and got away as fast as I could,” Juan explained.**

**“Oh.Well, do you suppose that Zorro was badly injured?”**

**“I do not know.All I know was that he didn’t get very far when the cattle stampeded,” Juan replied.**

**“Well, I suppose that the reward covers a dead body as much as it covers a live one,” Garcia murmured.Somehow, the idea of getting some of the reward money didn’t appeal to him any more.“And where did you say this valley was located?”**

**“East of here,” Juan said evasively.He watched as they passed the first of the _pueblo’s_ buildings.His eyes glittered in anticipation as Garcia pulled up in front of the _cuartel_ gate.**

**“I will leave you here.When you collect the three thousand _pesos_ , you can buy a purebred Andalusian stallion.I really do not need the money,” Garcia said, his voice registering his sadness.**

**“ _Gracias, señor_ ,” Juan said as he jumped down and almost ran to the _comandante’s_ office.**

**The orderly at the door perused him and frowned.“What do you want?” he asked.**

**“I need to see the _comandante_.About a reward,” Juan said.**

**“Reward for what?” the orderly asked.**

**“For Zorro!” Juan snapped before thinking.**

**“And pigs fly during the Feast of St. Michael, too,” the soldier laughed.**

**“Tell your _comandante_ that I can tell you where Zorro is.”**

**With a shrug the orderly went inside the room and spoke to the sergeant of the guard.When Juan was admitted into the office he gave the soldier a smirking glance. “I know where you can find Zorro,” Juan said, coming directly to the point, telling his story.**

**Sergeant Lugo sat behind the desk, gazing at the nondescript, filthy, ragged man.He listened to the man’s story for approximately three minutes.“Where did you say this place was?” he asked.**

**“Almost due east of here, in the foothills of the Sierras.”**

**Lugo stood up, his eye flashing.“ _Seño_ r, I do not know what kind of joke you are trying to play on me, but if you do not get out of my office in two minutes, I will have you publicly whipped.”**

**“But, _Comandante_ , we must go find Zorro,” Juan cried out desperately.**

**“My lancers were out there this morning and found three rustlers, tied up.The others were dead-- shot or trampled.And no sign of Zorro!That Zorro was there, I have no doubt; that he was hurt, may or may not be, but he is not there now.Get out of here before I throw you into the _carcel_!” Lugo shouted.It had been a very hot, dusty morning.**

**Juan got out, just as fast as his legs could carry him.To his horror, though, as he was dashing toward the gate, several of the prisoners began shouting.“Fernan!Fernan! _Raton_! _Porco_!”**

**Soon Juan/Fernan found himself in jail next to his disgruntled fellow rustlers. Their cries for revenge making him shiver. _Ai, why did I not just keep riding for Mexico?_ he lamented to himself, thinking that his journey toward the south had been well on its way when he got greedy and decided to come back and get the reward money for capturing Zorro.**

****

**==========================**

**As the erstwhile rich man was lamenting his lot in a jail cell, Garcia was sadly delivering the wine to _Señor_ Urbina, the innkeeper.As the workers were unloading the barrels and kegs, he related to them the distressing tale of Zorro’s misfortune.Several workers laughed at him, but most listened, as saddened as he was that they might have lost their beloved hero.**

**When he returned to the de la Vega _rancho_ , Garcia again related the tale.Soon the _hacienda_ was abuzz with the news, but there were four for whom the story meant so very much more.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**

**Brothers and Sisters**

**Little Minta peered through the door, surreptitiously looking over the newcomers.Somehow she knew they had something to do with Papá’s first wife, but she wasn’t sure how.She listened to them talking about Papá, telling Grandfather that he was going to get better.She breathed a deep sigh of relief, and rubbed away the tears in her eyes that had threatened to spill down her cheeks.Minta caught the word ‘ _abuelo’_ and her eyes widened in shock. _Abuelo?Why are they calling him that?_ she wondered.**

**Sunlight shone on the young woman’s face and Minta saw the same features as she had seen on the other Minta.She furrowed her brow and then noticed grandfather watching her.He smiled and motioned for her to come to him.Nervously, she walked to Grandfather’s bed.The two messengers watched her closely, smiles on their faces, their eyes friendly.**

**“ _Nieta_ , we have received good news.Your father is doing quite well.”**

**“Yes, _Abuelo_ , I heard.”She turned to the two messengers.“ _Gracias.”_**

**__**

**“Minta, I want you to meet Alejandro and Maria Isabella, your half-brother and sister,” he said.**

**Minta’s mouth dropped open as they greeted her. _Brother, sister?_ She didn’t hear what they had to say to her, she didn’t hear their warm and friendly voices, all she heard was the inner voice telling her that Papá would no longer have time to read to her, hold her in his arms, laugh with her and tickle her when she snuck into his bedroom and ambushed him in his bed.There would be no more time for rides to the little lake or to gather flowers for Mama’s grave…no more time.These two newcomers would be taking it all away from her.**

**“No!I just want to see Papá!” she shouted, turning and running through the open door, jerking it closed behind her.She ran down the veranda, ignoring the muffled calls of her grandfather.Instead of going into her own room, she stopped at her father’s room, quickly opening the door and going inside.As she shut it behind her, she felt the warm presence of her father, despite that fact that he was somewhere above them, in something that _Abuelo_ had called a space ship, something like a sailing vessel that floated through the sky.**

**She climbed up on Papá’s bed.As usual it was made up, the covering smooth and unwrinkled.Minta almost wished that it wasn’t, and then she would feel more like Papá was just going to walk in the door.She looked toward the fireplace, gazing at the dead coals.Because she was feeling contrary, and also because she felt a bit of a chill from the partially opened outer door, she jerked back the covers and slipped under them.The pillows still carried a slight scent of Papá, a bit of leather, a tiny bit of sweat, of shaving lather and of the soap he used to bathe with. It was comforting to her and she felt her eyes closing.The night had been so long and she had spent so much time worrying and not enough time sleeping.Soon she was dreaming of horse rides and her papá’s lap.**

**===================**

**Mari watched the little girl run out of the room and she felt her heart tighten.She had thought of how wonderful it would be to live here together—Mother, Father, little Minta, Grandfather, her and Jandro. _All of the de la Vegas together_.Sighing, Mari looked down at her hands.**

**“My child, this is such a shock for my little granddaughter.It has been a shock for me.First her father is hurt and almost killed and then she finds she has a brother and sister.She has been the sole object of our affection for over seven years.Everything she has known is upside down right now.It will take time.”**

**Mari nodded, pondering how she might feel under similar circumstances.She thought she understood the little girl’s feelings a bit better.But how to overcome those feelings was something that Mari couldn’t figure out.**

**“ _Con permiso_ ,” she said to her grandfather, feeling a deep need to talk to the little girl.**

**Jandro and Mari gazed a one another for a moment.Jandro felt the pinch of hurt that his half-sister had welcomed them in such a fashion, but he knew that if anyone could break through the barrier of fear and anger that the little girl had erected, it would be Mari.His sister had a way with people, just as he had a way with animals.He nodded and smiled slightly, silently wishing her luck, before turning back to his grandfather.**

**Mari walked along the veranda, peering into the open door at the end.From the furnishings Mari knew this was Minta’s room, but the little girl was not there.The older girl stepped inside anyway, intrigued by the china doll that lay reclining against a pillow.Its dark curls matched the dark eyes that were fixed on her.The dress was meticulously put together, each lace ruffle just so.There was another doll, one made of leather and cloth.That one appeared to have a few stains, even though it, too, was dressed in fine detail.The second doll had the appearance of being more of a comfort doll, much like her stuffed brisal was her comfort toy when she was younger, and her replicated horse doll was what had sat on her bed on Rantir to remind her of the other place she came from.She had brought the brisal, but had given the horse to Wis’ son before they left.**

**On the wall was a picture of a woman with black hair and smiling deep brown eyes.The woman’s skin was light, but highlighted in a way that seemed to hint of the outdoors.Her dress an exquisite shade of blue-violet, with lace, ruffles, pearls and other decorations that Mari couldn’t recognize.This must be Minta’s mother.The Rantiri girl studied it, seeing little Minta’s features in the woman in the painting.Mari felt the beginnings of tears. _To only know one’s mother by a painting and stories.How hard that must be_ , she thought.**

**Mari tiptoed from the room and checked the one next to it.By process of elimination, she determined that this must be Father’s room and she quietly turned the knob and poked her head in.On the bed, curled up in a compact ball, lay her little sister.Quietly, Mari walked to the bed and gazed at Minta.The face looked so serene and peaceful, very much like the face in the painting in the other room.**

**Suddenly the eyes were open and staring at her.A frown replaced the peaceful countenance.“What do you want?” Minta asked, her tone unfriendly.**

**“I just wanted to talk to you,” Mari said with a smile.“You are my sister, after all.”**

**“I just want my papá back,” Minta said, repeating the words she had used in Grandfather’s room.**

**“And he wants to be back here with you,” Mari said.The little girl said nothing and Mari wondered what to say next.“Was that your mother in the painting?” she asked, pointing to the room next door.**

**“What did you go into my room for?” Minta demanded.**

**“I was looking for you.The door was open,” Mari explained.“I did not touch anything.”**

**The brown eyes studied her for a moment.“Yes, that was my mother.Conchita Innocencia Maria Alvarez.She was very beautiful,” Minta said, almost defiantly.**

**“Yes, she was.You look a great deal like her.She looks like she was a wonderful person, too.”**

**“Papá says that she was, so she must have been,” Minta said in a soft voice.Mari could have bitten her tongue for having brought that up.**

**“I am sorry that you lost your mother like that, Minta.”**

**Minta looked up at Maria Isabella. _Why had they come?Why couldn’t they have just stayed home and left her and her papá alone._ She tried to be angry with the older girl, but the eyes that looked back at her were kind.Had this older girl wondered about Papá like she wondered about Mama?Minta didn’t say anything; she looked away and pondered.**

**“A few years ago, I was looking at a picture of Father, wondering what it would be like to have his arms around me, to feel his strong hands lift me in the air…” Mari said.“I wanted it so badly, it was like something hurting inside.”Mari touched the blanket and then picked up the pillow and held it to her face.She felt the softness of its use, and the scent of its user.Then she thought back to her first meeting with her father yesterday.The smell of blood and antiseptic, the look of death and pain and love on Father’s pale face, all at the same time— and it closed in on her.Mari squeezed her eyes shut, allowing only a single tear to escape and roll down her cheek.Little Minta had never been able to see her mother.Another tear escaped, sliding slowly down to her chin.**

**“I feel so grateful for the chance that I had to see Father,” Mari said softly.**

**Minta looked up at her half-sister and saw the tears.“What did he say?” she asked, moving a little closer to Mari.**

**“He said he loves us,” the older girl whispered.“He would not let the doctors do anything to help him until he had told us that.”Mari paused and squeezed the pillow in her hands a couple of times before she said anything else.“I had a fear…I wondered what Father would really think about suddenly having two more children.”**

**“You thought that maybe Papá would not like you?”Minta asked, thinking, knowing how her papá was, that such a thought would be inconceivable.And she was suddenly ashamed of herself for wishing that Maria Isabella and Alejandro would go away.If Papá loved them, could she do any less?She couldn’t help but think, however, that she would never have her papá to herself the way she had before.A quick surge of jealousy shot through her again, but she pushed it away.**

**“I knew what Mother told me about Father, what kind of a person he was, but there were still doubts.I was still scared that he might…not want to see us.”**

**“But he did,” Minta said.**

**“Yes, he did.”**

**“What do you think your mama will think about me?” Minta asked, her voice small and trembling.**

**“You are Father’s child.And I know my mother…she will love you as much as Father loves us.”**

**“Will she sing to me?”**

**“I’m sure if you ask her, she will, but she does not have a very good singing voice.I have been told that Father’s voice is very nice.”Mari smiled at the little girl and little Minta smiled back shyly.**

**“Will she hold me in her lap and read to me?”**

**“I am sure she will do many things with you, Minta, but I will let you in on a secret…”**

**“What?”**

**“We do not know how to read and write your language,” Mari said.“Mother did not have a chance to learn more than just a little bit.Father will have to teach us, then we can both read to you.”**

**“I know some words.I read to _Abuelo_ sometimes,” Minta said proudly.“Papá taught me.I know he’ll teach you, too.”Somehow she couldn’t stay angry with this older sister of hers.She was nice, like Papá, and there was something else as well.She just didn’t know what it was right now.**

**A short time later, Bernardo peered in the door and smiled, motioning for them to come down to lunch in the _sala_.Downstairs, Grandfather Alejandro was seated at the head of the table, cushions helping to soften the hardness of the solid oak chair.The table, although not set lavishly, had more than enough food for them all. At the older children’s puzzled looks, Grandfather pointed out everything-- _tortillas_ lightly steaming on a platter in the middle of the table, while a bowl of beef and beans sat nearby, its scent of _chilies_ making Mari wonder what she was in for, and _nixtamal,_ or parboiled corn, and baked pumpkin.Bernardo poured _champurrado_ into China cups for each of them.**

**Jandro sneaked a peak at Mari, his eyes wondering about her progress with their younger sister.She nodded slightly, smiling.Jandro’s face brightened considerably.He had felt the slight touches of worry the entire time he had been with Grandfather.**

**Minta’s stomach growled and Mari looked at her with a slight smile.Then suddenly her own stomach growled in sympathy.Minta began giggling.**

**“I would say, my children, that this is a signal to begin eating,” Alejandro said, his face showing relief that the children now seemed to be getting along.**

**Halfway through the meal, a hearty voice sounded from the patio and everyone looked up.Alejandro motioned for Bernardo to open the door for the newcomer.“It is Sergeant Garcia,” he said in way of explanation to Jandro and Mari.When the mute opened the door, it was like a booming surf had just rolled in.The loud voice greeted them all, almost loud enough to shake the tableware.The corpulent man obviously saw the table spread out with ample lunch, but surprisingly, he ignored it.**

**“Ai, Don Alejandro, you would not believe what I heard on the way into the _pueblo_ this morning,” he puffed.**

**“Sit down, Sergeant.Have some dinner,” Alejandro offered, knowing that any further conversation would have to wait until Garcia had given his announcement.He figured that it must be very important indeed, since the food on the table was being ignored for the most part.**

**“ _Gracias_ , Don Alejandro,” he said, settling himself into a creaking chair.Mari looked at it, wondering if it would hold the obese old man.The sergeant gazed at both her and her brother briefly, but his eyes seemed to linger on Jandro the longest.**

**“Sergeant, what is your news?” Alejandro reminded the big man.**

**“I gave a man a ride into the _pueblo_ this morning.His horse was almost dead on its feet.Anyway, he claimed to have seen Zorro in a valley southeast of here, badly hurt.He said that Zorro did not try to get up, but just lay there.He went into the _cuartel_ to report it to the _comandante_.I thought you might like to know,” Garcia said.**

**As Garcia reached for a _tortilla_ , he did not see the quickly suppressed looks of alarm that each of the others at the table gave to one another.By the time he had filled his plate and was eating, everyone had gotten over their initial shock and had returned to a semblance of normalcy.“Sergeant, I am very sorry to hear that, if it’s true.Who was this individual who saw all of this?” Alejandro asked.His mind worked furiously, wondering how they were going to cover for Diego this time.Especially since several people had already asked his whereabouts.**

**“Ah, a _peon_ who had been caught by the rustlers and beaten by them.He managed to get away from them,” Garcia said.**

**“But was he close enough to really see if Zorro was hurt?”**

**“He said that the rustlers had beaten him so that he passed out, but he woke up long enough to see Zorro.But, no, Don Alejandro, he did not say how close he was,” Garcia answered.**

**Jandro exchanged glances with his sister.He knew exactly who this man most likely was.He was probably the rustler he had hit over the head and neglected to tie up.**

**Mari reached under the table and gently squeezed Minta’s leg in reassurance.Garcia munched on his _tortilla_ , occasionally glancing over at Jandro.“You remind me of someone,” he finally said to the boy.He alternately spooned in bites of the pumpkin stew and corn.Occasionally Garcia gazed at Jandro. _There is something about the boy_. Then it came to him, “You know,” he began, waving a _tortilla_ like a baton, still gazing at Jandro, “when I was much younger and was first sent here to serve in Los Angeles, I remember young Don Diego.He was a tall lad, even then, tall and wiry and filled with dreams.You remind me of him,” he said to Jandro.“In fact, you look so much like him you could be his son.”The old sergeant used the rolled up _tortilla_ to scoop up some of the beef sauce.**

**Alejandro sighed, realizing the implication of the sergeant’s statement.If Garcia could tell that the boy was Diego’s son, then anyone could.Of course, it was so very obvious that he was surprised that tongues had not already begun wagging.The children had told him that they had visited the _pueblo_ already. _Oh, well, I might as well get this over with.Better announced from me than from whispering tongues,_ the old man thought.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, this is Maria Isabella and Alejandro de la Vega y Morlif-Brocnor, Diego and Minta’s children,” Alejandro said, introducing them.“My grandchildren, this is former Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, a very close family friend and for a long time, the sergeant of the guard and acting _comandante_ of the _cuartel_ in Los Angeles.”**

**Garcia looked at them in shock for a moment and then began choking on his food.Bernardo slapped him on the back until he could draw a decent breath.“Don Diego’s children?By the saints, this is a day of surprises!” he exclaimed.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Sixteen**

**Complications**

**Garcia continued to stare at the children, as though they had been conjured up by some wizard’s spell.“But how?Don Diego and Minta?” he sputtered.**

**“Sergeant, when Minta’s people returned for her, after she had been beaten so badly, and took her away with them, no one knew that she was with child.”**

**“But they, I mean, they were not…”**

**Alejandro wished he knew the best way to explain this, but in the end, it seemed that just telling the facts as close to the truth as he could, would be the best.“Diego had the mistaken impression, when he met Minta, whose customs are very different than ours, that he could marry her by her rituals and then sanctify the marriage in a ceremony at San Gabriel.I suppose that the old saying about love being blind is really true.”**

**“Then Don Diego was married when he came back with the _señorita_ , er _señora_?But he said…”**

**Again Alejandro sighed.“Yes and no.Not by California law, and certainly not in the eyes of the Church.In her people’s eyes, yes.I suggested to Diego in a post that when he returned, he should present _Señorita_ Morlif-Brocnor as his fiancé.Unfortunately, things did not happen as we had planned and he had to send her back with her people, hoping they would be able to save her life.”**

**“ _Sí_ ,” Garcia said sadly, remembering that terrible time, and also remembering his small part in the incident.But after a moment he looked up, a smile on his face.“What joy Don Diego will have finding out that they did save her and that he has more children!A long time ago, Don Alejandro, you did say you wanted many grandchildren to bounce upon your knee,” he said brightly, his joy taking in the young people at the table.Then he paused, pondering for a moment.“But then they look a bit big to bounce on your knees,” he finally said.**

**“ _Sí_ , much too big, but I am grateful for them even so,” Alejandro said, looking at his grandchildren warmly.**

**“But where is Don Diego?” Garcia suddenly asked.“I have not seen him since the day before yesterday.”**

**Alejandro was jerked out of his warm feelings of gratitude and turned from the children to the former soldier. “That is a good question, Sergeant.Apparently he was still worried about the _vaqueros_ and went out some time yesterday to check on the more remote camps.I sent out several men this morning to search the hills for him, just in case.What I suspect happened is that he found himself too far from home yesterday evening and stayed at an inn someplace.San Fernando, maybe,” Alejandro explained.“We should hear from him today.Unfortunately, this was one time he did not inform me of his plans.”Alejandro had had many years to perfect these half-truth excuses, but he felt that the events of the last day had caught him by surprise and left him only partially prepared.He now wondered what kind of excuse he could come up with for Diego’s injury. _Ai, I will tackle that problem when it becomes necessary.Hopefully there will be another day or so before that happens,_ he thought.**

**“You are probably right, Don Alejandro,” Garcia agreed, continuing to tackle the mound of food that he had gathered during their conversation.**

**For her part, Mari looked down at her less amply filled plate, trying hard to hide the fear with which the corpulent sergeant’s words had filled her.She took a bite and glanced at Jandro.He had a thoughtful look on his face, as though considering the options of some kind of plan.Suddenly, Mari felt a fire igniting on her tongue and burning all the way to her stomach.Her throat constricted, her eyes watered and she grabbed for the cup of chocolate.When she had finally stopped choking and felt that the inferno in her mouth might be under control, she looked up sheepishly through tear-filled eyes.Bernardo was by her side ready to help her.**

_**Abuelo**_ **was gazing at her gratefully, as though she had planned this diversion to take away from the awkwardness of the conversation.“That burned my mouth!” she finally said.Everyone laughed, more in relief, Mari thought, than real humor.**

**“What?The beef and _chilies_?” Garcia asked, incredulous.“Actually, they are quite mild.”**

**“Mmm,” Mari said, taking a spoonful of the pumpkin soup and finding it rather sweet and deliciously bland, especially after the beef.**

**Garcia shrugged and continued eating. _It is their loss and my gain_ , looking gratefully at the large amount of beef left in the bowl.**

**===========================**

**Later in the day, Jandro paced in his father’s room.After they had gone on a short ride around the _rancho_ , Mari decided to take a self-guided tour of the _casa grande_.He had left when she had begun watching the servants at work and asking them innumerable questions.The problem of what to do to cover for his father had become too intrusive to ignore anymore, so he left her with the _vaquero_ who had accompanied them and came to this room to think _._**

**Jandro had tried to discuss the problem with _Abuelo_ in the library _,_ but his grandfather had told him not to worry about it.How could he not worry about it?He knew that Bernardo had occasionally ridden as Zorro in the past, but he also knew that the old manservant was in no condition to do it this time.He was limping around even now trying to make sure that they were comfortable and had rooms in which to stay.Jandro knew that he could ride as the masked bandit, even if he didn’t have his father’s height and build yet.He was every bit as tall as the manservant and Tornado was used to him already.When they had discussed the matter, _Abuelo_ had quickly dismissed the boy’s suggestion, but Jandro remembered that he had not been expressly forbidden to ride!**

**“Alejandro?”Minta’s soft voice spoke from the doorway.**

**“ _Sí_?”**

**“Do you really think you could take Papá’s place?” she asked, as she came in and shut the door softly behind her.He looked at her in surprise.At seven and a half, she was already very adept at stealth and secrecy, even though, according to what Bernardo had told Mother, she had only just found out her father’s secret.He had no idea that the little girl had been in the other room listening to his and his grandfather’s conversation.**

**Jandro had a quick reply, but thought about her seemingly simple question for a moment before answering.“Not really, Minta, but maybe I can help get rid of the rumor that Zorro was badly hurt.Then no one would think that Father is Zorro when he shows up injured.”**

**Minta giggled.“If the people see Zorro riding, they will think that the rumor is just the silly gossip of someone who was out in the sun too long.”**

**Jandro chuckled with her and then thought some more about the little girl’s question.Could anyone ever take Father’s place as the masked rider?It was an interesting question.“I have a problem, though.”**

**“What?”**

**“I do not know where the entrance to Father’s secret cave is.”He looked expectantly at her, hoping that she might know, but she only shook her head.**

**“I do know that Papá has disappeared out of his room without coming out the door,” Minta added quickly, seeing his look of disappointment.**

**“And Mother talked about coming into Father’s room from a secret cave.So there must be an entrance somewhere in here…” he said thoughtfully.Jandro looked all around the bedroom, trying to figure out the best place for such an entrance. _The wardrobe?No, not a piece of movable furniture.It has to be somewhere along the wall._ Not the outside wall and not the wall along the veranda.Jandro carefully examined each of the other two walls, tapping carefully.“I think it’s over here somewhere,” Jandro muttered, facing the fireplace.He and Minta looked and felt and went over every inch.But still they weren’t able to find the door to the secret cave.**

**With a sigh, Jandro returned to the bed and sat down, his chin in his hand.Minta sat beside him, also with her chin resting on her hand.**

**“Does that mean you will not be able to be Zorro and help Papá?” she asked, her voice low, disappointment very evident.**

**“Not until we can find a way into that cave,” Jandro answered morosely, not knowing what to do next.At the very least, however, he had to let Mother know about these recent developments.He looked at his little sister and suspected that, although Minta had been told a great deal about himself, Mari and his mother, and where they came from, she probably really did not understand.To hear stories about modern technology is one thing and to actually see that technology when you are not used to it is another.He didn’t want to frighten her now that she was getting used to them.There was a great deal of it he didn’t even understand, so he could imagine her confusion if she was confronted with gadgets that seemed magical.**

**“Minta, I am totally stumped right now.Maybe if you spy on Bernardo, you can find another entrance to the secret cave,” he told her.**

**She smiled conspiratorially, nodded and dashed out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.Jandro pulled out his communicator and pushed several buttons.He had to do this carefully, since he suspected that his mother would feel the same way about him posing as Zorro as his grandfather did.When he finally heard his mother’s voice, he told her everything that Sergeant Garcia had related to them at lunch.He heard her sigh. _How am I going to do this?_ he thought. Then an idea occurred to him.“Mother, Bernardo is having a little trouble with his knees, so I want to take care of Tornado for him.But I don’t know the way into the secret cave from Father’s room,” he said.**

**Jandro heard her sigh again.“I am not sure of the exact place that your father pushed or pulled to get the door to open, but it is on the left side of the mantle.I’m sorry; I cannot help you any more than that.Why don’t you ask Bernardo?”**

**“He’s busy right now,” Jandro said evasively and then he paused.The silence on the communicator became uncomfortable.“If you can take care of Father, we will take care of Zorro,” he finally blurted out.**

**“ _Padre_ Felipe will help.I will let you know more later, Jandro.Take care of your sister and give my love to Minta and everyone else there, too.Your father has awakened several times, is doing well, and sends his love.”**

**Jandro turned off the communicator and then put it away before Mother could wonder about the reasons for his questions and his comment about Zorro.Meticulously sliding his fingers around the mantle piece, the boy finally felt a slight indention.A narrow door to his left clicked open and he peered into the little room.A cool breeze floated past his cheeks and ruffled his light brown hair.After the heat of the day, it felt very refreshing.Stepping inside, Jandro saw a change of clothes hanging on pegs that had been pounded into cracks in the wall.Opposite him was an opening where a set of stairs went downward into the darkness.He didn’t see a lantern, so he turned back into the bedroom and picked up a candle.Using a flint striker he found nearby, the boy lit it, and with his hand cupped around it, walked into the little room again.Checking around the doorway, Jandro found a metal ring, which when turned, shutting the door behind him with the barest of whispers.Grinning, he set the candle down on a small table and examined the room.**

**Jandro opened a trunk and found a black suit that matched the one his Father had been wearing the day before.Pulling out each piece of silk and satin clothing, Jandro mentally dressed himself, hoping that he would be able to put it all on correctly when night fell.**

**Hanging the costume on empty pegs, Jandro picked up the candle and walked down the stone stairs, peering around him, wondering what spooky denizens lurked in the shadows of the ceilings and the walls.He shivered, and not just from the chill air that wafted up from below. _A very appropriate den for the dark fox of the night,_ Jandro thought, holding the candle up to try and see into all the black corners.**

**After some exploration, he finally reached the lower end of the cave.Soft afternoon sunlight filtered through thick brush at the far end and from a narrow crack above him.To his right in a small makeshift stall, stood Tornado.The stallion whinnied softly, shaking his head.The nostrils quivered, taking in his scent and Jandro slowly approached, hand outstretched.The horse blew on him, reacquainting himself with Jandro’s scent.Gently, Tornado nibbled the ends of the boy’s fingers with his rubbery lips.The dark eyes looked into his and Jandro saw recognition and complete acceptance.**

**“You and I will be going on a ride tonight,” Jandro murmured, his heart beating a bit faster in anticipation.**

**==============================**

**“Jerintas, Diego may have to return home sooner than we had anticipated,” Minta said.She ran her hands through her long silken hair and turned to face the Rantiri director.They were standing in the corridor just outside the medical facility.**

**While he had been gratified that she had changed her mind about leaving Diego, his heart tore at him over the impending separation.He knew it was impossible to have her the way he would have liked, but at least he had been in proximity to her for the past thirteen years. _You are too old to even dream of such things, you fool,_ he told himself.**

**“He needs to stay at least a week,” he answered bluntly.“That way he would get the full benefit of the plasma regenerative therapy.Each day here takes off several days of conventional recovery.”**

**“I know, I know, but there are rumors floating around that Zorro was injured.And Diego is being missed as well,” Minta pointed out with a sigh.“Eventually people will put two and two together.”**

**“It has only been a little more than twenty-four hours since his surgery.At the very least, he needs another two days before he can be safely transported to his home.”**

**Minta nodded.“But he won’t be transported home.He will be ‘found’ and taken to the mission,” she corrected the director with a slight smile.**

**“Mission?”**

**“Yes, where all this began.Where you found me after I had been beaten.”She turned and looked meaningfully at Jerintas.“Jerintas, Diego has been walking a fine line for fifteen years, trying to help his people while staying incognito.As much as I agree with you, in order to keep his secret, in order to keep this magnificent secret, he will have to go home early.”The two Rantiri gazed at each other silently for several minutes.Finally, when Jerintas slowly nodded, she looked toward the door.“I think I need to let Diego know of these latest events.I have been told that he is somewhat alert, asking for me as well as for something to drink.I am not sure in what order those things have been requested.I will go and see,” she added with a soft laugh, approaching the medical facility door.As the portal hissed open for her, Jerintas could not help but take in the fact that her steps had much more bounce to them and her smile seemed much happier than he had seen for some time.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**

**Love and Other Things that Cannot be Explained**

**Diego sat quietly in his bed, resentfully pondering the clicking, sighing and whining machinery.He knew that it was all there to aid him in his recovery, but he couldn’t help but feel as though he was a prisoner, caught in a trap from which there was no escape.When he had awakened this time, he had felt an insatiable thirst, but his queries had resulted in headshakes and admonitions to wait a bit.**

_**How long have I been here?**_ **he thought, trying hard to remain grateful for the care he had received.He knew that it had saved his life.There was something in his memory that told him that.Someone had said something about damage to various organs along with blood loss.Right now, Diego felt fairly good, if not weak and tired, even though at the same time he also felt somewhat restless.If he had to be bedridden, he wished to be in his own bed, surrounded by that which was familiar to him.Familiar… _Where is Minta?_ he asked himself.He remembered something that caused him to wonder.Something about her hands…Then the memory returned and he replayed it in his mind.His heart filled again to bursting at her sacrifice.It was almost too much for him to take in.**

**A whoosh announced the entrance of someone and he looked toward the door.“Minta!” he cried, not even attempting to contain his joy.She was his anchor in this sea of strange people and extraordinary devices, sterile surroundings and unfamiliar sensations.Even though he had spent a number of weeks aboard a similar craft almost thirteen years ago and even though he had lived on another planet for a while, all of this was still overwhelmingly strange.Diego longed for the comforts of his own land and home.**

**“How are you feeling, Diego?” she asked brightly.**

**“I am feeling fine, _querida_.When can I leave this ship and go home?”**

**Minta laughed brightly.“Oh, Diego, you still have a long way to go before you are fully recovered.Do not let your lack of pain and your euphoric mood fool you.”**

**“Well, it certainly is a start.”He reached out for her hand and took it in his, softly caressing the place where a fifth finger had once been.He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the tiny scars.“Minta, _mi amor,_ what you have done for me…such a sacrifice to come back…”His voice trailed off.Again, he was left speechless.**

**“Diego, do not speak to me of sacrifices.You have sacrificed almost the whole of your adult life for others.You almost sacrificed your life to save mine…”Now Minta took his hand and held it against her cheek.Diego felt the warm wetness of her tears.He pulled his hand away slightly and wiped the tears from her face with his fingers.**

**Gazing up at her, he felt a single tear slide down his own cheek.He would allow nothing to tear her from him again.**

**They had been speaking Rantiri, the language having come back to Diego quickly, but he suddenly switched to Spanish.“¿ _Minta, me casará usted?”_ he asked, his eyes shining with the manifestation of his love, devotion and desire.Even though almost thirteen years, and half a galaxy had separated them, he still wanted her to be his forever.**

**Minta gazed at him tenderly.“Of course, I’ll marry you, Diego, _mi amor_.That is why I returned.”She bent toward him and they sealed their engagement with a kiss that seemed to bridge the eternity of their separation and begin an infinity of togetherness.**

**Finally, when she pulled back, she saw a single tear track on Diego’s cheek.She realized that it was still hard for her beloved to release all the hurt and anguish of the past.“Diego, earlier, when you first woke up…” Minta hesitated.“Do you remember?**

**Diego nodded, looking back at her hands.She saw him swallow a couple of times.“Was that the first time you had cried?”**

**“A man does not cry,” he said softly, remembering that episode she was referring to as well and feeling a bit self-conscious about it.“I have not cried since my mother died.I was a boy.”**

**“But sometimes it is good to cry, Diego.To release one’s hurt.”**

**“Perhaps,” he admitted grudgingly.“And I must confess, I felt as though . . . I felt . . . lighter somehow.There was release.”Minta nodded her agreement.**

**Diego looked at her pensively.“Minta, I had once thought that it was fated, meant for us to be together.Then you were taken from me and I had to deal with the bitterness of your loss.Now you are back and, again, I feel that it is meant for us to be together.But I cannot help but wonder why we had to wait all this time.”**

**“I don’t know, Diego.Maybe it was so we could learn.Maybe we needed the pain so we could feel this joy even more exquisitely.Maybe we needed to have our lives touched by others, and to touch other lives…maybe you needed Conchita and I needed Jerintas,” she said.**

**“Jerintas?” he asked, puzzled.**

**“Yes, I have learned a great deal about him and from him.”She smiled softly as she carefully chose her words.“I have never had a brother or a father, but I think that I have learned to love Jerintas like one of those, or maybe like a combination of the two.He was always there when I felt I could not go on and when your loss became unbearable.He pulled himself and our people out of the deep morass of his mistake and the prison of our people’s past.Our race is viable and strong because of his work and efforts.”**

**“Because he kidnapped me?” Diego asked, noticing that he felt no resentment when he said that, only a poignant sense of loss.He saw a slight flickering of pain cross her face at his words and he went on quickly.“I no longer feel anger about what happened in the past.Nor do I feel anything against Jerintas. In fact, I owe the director a great deal, and not just because his actions brought us together,” Diego said, remembering the wondrous visions he had been given.Minta smiled and caressed his cheek.He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.**

**“Did you feel my presence at the birth of the twins?” he asked, wondering about that one moment when he could have sworn that she saw him.**

**“What?” she asked, her look showing bewilderment at his sudden changing of the subject as well as at the question itself.**

**“When you were delivering the babies and Jerintas was next to you holding your hand, do you remember?Did you feel something different?”**

**“Other than the intense pain?”Her look became thoughtful as she pondered the past.Then she looked at him in shock, not only realizing what he had just said, but what she remembered.“You were there!I was not dreaming.I remember I looked over at Jerintas during my labor and instead of seeing him, I saw you standing there holding my hand.At the time, I thought I was just hallucinating during the intensity of the labor.But… but you were there.How?”**

**“As I was waking up . . . before, I started seeing visions of you and the twins, over twelve years of visions, each one a small vignette.It was incredible, Minta, and as I came back to the present I saw Jerintas in that chair over there, asleep with some kind of a device on his lap.I had realized during the ‘dreams’ that it was Jerintas giving me his memories.Seeing him confirmed it.I am very grateful to him for that gift.”**

**“But they were memories.How could you be transported to the past and actually see what was happening?” she asked.**

**“I cannot say, Minta.I am just grateful to God for letting me see it, by whatever means,” Diego replied, feeling gratitude cover him like a warm blanket on a cold night.**

**“Maybe that is something that cannot be explained any more than I can explain your daughter seeing you getting shot yesterday morning in a dream,” Minta murmured.**

**“What?” he asked, alarmed that his child would see that horrendous scene.“What do you mean?Little Minta saw me?A dream?”His fatigue was momentarily forgotten.**

**“Bernardo said she awoke yesterday morning screaming that she had seen you shot.The way he described, she not only saw what was happening, she could feel the gun shot as well,” Minta explained.**

**Diego shuddered, remembering his own agony.“But why?How?” he asked, sick inside that his little girl would experience that, even vicariously.**

**Then he remembered his own dream.He had always experienced premonitions; his days as Zorro were full of them.That his life had been saved on many occasions because of a feeling of impending danger, he knew for a fact, but when had the visions begun?It had been that morning.He was sure of it.**

**“Diego, what is wrong?Are you all right?”**

**“Wh. . . .what?” he stammered, pulling himself away from his preoccupation and looking up at Minta.**

**“I asked what was wrong.You seemed lost in thought or worried about something,” Minta replied, concerned.**

**“Little Minta wasn’t the only one to dream yesterday morning,” Diego said softly, explaining what had happened.While he related his own dream, he watched his fiancé carefully.“Now you seem preoccupied.”**

**“That morning, I, too, awoke, having dreamed of a little girl.She reminded me of you,” Minta said.**

**“And before my dream, she said she had dreamed of you,” Diego added, frowning slightly.He stifled a yawn, determined to work out the puzzle before he fell asleep.He felt the tingling fingers of fear of the unknown working their way down his spine.“What can it mean, _querida?”_**

**__**

**“It means that there is something there, linking us all, that we cannot explain, _mi amor_ ,” she answered.“Perhaps it was God, perhaps it was something that happened to us when we first met, I do not know.”Concern still lingered in his eyes.“But I will ask Jerintas about it.Maybe he will have heard something about these kinds of things.Regardless, it did bring us back together,” she said, rubbing her hand down his cheek.**

**Diego took it and gently kissed her fingertips.“ _Sí_ , it did,” he murmured.**

**“I just wish it hadn’t been such a violent reunion,” she added.**

**Diego was unable to stifle the next yawn.He felt so overwhelmingly tired again.**

**Noticing, Minta leaned over and kissed him again.“You need your rest, _querido_.You sleep and I will return later with something for you to eat.”**

**“Do not wait too long, _enamorada_ ,” he murmured.“With either the meal or the dessert.”**

**She looked puzzled.“Dessert?”**

**With a soft smile, Diego replied, “You.”**

****

**========================**

**Little Minta sat in one small, dim, secure corner of the library shortly after supper, her finger following the words in a book about the Spanish hero, _El Cid_.She could not actually read more than a few of the easier words, but she remembered the story.Her father had read it to her. _Papá!How is he?_ she wondered.All she had been told was that he was all right.She reached down and scratched under the chin of her new gray and white _gatito_ , one that she had found to comfort her after her father had been hurt.The little kitten, eyes still closed in half-sleep, stretched its neck out for more.**

**Sitting hunched, partially hidden behind a small cloth covered table, she was not seen when the servants came in the room.Josefina was here to clean, Minta noted.Miguel was one of the stable hands and he was here because of Josefina.Minta smirked derisively, not of the age to appreciate such things.Even so, it was obvious to her that they liked each other.Josefina kept looking toward the open doorway, while Miguel kept looking at Josefina, his hands finding hers when he could, or her hair, or her face.Minta peeped around the little table, her eyes wide in shock when his hands found other parts of her body.**

**“Miguel, not now.If you must be here, at least look like you are busy…cleaning, that is,” the servant girl admonished when the young man’s hands strayed into prenuptially forbidden territories.“We can meet this evening behind the stable,” she added.**

**“Well, all right.I suppose I need to go out and get another horse ready for someone to go out searching for Don Diego,” he sighed.“ _Idioso_!I cannot believe that even the _patrón_ could be so stupid to go out to the camps without any of the _vaqueros_ to accompany him.”**

**Minta bristled at the reference to her father.She wanted so badly to jump up and tell Miguel that her father was not stupid, that he was the bravest man in California, but she held her tongue.Even before she knew that Papá was Zorro, she felt he was strong and brave, the best Papá in the whole world.She bent over the kitten and rubbed his back**

**“He has still not been found?” Josefina sighed.“Whatever you say, he has always been a good master.But what of the news that Zorro was injured almost two days ago?Garcia actually talked with someone who saw him hurt.”Josefina dusted in silence, while Miguel stood nearby watching her.“Oh!”**

**“What?Did you hurt yourself?” Miguel asked, concerned, coming closer to the servant girl.**

**“No, it is just that Don Diego disappeared about the same time that Zorro was injured.I was only wondering if El Zorro was hurt trying to rescue the _patrón_?”**

**“I do not know, but if he is not found soon, I hold little hope of Don Diego being found alive.He is not able to take care of himself out in the wilderness for a long time, especially if he is hurt,” Miguel stated.**

**“Miguel, I think you underestimate Don Diego,” Josefina replied.Miguel just shrugged.Minta sat back in the corner, hugging her _gatito_ , horrified that the servants could even come that close to guessing Papá’s secret.She had to tell _Abuelo._**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eighteen**

**Zorro and Son**

**Jandro picked up the heavy silk cape and ran one hand down its length.He pictured his father as Mother remembered him, tall, strong, the cape covering him like a cloak of mysterious dark power.The cloth shimmered in the candlelight.It reminded him of the stars in hyperspace, flowing like graceful dancers.As he continued to hold the cape, Jandro felt something radiating from it, as though it was alive, something mysterious.It made him shiver with anticipation, prickle with fear.How did it make Father feel, putting this on for the first time? _Did the excitement run up and down his spine like it does for me?_ he wondered.** ****

**The boy closed his eyes, still feeling the power around him, not just from the cape in his hand, but from the very air he was breathing.The room seemed alive with it and Jandro could only imagine that it was the aura of the man who had ridden and fought for his people for so long.That man whom he called Father.**

**Carefully folding the cape, Jandro reached for the wide sleeved shirt and slipped it on over his own shirt.Knowing that he had neither the height nor the breadth of shoulders as his father, the boy decided to wear the costume over his own clothes.The sleeves draped loosely around his arms, almost enveloping him.** ****

**The trousers came next, then the boots.The extra length of the pants ended up tucked into the boots. The sash was pulled tightly around his slender waist.Jandro then reached for the headscarf and tied it on.Putting his hand out for the sword and its scabbard, he hesitated. _Do I dare strap on something that someone else has used so ably for so long?_ Jandro asked himself. Wis had taught him both kinds of fencing, his father’s as well as the alien’s, but the boy just didn’t feel confident enough to strap on his father’s sword.He left it on the peg.Jandro put the hat on, feeling it sit loosely on his head, so he tightened the cord to fit snugly under his chin.The cape, gloves and mask he would put on just before mounting Tornado.With a piece of charcoal, the boy duplicated, to the best of his ability, his father’s mustache.** ****

**Taking the candle in one hand and the rest of the costume in the other, Jandro carefully negotiated the stone steps in the too large boots.Tornado nickered, recognizing the black costume as a signal for action.Taking down the slender pole from across the stall, the boy led the horse to the entrance and mounted.He was very grateful that he had had the foresight to put the horse’s tack on before he had changed.It would have been awkward trying to bridle and saddle Tornado in the overly large and unfamiliar clothing.Placing the mask across his face, he tied it tightly in back, then put the cape on and placed the hat back on his head. It felt strange seeing the world through the holes of a silk mask.**

**Tornado knew what he was supposed to do, and needed only slight guidance from Jandro to do it.They burst through the brush and out of the cave into the sparkling darkness of the dark-crystal night.Stars shone large and bright in the ebony vault above.The breeze had tempered the heat of the day and was cool and brisk.Tornado snorted and pawed the earth while the boy tried to get his bearings.From this part of the _rancho_ , and at night, he could not tell in which direction the _pueblo_ lay.Finally Jandro shook his head, and nudged the horse with his heels, pulling the reins in the direction that he felt was most likely to take him to the _pueblo._** ****

**The stallion shot across the small valley and then up a hill.They reached a narrow dusty road and Jandro turned the horse onto it, reveling in the fluidity of Tornado’s muscles.Despite being raised in a world of commuters and space ships, the boy felt an exhilarating rush as the wind whipped past him, causing the cloak to billow and snap behind him.He gave himself to the wind, the sound of Tornado’s hoof beats, and the cries of various night animals.Jandro gazed at the brush, rocks and trees flowing past them, almost at hyper speed, it seemed, and he laughed at the sensation that came from the back of this powerful animal.**

**Then as they rushed over yet another hill, Jandro felt his overly large boots slipping, and when Tornado jumped a branch in the middle of the road, disaster struck.One boot slid out of the stirrup and he began slipping out of the saddle.Grabbing for the saddle horn, the boy was unable to get a solid grip wearing the unfamiliar and overly large gloves.He tumbled out of the saddle, hitting the dusty road hard enough to force the air out of his lungs.**

**As soon as he had breath, Jandro pulled himself up from the ground, feeling his legs protest.His right hip was numb, one wrist throbbed where he had landed, a knee felt scraped, but thankfully he noticed that the trousers material was not torn.He picked the hat up from the ground and readjusted the mask.Then Jandro looked around for the stallion, fearing that he had run off, but Tornado stood on the other side of the road gazing placidly at him.“Being Zorro isn’t as easy as it looks,” he said peevishly to the stallion.He felt stupid, trying to do something that he was too young and inexpert to do.Tornado walked over to him and nuzzled against Jandro’s chest, as though he understood and forgave the boy for his inexperience.“Thank you, Tornado,” he said, mounting stiffly.**

**Bernardo was waiting for him when he rode through the cave entrance.Looking him over and frowning, the mute made signs.**

**“Yes, I know I did something stupid.And yes, I fell off Tornado,” Jandro confirmed, looking down at his boots, ashamed.“I only wanted to help Father.And you.I thought I could do it.I thought I could impersonate Father just for this one time.But I cannot.Only Father can.I…I do not have what it takes to be Zorro.”** ****

**Bernardo tapped him on the arm.The boy looked at him and watched in growing surprise as the mute signed.“I look like Father?” he asked, wanting to make sure he had understood what the servant had said.** ****

**With a happy grin on his face, the _mozo_ nodded and then pointed at the mustache.‘You will have to grow into that, though,’ Bernardo signed.** ****

**Jandro laughed.“I really did not do a good job tonight, did I?”** ****

**Bernardo gazed at this youth who had so much of Don Diego inside him.The boy, like his father, had the courage to take on this awesome responsibility.The _mozo_ saw strength of will, a persevering heart, as well as compassion; all things needed to become Zorro.His own heart swelled as he thought that his master would now have someone to teach; someone who would be at his side as Don Diego began to relinquish this role he had taken on fifteen years before.‘You only need practice as you grow taller and stronger,’ he pointed out in sign.‘You have your father’s heart and his soul.Someday you will make a good Zorro.’** ****

**“Do you mean that?” Jandro asked when he understood all that Bernardo had signed to him.“Will you . . . will you help me?”** ****

**The mute nodded and signed.‘I will fix the clothes to fit better and help you practice riding in the costume.Tomorrow night you can ride.’** ****

**Jandro smiled.“Thank you, Bernardo.”He watched as the _mozo_ signed again.“And yes, I would like a hot bath very much.”** ****

**'I will have a servant fill the tub for you,' was Bernardo's response. 'You rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.'**

****

**===================** ****

**Minta stood at the shuttle’s airlock door, her fingers folding and unfolding in front of her.Jerintas stood behind her, seemingly unconcerned, but she knew that he, too, was nervous.**

**“We are within sight of the Designated One’s house, Director, First Mother,” the shuttle pilot informed them.**

**“Stop calling me First Mother,” Minta said automatically.**

**“Yes, Elo,” came the automatic response.**

**She looked over her shoulder at the director.“Jerintas, why are you coming with me?You know how Don Alejandro felt when you came to get me before,” Minta queried.“He can be quite volatile, even if he is a nice man most of the time.”** ****

**“I know, but resolving those feelings is only part of the reason.I have other reasons as well.I read what you wrote about the customs of union among these people.It bothered me that you would have no representatives from your ‘family’ to speak for you during the . . . arrangements for your wedding,” he said.“I need to discuss these things with Don Alejandro.”He pulled at the gloves that covered his hands, particularly the part that covered his two last fingers.** ****

**Minta gazed at him in awe.“You are willing to do that for me?”** ****

**There was a slight pause.Then, “Yes, Minta, I would do anything for you.However, I will have to be discreet, so I will most likely not be at any public celebrations.I, like Diego, do not want to compromise your safety.”** ****

**She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek.“Thank you, Jerintas.I would be honored for you to stand in for a father in the pre-nuptials as well as at the wedding . . . if you so choose.”**

**“Are you ready, Director, Elo Minta?” the shuttle pilot asked.When they both nodded, he dimmed the lights and flipped a switch that opened the airlock door.The air was dry, but cool and Minta took a deep breath.The freshness of the air thrilled her, and motioning to Jerintas, she walked toward the house that stood only yards in front of them.The night was dark in the absence of the moon, but Minta was still able to barely make out the outline of a path and they were soon at the patio door.No servants stood nearby to greet them, so Minta just pushed the gate open and walked through the patio.It had remained almost the same.Smooth wooden pillars had replaced the rough timbers holding up the balcony, but otherwise it could have been thirteen years in the past.She knocked on the door.Jerintas waited behind her.**

**The big wooden door slowly opened to show Bernardo.His face creased into a happy smile when he saw her, and he beckoned them in.He glanced at Jerintas for a moment, recognizing the director almost immediately, then he bowed slightly to both of them before leading the way into the library.Sitting in a large chair near the fireplace, was Don Alejandro, a book in his hands.Little Minta sat at his feet, listening to him read.A little gray kitten sat in her lap purring contentedly.Both the man and the girl looked up at the entrance of the two Rantiri.The girl’s open-mouthed wonder at the two individuals was blatant, but not hostile.**

**“Minta!” Alejandro cried.“Your children said you would be coming.How good…”His voice faltered when he saw Jerintas behind her.“You are . . . you must be Jerintas.What are you doing here?”A scowl crossed his features.** ****

**Minta realized with chagrin that Jerintas had not brought a translator.She would have to translate for him, making an already awkward situation even more difficult.But as she began to tell Jerintas what Don Alejandro had said, the director began speaking.** ****

**“Yes, Don Alejandro, I am Director Jerintas.I am here for several . . . reasons,” he said in only slightly halting Spanish.Minta gaped at him in surprise, but he ignored her.“The first is to apologize for all the hurt and suffering that I caused in the past.I did not look beyond anything other than what the Rantiri people needed.While much good came of it, the action of kidnapping your son was still inexcusable.”** ****

**“Yes, it was.”Alejandro continued to stare at the director, his frown deepening.“Even to the suffering and sacrifice of one of your own.It has taken me thirteen years to understand that and I still don’t—not entirely.”** ****

**“The whole history of the Rantiri people has been that of sacrifice, Don Alejandro.Can you deny that your own son has sacrificed so very much for your people?”** ****

**“But that was his own choice, Jerintas.Even though he felt obliged to help, he was not forced to, unlike the Rantiri who took my son’s place,” Alejandro retorted, realizing that he had not invited the pair to sit down.“Minta, would you care to sit by the fire?” he asked her.**

**Minta looked uncomfortable with the situation, but at Jerintas’ nod, she moved to an empty chair close to Don Alejandro’s.The director glanced down at the little girl and then looked questioningly back up at her grandfather.** ****

**“ _Nieta_ , go and find your sister and brother,” Alejandro said to Little Minta, understanding the need for privacy.What he wanted to say to this individual should not be said in front of a child.She looked disappointed, but acquiesced, gathering her little kitten as she left.“Continue,” the old man ordered, seeing the need of the dark man standing before him to say more.**

**“Yes, that is true, Don Alejandro, and I cannot make any excuses as that has been the way of our people for hundreds of years.Never before, though, had we gone to another world and taken one of its people.I truly regret that.”He paused.“We are still sacrificing, but in a different way now, a way that has brought honor and equity to our people.”He paused again and the silence of the room was broken only by the crackling of the tiny fire.**

**“Honor?What honor?” Alejandro hissed, leaning forward slightly, his eyes reflecting the inner as well as the outer fire.**

**“The honor of not having to sell the services of our people to those on other worlds in order to survive,” Minta interjected.“We have finally fulfilled the directive that our ancestors laid upon us and there is great honor in that as well.”** ****

**Alejandro stared at both of them, alternating his gaze from one to the other.Diego had tried to explain the Rantiri social system to him, but he had never totally understood, or rather, he hadn’t wanted to.Now he thought back to what both his son and Minta had tried to tell him.“Then your people were under a kind of slavery?”** ****

**“More or less, Don Alejandro.Since our people were created beings, they were considered lower class,” Jerintas explained, trying to use terms that would be familiar to the man in front of him.“When they first created us, our ancestors told us to strive to become like them.In order to do that, we had to be able to reproduce ourselves biologically. As your people do.To have babies.We had to create and sell some of our own people to pay for the research to do that.Although this does not make what I did thirteen years ago right, your son made that dream and goal possible for us.Alejandro and Maria Isabella are the first children born to a Rantiri unit.Our people are now complete; we are one with the Ancestors.There are no more created units.”** ****

**Now Alejandro sighed.“Diego never could harbor any hatred toward you, even after he remembered everything that happened during and after his capture.He did say that he would never forget the fear that he felt, or the despair.”He pointed to another chair.“Sit down, please.”Jerintas did so with a nod of deference toward the old man.Alejandro shifted painfully in his chair and continued, “Thirteen years is a long time to harbor hatred.Mine has cooled somewhat in that time.I believe that I understand a bit better now.Just do not ask me to sympathize right now.”** ****

**“I understand, Don Alejandro and I will not.”**

**“It is my understanding that you are or were the leader of your planet.I do not think that you need to call me ‘ _don_.’”Alejandro motioned to Bernardo to bring in some wine.The servant nodded and left the room.**

**“I do it out of courtesy, _señor_ ,” Jerintas said, feeling lucky to have gained these small concessions from the man.**

**“I suspect that you may have another motive for coming,” Alejandro said matter-of-factly.** ****

**“ _Sí_ ” _,_ Jerintas responded.“I am the only representative of Minta’s ‘family’ so to speak, therefore I am here to negotiate her marriage to your son.”** ****

**There was a distinct silence that was broken only by the arrival of Bernardo with a tray.He served the wine to each person and then found a chair and sat unobtrusively in the shadows.**

**“So, Diego, who was on death’s doorstep less than two days ago, has already proposed marriage,” Alejandro said, taking a sip of his wine.He smiled and then began chuckling.“Ai, in this case, I can only think of my brother-in-law, Esteban, God rest his soul. He was not a de la Vega by blood, but some of the fire in his veins apparently found its way into Diego’s.”Raising the glass, he added, “To hot-blooded de la Cruz males.”His face suddenly became more somber and he almost looked ready to cry.The room was silent for several minutes.**

**Minta slid out of her chair and sat at his feet, her hand resting softly on his knee.Her eyes were filled with empathy.Alejandro looked down at her and then laid his hand on hers.It was then that he noticed that her hands had the same number of fingers that his had.“You changed your hands,” he whispered, his eyes wide in amazement.** ****

**“Yes, Don Alejandro, I did.For the return.”She paused and looked deeply into the old man’s eyes.“It is all right.Diego will be fine,” she said.** ****

**He sat alternately gazing at her hands and into her eyes for several minutes.Finally he cleared his throat.“Excuse me, this is just the emotional vacillations of an old man.Initially, I was told that Diego was fine, then throughout the day, the children have told me just how terribly he had been hurt, how he almost died.Finally they told me of his suffering. You cannot believe how terrible the past day and a half has been for me.I am too old for this.”When he took another sip of the wine, Minta saw his hand shaking slightly.“To know that Diego is feeling well enough to propose marriage, to plan for the future, to think of raising his family, gives me more happiness than you can imagine. "It is a much more comforting message than just telling me he will be fine."** ****

**Minta reached over with her free hand and gently took his hand in hers.“Don Alejandro, this marriage has been in preparation for thirteen years.”** ****

**“Yes, my child, I know.When I first met you, your marriage to Diego was only to legitimize what you two had already begun with your . . . union.Then as I got to know you, I realized just how much you both loved each other.I also realized what a wonderful daughter-in-law you would be.And I see the manifestation of that deep love thirteen years later.”** ****

**Minta’s eyes blurred with tears.“Thank you,” she murmured.Again there was a brief silence, in which all three adults sat quietly with their own thoughts, listening to the fire dancing merrily in the hearth.** ****

**“However, you are both a bit premature,” Alejandro said with a smile.“My son is still officially ‘missing,’ you have not publicly ‘arrived,’ so the announcement of a wedding agreement is a bit hasty.But from what little Minta has told me, Diego is going to have to return home soon.Even the servants are beginning to add the clues and it will not be long before they begin speculating.But I fear for him.From what I have been told of his injuries, coming back this soon could be disastrous for him.”** ****

**“I agree, Don Alejandro.The treatment he is under is speeding up his recovery tremendously, but he has to have no less than another day.And even that is sooner than I would like,” Jerintas said.“Three days on the ship will give him a good start, but he will still be weak and vulnerable.”** ****

**“It was not unheard of for Diego to decide on something and act upon it without consulting me, especially since I have been laid up with this accursed injury of mine, but I began sending out _vaqueros_ this morning, even before a friend heard and spread a rumor about Zorro’s injury,” Alejandro said.He mentally cursed the bad luck for Sgt. Garcia to pick up the lone rustler.“I wish I could have just concocted a story about Diego traveling to Santa Barbara for business purposes, but it was well known that he had been traveling to the _vaquero’s_ camps to make sure that they were all right, and that is the excuse that I used before I could think of anything else.”He sighed.“So I am afraid that you have come ‘calling’ on Diego for the purpose of arranging a marriage in vain.”He paused, as though thinking.“For so many years I have helped my son hide this secret of his.It only gets harder with age.And I never could think things through as fast as Diego.”** ****

**“I always thought that primitive societies were simple, and easy to deal with,” Jerintas mused.Alejandro shot him a slightly irritated glance.“But Diego,” he paused. “…and Minta have shown me that such is not always the case,” the director added.**

**“The children have already been invited to stay and wait for the arrival of their father.I make the same offer for the two of you,” Alejandro said.**

**“Don Alejandro,” Minta replied.“While we appreciate the offer, I think that staying here might not be the best idea.I agree that we need to establish that we are in the area, but we need to stay at the inn, or even better, at the mission.I have been in contact with _Padre_ Felipe and the last time I spoke with him, he made the same offer that you have.”**

**Alejandro looked puzzled and he noticed that the Rantiri leader did as well.“Why do you feel it unwise to stay here?” he asked.** ****

**“No offense, but the last time I was here, I lived in your _hacienda_.I loved it here, but…”Minta’s voice trailed off as she remembered.“I think that those who might still harbor old superstitions would be somewhat more mollified if we stayed at the mission,” she explained.“And besides, that is where we had tentatively thought of having Diego recuperate after he has been ‘found.’It would be a nice place for a reunion.Perhaps our calling on you will help us in the end.The children, impatient as the young are, came to you first, looking for their father.We followed in order to meet with you and Diego, and to make arrangements for a marriage between the two of us.That is if he still wanted to marry me,” Minta explained, a slight twinkle in her eye.**

**“I see the wisdom in your reasoning,” Alejandro said.“I suppose, Director, that we should discuss a few pre-nuptial agreements in the likely event that our two children desire this union,” Alejandro added, winking and returning Minta’s smile.**

**Jerintas nodded.“Yes, that would be good.Despite the fact that I have learned your language and despite the fact that I am aware of a few of your customs, my knowledge is woefully lacking.”**

**Even before Alejandro could motion to him, Bernardo was refilling the wine glasses.The old man raised his glass in the air.“To Diego’s quick recovery and happy marriage.”Four glasses rose into the air, but Alejandro noticed that the one for whom he had harbored such resentment for so long, seemed a bit sad as he raised his glass.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Boy Becomes a Man**

**With Bernardo’s help, Jandro strapped on the sword in its scabbard and felt it settle comfortably against his hip and leg.Again, as he had the previous night, he felt an aura of power as he changed in the little room off of his father’s bedroom.This time, however, it was not nearly as intimidating.Rather it seemed to be something more comforting now, a sustaining presence that buoyed him up.He had felt the same thing when he had talked to his father on the shuttle.Remembering that all too brief time, he wondered how Father was and looked down to see his hand wrapped around the hilt of Zorro’s sword.Father’s sword.The one he had practiced with after supper in the secret cave.** ****

**After spending most of the previous day with Grandfather, who told him of his father’s proposal to his mother, and riding the ranges of the _Hacienda de la Vega_ , he felt more resolve than ever to live among his father’s people and become a member of this world’s society – to be with his father.They would be a family, together and whole.**

**It had been a glorious day, that second one since their arrival.Everything had intrigued Jandro, the sight of the hawks in the air, the smell of the junipers and sage, and the salty tang of the ocean over the western hills.He listened intently to the calls of the meadowlarks and the bluebirds in their dusky blue coats—everything.He had helped the _vaquero_ , Pepito, gather wild rice for their dinner, he had watched the cook chip the dried beef into a large stew pot, adding corn and beans and other delectable smelling foods and spices.He had been fascinated as he watch promising new colts culled from the herd that ran free in the hills.Pepito had even mentioned that his father would probably let him choose one to train for himself.A thrill shot through Jandro even thinking about having his own horse.** ****

**Bringing himself back to the present, the boy looked at the lantern flickering in the coolness of the secret room, and realized that even with all the exciting things that he had to look forward to, it would still be hard.Already, he missed using his microcomputer and the memory disk player, but as he put on the altered costume, he felt the assurance that he was in the right place.He just hoped that Father would be proud of him.**

**Bernardo stood behind him and helped Jandro slide the cape over his shoulders.The boy pulled the ends of the cords and tied the cape on, while the _mozo_ stood in front of him and perused Jandro carefully.With a smile, the old servant pulled out a small piece of charcoal and etched a thin ‘mustache’ above the boy’s lip.**

**When Bernardo stood back, his jaw dropped.Last night, he had seen striking similarities between young Alejandro and his father, but tonight…. Except for the height, the youth looked just like a very young Don Diego in the costume.Slight differences in his eye color and skin color were noticed after the first perusal, but that only to one who intimately knew Zorro as he did.** ****

**He signed and saw the boy grin in appreciation.Even in that, Bernardo saw Don Diego.His _patrón_ would be proud of what this son of his was doing . . . after he had finished berating the boy for taking such risks, that is.**

**He motioned for Jandro to draw his sword and go through the basic exercises that Don Diego had taught him secretly down in the cave all those years ago.It had been obvious when they had practiced earlier that this boy had learned some type of fencing before coming here.Jandro had the fluidity and grace of someone who had trained formally.After a short while, he motioned for the young man to sheathe the sword and go down to the lower cave.Jandro dashed down the stone stairs with the same lightness of step that his father had so many years before.Bernardo followed more slowly.When he finally reached the outer cave, he saw that Jandro had the stallion ready and was only waiting for him out of courtesy, not any particular need.**

**The boy’s stance was one of eagerness, the lines of his body taut with energy.Bernardo signed to him and showed him a map.‘You will ride through the _pueblo_.The vendors will just be arriving to set up their wares.Be careful as you ride through the streets, but do not stop.Then ride north toward the mission. The neophytes will be just be waking up, but there will be some out and about.They will report to Father Felipe.Then return home as quickly as you can.Before you enter the tunnel, make sure there is no one about.The sun will be rising by then.’Tornado pawed at the rock floor of the cave, his own eagerness evident.**

**The boy watched carefully, nodding to show his understanding.Whether he totally understood or not, Bernardo suspected that he would not ask for clarification anyway.Most of what he was saying was just a repetition of what they had gone over earlier that night before he had sent Jandro to bed to get some sleep.Somehow, the _mozo_ doubted that he had slept much.With a smile, Don Diego’s son swung on the stallion, waved and ducked as Tornado slipped out of the cave through the thick brush.**

**Sighing, Bernardo went back toward the stone steps, stopping to light a little candle that stood in a niche in the cave.He briefly prayed for the Holy Mother to protect his _patrón’s_ brave young son _._ Young Alejandro had the desire to do this, he had the ability, even as young as he was, but he was still naïve to the dangers in the night.The _mozo_ crossed himself and then turned to go upstairs.**

**Jandro felt his confidence carry over to the magnificent black stallion, whose strides were so long that it almost seemed as if he were flying.The cape snapped behind him as the wind whistled past his ears and plucked at his shirt.A slight chill ran up and down his spine, the chill of exhilaration combined with a touch of fear.Following the instructions that Bernardo had given him, Jandro rode unerringly toward the _pueblo_.The _mozo_ had begun showing him the constellations and the means to find his bearings using them and the boy looked skyward briefly to confirm his location.They were so bright that he felt as though he might be able to reach up and touch them.On impulse he pulled out the sword and, standing in the stirrups, reached skyward with the point of the saber, watching the tiny flecks of starlight twinkle and flash along its length.**

**“El Zorro!” came a voice from ahead of him.Startled, Jandro clumsily sat down in the saddle.He saw a figure by the side of the road, a vendor pulling a tiny cart, and quickly composing himself, the young Zorro grinned and swung his sword in a salute to the _peon_.He swept by and continued toward the town, passing several more early comers to the market, all of whom greeted him joyfully.Like the wind itself, he flew into the _plaza_ , through it and on out toward the mission.There had not been many _peons_ in the square itself, but those he had passed on the road would serve to pass the word along that El Zorro was well enough to be riding the night.**

**A slight glint of light on the tops of the eastern hills told the boy that dawn was not too long in coming, but at the speed they were going, it would still be dark when they reached Mission San Gabriel.Pulling back slightly on the reins, Jandro was gratified to feel the stallion’s stride slow to a canter.He had been afraid that his control over the animal might be tenuous at best, especially after he had ridden so clumsily the night before.“But you would not do that, would you, Tornado?” he said.The stallion only snorted as he ran.**

**Just as the early morning sun was peeking over the eastern mountains, bathing the far hills in gold, he saw the mission, standing large and majestic, its plastered white walls reflecting the gold of the newly risen orb, looking ethereal and otherworldly.Some of the Indians were already in the orchards and fields and they stopped and pointed as he brought Tornado to a quick halt and urged him to rear.With a loud cry, the horse pawed the air before returning earthward.Jandro waved and turned back toward the _hacienda_ , slowing the stallion to a fast trot as they returned home _._ It had been a good ride and the boy was well pleased.The rumors of Zorro’s injury would be laid to rest, hopefully giving his father more time to heal.Jandro looked forward to seeing him again.**

**=====================**

**Diego woke to find Minta looking at him, the tendrils of a smoky dream still drifting through his brain.He knew it was about little Minta, but like fog before the hot sun, it was drifting away rapidly.It was not a bad dream, but he felt a bit wistful, knowing that part of it was an indication of how much he missed his daughter.He wanted to go home.**

**“Diego, do not look so down-trodden.I have your promised breakfast,” Minta said, a bright smile on her face.**

**“I am sorry, I was dreaming about Minta.I miss her.”He sighed.**

**“I know, Diego, and as soon as it is possible, you two will be reunited,” Minta said.A thought crossed Minta’s mind.“Do you realize there will be two women in the _hacienda_ with the same name?”She smiled.“What will you call me?”** ****

**“ _Querida,”_ Diego said without hesitation.“ _Enamorada, carina, cara mia, mi amor._ Will you answer to those?”** ****

**She laughed and handed him his tray.Diego gazed at it in anticipation and then he looked puzzled.“What is this?” he asked, looking at the unfamiliar array before him.** ****

**“A light meal, my dear.Even if you are feeling better, you are still healing inside and have to be careful,” Minta explained.“No beef for a while yet.”** ****

**“I am not sure that I want to eat something that is purple, though,” he quipped.**

**“It’s a sweet, Diego.Try it.”** ****

**With a bit of hesitation, he did and was pleasantly surprised.Breakfast was soon consumed.As Minta was taking the tray away, Jerintas walked in, a rotund creature behind him.The newcomer wore a cloak that hid most of his body, but his head, arms and legs were of a yellowish tint and very puffy looking.The face was round, like the full moon and the fingers were like sausages.**

**“Ah, I see that your appetite is good.How do you feel?” Jerintas asked.**

**“I feel somewhat tired, but otherwise fine,” Diego answered.“How long has it been since I was shot?I have lost all track of time.”** ****

**“It has been three days,” Jerintas told him, then he pointed to the person next to him.“This is Dr. Brennis.He was the head of the surgical team that worked on you.”Dr. Brennis nodded to Diego, his bright gray eyes continuing to watch the injured man closely.“He was wondering if you felt like standing up for him.”** ****

**“Yes, of course,” Diego answered, wondering about the term ‘surgical team.’It took more than one man to take the bullet out of him?“But it seems that there are devices everywhere and they are all attached to me.”** ****

**Jerintas smiled, and he and Minta helped Diego ease off of the bed in such a way that nothing was disturbed.To his surprise, Diego found himself clutching on to the director for dear life.His legs felt like corn mush and there was a momentary flickering of dizziness.Soon the vertigo passed, though, and his legs felt more stable.**

**Still holding on to Jerintas, Diego took a step and then several more within the confines of the attached devices, feeling surer with each step.Finally Dr. Brennis stopped him.The doctor said something unintelligible to the _Californiano_ , but Jerintas translated.“Dr. Brennis is pleased with your progress, Diego, but he says that you have done enough for now.He wants you to rest.Later you can get up and walk some more.”Jerintas paused while the doctor spoke again.Then he translated once more.“He did not hold much hope for you when you were brought in, but he finds you to be surprisingly resilient.I had assured him of that at the time and now he believes me,” Jerintas translated, with a smile.Diego returned the smile, conscious of tight muscles pulling as he had moved around the room.As they helped Diego get back in bed, Jerintas continued.“I hear that you are eager to return home.”** ****

**“Please do not misunderstand me,” Diego said to Dr. Brennis, looking to Jerintas for translation.“I am very grateful for your care, and for my life.But I have a child…”He paused, glancing at Minta.“I have children waiting for me. Yes.I would like to finish my recovery in my own _hacienda_.”** ****

**“I think that you may get your wish.It would seem that your disappearance has been noted and there are some who are getting somewhat frantic about it.Your father has had to play along.And there is also a rumor going around that Zorro was badly injured,” Jerintas said.** ****

**“So I have to be ‘found’ somewhere, _sí_?” Diego offered.** ****

**“Yes, and soon, I’m afraid,” Jerintas agreed and then frowned.“I personally feel that you need the more specialized care that we are giving you here for at least a week.You may be feeling fine and the regenerative medicines have certainly put you well on the road to recovery, but I do not think you are well enough to handle the rigors of your primitive world.”** ****

**“Primitive to you, perhaps, but it is my home,” he said, “and that is where I long to be.”** ****

**Jerintas sighed, knowing that this was the only answer he expected from the Designated One.“Dr. Brennis seems to think that if you are careful, you will be all right, if a bit less comfortable.We will land shortly before daylight tomorrow and you will be ‘found,’ as you put it.Minta has arranged that part with _Padre_ Felipe.I will be there as well and be able to give the medications that Dr. Brennis feels are important to your recovery.”** ****

**Diego nodded, “ _Bueno_ , but what about Zorro?”** ****

**Jandro has assured me that Bernardo is taking care of everything,” Minta told him.** ****

**Frowning, Diego said, “That may be too much to ask of him.His knees and his back…”** ****

**“Yes, I know, _cara mio_.I saw how difficult it was for him to move around when he was looking for you.But we have to leave this in his hands.”** ****

**Sighing, Diego nodded, but he clearly wasn’t happy about it.**

**========================**

**Jandro swept into the cave and slid off the back of the great stallion, an exultant grin on his face.Bernardo, who signed an inquiry to him, was waiting for him.** ****

**“It went very smoothly.The vendors who were out clearly recognized me, as did the Indians at the mission.Hopefully this will take care of the rumors that would link Father to Zorro,” Jandro said jubilantly.He pulled Tornado to the side and uncinched the saddle, grunting a bit as he carried it to the corner where the tack was kept.When he turned back around, he saw Bernardo pulling off the bridle and patting the ebony stallion.“He was perfect, Bernardo.It was like yesterday never happened.It was like being part of the wind.It was wonderful,” Jandro added, finding a curry brush and stroking along the horse’s hide.Tornado snorted his pleasure.Together the boy and the servant finished taking care of the stallion and then slowly walked up the stone steps to the secret room, where the _mozo_ helped the young man off with his costume.**

**‘Your father will be proud of you,’ Bernardo signed when they were finished.Jandro blushed but said nothing.At breakfast it was hard to contain his excitement, but listened closely while Grandfather told him and the girls more about his mother’s visit of the night before last.What was surprising was the fact that Jerintas had been with her.Grandfather had not told him about that.**

**“I invited them to stay with us, but they felt that until your father was found, it would be better to stay at the mission.In fact, they felt that, because of circumstances so many years ago, it would be better to stay at the mission until the _bans_ have been said.”The old man paused and affected a worried look.It appeared to Jandro that the worry may not all have been pretend.The boy wondered if there were still those around who might cause problems like those of so many years ago.** ****

**“I have been told that _Padre_ Felipe is sending out some of his neophytes to look for your father,” _Abuelo_ said with a sigh.With servants coming in and out of the room, they had to keep up pretenses. “Between them, the _vaqueros_ and others, I sincerely hope that he is found soon.”** ****

**“He will, _Abuelo_ , he will,” little Minta chimed in as a servant girl brought in mugs of thick, foamy _champurado_.** ****

**“Oh, Don Alejandro, forgive me, but have you heard the news about Zorro?” the servant asked.**

**Alejandro noticed that his grandfather had a startled look on his face and remembered Bernardo telling him that he had not told _Abuelo_ about his ride yet.Grandfather glanced at him before looking back at the servant girl.“No, I do not believe that I have, Juliana.What about Zorro?Good news, I hope,” the old man answered hesitantly.**

**“Oh, _sí, patrón_ , very good news.Juanito saw Zorro riding toward the _pueblo_ as he was taking some pots to sell.He said that Zorro was magnificent, raising his sword as though it would catch and hold the light of the moon and the stars.Juanito told everyone he saw and Pepe told us,” she told him.** ****

**“That is excellent news, Juliana.Thank you for telling us,” Alejandro said.She bowed and left.He turned and saw Jandro grinning from ear to ear.He only grunted, determined to talk to the boy privately later about the dangers of riding as the Fox.**

**“Would it be all right for us to go to the mission and visit Mother?” Mari asked.**

**“Of course, my child.As soon as breakfast is finished, I will have Marcos ready a carriage for you,” Alejandro said, sighing again.He had forgotten how much anxiety was mingled with happiness when younger children lived in the household.“Yes, I am sure that your mother would be happy to see both of you, after I have had a talk with your brother about riding responsibly,” he said, looking meaningfully toward Jandro.The young man’s grin faded a bit, but there was still a pride in his eyes that Alejandro couldn’t help but feel himself.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight20.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty**

**Return to Earth**

**The wispy tendrils of another dream floated from the deepest recesses of his mind, almost remembered but quickly gone.Diego woke to find Jerintas gazing meaningfully at him.The director seemed to be very happy about something.Diego rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.“You look like someone who has just won several thousand _pesos_ at a game of _bruha_ , Director,” he stated, yawning again.This continuous sleeping was getting annoying.“What are you so happy about?And did you put some kind of sleeping draught in my breakfast this morning?I do not remember much after you and the doctor came to visit me.”Carefully, he pushed himself into a sitting position.**

**“I will address the second subject first, Diego.No, I did not.Your body is simply using sleep as a means to heal,” Jerintas explained.“It is a natural humanoid reaction to severe trauma.”** ****

**Diego suddenly realized, in shock, that the director was speaking Spanish.“When did you learn my language?” he asked, incredulous.“And why didn’t you speak it before?”**

**“I learned along with the twins.I almost had to, as Minta insisted that the children would learn their father’s language along with our own.I did not speak it much, mostly understanding enough for the twins to practice on me, but I worked harder on the trip out here.Jandro and Mari helped me.I knew what Minta wanted to do when the twins made their request and I realized that someone had to speak for her in the marriage negotiations.”He saw the _Californiano_ looking at him in surprise and continued.“She had told me of some of the marriage customs of your people.As to the reason for not speaking it before . . . there was no need until I visited with your father.”** ****

**Diego felt his jaw dropping.“You visited . . . with my father?” he asked.**

**“Yes, Diego, the night before last.Not only am I the only representative of Minta’s ‘family,’ but I felt that he and I needed to clear some things up.”** ****

**“And did you?”** ****

**“Yes,” Jerintas said with a chuckle.“Enough so that he invited us to stay at the _hacienda_.”Seeing Diego’s bemused look, he continued.“We declined for several reasons, one having to do with events of the past.When Minta had been in your country before, she had been staying at your _hacienda._ That apparently had not allayed the fears of some of your people.Minta felt, and I concurred, that staying at the mission would not only relieve many people’s minds, but also be safer.There are many there who could protect Minta.Besides, _Padre_ Felipe had invited us, too.”He paused and waited for Diego to digest all of this.“I also did not wish to push my luck with your father’s magnanimous feelings.”** ****

**Diego laughed, and then stopped suddenly as tender muscles protested.“I understand perfectly, Jerintas,” he finally said.“Now tell me why you are so happy.”** ****

**“You will not have to leave the ship quite so soon,” Jerintas said with a smile. “You will have several more days to recuperate.”** ****

**“I do not understand.I thought my return was necessary to counter any suspicions of my being Zorro,” Diego said, disappointment impossible to hide.**

**“The bandit, Zorro, appeared briefly last night.The residents of your area are talking about his return,” Jerintas explained.“With that taken care of, you do not need to be ‘found’ quite as quickly as we had planned.”** ****

**“But who?” Diego asked.“Who was Zorro?”** ****

**As Jerintas began to speak, Minta and the twins entered the room.Diego’s eyes lit up with undisguised joy.“What a sight to greet me this fine day,” he said.Then he glanced over at Jerintas.“What time is it, anyway?” he asked.** ****

**“It is late afternoon, California time, three and a half days since your injury,” the director answered.** ****

**“And now that everyone is here, someone please tell me how Bernardo managed to ride as Zorro,” Diego inquired.He saw the glint in Jandro’s eyes and had sudden suspicions.“Bernardo did not ride, did he?”** ****

**“No, Diego, he was not able.He has had a great deal of difficulty getting around since he went out in search for you the day you were shot,” Minta answered.She sighed.**

**Diego gazed at his son.“You did.”** ****

**“Yes, Father.I rode through the _pueblo_ , by the mission and back to the secret cave,” Jandro said proudly.**

**“Jandro, that is a dangerous thing, riding as Zorro,” Diego said softly, his heart filled with pride, even as he wanted to take the boy and spank him for attempting such a perilous stunt.**

**“Father, I did not do this to show off.I did it because it was the only way to protect you, to help you.The first time I rode Tornado in your costume, I fell off.I did not know what to do.Then Bernardo helped me.He fixed the costume to fit me better and helped me practice wearing it.Last night, I was ready and I rode,” Jandro stated.Pausing to contain his emotions, he looked toward the floor and then looked back into his father’s eyes“I only did what needed to be done.Just as you did, when you created Zorro,” he added.** ****

**Sighing, Diego sat quietly, contemplating, wondering just what to say to this old, young son of his, this child that he had only recently met. _Being the father of a little girl is difficult enough, but suddenly having half grown children—ai!—how is a father supposed to deal with this?_ “Alejandro, that was a very brave thing you did, even if it was risky.Thank you.But next time, consult with me first, my son.”** ****

**“If it is possible, Father.”** ****

**Diego sighed again.Turning to Jerintas, he said.“You mentioned that I did not need to return home so soon.”The director nodded.“But I wish to.As I said before, I want to return to my daughter, my house.”** ****

**“Designated One!”** ****

**“You will gain no favors of me by calling me Designated One, Director,” Diego growled testily.“If it was deemed feasible for me to return to my home before my son rode in my place, then it is no less feasible for me to return because I want to—because I miss my family.”He paused, looking down at the hand that Minta had placed on his arm.Lovingly he caressed what he thought never to have been able to touch again in his lifetime.Then he looked up again at the Rantiri leader, still softly caressing Minta’s hand.“I may have traveled in space thirteen years ago, but I am still a ‘primitive’ _Californiano_.I am uncomfortable on this ship, even though I know it was by the skills of those here and their devices that I am even alive.”His voice grew husky with emotion.“Jerintas, I am very grateful to you and your people . . . but I want to go home.”** ****

**Jerintas nodded, knowing that he had lost the argument before it had begun.“I understand, Diego.But it will be more difficult for you.Your recovery time will be lengthened.”** ****

**“I understand, Director.But I am alive, thanks to you and Minta, and I will recover….”** ****

**There was silence in the little room, only broken by the soft flow of air from vents in the wall and the clicking of machinery to which Diego was still hooked.He looked at the devices and knew that he would not miss those.“I will recover, because I have so much to recover for,” he added softly, gazing at his long lost family.** ****

**=====================** ****

**Diego studied his reflection in the mirror and sighed.Going back home was going to be a great deal less than a big event.The two days growth of beard as well as the dusty look to his clothes lent themselves well to the concocted story that he had been thrown from his horse in a remote area and injured.The fact that he had lost some weight and that his clothes hung a bit loosely helped the illusion, too.**

**Minta adjusted the make shift splint on his arm, tightening the _cinta_ , or headscarf around the two sticks that held his left wrist immobile.**

**“You look scruffy enough,” she commented.“How do you feel?”** ****

**Sighing again, Diego wished that people would quit asking him how he felt.The answer was always the same…he was very tired, but at least most of the pain was gone—for now.He turned to her with a slight smile and said, “Just a little tired.That is all.”** ****

**“Be careful, _querido_ ,” she murmured, kissing him.** ****

**He pulled her close to him and kissed her more deeply and passionately.As her body pressed close to his, he felt a twinge of soreness in his gut, but he ignored it, wanting to concentrate on Minta.It was happening this time—it was really happening and nothing would stop it.**

**Finally, he pulled away and gazed deeply into her eyes, those pools of amethyst that were showing concern as well as love.“It will be all right, _cara mia_ ,” he assured her, kissing her again.** ****

**As if on cue, Jerintas entered the room with a medical technician and a wheeled chair.“It is time,” the director said, motioning for the injured man to sit down in the chair.Diego looked at the chair in distaste, but acquiesced without argument.He already felt tired.**

**“It is good that you will be ‘found’ near the mission, Diego.Minta and I will be there waiting and I can keep a close eye on your recovery,” Jerintas bantered as they made their way toward the shuttle.**

**“Yes, a very sweet reunion indeed,” Diego responded sardonically.“I only hope that I feel awake enough to appreciate it.”** ****

**Jerintas laughed.“And if you do not, you will sleep safely until you do.”They traveled in silence for a few minutes.“To be sure, this is risky.I hope that the Indians find you quickly.I also hope that the medicine that I just gave you helps you during that period you are out there alone,” the director added, concern coloring his voice.**

**“Jerintas, you and Minta have taken care of everything.I appear trail worn enough to have walked from Monterey.I do not have to pretend to seem a bit addled from my ‘fall.’You have added enough injuries to keep me in, or near a bed until the very day of our wedding.”He glanced up at Minta and Jerintas, a twinkle of humor in his eyes.“And by being cared for at the mission, you have made it possible to more easily arrange our upcoming wedding.For that I thank you and _Padre_ Felipe.”**

**Minta laughed as they approached the ramp and the doorway of the shuttle.This one was much tinier than any he had been in before.It was only large enough for a few passengers to sit on either side of a narrow aisle.It reminded him of the commuter he had been on with Minta all those years ago, only this was about four times the size.**

**Diego looked around at the tiny craft gratefully, seeing in it a step closer to his return to a normal life.He took a seat near a window, wanting to see the large space ship from the outside as they left it.He had not wanted to all those years before when Minta first came to his world.This time, with her at his side, he gazed out the little window.There was nothing to see at first except the interior of the large ship where this tiny shuttle resided, but soon there was a thump, some hissing noise and Diego felt this ship rising from the floor of the larger space ship.It moved slowly down a large corridor and then they were suddenly among the stars.** ****

**Through the tiny window, Diego watched the shuttle pull away from the larger ship.His eyes widened in awe as he saw the immensity of the vessel that had brought Minta and his children back to him.As the huge space ship receded rapidly from his view, he held Minta’s hand, trying to relax.Not only was riding in the heavens stressful to him, but he was still a little worried about the future, wondering if the past would return to haunt him.**

**As though reading his thoughts, Minta leaned over and whispered in his ear.“Diego, I rode into the _pueblo_ yesterday _;_ the children had already made several visits there without any problems.This time, I wanted to go with them.When we entered the _plaza_ there were people who stared at us, a few with fear.There was one who genuflected, but I saw none making signs against evil that I saw thirteen years before.I believe that all will be well this time.”** ****

**“You took an incredible risk, Minta,” Diego admonished her.** ****

**“I cannot stay cloistered inside your _hacienda_ forever.That would only make things worse.I have to get out.It is better this time,” she said.Then she frowned.“I worry about you being so far from the mission.The air will be chilly out there this time of the morning, and the Indians may not find you right away, or there may be animals….”** ****

**“Ai, we are like old ones sitting in the sun worrying about whether the tiny cloud on the horizon will bring storms.I will be all right, _cara mia._ I only have to wait.And you know that it would look very strange if I was suddenly to appear right before the mission gate.I am supposed to have addled my brains a bit in my fall and become lost.”** ****

**“Yes, I know, but I will worry about you until we are reunited at the mission.”** ****

**“I know,” Diego said.“I look forward to that reunion myself.But we are only talking about an hour or so.”**

****

**When the shuttle landed with a soft bump, Minta leaned over and kissed him yet again.Smiling, he stood up. “With that, my dear, I will be able to wait, thinking of being with you again in a short time,” he said, rubbing his stomach to ease the tightness that he felt there.Jerintas gave him repeated instructions as he made his way to the door of the shuttle.** ****

**As he slowly walked down the ramp of the shuttle, one of the crewmen walking close beside him, he smelled the crisp cleanness of the night air, reveling in the tang of juniper.The alien escorted him to a stand of trees, oaks, Diego noticed, and then left him there.A short time later, with a soft whine, the shuttle left.Standing quietly under the tree, Diego began cataloguing the various other night sounds-- a coyote’s howl, an owl’s soft hooting, the scream of a mouse becoming some predator’s early morning meal. Even in the wildness of it, he found comfort.It was familiar, unlike the cold metallic sounds, smells and sights in the space ship.** ****

**As he stood there, a chill began seeping through the three layers of clothing and Diego walked slowly, carefully toward the next tree, trying to keep warm, but at the same time watching his feet for anything that might trip him.He knew that the mission orchard was just over the hill.If he kept moving in that direction, he could rest under an orange tree and would be that much closer to the mission itself, within sight of it.He could call for help if need be.**

**Still cold, Diego continued walking until his legs began giving him messages he couldn’t ignore.He looked for a semi comfortable spot where he could rest and watch for his rescuer.Dead leaves of past seasons had piled under one particularly majestic tree and Diego gratefully sank into them, feeling the muscles in his diaphragm stretch uncomfortably.A sharp pain caused him to bite his lip.“ _Condenación!_ ” he muttered, cursing his weakness.**

**Diego watched the stars twinkling through the rustling leaves, trying to make out constellations, trying to stay awake….** ****

**Cold, intensely bitter, made him shiver, but shivering made him hurt. _Where is the cursed blanket?_ Diego thought, reaching in front of him, but only ending up with a fistful of leaves.Then a sharp light hit him in the eyes and he blinked, coming out of the fitful sleep that had overtaken him.He tried to blink away the light, but it only intensified, brightened by a slight mist that covered the ground and seemed determined to defy the heat of the sun that sat above the hills to his right.Finally Diego opened his eyes fully to the brightness of the rising sun, remembering that he was outside.Pulling himself slowly into a sitting position, he was startled to find himself looking into the face of…himself. __**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight21.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	21. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Another Rescue**

**“I know what Grandfather said, Bernardo, but I think that Zorro should be out there to make sure everything is going all right,” Jandro said, pacing in the tiny confines of the secret room.Since they had returned from the starship and their visit with his father, he had been wrestling with the fact that he should be out there tonight—that Zorro should be out there to make sure that Father was safe.** ****

**The _mozo_ tapped him on the arm and then signed.‘Zorro does not need to go out every night and for every possible reason.’** ****

**“What better reason than that one of the most influential members of the area has been missing for more than three days?” Jandro argued.“Wouldn’t Zorro be out if it had been Don Cornelio or Don Miguel that were missing for that long?”The boy and the man stared at each other.“Bernardo, the most important reason is that it’s Father.I cannot do anything as Jandro, but I can as Zorro.”** ****

**‘Zorro is not just a disguise.Zorro is a dangerous responsibility,’ Bernardo pointed out.‘Your father knew it would be dangerous when he began fighting as Zorro, but I do not think even he realized just how dangerous.’**

**Jandro watched carefully, and felt that he understood what the older man was telling him. He sighed.“I . . . I think I know that.I have to admit, it was exciting last night.I felt a rush.”Jandro paused and looked down at the floor.“But I know that things can go wrong.I was out there with Father.I saw his blood.I know it can be dangerous, Bernardo,” he said softly, fervently, looking into the servant’s eyes.**

**Bernardo nodded, sighing.‘Only go out during the time that Don Diego is out there.’** ****

**“I understand and I will try to get some sleep, but I want to be near the mission before sunrise,” Jandro responded.**

**The _mozo_ nodded again.‘I will wake you in time.’** ****

**“Thank you for understanding, Bernardo,” Jandro said.**

**Smiling, Bernardo signed, ‘I have been doing this for fifteen years.I understand perfectly.I also understand that you are Don Diego’s son.You have his courage and his sense of justice.’**

**“I appreciate that, Bernardo.That is a great compliment.”Then Jandro grinned.“I cannot wait to see Father’s face.”** ****

**‘Off to bed with you, you scamp!’ Bernardo admonished the boy with a smile of his own.As the boy left the room, the old servant shook his head.Only fifteen years ago, he thought.Only fifteen years ago since this own boy’s father had grinned at him in just the same way, just before going out into the dark night against Monastario.**

**==========================** ****

**Minta stared through the view screen as the ship slowly lifted off.She watched Diego’s shadowy form as he stood against the gnarled trunk of the old oak for the few seconds that it took the ship to rise high enough from the ground to ignite the main thrusters.It was less than an hour before the light of dawn would reveal the shuttle and they still had to make the trip to the mission.Minta was grateful that they were just a short distance from the church.It wouldn’t take long for the Indian searchers to find Diego.**

**While her heart seemed to race in fear for her beloved, she kept reminding herself that everything would go smoothly and within a couple of hours at the most, Diego would be safe in the mission.Still her heart hammered, her anxiety refusing to be mollified.** ****

**She felt a comforting touch on her arm.“He will be fine, Minta,” Jerintas said as he stood beside her.“He is determined.”**

**Minta turned to her stalwart mentor.If she could imagine what having a brother would be like, she could only think of the last twelve years and know.And yet, she sometimes thought of him like she imagined a father would be.She remembered her last visit so many years ago, and how Don Alejandro had been after he had warmed to her.Jerintas was like that, too, sometimes.Right now, she felt she needed all the comfort she could get.“I can hear the worry in your voice.Diego is still very weak, so very vulnerable.”** ****

**“Yes, I worry.He should have stayed on the ship for a few more days, but I would have expected no less,” Jerintas said with a sigh.“He has taken enough pain medication to last for several more hours.By then, he will be safe in the mission.”** ****

**“Yes,” Minta said.She shivered in her anxiety.Then she felt Jerintas’ strong arms around her.** ****

**“Are you cold?” he asked.** ****

**“No, just afraid for Diego.I appreciate what you are doing for me and Diego and the children,” she answered.** ****

**“I would do anything for you,” he murmured.The shuttle’s thrusters drowned out any other words.** ****

**Within minutes the little shuttle touched down, almost in sight of the mission.She and Jerintas stepped through the airlock into the crispness of the early morning.Slight tendrils of gold and red touched the eastern hills and the pair quickly moved away from the ship to allow it to lift off.**

**They walked briskly to the mission, slipping into the church.She prayed briefly and lit a candle for Diego.Jerintas followed at a discreet distance.**

**“My child,” a soft voice said from nearby.**

**She turned and saw Father Felipe.Quickly she joined him where he sat on a pew not too far away.Jerintas sat next to her, nodding deferentially to the priest in greeting. The flickering of the candle was reflected in Father Felipe’s clouded eyes, making him seem almost sad.“Diego is ready, _Padre_ ,” Minta said.**

**“Good.That is very good,” he said with a smile.“How is he?”** ****

**“Still weak, but thanks to the doctors, he is well enough to try to pull off this scheme of ours,” Jerintas said softly, gazing around at the dark vaulted ceilings of the chapel.**

**“ _¡Gracias está al Dios!”_ the priest exclaimed. _“_ It is almost light enough to send several of my children out to look for him.You two stay here and wait while I take care of that and then we can talk.”**

****

**=======================** ****

**Jandro rode away from the mission in the direction of the eastern hills, the sun shining fully in his face.His heart was constricted with fear.Father had not been found yet and Mother was almost beside herself.Squinting, he peered into the distance, seeing rocks, trees and a great deal of brush that might hide a man, even one that didn’t want to be hidden.However, that didn’t negate the fact that his father, still recovering from a life-threatening wound, had been out in the chill and damp of the early morning for almost four hours.The neophytes that had been sent out to search had come back with reports of having seen nothing, and of course, their word had to be accepted as they could not be let in on the secret of his father’s return.**

**So when he showed up at the mission several hours after dawn, his journey having been delayed by overzealous lancers giving him chase, he was greeted by the concerns of his mother, Jerintas and Father Felipe.The priest had perused him anxiously, while his mother had gasped slightly in shock before regaining her composure.Following their directions he had found the grove of oaks where his father had been left, but their density, along with the sporadically heavy ground cover and the persistent foggy mist made him see why even the Indians might have had problems locating Father.And they didn’t have the benefit of specific directions either.Father must have become confused and tried to find the mission himself.Carefully, slowly, he guided Tornado between the trees, giving the stallion plenty of time to pull in the scents of the place.The ebony horse’s ears swiveled back and forth, his nostrils quivered and he pawed at the hard ground.After they had been looking for what Jandro estimated to be about a half an hour, most of the foggy mist had burned off.**

**Tornado suddenly jerked his head around and whinnied.Jandro slackened the reins and the stallion trotted toward another small stand of trees a quarter of a mile distant.As the remaining mist stubbornly continued to snake its tendrils around a few of the old trees, the form of a man came to the boy’s view. _Father!_ It was Father!Jandro quickly dismounted and rushed to the injured man’s side.The sun fell over his shoulder and bedazzled his father, who seemed to be taking a long time to wake up.Father blinked at him, and then, as full awareness returned, he gaped at him.**

**“El . . . Zorro!” Father stammered, lucid enough to keep up pretenses.**

**Jandro nodded.Father gazed at him, his eyes widening in shock.**

**“I am very glad that you found me.This cursed injury has made it hard to do anything, much less find help.”**

**“ _Padre_ Felipe was worried and sent me to help in the search,” Jandro said.“Are you all right?”** ****

**Father had a bemused look on his face and then he began to chuckle, holding his stomach as he laughed.Finally, he gained a measure of control and smiled at Jandro, who was gazing at him with a puzzled look on his face.“ _Señor_ Zorro, I cannot explain my amusement right now, but we will definitely have to have a talk …later,” Father explained.“But I am all right, just cold and stiff and tired . . .of being tired.”**

**Diego sat in the morning sun gazing at the shadowed face of his son, astonished at how much the twelve-year-old resembled him.With a sigh, he reached up with his free hand and grasped at the bark of the tree, pulling himself up to a standing position.Jandro grasped him around the shoulders and helped.Diego let the sun warm his face before he tried to move.**

**“The Mission is just over the far hill.Do you think you can mount Tornado . . . Don Diego?” Jandro asked.**

**Diego considered the question as well as the discretion of his son as he portrayed the role that had become such an intrinsic part of his own heart and soul.He thought that this son of his would someday be taking his place, doing what he had been doing for the past fifteen years.Then he pushed all consideration of Alejandro’s succession to the role of Zorro aside, thinking only of the present.“I am not sure, but I’m willing to try.I do not think I can walk very far.”** ****

**“It appears that you already have,” the young Zorro quipped.Diego just smiled.** ****

**Grunting as he lifted his foot into the stirrup, Diego allowed Jandro to give him an extra boost into the saddle.Diego slid back and as the black clad youth mounted in front of him, he rubbed the sore muscles of his abdomen, trying to ease the throbbing that the recent exertion had brought on.For his part, Jandro kept Tornado to a slow walk all the way to the mission.Diego allowed himself to relax in the saddle and move with the steady, slow and even rhythm of the horse’s steps, leaning against his son’s warm back, his right arm wrapped around Alejandro’s slender waist as they slowly rode down the trail.Well before they reached the door of the chapel, the bell rang, announcing their arrival.Father Felipe, several novice priests, some Indians, Jerintas and Minta rushed out the door.**

**Diego almost forgot that he was supposed to be seeing Minta for the first time, but caught himself and dissembled again, acting surprised.“Minta!” he cried out as they approached the mission.“You have come back!”He did not have to ‘act’ out his pleasure at seeing her. As Father Felipe and one of the Indians helped him off the back of the horse, she stood near the priest’s elbow and when he was safely on the ground, she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly, as though she really had not seen him for twelve years.Her attention was not entirely unappreciated either and he wrapped his free arm around her as well, feeling her warmth, and the beat of her heart against his chest.He ignored the lethargy that enveloped him as he reveled in the feel of his beloved against his body.**

**“I must go now,” Zorro announced as he mounted.“ _Vaya con Dios,”_ he said, gently nudging the stallion and breaking into a gallop toward the far hills.**

**Feeling the beginning of shakiness in his legs, Diego pulled back slightly, but still kept his arm around Minta’s shoulder.Father Felipe was immediately at his other side and they helped him into the church.By the time they had reached the infirmary, Diego was ready to lie in the leather-latticed bed and sleep until doomsday.The last thing he remembered after Father Felipe and Jerintas had briefly examined him was Minta’s kiss and a blanket covering him.Then there was nothing.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight22.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	22. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Future is Sweet**

**Diego returned to partial awareness smelling _tortillas_ and beef and hearing the resonant tolling of nearby bells.Beneath him he felt the shifting of leather strips under a rough blanket.All of these various sensations reassured him and told him where he was . . . the mission.He felt the blanket on top of him being pulled away from his body and gentle fingers probing his abdomen.He grunted as the examination awakened pain centers that had been forgotten for the last several days.Opening his eyes, he saw the concerned face of Father Felipe.** ****

**“There are better ways to wake a person, _Padre_ ,” Diego murmured.** ****

**The priest chuckled.“I am amazed, my son, at how those people saved you.God put them there for you,” he said solemnly.“Otherwise you would be dead.”** ****

**“I know, _Padre_ ,” Diego replied.“Minta says I almost was.”He grasped the edges of the bed and started to pull himself into an upright position, but a sharp pain made him change his mind.Father Felipe put one arm behind his shoulders and eased him up.Allowing the priest to do most of the work, Diego was able to sit upright.Father Felipe pushed several pillows behind his back, further easing the strain on the muscles ravaged by his recent injury.“ _Gracias, Padre,_ ” he murmured, letting the pain ease into a bearable ache.** ****

**Father Felipe handed him a glass of wine and a little round tablet.“Minta told me that the care you were given allowed for a more rapid recovery, but leaving their infirmary early has slowed that progress.She said you would be sore and tired for a while.”** ****

**“I know, _Padre,_ but I felt I had to come back.I did not belong up there in the spaceship.I belong here.”Resolutely, Diego pushed his discomfort from his mind.** ****

**“Yes, I can only imagine what such a thing would be like and I can understand your desires.Jerintas left this medicine to help you feel better.He said it would not be as effective as what you had been given on their ship, but assured me that it will help you.”** ****

**Not even pausing to wonder how something so small could help him, he swallowed the tablet and then looked around.He noticed that the room was lit only by candles and lanterns, causing shadows to dance in the corners of the ceiling.“Where is Minta?” he asked, disappointed.“Is she here?”He wondered just how long he had slept.**

**“No, my son.She and Jerintas rode to your _hacienda_ to continue the plans for the wedding with your father, as well as to check on the children.They should be back soon.They have been gone most of the afternoon.They left not too long after you had been settled in your room.”**

**“What time is it, _Padre_?” Diego asked.**

**“Dinner time, Diego.A meal will be brought in shortly.”** ****

**Diego sighed, realizing that he had slept all day.“I am glad that the plans for our wedding can continue even without me.”** ****

**“Ah, yes, my son.Minta is as eager to marry as you are,” Father Felipe said with a chuckle.**

**“If I had my way, we would be married tomorrow,” Diego commented.His words seemed flippant, but when the priest looked at him, the countenance was serious.** ****

**“But there are conventions to be followed, my son,” Father Felipe reminded the younger man.“Even if you have previously been married and Minta is . . . um . . . not a virgin, there are still conventions that need to be followed.”** ****

**“True, but some do not have to be adhered to, _Padre_.Please, as soon as I am able to get around.Perhaps in a week.”**

**The priest sighed.“Diego, you are forgetting several things in your eagerness.”The _caballero_ gazed at him, but said nothing.“First, Minta comes to you without anything, at least as far as I can tell.Would you propose that she marry you in the simple garb that she brought with her or do you plan on her having proper _doñas_ gifts?”** ****

**Chagrined, Diego looked down at his hands.He remembered all of the meetings, correspondences and presents between the two families when he married Conchita.He remembered seeing Conchita for the first time at the doorway of the church where they exchanged vows and where he had given his new wife the _arras_ , the purse of gold coins.That had been only the last of many gifts that had changed hands.**

**Don Joaquin had looked almost as relieved as he had been happy.Having recently lost his wife as well as his son-in-law, Conchita’s first husband, Diego knew that the old _don_ had not felt himself in great position to support a widowed daughter.**

**Thinking to a past even further back, Diego remembered a simple ceremony on board a strange and mysterious ship in space.There were no presents; both of them had boarded the space ship with nothing but the clothes on their backs.There had been no parents, only words of solemn promise.Diego recalled the sweet innocence of the moment and longed for it again.But he knew that it couldn’t be.He was not the amnesiac wanderer that he had been then.And since that time he had seen much, felt much and experienced things that had changed him.So much had changed; so much except his love for Minta.That had stayed intact, residing in a safe corner of his soul, until it had blossomed once again with her return.** ****

**Their upcoming marriage may not be innocent, but it would be sweet.Minta deserved the best he could offer.He would find out from Jerintas who the _Padrino de botas_ would beand then decide with that person the best marriage gifts.Minta would have presents befitting her station in life on Rantir as the First Mother.He only wished he felt better so that he could be a more active participant in the preparations.** ****

**“And how can you consummate a marriage while an invalid?” the priest added, breaking Diego’s reverie.**

**The injured man jerked his head up in surprise.Father Felipe’s face stayed serene and composed.Then Diego began to laugh, holding his stomach to ease the discomfort such action caused him.“I see your point, _Padre_ ,” he finally said, still smiling.“Very well, three weeks should be enough time to prepare.The time it takes the _bans_ to be read.And I should be healed by then.”** ****

**“I suspect that three weeks will be barely enough time to be ready, but I suppose that it will have to do, unless your father objects.And you will be healed by then only if you do as you are told.”** ****

**A novitiate knocked softly and at Father Felipe’s invitation, entered, a small tray of steaming food in his hands.“Ah, here is your dinner.You eat and then rest.I will go out to your _hacienda_ and see how the negotiations are progressing.As soon as we return, I will send Minta in to see you.”** ****

**“Wait, _Padre_.Before you go, I must send a letter to M . . . my daughter.”** ****

**Father Felipe smiled and walked over to a small table, picking it up and carrying it over to the injured man.Diego pulled open the single drawer and removed paper and a pen, and then pulled out a small inkbottle.Ignoring all else around him, Diego composed a simple letter to his daughter.It was quickly done and he folded it, then handed it to the priest.“I will make sure she gets it as soon as I arrive at the _hacienda_ , Diego.Now you eat something before it all gets cold.”** ****

**“ _Gracias_ , _Padre_ ,” Diego said, “For everything.”**

_**“Por nada,**_ **my son,” Father Felipe said, quietly as he left Diego surveying the tray that he had set on top of the writing table.** ****

**==================**

**Jerintas sat in the library of the de la Vega _casa grande_ , this time much more at ease.The meal that they had just finished sat comfortably in his stomach, the wine in his hand was delicately light on his palate, and the fire crackled merrily.The children were sitting in the corner with little Minta’s kitten, their chatter soft, but comforting.Then he felt the tendrils of sadness, knowing that in the not too distant future, Minta would only be a thing of memory.** ****

**During the last visit only generalities had been discussed, no definite plans, but now that Diego had been ‘found’ and had ‘publicly’ announced his intentions, the negotiations would begin in earnest.“Don Alejandro, your son has made it known that he desires to marry Minta,” he said with a smile and then added, “As we all knew he would.”**

**“And I give my approval to this marriage,” Alejandro said formally.“As you also knew I would,” he added, his eyes gleaming with happiness.** ****

**Minta began laughing, a musical sound that seemed an extension of a joy that could not kept inside anymore.Jandro and Mari glanced at each other and grinned.Little Minta gazed at each person, her face showing a variety of emotions.** ****

**“So now we can work out the details of the wedding,” Alejandro said.The door opened and a servant showed Father Felipe into the room, pulling up a chair for him near the rest of the adults.“Ah, _Padre_ , you are in time for the pre-nuptial negotiations.”Alejandro turned to the children.“My dear grandchildren, this a matter for adults.We will let you know the details when we are through.”** ****

**Little Minta’s lip began to quiver and stick out in a pout, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Jandro laid his hand on her shoulder.There was disappointment in his eyes, too, but he masked them with a bright smile.** ****

**“Let us go and see that colt you told us about,” he suggested.“He is in a corral near the stable, is he not?”** ****

**Peering up at him, her eyes still showing their disappointment, the little girl finally nodded.“All right,” she acquiesced, getting up and walking out the library door.** ****

**“My child,” Father Felipe stopped her.“I have a letter from your father.”Minta’s eyes shone with joy and she dashed over to the priest, who handed her the note.**

**“ _Gracias, Padre_ ,” she said before turning and running out the door.** ****

**After the children had left and a servant had given each person a glass of wine, the discussion began in earnest.“Please, if it is permitted, let the wedding be as soon as possible,” Minta said before anyone else could say anything.“Maybe in a week or two?”** ****

**Father Felipe chuckled softly.“Your fiancé said pretty much the same thing, and while we are not strictly bound by convention in this marriage….”He paused, seeing a bit of confusion on the woman’s face.“I have not had time to discuss all of our customs of marriage to you.You learned some things while you were here last time, but there are gaps in your knowledge that are very obvious.”Minta looked chagrined.Jerintas just sat quietly, waiting.“If you and Diego were both young and not previously wed, there would be many things that would have to be done before the actual wedding was consummated.You would not even be in on these discussions.”Again the priest paused.**

**“My dear, among us, marriages are contracts and as such are negotiated,” Alejandro added.“But rest assured, in your case, we are dispensing with as many as we can.”** ****

**Minta heaved a sigh of relief and even Jerintas looked relieved.**

**“My dear, the _bans_ must be said in church for three consecutive Sundays,” Father Felipe continued.“Then if no one objects, the marriage vows are said the following Sunday.”** ****

**“Yes, I remember Diego saying something about announcements, _bans_ , being said and that it would take three Sundays.I had just hoped that we wouldn’t have to do all that,” Minta said.**

**“The _bans_ are something that is necessary.It would be unseemly if they were not read.The months, almost year-long negotiations, we will dispense with,” Father Felipe said with a smile.**

**“Year long?” Jerintas asked, a shocked look on his face.** ****

**“It took about three months to finalize Diego’s previous marriage,” Alejandro interjected.“It took less than normal because the young lady had already been married.She was widowed, in fact.And because I was trying to get Diego’s mind off his misery and did not want a protracted engagement.”Alejandro accepted a refilled glass from the servant.“You may go now, Juan,” he said to the young man.When the servant had left, Alejandro turned back to Minta. “The time for the _bans_ to be read will give Diego the opportunity to fully heal from his . . . ordeal.”** ****

**“I understand, and of course, you are right, Don Alejandro,” Minta said with a sigh.“It will just seem so long.”**

**“After thirteen years, my dear?”Father Felipe asked with a slight chuckle.**

**“ _Touché_ , Minta,” Jerintas said softly.**

**“We need to select the _Padrinos de boda_ ,” Alejandro said.“I have been thinking about that since your previous visit and I feel inclined to ask Don Marcos and Doña Moneta del Bosque to serve in that function.”**

**“I believe I remember Diego mentioning that the _madrina_ and the _patrino_ would help us get ready for the wedding,” Minta said.** ****

**“Yes, the _madrina_ will not only give you advice, she will also help you in the preparation of a wedding gown.You must have the very best, as befitting a woman of stature among your people,” Alejandro commented.**

**“Woman of stature?” Minta asked.**

**“Yes, of course, Minta,” Jerintas said. “You are, after all, the First Mother of our race.”** ****

**“Surely you are not going to mention that, are you?” Minta asked, shocked.**

**“No, of course not,” Father Felipe said quickly, wincing slightly at the term.“But you are the equivalent of royalty here in California.You should be treated accordingly.”Minta blushed.**

**“ _Señora_ del Bosque is a wonderful choice for a _madrina_.She and Diego are close friends,” Alejandro explained.“And her father Don Cornelio Esperon and I have been close since our fathers moved to this land.Don Marcos del Bosque is very respected here in Los Angeles and will be happy to assist Diego in this happy occasion.”**

**“I vaguely remember that name . . . Moneta.I may have met her,” Minta replied.**

**“You very well may have, perhaps at the _fiesta_ we had when Diego first brought you here,” Alejandro said.“She was single and living with her widowed father at the time of that visit.”**

**“I doubt that Diego will need any assistance in this matter, but I will need all the help that I can get,” Minta said, smiling.“Thank you, Don Alejandro.”**

**“Good, then you will contact Don Marcos and his wife and I will pronounce the first _bans_ this Sunday,” Father Felipe said to Alejandro.**

**Minta suddenly realized that actual plans were being made for her wedding to Diego.Finally after all these years she was going to marry Diego.The tears began to flow, causing the three men in front of her to waver and blur.**

**“Are you all right, my child?” Father Felipe asked.**

**“Yes, I am all right.Very much all right, thank you.Thank you,” Minta murmured.**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight23.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	23. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**More Sweet Reunions**

**Little Minta stood under a lantern in the patio and tried to make out the words in Papá’s letter.She could only figure out a few.She found the word ‘love’ several times and it comforted her, but she wished that she could read the entire letter.Finally she folded the paper and stuck it in the waistband of her skirt.**

**“I’m sure _Abuelo_ will read it to you as soon as they finish talking,” Jandro assured her.**

**“But I want to know what Papá says now,” Minta answered, turning and walking toward the stable.** ****

**“I wish one of us could read it to you,” Mari said as they walked through the stable and out to the small corral that contained the nervous colt.** ****

**“I know.”Little Minta sighed and in the waning light of the evening, leaned against the makeshift corral and stared at the bay colt as it circled in its small confines.She continued to stare, happy and confused at the same time.She was happy for Papá, but she could not help but wonder again what would happen when he married the dark lady from far away.Jandro and Mari were so very nice, but Papá would want to do a lot with them when he was better.Tears filled the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill onto her cheeks.** ****

**“Minta, why are you sad?”Mari asked from behind her.“Is it because Father is marrying our mother?”** ****

**“I . . . I suppose so,” Minta sniffed.“But . . . but I know I should be happy.”She looked up at them.“Shouldn’t I?”** ****

**“I suppose it is natural to feel both ways,” Mari said softly.Mari ached for the little girl.There was no anger as there had been before, but Minta was still confused, and overwhelmed.Her world had consisted of her father, her grandfather and the servants before she and her mother and brother came.Mari pondered a moment and thought that this was a special little girl.After the first morning, little Minta had not shown any resentment, and she had treated them, if not like a sister and brother, then at least like good friends.** ****

**“Mother will take care of you and love you, too, just like she does us,” Jandro added.**

**The few times that she had been around Jandro and Mari’s mother, Minta knew that he was right, but somehow it didn’t make her feel much better.**

**“Father will not forget you, either,” Mari added.**

**“But . . . there was just him and me before.”She sniffed again.“I know it is bad to feel this way, but . . . but I want Papá to read to me, I want him to go on picnics with me, to tickle me, to sing to me, to do everything that he did before.”** ****

**“I know that.And it’s not bad to have those feelings.Sometimes I wonder about how much time Mother will have for us now.She has always talked about Father, but now she will actually have him,” Mari said softly.They all stood watching the colt racing around the little corral.“But remember, you will also have a new mother, and a new brother and sister,” Mari added, gazing meaningfully at the little girl.“We will all be able to read, and go on picnics, sing and play and be together.”She paused and her voice became even lower and softer.“You cannot imagine how much we wondered what it would be like to actually have a father.”** ****

**Minta had often wondered what life would be like to have a mother.And Mari and Jandro had wondered almost the same thing. _They are from so far away and yet they think almost the same way that I do_ , she thought.She remembered all the times she had wished for a playmate, someone her age who could pretend with her, who could draw pictures and play games with her and tell secrets to.“Yes, you promised that you would play with me”** ****

**“Of course we will, at least as much as we can.We’ve had fun already, and you have taught us so much.Why would that change when Mother and Father get married?” Mari asked.They all stood at the corral fence continuing to watch the restless colt.Finally it stopped trotting in its circle and slowly walked over to them.Jandro rubbed its nose when it nuzzled his sleeve.**

**“We will all have to learn to live with things that change,” Jandro said quietly, his voice thoughtful.Mari and Minta looked at him.“I mean that this will be a change for all of us.”The girls said nothing, so he continued.“You cannot imagine how many times I have barked my shin or stubbed my toe in the dark before I have found a candle.And the chamber pots….”He paused.Mari giggled.Minta just looked a bit embarrassed.“Minta, we have something called electricity that gives us light,” Jandro explained.“Father knows about it, but you do not.All we have to do is to push a button and we have light in our rooms.And there are bathrooms where everything is sent away with the push of another button.No smell.”** ****

**“And water comes through a faucet instead of servants carrying buckets of heated water to a tub for a bath,” Mari added.**

**Minta’s eyes grew larger and larger as the twins kept adding things that they were used to.“Why do you want to stay here, then?” she finally asked, marveling at these magical things.**

**“Because we want to be with our father and mother,” Jandro said quickly, before Mari could say a thing.She nodded her agreement.“Because we are a family and families should be together if it’s possible,” he added.**

**“Then we should be,” Minta declared after another long silence.“I will help you get used to candles and chamber pots,” she added.Her eyes held a determined glint.** ****

**Mari grinned and Jandro chuckled.“It is a deal, Minta.You help us get used to your _casa grande_ and the _pueblo_ and we will teach you _brisal_ chase.”** ****

**“ _Brisal_ chase?” Minta asked, a puzzled look on her face.**

**“It’s a game we learned when we were much younger,” Mari explained.**

**“Good!” Minta said brightly, reaching over and rubbing her hand along one of the colt’s legs.It shivered at her touch, and so did she, thinking of all the things she could do with a brother and sister.** ****

**=========================**

**Little Minta held the tightly woven basket close to her as she sat in the back of the carriage with Mari and Grandfather.She ignored its soft mews as she watched the landscape go by.Mari patted her arm and smiled at her.She smiled back and shivered in excitement.She was finally getting to see Papá!**

**While she had been kept updated on his progress, it was not the same as being there and feeling his strong arms.She pulled out Papá’s letter that he had written the day before yesterday, the day that he had arrived at the mission.Opening it up, she reread it, touching each word as she read. _Abuelo_ had helped her with the words until she knew them by heart.As the carriage neared the mission, she grew more and more excited.It had been six days since that horrible vision where she had seen her papá lying on the ground, shot, and she wanted to see him for herself.**

**It was also Sunday, when the first of the _bans_ was going to be read during mass.In three weeks, Papá and _Tia_ Minta were going to be married.The seamstresses had already taken _Tia’s_ measurements, and _Abuelo_ had already started arranging the _fiestas_ to honor Papá and _Tia_.As the carriage hit a particularly hard bump, little Minta squirmed to right herself.The kitten mewed even louder.**

**On the other side of Mari, her grandfather turned his head and gazed at her.He sighed.“ _Nieta_ , I told you to leave that kitten at home,” he scolded.The ride seemed as though it would never end.Pain shot from his leg down his hip and then up his back.He tried to shift on the pillows that had been carefully placed to make the ride more comfortable, but that just caused more pain.But this trip was worth it.To see Diego again, after all that had happened, to see him alive.He understood exactly how little Minta felt, her barely contained excitement.“It would not do for her to run away before your father got to see her,” he said in a softer voice.“But it will be all right, if you keep a close hold on the basket.”**

**“I know I should not have brought her, _Abuelo_ , but I could not help it.I want Papá to see her.She won’t cause any trouble, I promise.She will stay very still during Mass,” Minta said solemnly.** ****

**“Yes, she will, because Bernardo will take care of the basket while we are in Mass,” Grandfather said, his voice telling her it was useless to argue.**

**She sighed.“May I take _Ojalá_ in with me after the mass when I visit with Papá?”** ****

**“ _Sí,_ my little granddaughter, if _Padre_ Felipe does not mind,” Alejandro said with a smile, amused at her choice of names for the kitten.‘May it be so’ was what the word meant.The old man figured it was appropriate, though.**

**When they arrived at the front of the mission chapel, _Tia_ Minta was standing in the doorway waiting.Several neophytes came out and half lifted, half carried grandfather from the carriage.An altar boy grabbed the pillows and followed behind the group.Bernardo beckoned to little Minta and she reluctantly handed him the basket.Covering her head with a scarf, she followed the rest into the church.With a happy smile, she saw her father sitting in a pew near the front of the chapel.The bench was almost full with family, the _padrino and madrina de botas_ and a few close friends, but she saw that Papá had left a little room for her to sit next to him.He gazed at her, his eyes shining with joy at seeing her.**

**“My _pajarita_ , I have missed you,” he whispered.**

**“I missed you, too, Papá,” she replied softly, snuggling close to him.**

**Father Felipe began the mass, so nothing else was said.When the _bans_ were read, there were several soft whispers of surprise at the announcement, but soon all was quiet and the mass continued.Most of the time Minta enjoyed mass, but this time she wished the time would fly by so she could visit with her papá.She squirmed slightly and Papá smiled at her in understanding.“Soon,” he whispered softly.She smiled back.** ****

**As soon as the mass was over, Minta hugged him tightly, and said, “I brought something to show you.”She drew back when he gasped slightly.“Did I hurt you, Papá?” she asked in concern.** ****

**“I am still a bit sore,” he said.“And you have grown even in the short time I have been away.So strong for such a young _señorita!_ ”He slowly stood up, turned to his fiancé, took her hand and kissed it softly, his lips lingering, his eyes gazing into hers.**

**With a sigh, little Minta simply said, “I am going to get my surprise,” before walking out of the chapel.As soon as she passed the doorway, she scampered the rest of the way to the carriage.Mari and Jandro followed more sedately.When she took the kitten from Bernardo, she heard it crying pitifully, scratching at the tied down lid, wanting to be out of its dark prison.Sudden remorse made Minta pause and reach in through the cracked lid, stroking the kitten until it calmed down.Then she closed the top again and started back into the chapel.Her brother and sister stood by the door, smiling their pleasure.**

**“Are you going in to see Papá, too?” she asked.**

**“Not right now,” Mari replied.“This is your turn.We have seen him recently.We will visit when you are through.”** ****

**Little Minta smiled her appreciation and stepped back into the cool interior of the chapel.**

**===========================** ****

**Oblivious to his daughter’s departure, Diego continued to gaze at Minta.“I see that you have purchased new clothing with the first _doñas_ gift.”** ****

**“Diego, how fast do you think the seamstresses in the _pueblo_ and on the _hacienda_ can work?” she asked.“This is what I brought with me.I came a little bit prepared.I was hoping I remembered the clothing correctly.”**

**Diego looked her up and down before answering.“You remembered very well,” he murmured.**

**“I tried to keep it simple, in case the fashions had changed, but your father insisted on sending some of your mother’s jewelry for me to wear with it, along with her hair combs,” Minta continued.“So I look a great deal more elegant than I had thought to be.”** ****

**“Yes, I asked him if he would mind doing that,” Diego said, kissing her hand again.“And you could never look too elegant.”** ****

**“You did?” she asked.** ****

**“ _Sí_ , I certainly did.Jerintas said that you had brought some clothing, but he was not sure about a dress for Mass.And you were so busy with Moneta yesterday that I did not even have a chance to ask. The jewelry is part of your first _doñas_ gift, _cara mia,_ and the money is the other part _,_ ” Diego murmured.Then he saw her look of incredulous wonder.“My dear, I may be considered an invalid, but I am not helpless,” he added with a soft chuckle.**

**Minta drew back slightly when he carefully bent to kiss her hand again.“Diego, your daughter wanted to show you something.But I think it would be more appropriate if you and she visited in your room,” she reminded him.“And I do not think it is appropriate to cause a stir in church,” she added with a smile.** ****

**“Oh, she did?” he asked, chagrined that he had ignored the child he had so much wanted to see these past six days.He turned as fast as his injury allowed and saw that she was gone.“Where is she?”**

**“Getting her surprise, _querido,_ ” Minta replied.“Let Francisco help you to your room and you and Minta can visit there.”** ****

**He nodded and noticed the neophyte standing at the end of the pew.He then saw his father being helped from the chapel, Father Felipe at his side.“Ai, I have ignored everyone,” Diego said, nodding to several well wishers as they finished filing out of the chapel.**

**Minta simply laughed.“You look tired.Go and rest and I will send your little one in to you.She has been so worried about you.”** ****

**Diego nodded and sedately followed the neophyte into the rooms at the back of the mission.He sank gratefully into the chair in the corner of his small room and allowed the Indian to remove his boots, while he undid his _chaqueta_.As the young man was leaving, little Minta peeked into the doorway.Her face lit up in a great smile.** ****

**“ _Princesa_ , come in,” he said with a smile.“I am sorry that I ignored you.Minta tells me you brought something for me to see,” he added as she skipped into the room.She stood near his chair, the little basket clutched tightly in her hands.“I promise, it is just you and me.Climb into my lap and you can show me what you have in the basket.”**

**With no further invitation needed, the little girl did just that, careful not to lean against him.There was a loud meow from the interior of the basket and Diego gazed at it in surprise.Then he began to chuckle softly.“So I leave for a few days and you bring in one of _Raya’s_ kittens, eh?”** ****

**“Oh, Papá, I was so worried about you.I had to have something to talk to.”** ****

**“I know you were, my darling.But everything is all right now,” Diego said, drawing her carefully to his uninjured side and holding her close.She sighed deeply and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.A little gray head poked itself out of the unlatched basket and then exploded the rest of the way out with an indignant meow.After taking a moment to lick one paw, it began rubbing up against her mistress** ****

**“Ai, jealous are you, _gatito?_ Diego asked in amusement. The kitten climbed up Minta’s chest and onto his shoulder, swishing a tail in his face.“Bold, isn’t she?”**

**Minta giggled.“Her name is _Ojalá_ , Papá. _Tia_ Minta suggested it.And she is very smart.”**

**“Who? _Ojalá_ or _Tia_ Minta?” Diego teased.**

**“Papá!Ojalá is,” Minta declared and then stopped.“ _Tia_ Minta is, too.I mean….I did not mean….Oh, Papá, you know what I mean.”**

**“Of course, I know what you mean, little one.I was only teasing.And _Ojalá_ is smart.She raised her status from a stable cat to a kitten of the house in one day,” Diego answered.The kitten had settled down in Minta’s lap.** ****

**“Papá, _Tia_ Minta said I did not have to call her Mamá.It was all right to call her _Tia._ You don’t mind, do you?”** ****

**Diego had assumed that his daughter and his beloved had come to some kind of understanding.“Yes, sweetheart, that is perfectly all right with me.I just want you to be happy.”** ****

**“I am, Papá.I want you to be happy, too.Just do not forget to let me sit with you like this sometimes,” Minta said, sighing.The kitten purred in contentment and she wished she could do something like that to show her happiness.**

**“Never, princess,” he murmured, stifling a yawn, mentally cursing his weakness for the thousandth time.“Now tell me what you have been doing besides smuggling kittens into the _casa_ ,” he coaxed, just wanting to hear the sweet sound of her voice.As she began telling of her adventures of the past few days, he found himself lulled into a light sleep, comforted by the warmth of his daughter’s body next to his.** ****

**When Minta came in a short while later, she found all three sound asleep in the chair.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight24.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	24. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty- four**

**Wedding Plans**

**Moneta’s dark eyes sparkled with joy at the prospects of the upcoming wedding and her voice lilted musically as she guided Minta around the plaza and into various shops.“Minta, there are so many things to be done in three short weeks, but first we must buy the material for your wedding dress.”With her hand resting lightly behind Minta’s elbow, Moneta guided the Rantiri woman into a shop that was small in size, but large in the amount of goods piled from the floor to the ceiling.Part of one wall was devoted to material of all types.**

**A short man, thin to the point of being gaunt, approached them.His steel gray hair lay in waves all over his head, thick like the beard that bobbed when he talked.“Ah, _señora, señorita,_ what can I help you with?”**

**“Briago, you know very well what we are here for.News travels through this _pueblo_ like the tide to the shore.It is fast, powerful and inevitable.We are here to pick out the material for a wedding dress,” Moneta said with a laugh.**

**“Ah, Doña Moneta, you know it never pays to assume anything in this business,” the merchant said with a smile.**

**“Perhaps, _Señor_ Juarez, but you know you are the only merchant who deals in the finest silks and satins,” Moneta replied.**

**“That is true,” Juarez said, undisguised pride in his voice.He turned to the wall with stacks of material and pulled down a bolt of black satin.“Our best,” _Señ_ or Juarez announced.It had a soft luster like that of the rarest black pearl.Minta touched it, marveling at the smoothness of the luxurious material.**

**Moneta looked at Minta, and then at the material, then she looked up at the merchant, fixing him with a hard stare.“Briago, even you can tell that this will not work.It is too close to the skin color of the bride.”** ****

**“Ah, but _señora_ , this is the customary wedding material,” he protested.Minta just gazed at the two _Californianos_ without saying anything.She had learned quickly that even Bernardo was more astute at this game of trade than she was.**

**“Maybe customary, _señor_ , but not written on stone tablets,” Moneta retorted.She gazed at the stack of satins and pondered.**

**Minta saw, near the top, a bolt of material of deep sky blue.“Moneta, is there any kind of taboo against the wearing of certain colors?” she asked.** ****

**“No taboo, Minta, black is just the customary color for a bride to wear.However, there have been so many influences in the past twelve years that I do not think that any becoming color would be refused.She followed Minta’s gaze.“And I believe that on you that color would be most becoming.”She pointed to the blue fabric.“That one, Briago.”** ****

**Soon the bolt of material was sitting on the counter and Moneta held the end against Minta’s chest.“Ah,” she murmured.“That will be beautiful, Minta.It will take Diego’s breath away.”** ****

**“Do you think?” Minta asked, excitement building.**

**“Think?I know, my dear.He will love it,” Moneta replied.Turning to the merchant, she said, “Briago, send the entire bolt to my _hacienda._ ”**

**The next stop was to the shop of a cobbler where Minta’s narrow feet were measured and the softest and finest leather selected for her wedding shoes. Visits to other shops followed and by the time the two women had finished their shopping and the items had been loaded into the back of their carriage, the _pueblo_ knew that this was going to be the wedding of the decade. Gossips spoke in whispers, the older members of the community remembered a time of happiness and then sorrow, guilt and shame, and they nodded their approval.**

**As they left, Moneta turned to Minta and said; “Now the real work begins.”**

**===========================**

**Father Felipe sat on Diego’s bed, while the younger man gazed at him from the chair.After four days in the mission, the priest was pleased with Diego’s progress.“My son, I have been told that the wedding plans are going very well.”** ****

**“Yes, _Padre_ , they are.Marcos says that the seamstresses have already begun working on Minta’s dress and my new outfit.I also hear that the children are doing well in their catechism and will be ready for their baptisms just before the wedding,” Diego said, drumming absently on the arm of the chair. He still tired easily, but his need for rest had diminished a great deal in the past two days.At times now, he felt closed in, bored and out of touch.He wanted to be out in the hills, feeling the sun and the wind on his cheeks.He wanted to be at home with his children.He wanted to be in the _sala_ planning the _fiesta_ with his father.He wanted to walk with Minta among the roses that grew along the patio wall, to have a moment alone with her.Sighing, Diego brought himself back to what Father Felipe was saying.**

**“. . . and you realize that there will be many adjustments to be made,” the priest said.**

**“What?Adjustments?” Diego asked, puzzled.Then he realized what the _padre_ was saying.“Oh, yes, Alejandro and Maria Isabella will have many adjustments to make,” he agreed.“As will Minta.”** ****

**“And you will, also,” Father Felipe added.** ****

**“Me?” Diego asked, puzzled.** ****

**“My son, you have lived the life of a bachelor for so many years, with your father and your dear little girl the only other people in the house, other than servants,” the priest said.“And now you are doubling your household.”** ****

**Diego gazed at the crucifix on the opposite wall.He wondered what changes had already been made.The twins had been living on the _hacienda_ for a week now.Little Minta seemed the same, if not a bit happier for having them there.During everyone’s visits there was nothing to indicate any problems.Diego hoped that things were not being hidden from him.Regardless, the adjustments would have to be made; Minta and the twins were here and had every intention of staying.Soon all links with Rantir would be broken.Then a bit of anxiety entered his heart. _Surely they would feel they could adjust enough.Certainly they would not change their minds and leave!_** ****

**Pushing that thought from his mind, he then wondered how the twins would accept his authority.He sighed.“Yes, _Padre_ , it will be necessary for all of us to make adjustments.”**

**“And I will presume that you will establish the twins as _hijos naturales_ ,” Father Felipe added.**

**Diego blinked. _Of course!_ he thought.“I had not thought of that, but yes, of course, I will.”** ****

**“Good, they are your children, after all,” the priest replied with a smile.** ****

**Diego stood up and buttoned his vest over his still sore stomach.Smiling, he said, “It is hard to believe that just a week ago, I had no idea I had any other children.”** ****

**“Do you remember me saying that everything would be all right?” the older man asked.** ****

**“Yes, and I thought eight years ago, that you might have meant my marriage to Conchita,” Diego said solemnly.**

**“Maybe I did, at least in part, my son.But the road to ‘everything being all right’ is lined with hard work and some disappointments.We only pray that the hardest disappointments are behind you."**

**Diego said nothing, pondering the words that had just been spoken.As he left to meet Marcos del Bosque in the vestry, he nodded his agreement.**

**========================**

**Private Pablo Ramirez mounted his bay and rode out of the _cuartel_ , his thoughts on the evening before him.His destination was a hut near the edge of the _pueblo_ , its occupant a woman who knew how to turn a hard day into a pleasurable night.At the tavern, he bought two bottles of wine.Stopping at a stall near the edge of the plaza, he bought a shawl of the deepest, darkest blue.Maria Louisa would surely like this gift.The _peso_ he received back in change would be appreciated by the _señorita_ as well.**

**As he rode toward her little house about a quarter mile from the edge of the _pueblo_ , he sighed.Although she was often moody and sometimes bad tempered, he still loved her.And although she was well beyond marriageable age, he still wanted her for his wife.Ever since he had first seen her almost a year ago, when she had come to the _pueblo_ from Monterey, he had determined to marry her.So far his efforts had been in vain.It was as though there was something in her life she had to accomplish first, but even she didn’t seem to know what it was.**

**He did know that she had been badly treated when she was younger.Exactly how, she wouldn’t tell him.That she still nursed a great resentment toward those who had wronged her was very evident.His affections only partially assuaged her resentment and he longed for Maria to tell him who had so badly hurt her.He ached for her and wished he could avenge that hurt and purge the hatred from her soul.**

**As he rode up to her little house, he also added the wish to provide her with something better than the rough one room, one-windowed _adobe_.The roof was a mixture of rounded pottery shingles and branches, and even that was an improvement, one that he had made several months ago to keep Maria from being rained on inside her house.The sill of the single window was crumbling, while the curtain covering it was dingy and threadbare.The whitewash on the outside was no more than a memory.**

**Maria pushed aside the tattered blanket covering the doorway and blinked as the late evening sun hit her eyes.Pablo could tell that Maria had experienced a bad day.Her eyes looked puffy and red from crying, her lips were held in a thin, tight line.She looked angry, angrier than he had ever seen her.Dismounting, Pablo attempted to hand her the shawl, but Maria turned and reentered the hovel, letting the blanket flap close in his face.** ****

**He paused in surprise, and then pushed his way past the musty covering.In the dimness, he saw her sitting on a stool in the corner, her head bowed.Putting the shawl on a rickety table, he crossed the room and squatted down in front of her.“Maria,” he said.“What is it?What is wrong, _querida?_ ”** ****

**She sat silent, avoiding his eyes.A single tear slipped down her dusty cheek.**

**“Please, my darling, tell me.I love you.If there is any way I can help you, please tell me,” he implored her.He saw her eyes squeeze shut and another tear trickle down her cheek.“Please,” he pleaded, gently laying his hand on hers.** ****

**Finally she looked at him.“She is back,” Maria whispered, almost inaudible.**

**“Who?” he asked, alarm growing in his chest.**

**There was a long silence.Maria looked back at the ground.The silence grew until it filled Pablo’s heart with deep despair.He wanted to hold the woman in front of him, wanted to plead with her, make her tell him what had hurt her so very much.But he knew from experience that there was nothing that would force her to talk to him until she was ready.The silence grew, as did the shadows in the room.**

**“The demon,” she eventually said, her voice still low.** ****

**“Demon?” he asked, confused, not expecting that kind of an answer.** ****

**Another silence.Finally, “Yes, the demon who appeared and then disappeared almost thirteen years ago.I thought we had chased her back to Hell.But she is back.”** ****

**“Who is she?” Pablo asked.** ****

**“The black witch who almost married Don Diego,” Maria said.** ****

**“Are you talking about the foreign woman?” Pablo asked.** ****

**“Yes.She is a demon.She ruined my life.That is why I have been in Monterey for the past eleven years.I could not live here any more after I tried to save Don Diego and send her back to her evil master,” Maria explained.“Even my mother conspired to send me away.”** ****

**Pablo laid his hands on hers and then enveloped them, her thin fingers in the safe cocoon of his strong ones.“Tell me about it,” he coaxed, his voice low and soothing.“Please.”And she did.She told him about the demon’s six fingers, the abduction of Zorro, Don Diego’s turning against her, and her mother ordering her to leave the de la Vega _hacienda_.She poured out her soul; she spread her emotions all over the room.He felt battered by the intensity of her feelings.Pablo wanted to take her in his arms, hold her tight and comfort her.As she spoke, he began seeing the foreign woman in a different light.Now she seemed a sinister presence, rather than a curiosity.He saw the stranger’s subtle effects on those around her, the underlying subterfuge in her quick and ready smile.He saw something strange about her violet eyes, light hair and her dark skin.Pablo shivered, feeling Maria’s fear, her anger and her determination to protect the people from this demon and her spawn.**

**He also felt some of Maria’s anger against Don Diego de la Vega.Pablo wondered if there was something else, something that she was unwilling to divulge yet.He chose to wait until she was ready to tell him the rest.In the meantime, he would continue to love her, and comfort her.“Maria, what can we do?”** ****

**“We can get rid of her. Take her away from here,” Maria hissed.** ****

**“Kidnap her?” Pablo asked, incredulous.**

**“No, take her away.Send her satanic influence away from this _pueblo_ ,” Maria replied. She looked at him intently.There was a fire in her eyes; a fierce fire flamed by her hate.“How much do you love me?” she asked suddenly.**

**Pablo was taken aback.“You know I love you.I have asked you to marry me.What more can I do to show you my love?”** ****

**“Help me get rid of the witch!” she spat out.** ****

**“Where did she come from?” he asked, wondering which country she could have come from.** ****

**“From Hell!Do you not understand what I am saying?”** ****

**Pablo was silent.**

**“She came with a horde of demons thirteen years ago.They took El Zorro, but he soon escaped.Then when everyone thought they were gone for good, she came.”Maria Louisa then detailed her meeting with the dark woman.As she spoke, Pablo shivered, visualizing the scenes that Maria was painting.He felt the same horror and righteous hatred that this woman he loved had felt as a girl. He began to feel the indignation of not being believed, except by a few.**

**“The priest?”** ****

**“ _Padre_ Felipe was taken in by her devilish charms.He even went through the motions of baptizing her.Somehow she withstood the power of the Holy Water.”When Maria Louisa was finished, Pablo shuddered, staring into the dark corners of the hut.The sun sat on the horizon, its orange glow accenting the mood he was now in.** ****

**“What do you think she wants?” he asked.** ****

**“Don Diego first and then anyone else she can entice,” Maria said.“Help me rid the _pueblo_ of her.Please, Pablo.Do this for me.”** ****

**Pablo watched the sun fall behind the western horizon.He envisioned it falling into the sea, making it boil like a witch’s cauldron.“Yes,” he heard himself say.“Yes, I will help you.What do we do?”** ****

**“If no one objects during the reading of the second _bans_ , then we take her far away and exorcise the devil from her.”Maria Louisa gazed at him, her eyes bright with desire.Then she broke into a smile, the first he had seen in days and Pablo felt her desire transfer to him.Finally she came to him and put her arms around his waist.He bent down and kissed her, long and deep, and he felt satisfied.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight25.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	25. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Bitter Winds from the Past**

**The day after the second _bans_ had been read, Minta stood in front of a tall mirror in the guest room of the de la Vega _hacienda._ She gazed at her reflection critically.The shiny blue material hung down her willowy body.It was unadorned as yet, but still showing off her graceful figure that had changed very little in thirteen years.A seamstress moved around her, pulling material in and pinning it, measuring, letting some material out, finally standing back and gazing at Minta with a critical eye.The older woman’s dark brown eyes seemed to catch every seam and thread, gather and stitch in the half-finished dress.She pursed her lips, cocked her head and continued gazing.**

**“Is something wrong with it?Is it that bad?” Minta asked.**

**The woman shook her head, but before she could say anything, a man’s voice came from the doorway.“Nothing at all wrong,” Diego said.“You are very beautiful.”He was leaning against the doorframe, he arms crossed over his chest, his eyes shining in merriment.Both women could tell that he had been standing there silently for at least several minutes, admiring the view.**

**“Don Diego!” the seamstress cried out.“You should not be in here.The dress is not finished and you should not see it until your wedding day.”She turned and glared at him in indignation, her hands on her hips, her face showing that she would brook no breach in custom.** ****

**Diego laughed and withdrew from the doorway.“I will be in the _sala_ , my love,” he said as he left.**

**Minta couldn’t help it, she laughed, too, and then gazed at the seamstress.“Will you be finished soon?”** ****

**“Almost, _señora_ ,” the older woman said, her eyes twinkling in good humor, despite the previously serious tone of her voice.**

**Minta was getting used to the difference in titles.Some called her _señora_ , assuming that the rumor of a previous marriage was true, and some called her _señorita_ , assuming that the rumor about her previous visit was true and that she and Diego had enjoyed some pre-nuptial bliss before her departure.While the idea that many considered the twins illegitimate bothered her, Diego had assured her that he would take care of that problem.**

**Right now, Minta only wanted to go and see him.She had been so busy with wedding arrangements that even though they were both staying at the mission, they had not seen much of each other.Apparently, Diego felt that they would be together more often if he was at the _hacienda._**

**A little gray and white kitten scampered into the room, little Minta right behind her.The girl stopped short when she saw Minta standing there.**

**“She hid under my skirt, _chiquita_ ,” Minta said.**

**“Oh,” the little girl said.Gazing at Minta, she finally said, “The dress is beautiful.You look very pretty, _Tia_ Minta.”** ****

**“Thank you, Minta,” the Rantiri woman said.With her toe, she gently nudged the kitten from under her dress.Little Minta quickly scooped up Ojalá and held her close.Then the seven-year-old turned and galloped out of the room.Minta smiled.Soon she was out of the dress and into her more casual skirt and blouse.**

**Entering the _sala_ she saw Diego sitting in a chair near Don Alejandro.Her beloved looked a bit tired, probably from the trip to the _hacienda,_ but otherwise very well for someone who had almost died two weeks previously.His smile was the same, though, dazzling her as soon as he saw her walk into the room.Joyfully, she crossed to him and kissed him, quickly pulling back before his father said anything.Jerintas sat nearby, slowly sipping some de la Vega wine.**

**“Diego tells me that the wedding dress is coming along nicely,” Alejandro said, his eyes gleaming in pleasure.“‘Angelic’ is the term he used, I believe.”** ****

**Minta couldn’t help it, she giggled.“ _Señora_ Morales said that the prospective groom is not supposed to see the wedding dress before the wedding.”** ****

**“The bride in the finished dress, _querida_ ,” Diego corrected her.“I promise that I will not peek when the dress is finished.”** ****

**“Only two more weeks, Diego.That is all we have to wait,” she said, meaningfully.“Then our dreams will be reality.”** ****

**Nodding, he said simply, “Yes.”** ****

**Minta turned to Jerintas.“Did you bring the gifts?” she asked.Diego and Alejandro looked puzzled.**

**“Yes, Minta, I did,” the director said, setting down the glass and picking up the small chest next to his chair.He put it on a stool next to Alejandro’s chair and handed him tiny key.“These are gifts from the bride and her family, the people of Rantir,” he said, somewhat formally to the older man.** ****

**“Please, you open it, my son,” the old man said, handing the key to Diego.**

**Diego stiffly knelt down in front of the stool and put the key into the lock.When he opened the lid, he gasped in surprise.“ _Santa Maria!_ ” he breathed.Alejandro leaned over slightly and gazed into the chest.The perimeter of the box was lined with small golden ingots; the space in the middle was filled with an assortment of jewels.Looking up, Diego first glanced at Jerintas and then at Minta.“But why did you feel that you had to bring such gifts?” he asked.** ****

**Before Minta could say anything, Jerintas explained.“What little Minta knew of your customs, she told me.Minta is the equivalent of a queen to the people of Rantir, and what is in this box is only a fraction of her total worth, that is, if one could put a monetary value on someone so precious.”**

**“Oh,” Minta said, almost inaudibly, her eyes shiny with tears.“Jerintas, you flatter me too much.”** ****

**Diego gazed meaningfully at the director.“No, Minta, _mi preciosa_ , he does not.In fact the director is being very modest,” Diego said softly.There seemed to be messages passing between the two men, but Minta turned away, embarrassed by all the praise.**

**Alejandro cleared his throat.“The gifts are welcome, Director.Our sincerest thanks to you and the people of Rantir.”** ****

**A servant had come into the room with another bottle of wine just as Diego was opening the chest.Only now did he open the bottle up and fill the empty glasses of those in the room.He eyes seemed glued to the chest and its contents and he kept sneaking looks at the Rantiri director and Minta.Alejandro smiled.“Thank you, Jorge.This will be enough for now.If you would have Silvana prepare the guest room for Don Diego to sleep in for the next few days, I would be most grateful.”** ****

**“ _Sí, patrón,_ ” Jorge said, taking one last glance and then turning and leaving.** ****

**Alejandro laughed.“Well, it will not take long before the news of Diego’s royal fiancé is all around the _pueblo_.And that is probably to the good.It has been a long time since there has been any one of high birth in the area to marry one of our citizens.Your standing has risen to a new level, Minta, my dear,” Alejandro said, raising his glass to her.**

**Minta just looked down, embarrassed by the whole incident.“I simply wanted to bring something to this marriage other than my love, Don Alejandro.These are all things easily accessible on. . . in my homeland.I have no intention of going back to Rantir again and I simply traded all my assets into what I felt was probably valuable here.”** ****

**“It was not necessary to put it all into such a gift, though,” Diego said, slowly rising from his position on the floor.He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, his lips lingering on her smooth, warm skin.She felt the old tingle that she had felt thirteen years previously and shivered inside in anticipation.**

**==================================**

**Maria Louisa and Pablo faced a group of about fifteen squeezed into the confines of the little adobe home on the outskirts of the _pueblo._ “ _Señores,”_ Pablo began.“You are here because of an enemy, one so subtle that many were thinking her to be a friend.We are here to exorcise a demon from our midst.She appeared thirteen years ago, seduced one of our own and retreated to her home in hell when confronted by those who had discovered her true nature.We are here to rid our peaceful home of the black _bruha_ , this time forever.”Pablo took a deep breath and gazed at those whose faces he could see.There were a few soldiers.There were also some _vaqueros_ from various _ranchos_ , some _peons_ and a few who worked in the stores in the _pueblo._ Their eyes showed agreement of his words.**

**Over the past week, those whom Pablo and Maria Louisa had determined would believe them were carefully approached.It surprised Pablo that most of those who had been asked to join their cause were not totally devout members of the Mother Church.He had felt that their greatest asset would be using her demon origins against her.Most devout members of the Church greatly feared the effects of Satan and his followers.But in this Maria over-ruled him.She chose most of those who were standing shoulder to shoulder in the crumbling hut.**

**The soldiers in this group were gamblers and drinkers, whose excesses sometimes got them into trouble with the _comandante._ Pablo knew that most of the _vaqueros_ were drifters, braggarts who enjoyed fighting.Others had grudges and seemed most willing to do something that might have repercussions against their masters who had welcomed the rich _bruha_ , after such a long time.Almost all had never known the witch from her previous visit. No one had been approached who seemed the least bit disposed to feel kindly toward Don Diego’s fiancé.**

**Pablo also suspected that some of those whom Maria had cultivated were men who had been very close to her, closer than he cared to think about. It bothered him that she still made most of her living selling herself to others, even though he gave most of his pay to her for her support.But she had promised that after the witch was gone, she would marry him.Her promises that the others meant nothing fell sweetly on his ears and in his mind he felt the renewed warmth of her caresses.** ****

**“Time is short.We must act soon before the witch marries Don Diego.She must be captured alone if it is possible,” Pablo addressed the group.**

**“What about her children?” a voice asked from the back of the crowd.**

**Pablo cringed.When he had told Maria that the two children who had showed up almost the same time as the _bruha_ were obviously Don Diego’s, she had almost exploded with rage.It had taken over an hour for him to calm her down.Despite their origin, he felt a wrenching in his stomach when he contemplated the beating of children.And he did not wish to involve Don Diego in the kidnapping of his fiancé either.The _caballero_ had never given him any reason to dislike him, indeed, he had always been respectful of him.** ****

**“If they are with her, it is all the better,” Maria hissed.“They are the spawn of her seductions and have the demon blood as well.If we get the children, so much the better,” she added.**

**“How do we take this witch?” someone else asked.** ****

**“It doesn’t happen often, but she does occasionally slip out and go riding alone on the de la Vega lands,” Pablo said.**

**“You are right.It does not happen often.She usually has a chaperone,” yet another voice sounded.**

**“We can take care of the chaperone.The opportunity will arise soon,” Maria Louisa said.** ****

**“One of the de la Vega servants was gossiping in the plaza today.In celebration of the fact that Don Diego was well enough to return home, he and his fiancé are going on a picnic in two days,” a _vaquero_ informed the group.**

**“Ah, that would be perfect,” Maria Louisa.“Enrique, you and Miguel find reason to mingle with the de la Vega servants and find out more about this picnic.Find out what time they will be going, where it will be held, how many chaperones or _vaqueros_ will be with them.Come and report to me this evening all that you have found out,” she ordered.**

**Maria Louisa smiled brightly as the group left her house. “Finally,” she said, “Finally, I will have my revenge.”** ****

**“Yes,” Pablo murmured as pressed her against his chest.“I thought there was more to this than a simple quest to exorcise evil.”** ****

**“Yes, of course.Holy passion is not my only motive, _querido._ I want to make the _bruha_ pay.She ruined my life, ruined what could have been!”Her eyes blazed with fury.“I could have lived in a fine house, had fine clothes, been someone special.”** ****

**“But you are someone special,” Pablo assured her, pulling her even closer.He was disturbed by her reference to marriage to someone else, someone much more important than he would ever be. For a moment she felt stiff in his arms, and then she looked up at him and put her arms around him.Her eyes softened and took on a more loving look.She smiled again, but this time the smile was for him and he felt warm in its radiance.** ****

**“Thank you, my love,” she said in a soft voice, laying her head against his chest.** ****

**“Soon this will be over and we can marry and you will live in a much finer house than this,” he promised.**

**She answered by opening several button on his tunic and running her hands up and down his chest.Pablo felt an answering warmth within his body and, with a laugh, he pulled her over to the only decent piece of furniture in the little one room hovel . . . a bed.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight26.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	26. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Abduction!!**

**Little Minta clapped her hands and squealed with delight.“A picnic by the lake?” she asked.“I love picnics!”She danced happily across the _sala_.“Will Papá be coming?”** ****

**“ _Sí,_ little one, and Mari and Jandro, too,” Minta answered, feeling the little girl’s euphoric happiness rubbing off on her.It was four days before the final _bans_ were to be read and she was feeling pretty euphoric herself. _Truly, if I were any happier, I would die of happiness,_ Minta thought.She chuckled at the exuberant girl. “We timed this so your papá would feel well enough to come with us.We will make some of the preparations today and tomorrow morning we will get up early and finish.”**

**=====================**

**“You cannot be serious?” Jerintas cried out, his eyes wide with astonishment.“It has only been a bit over two weeks since you were . . . since your accident.”A servant was passing through the _sala_.**

**“Short rides, Jerintas, and you seem to forget that some of us here in California were born on the back of a horse,” Diego teased, a smile lighting his face.**

**“But . . . all the jostling, the bouncing….”For once, Jerintas was at a loss for words.**

**“ You jostle in the saddle, and you bounce.I do not.I sit in my saddle,” Diego returned, chuckling.“And a carriage jostles as much as the hardest gaited horse.I would rather ride on the back of a horse.I am tired of going in carriages.”** ****

**With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Jerintas motioned toward the guest room where Diego had been staying since his return home two days earlier.“Let me examine you, Diego, before I decide whether to protest more or just give in to your outrageous demands.”** ****

**When they were alone, Jerintas motioned Diego to pull off his shirt and _chaqueta_.The director then pulled out his little diagnostic tool and checked his patient over.With careful deliberation, he perused the site of the wound, prodding with his fingers and raising his eyes at Diego’s soft grunt.**

**“Cold hands,” Diego said quickly.** ****

**“Designated One, you cannot fool me.I have taken care of your children’s bruises, bumps and scrapes for twelve years.I have heard all the excuses,” Jerintas chided.Then he sighed.“If you are very careful, then you can ride short distances.Even though you have healed remarkably well, you could still easily reinjure the damaged tissues and ribs.”He looked at Diego’s jubilant grin and frowned.“Tomorrow, to the picnic.And remember, anything reckless that you do could delay your wedding.”** ****

**Laughing, Diego answered, “Ai, you worry too much, Jerintas.But very well.Tomorrow.And please stop calling me Designated One.”**

**===========================** ****

**The next day dawned bright with not the slightest hint of anything that might spoil the day.It would be warm by the time they reached the lake, but there was a slight breeze that would cool and refresh.The air smelled of juniper, with just a slight hint of the distant ocean.Minta had enjoyed the early morning ride from the mission and for just a moment, she stood just outside the kitchen door, letting the morning sun warm her cheeks.Finally with a happy sigh, she turned inside, where the cook, Helena, was packing another basket.Manuel was loading the carriage with baskets that had already been filled.**

**“Do you have the blankets?” Minta asked.“Is there enough to drink?”** ****

**“ _Sí, Señora,_ ” Helena said, with a smile.“I have packed enough for three meals for everyone who is going.”** ****

**Diego walked into the kitchen and took in all the preparations at a glance.“Minta, beloved, we are only going for a picnic and not even very far away, either,” Diego said with a laugh.He took the last basket from Helena.** ****

**“I just want everything to be perfect, _mi amor_ ,” she replied.“And is that too heavy for you?”** ****

**“It will be perfect, _querida_ ,” he said, kissing her gently on the cheek.“And stop fussing over me.You are as bad as Jerintas, who, incidentally, examined me yesterday.”** ****

**“And?”** ****

**“I will be riding to the picnic today . . . on horseback,” he told her.** ****

**“What?Oh, well, if Jerintas feels it is all right,” she murmured, somewhat doubtful.**

**“It is all right,” Diego said, kissing her again.** ****

**“I just wish that he and your father and Bernardo could come, too,” Minta mused.**

**“As do I, but Father and Bernardo said they would rather save their strength for the wedding.And Jerintas said he had to take care of some pre-nuptial plans with Father,” Diego explained.“But between you and I, I really think that Jerintas just does not like horses.”** ****

**The children came from the patio, ready and eager for the picnic.Jandro walked over to where a gelding had been saddled for him.Then a _vaquero_ rode into the stable yard, bringing his horse to a halt so quickly that it almost sat down on its haunches.It was one of the new men.“Don Diego!Twenty head of cattle were found slaughtered in the south range,” he said breathlessly.**

**“Slaughtered?” Diego asked.** ****

**“ _Sí,_ Don Diego,” the _vaquero_ answered.**

**Diego turned to Minta.“Go ahead and take the children to the picnic site.Pepito will accompany you and I will catch up as soon as I finish checking on this.”**

**“Oh, Diego,” she said, disappointment vying with concern at this news.**

**“ _Querida_ ,” he murmured, kissing her again. “I will not be long.”** ****

**“And you will be careful?” she asked.** ****

**“Of course, beloved.”His answer was punctuated with another kiss.** ****

**“Father, I want to go with you,” Jandro said, his voice hopeful.** ****

**“Oh, no…” Minta began.** ****

**“That might be a good idea.Jandro will need to learn everything if he is to take over the running of this _hacienda_ someday,” Diego said, gazing meaningfully at his fiancé.**

**With a look of resignation, Minta nodded.“We will be waiting, dear.”** ****

**With a reassuring smile, Diego mounted and rode out of the stable yard beside his son.**

**Minta finished supervising the loading of the carriage and set out shortly thereafter, with Pepito following on horseback.Minta felt the warm sun on her face as the carriage rolled along the narrow road.It didn’t take long to get to the pond and soon the little group was sitting near the edge of the pond on blankets.After a short while Mari and little Minta walked down to the water’s edge.**

**“Look, Minta!” Mari exclaimed.“What are those creatures?”They had long, powerful looking back legs and short front legs.Their large heads joined their bodies without the benefit of necks and their skins were of a mottled kind of grayish-green.The eyes were bulbous and the mouths appeared to be long slits.Their chins pulsed in and out in time with the croaking noise that Mari heard.** ****

**“Oh, those are frogs,” Minta shouted as she dashed toward the water’s edge.The creatures began leaping toward the water and Mari saw why their legs were so powerful.Most of the frogs made it to the safety of the pond, but Minta was fast and she caught one of the creatures.She held it in front of her older sister, who peered at it closely, curious.**

**Mari had never seen an animal quite like it.“Does it hold it’s breath or can it breathe underwater?” she asked, studying the frog carefully.**

**“I think it holds its breath,” Minta answered, holding the squirming animal in a tight grip, but not tight enough to hurt it.“We’ll ask Papá when he comes.” She studied the frog some more.It opened its mouth and closed it again.“It has a mouth that is more like ours than a fish’s,” she said.“And there are no gills.”Minta paused and thought a moment before looking up at Mari again.“It must hold its breath,” she finally declared.**

**“I think you are right,” Mari said.“You would make a good scientist.”** ****

**“A scientist?”** ****

**“Yes, someone who examines things and tries to learn more about them,” Mari explained.“They write the information down for others to learn from their work.”** ****

**“They just examine things like frogs and fish?Study and write?” Minta asked.She said nothing for a several minutes.Then she opened her hands and let the frog go.“I think I would rather be a _vaquero_ ,” she finally said.** ****

**“That is not all they do, Minta,” Mari said with a laugh.“That is just what their job is.Like a _vaquero’s_ job is taking care of horses and cattle, but they don’t do it all day long.”** ****

**Little Minta laughed with her.Mari gazed toward her mother, who was surveying the area around the lake.Suddenly it seemed much too quiet to the girl.She, too, looked around and felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. _Pepito!Where is Pepito?_ she thought.** ****

**She watched her mother get up and walk to the carriage.Turning back to little Minta, Mari said, “Let’s go back to Mother.”** ****

**The little girl smiled.“Yes, I am hungry anyway.Maybe Papá will be coming soon.”** ****

**Her mother called out to the servant who had driven the carriage, “Marco, do you know where Pepito went?”** ****

**“No, _patroña,”_ he said, “But I will go and look for him.He is probably just riding around the lake.”**

**“Be careful,” Minta said.She watched the servant walk to the top of the small hill and then he was out of sight.Like her daughter, she felt something not quite right.She felt Mari and Minta beside her and tried to quell her runaway fears.“Let us get the picnic set up.Your father will undoubtedly be here soon.”** ****

**They busied themselves setting out the picnic for the next few minutes, but Minta kept looking up to see if the two men had returned.She looked up again when she heard the beat of horse’s hooves. _Ah, Diego_ she thought, then wondered that it sounded like more than just the hoof beats of a few horses.“Marco, Pepito!” she called out.The hoof beats continued, getting louder, but no one called to her.** ****

**“Mother, what is wrong?” Mari asked, looking at her mother in alarm.Little Minta gazed at both of them, puzzled.** ****

**“I do not . . .” Minta began.Then the horsemen came over the hill, more than a dozen of them, shouting as they saw the three alone in the valley below.A horror swept over Minta and she spun toward the girls.“To the carriage, quickly!” she shouted.**

**======================** ****

**Diego and Jandro rode side by side in an easy canter to the site of the slaughter.After describing the area to them, the _vaquero_ had ridden on ahead.Diego was experiencing an almost euphoric delight at the freedom that riding afforded him.Only a slight tenderness inside reminded him of his injury and that did not intrude on his pleasure.The only thing that precluded complete satisfaction was the circumstances surrounding the ride.That someone would simply feel the desire to slaughter almost two dozen head of cattle was very disturbing.Another _vaquero_ rode over the hill from the south.With his hand upraised, Diego stopped him.“Have you come from the site of the slaughter?” he asked.** ****

**“Slaughter?” the _vaquero_ , Romero, asked, a puzzled look on his face.“What slaughter, Don Diego?”** ****

**“One of the _vaqueros_ , Jorge, I believe, came to the _casa grande_ and told me that about twenty head of cattle had been slaughtered on the south range,” Diego explained, fingers of dread working up and down his spine.** ****

**“I have been riding the south lands today, Don Diego, and I have seen no evidence of a slaughter.I have not seen Jorge either, _patrón_.”** ****

**Diego gasped at the implications of Romero’s last statement.Something was very wrong, something that he felt had to do with Minta and the girls.“Romero, gather all the _vaqueros_ you can find in the next half hour and ride to the pond in the western range . . . the one that is used for picnics.And do it quickly!” Diego ordered.He turned toward Jandro.“Go back home and gather all there who can ride and then go to the lake.”** ****

**Jandro saw that Romero was well out of earshot.“What about Zorro, Father?” he asked.**

**“No time,” Diego answered.“Just do as I have told you,” he added, spurring his horse into a gallop.Memories from his past flew through his mind and he saw Minta beaten and bleeding.Terror for his fiancé began filling his heart and soul.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-seven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight27.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	27. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Yet Another Rescue**

**“Hurry!Run to the carriage!” Minta shouted.She snatched a knife from a basket and held it close to her chest as she alternated between running, watching the girls rushing toward the carriage and the horsemen galloping toward her.The raiders carried pistols, clubs, swords and whips.Cringing, seeing visions of the past flooding into her mind, Minta, was nevertheless determined to make a better defense than she had so many years before.She had to; there were two children whose lives probably depended on her abilities right now.Uppermost in her mind was helping the girls escape.**

**All three of them reached the carriage at the same time.“Mari, hurry, get in!Get Minta away from here.Go back to the _hacienda_!Get help!”A quick glance showed her Mari’s anguished face.“Go, Mari!”** ****

**Mari jumped in the carriage with little Minta and she snatched up the reins.**

**“Get them!” a voice screeched over the tumult.A _vaquero_ jumped off his horse and leaped for Minta.Her knife flashed and he fell away, screaming, holding his arm.Two more came toward her, but she held them at bay until a rope settled around her shoulders, tightened and dragged her to the ground.**

**As she struggled, Minta saw the girls pulled from the carriage and she groaned in despair.It didn’t stop her from kicking out at one of her captors with a well-placed blow to the shin.The man danced away howling, but before she could do anything else, she was dragged to her feet, her arms pulled painfully behind her back and her wrists tied together.**

**“Tie her feet together, too.Gag her so she cannot bewitch anyone and blindfold her so she cannot know where she is going.We do not want her to be able to tell any of her fellow demons,” the lone woman ordered.The woman started laughing and many of the men began laughing with her.Minta felt rough cloth cover her eyes and her world narrowed itself to the hard contours of the carriage against her arms and back, and the sounds of their capture.**

**“What about Don Diego’s little girl?” a male voice asked.**

**“Bring her.We will use her to keep Don Diego at bay if by some chance he is able to find us before we finish dealing with the _bruja_ ,” the woman’s voice answered.This one was clearly the leader, Minta thought. _But who is she?_ Minta thought. _There is something familiar about her, especially the voice._ Then her mind again remembered a night of terror and pain. _Maria Louisa_! _It is Maria Louisa, thirteen years older, hardened, bitter and almost unrecognizable._**

**The woman had been plotting and this time seemed to have planned for everything.Minta could only assume that she had arranged for the slaughter of the cattle as well.They had been too complacent, but how could she and Diego know that the woman was still in the area.When Minta had asked about Maria Louisa, Diego had simply stated that she had been banished from the _hacienda_.He had further stated that he had heard rumors that the servant had gone to Santa Barbara to live.**

**A hard slap came from nowhere, bringing tears to her eyes, thankfully unseen because of the blindfold.“This time, witch, there will be no one to save you.Too bad your other spawn is not here, and the male demon that accompanied you.We would be able to send all of you back to Hell,” Maria Louisa said, still laughing.“But all in good time.”The laughing rose in pitch until it became a maniacal sound, and Minta knew that Maria Louisa was mad, insane from thirteen years of festering anger and resentment.**

**===================** ****

**Bushes and trees seemed to fly past, but not fast enough to suit him.Diego chafed, wanting to urge the horse to run faster, but knowing that he could not.The palomino was running as fast as he could.As he rode over a hill, the _caballero_ saw two forms lying unmoving on the ground.**

**Diego jerked the horse to a halt just in front of the still forms; dust billowing up and obscuring them.As he jumped from his gelding, he felt healing muscles protesting their rough treatment, but he pushed his discomfort aside.When the dust had swirled away in the light breeze, Diego recognized Pepito and Marco.Carefully, he examined the younger man and was gratified to see his eyes open.Moaning, Pepito reached up and grabbed Diego’s arm.**

**“ _Señor_ , they have taken the _patróna_ and your daughters.I heard one say they were taking them south.Must get help,” Pepito gasped, holding his ribs.**

**Diego saw no other evidence of a serious wound except for half-dried blood on one side of his face.“How badly did they hurt you, Pepito?”** ****

**“Broken ribs, _patrón_.And my head hurts, but nothing else,” the _vaquero_ answered.“You must get help.”** ****

**“Help is coming, Pepito.You lay here quietly until someone comes,” he said as he checked Marco.The servant had also been hit over the head, but his heartbeat seemed normal.He chafed to get back on the trail of the kidnappers.**

**“I will wait, Don Diego.But be careful.There were at least a dozen, maybe more,” Pepito warned.**

**“I will, Pepito,” Diego told him as he grabbed the palomino’s reins and remounted.He immediately spurred the horse into a gallop, following tracks that headed southwest, toward the more rugged foothills of the Sierras.**

**He swept past the lake with only a cursory glance.The carriage was gone. _They must be using it to carry Minta and the girls.Bueno_ , he thought. _That will slow them down_.Just before the crest of each hill, he slowed slightly, reconnoitering the next valley.Puffs of dust over one hill slowed him even more and he dismounted before reaching the crest.Muscles protested again as he lay on his stomach on the rough ground.Remotely, he thanked Jerintas for the medicine that had not only saved his life, but had sped his recovery considerably.**

**He saw more than the amount of men that Pepito had reported, there were about a dozen and a half men and one woman. _Woman?_ he asked himself. _Why would a woman be part of a kidnapping party?What would they want with Minta?There were no cries of witchcraft this time.There was nothing to indicate problems as there had been before.Could it be the wealth that Minta had brought?_ Diego wondered as he studied the group below him.He concluded that to be the reason.There was no other.**

**Minta was bound and laying at the bottom of the carriage.He could only assume that she was still alive. _She has to be_! he thought, squelching the despair that had begun to creep into his heart.Maria Isabella was bound next to her mother, while little Minta was sitting in a seat, her hands securely tied in front of her.Anger flowed though his veins and swelled in his chest, almost cutting off his breath and replacing the despair.** ****

**Slowly he took control of his emotions, forcing his anger into a small pocket of his soul.So far, it appeared that Minta was safe, as were the girls.Of course, if it were a kidnapping for money, they would keep Minta and the girls alive, even if for a short time.He watched for a little while longer as they made their way through the valley.Diego saw the lone female kidnapper sitting in the carriage reach over and grab Minta by the hair, shouting at her, then slapping her.His anger threatened to seethe to the surface once more, but he forced himself to watch.What was it about that woman that seemed so very familiar?Her voice floated up to him and then it became clear.On a dark, stormy and horrendous night, he had heard that voice. _Maria Louisa!_ This wasn’t a kidnapping for money!This was a kidnapping to finish what had begun almost thirteen years ago!**

**Minta and the girls were being taken to a place to be tortured and possibly sacrificed on the altar of Maria Louisa’s hatred!Calming himself, Diego thought furiously of possibilities to save them.He looked around the perimeter of the valley.There was a chance that he could sneak around the group and work out some kind of escape or at the least, something to hinder the kidnapers.Taking another moment, Diego realized that he would also have to try and get Minta and the girls away from the zealots before the rescue party showed up.He could only imagine what these . . . followers of Maria Louisa’s would do if they felt cornered.**

**But he had nothing, no gun, no sword, nothing.Again, Diego gazed at the far hills, and possibilities began to present themselves.Making his way back to his lathered horse, he mounted and turned the animal’s head toward the _arroyo_ to his left.In places he was able to ease the horse into a trot.He visualized the progression of the troop of kidnapers.With a carriage they would have to follow the wider trail and would eventually cross a more easily traveled offshoot of the El Camino Real.Diego wanted to be able to rescue the girls and Minta before that happened.**

**The gelding stumbled on a loose stone, jerking Diego forward and bringing him to the realization that he would also have to get a new horse soon.Dismounting, Diego climbed the hill and peered into the next valley.The troop was slowly making its way toward him.Slipping from boulder to boulder, and keeping behind bushes, Diego stayed hidden from the view of the approaching horsemen as he slipped down the hillside to the valley floor.Soon the first riders passed him.One was a lancer, he noticed in surprise, Pablo, a corporal.He had spoken cordially to him many times.The rest were _vaqueros_ , with a few _peons_ and some other soldiers mingled in the group.The carriage drove by, creating large clouds of dust that further hid Diego.He held the end of his _banda_ against his mouth and nose and waited.**

**Finally the last of the kidnapers passed by and Diego jumped out of hiding, and grabbing the saddle horn of the last horse, he pulled himself up behind the rider.In almost the same instant, he hit the man in front of him just behind the ear with his closed fist.The _vaquero_ slid out of the saddle and hit the ground with a dull thud.Diego pushed aside the quick stabbing pain in his gut and relegated it to a distant corner of his mind.** ****

**Glancing ahead to see if the ambush had been detected, Diego saw another _vaquero_ galloping toward him through the dust.Jerking a rifle out of is holder behind his right leg; the _caballero_ swung it to the side just in time to catch his assailant under the chin.With a sickening crunch, the man’s head snapped back and he fell backward off the saddle.His foot caught and he was dragged for a few feet before disentangling and falling to the ground in a lifeless heap.**

**At almost the same time, Diego was out of the saddle, holding the reins in one hand and dragging the first _vaquero_ behind a boulder to be joined by the dead one.This time his ribs joined the protest that his muscles had begun when he had attacked the first kidnaper.He pushed his discomfort away once again. There was no time for it and too much was at stake.Ground tying the horse, Diego pulled off his _chaqueta_ and vest, simply letting the items drop onto the ground. _Better for the men following,_ Diego thought.Jerking off the _vaquero’s_ jacket, he drew it on, thankful for the fact that the other man was about his size.Dust smeared on his _calzoneros_ added to the effect of being on the trail for a while.**

**He quickly remounted and followed the troop of kidnapers, jerking off his own good hat and drawing on the sweat-stained one that had belonged to his victim, pulling it down low over his forehead.Quickly, he caught up with the last kidnaper and drew along side.A quick glance showed no one looking back.**

**“Where is Hernan?” the _peon_ beside him asked.Diego recognized him as one of the servants from the Esperon _hacienda._**

**“Checking our back trail,” Diego said gruffly, coughing to further disguise his voice.**

**“Good idea, although I doubt anyone will notice the disappearance of the demon women before we get to Morales Pass,” the _peon_ answered.** ****

**Diego quickly thought.That was about ten miles from the de la Vega _rancho_.Several of those miles had already been traversed. “ _Sí_ ,” he said, lashing out with his fist and catching the other man under the chin.The _peon_ fell out of his saddle with almost no sound.Before the riderless horse could run away, Diego grabbed the reins.Reaching over, he pulled the pistol from its saddle holster and stuck it in his belt wincing at the increasing soreness in his abdomen.**

**As he followed behind the troop, Diego calculated how long he would be able to continue culling these snakes out and realized that they would reach their destination before he could dispatch enough of them this way.There had to be another solution, something that would skew the battle in his favor.** ****

**Through the light haze of dust, Diego noted that the most heavily armed men rode right near the wagon.Coming along side the next man in the line, he rode easily and relaxed, his hat down low over his eyes.The civilian clad soldier glanced at him for a moment and then gazed ahead.**

**At that moment, Diego’s arm shot out and grabbed the other man’s shirt.Simultaneously his left hand swung around, a pistol clutched tightly by the barrel.The soldier gasped as the handle of the pistol struck him between the eyes.Pulling his horse around to stand over the fallen man, Diego dismounted.Another pistol was added to his arsenal, but it was the large decorated silver _conchas_ on the man’s vest that caught Diego’s eye.They sparkled in the hot afternoon sun.Jerking the vest off, he added that to his growing pile of possibly useful items that also included a knife and a rope.Digging in the soldier’s saddlebag, Diego shuddered, seeing evil prospects in the array of items inside.A short branding iron was tossed to the side, as was a ferrier’s cutting tool.**

**For some reason, Diego didn’t think that the rider had these tools with him to shoe horses and it wasn’t the time of year for branding. White-hot anger flared inside his heart once again. _Will it never end?_ he asked himself.** ****

**Glancing back at the discard pile, Diego reconsidered, gathering the cutting tool.His choices were quickly thrown into the saddlebag of his stolen horse.He felt fatigue beginning to weigh his limbs.Muttering a short curse, Diego mounted and ran the soldier’s horse back the way it had come.**

**The last of the troop had disappeared behind a curve in the road some time earlier.Diego turned his horse’s head toward a small path heading up a tiny _arroyo_ and urged him onto it.When he came to another trail running roughly parallel to the kidnaper’s route he guided the horse to that one and increased his speed.Reconnoitering periodically, Diego soon found himself a quarter of a mile ahead of the evil troop.Looking at the sun, Diego calculated that he had, at most, only a few hours before sunset, about the time when they would reach Morales Pass.He would have to do something, and it would have to be soon or Maria Louisa would accomplish what she had set out to do thirteen years ago.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-eight](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight28.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	28. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Zorro to the Rescue**

**Jandro rode toward the _hacienda_ oblivious to the scenery around him or the wind ruffling his clothes.He had to get help for his mother and sisters.As resourceful and brave as Father was, even he couldn’t hope to defeat a great number of armed men, especially after an injury such as he had received not hardly two weeks previous.** ****

**As he rushed into the stable yard, the boy shouted his warning.The stable hands looked up in shock, house servants ran in from the patio and kitchen. “My mother and sisters have been kidnapped from the lake and taken somewhere to the southwest.Please, hurry, we must help them!”Several rushed to saddle horses.“Father rode ahead.He said as soon as there are enough of you ready to ride, you are to go toward San Batista from the area of the lake.”All of the able bodied men were soon mounted and ready to ride.“Go quickly!I must tell _Abuelo_.”** ****

**Leaping from his horse, he rushed through the patio and into the _sala._ When he didn’t see his grandfather, Jandro dashed into the library. _Abuelo_ was reclining on the settee, going over the _rancho’s_ ledgers.He looked up in surprise as Jandro burst into the room.** ****

**“Mother, Mari and Minta have been kidnapped!” he cried out. Grandfather went pale.“Father sent a _vaquero_ after help and sent me here to get more help.”Bernardo stood behind the old man, a stricken look on his face.** ****

**“Where is your father?” _Abuelo_ asked.**

**“He went after them,” Jandro answered.“And so am I!”The boy turned and flew out of the room, ignoring the calls of his grandfather.Out through the _sala_ he went, through the patio and up the stairs.As he rushed through his father’s bedroom, he started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off as he pressed the button to open the hidden door.**

_**What is wrong with this place?**_ **he thought as he changed into the dark clothing.Everyone had seemed so friendly, so open.Why would someone want to hurt his mother and sisters?Did it have anything to do with the darkness of his mother’s skin?Was it like before?Fear lent wings to his fingers and he put on the dark clothing with a speed he wouldn’t have believed at any other time.**

**Rushing down the steps three at a time, Jandro soon reached the entrance to the secret cave and out to the small box canyon where, to his amazement, Tornado stood waiting for him.It was as though the horse knew he was needed.Taking down the makeshift gate, Jandro led the stallion back to the cave where he bridled and saddled him.**

**Soon they swept out of the cave and toward the lake to the southwest.Finding the lake would be easy.They had been there the previous week, he little Minta, Mari and Mother.It would be the trail from there that Jandro felt might be a problem.He only hoped that Tornado, with his acute senses, could help him.**

**The horse flew along, his steps sure.As they came within sight of the lake, Jandro saw a group of _vaqueros_ riding away from him, toward the southwest. They would be able to pick out the trail so much easier than he could, as they were experienced in tracking.Although they didn’t ride as fast as he could on Tornado, they rode fast enough. He could do no better. Several of them near the back of the group greeted him with shouts and cheers, repeating the name his father had made famous, and he waved a return greeting.Jandro stayed behind the group, not wanting to get close enough for any of the men to see the difference in ‘Zorros.’** ****

**Jandro felt his impatience mounting as he rode, and he pulled the pistol from its holster in front of his knee.It was one with a revolving chamber, modern and deadly, that held several shots.He only hoped he would not have to use it, but knowing that he could if it became necessary.He went over in his mind all of the training that he had received before they had come to his father’s world.Most of his training had been with Wis in the art of using a sword, and his hands and feet, but there had also been practice with weapons much like the one he now held.He could only hope that he would be in time to use his training.**

**=========================**

**Diego quickly cut a length of rope and built a deadfall, arranging branches and loose rocks in such a way that one tug of the rope would bring it all down.He moved the vest with the sparkling _conchas_ until the sun reflected from them and onto the approaching group.After hitting several kidnapers in the face with reflected sunlight, the leaders of the troop stopped and gazed in his direction.**

**To his satisfaction, several riders started up the hill in his direction.At a certain point where it was too steep for the horses, they dismounted and began climbing.Diego left the vest hanging on a branch and hid behind the deadfall.**

**When the three men reached the concha-laden bait, Diego jerked the rope, pulling the end of the foundation branch out from under the deadfall.Branches and stones began a mad rush downward.Cut off screams told him that the trap had effectively caught the three kidnappers.The continued rumbling of displaced rocks and boulders and the fearful shouts told him that the landslide was continuing down the hill.**

_**Minta!The girls!Did this larger-than-planned ambush catch them, too?**_ **he wondered, his heart constricting in fear.He peered around a boulder and saw the carriage safely ahead of the fallen rocks and debris.Several riders had been unhorsed and one of those was lying motionless on the ground in the dissipating dust.Diego counted eleven kidnapers, two on one horse. _Ai, thank you,_ _San Diego, continue to watch over my little family, por favor_ he mentally thanked his patron saint.** ****

**Panting at the exertion of the past two hours, feeling the spreading pain of protesting muscles, he considered his odds.They still weren’t very good, but they were better than they had been.It was time to be more aggressive.Diego pondered, mulling over his confiscated supplies.There were matches in the saddlebag and the land was dry.He had been very, very fortunate with the landslide.Dare he try something even more dangerous such as a brush fire?They were within two miles of their destination.Diego felt he had very few options left.** ****

**Slowly mounting the horse, Diego again rode parallel to the kidnapers, trying to ignore the persistent throbbing in his gut.The narrow trail allowed him to trot at a fairly fast pace, although the horse’s rough gait was anything but comfortable.When he determined that he was near his destination, the small canyon of death, Diego reined the horse in and dismounted.Untying the saddlebag, he pulled out the oilskin packet containing the sulfur matches, then he gathered brush and branches.The breeze on one cheek told him that the wind was blowing in the right direction for his purposes.**

**Diego lit several matches before one caught the tinder on fire.Bending over, grunting at the incessant reminder of his limitations, he blew urgently, knowing that the evil troop was drawing ever closer.Finally the tinder blazed up, bright and hot, catching the dry twigs on fire, then the smaller branches.The flames began eating at the dry wood, crackling merrily.The wind kicked up the little fire into an inferno and Diego threw on some of the greener branches that he had gathered. Smoke rose, thick and cloying and Diego grabbed the gelding’s reins and mounted before the animal could bolt.** ****

**Racing around the perimeter of the fire, coughing in the smoky haze, Diego found the troop by the screams of frightened horses and the cursing of frustrated humans.**

**“Get turned around!” a voice cried out, a female voice.Maria Louisa.“Go back!”** ****

**In the haze, Diego slipped up to them unnoticed and maneuvered his horse alongside the carriage.From under the brim of his down turned hat, he saw Minta lying at the bottom of the carriage, bound hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded.Little Minta and Mari sat near her, only their hands bound in front of them.** ****

**Mari glared at him and then her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized him.He shook his head slightly and she leaned back surreptitiously, looking around.Diego, too, glanced around and counted seven other riders.**

**“The last valley,” the woman cried.“The last valley will do just as well.I want the witch dead before she can do more to us!”** ****

**Diego rode closer to the carriage and covertly pulled out a little knife, palming it away from the view of others.Glancing under the brim of his hat, he caught Mari and little Minta’s eyes.He then looked around and seeing no one watching, tossed the knife, handle first, into Mari’s outstretched fingers.Little Minta winked, shot her hand out and grabbed the tiny knife.By the time Diego had blinked in surprise, the weapon was out of sight.**

**A rider rode up beside him.“You are too close,” he growled.Apparently, Maria Louisa had only a few men she totally trusted guarding the prisoners.Then the man began laughing. “The witch could have influence on you, you know,” he said sarcastically.** ****

**Diego recognized him, too.It was Jorge, the _vaquero_ who had brought news of the slaughter of cattle.Diego nodded and then decided that he could not wait for a better time.“Not close enough, Jorge,” he said and shot out with his right fist, wincing at the stabbing in his abdomen that the movement caused.Pain was constant now and Diego could only hope that he was able to affect the prisoners’ escape before his half-healed wounds debilitated him.Surprise showed only briefly on the _vaquero’s_ face before Diego’s fist slammed against his cheek.Jorge fell like a stone.**

**Jerking out a rifle, Diego clubbed the carriage driver across the head.Then he threw the weapon into the carriage with the girls, motioning to Mari to take the reins.A bullet whizzed by his head and Diego pulled out one of the pistols, shooting the rider aiming at him.He threw the empty weapon at another rider, hitting him squarely in the head.**

**He jerked the other pistol out and held it in front of him.“Who wishes to take this bullet?” he asked.Two riders were holding pistols on him.“Put them down, _señores._ My intent is to save my children and my fiancé only, but if I have to, I will kill you in order to do it.”** ****

**“Do not force us to hurt you, Don Diego,” a lancer said.It was Pablo.** ****

_**Too late,**_ **Diego thought, feeling the throbbing pain in his gut.He felt totally exhausted and could only hope that help came soon.He maneuvered his horse between the girls and the rest of the kidnapers.He only saw four people in front of him, plus Maria Louisa.That meant there was at least one or two more individuals somewhere else, by his best count.**

**“Mari, watch my back.There are more,” he said, not turning away from those in front of him.**

**“Yes, Father,” he heard Mari say.**

**“No one will be safe until the witch is dead!” the woman in front of him screamed.Again, Diego saw visions of that horrible time thirteen years before and he blinked, trying to get rid of the vision.**

**“Let it go, Maria Louisa.Let it go.Killing Minta will not make you happy.And nothing will ever cause me to love you.Nothing!” Diego said, noticing the look of shock on the corporal’s face.He looked toward Maria Louisa, then back at Pablo.**

**“Were you not aware of the fact that Maria Louisa was infatuated with me fourteen years ago, Corporal?” Diego asked, hoping to throw doubt on this witch-hunt and to divide what was left of the troop with dissension.**

**“Him?” Pablo whispered as he stared at Maria Louisa.She seemed to be ignoring the conversation, instead staring with hate filled eyes toward the carriage.She glanced at Diego as though assessing her chances of attacking Minta.“You love him and not me?” Pablo said a little louder.He grabbed Maria Louisa’s arm and jerked her toward him.“You do not love me?You love him?” he repeated.**

**“We must kill the witch.We have to kill her,” was all that the obsessed woman would say.**

**Pablo looked stricken, and then anger suffused his face.“No!” he shouted and in a move that took everyone by surprise he raised his pistol and fired at Diego.** ****

**=====================**

**A rumbling noise caused Jandro to jerk his head up and he wondered what was going on ahead of him.A short time later, he saw smoke rising from the not too distant hills to the southwest.Again he wondered.The areas of noise and smoke were in the same direction as the kidnapers were supposed to have traveled, according to his father. _Father!Could he have something to do with this?_** ****

**Jandro pulled Tornado’s head to one side and guided the horse up the hill to run parallel to the posse.They looked up in surprise, some only now noticing his presence.The boy swept by, keeping the smoke ahead as his reference, and he soon left the _vaqueros_ behind.He only slowed when he came to the remains of a recent landslide.Tornado slipped and slid on loose gravel, but stayed upright, quickly passing the scene of the recent devastation.Jandro saw several men sprawled on the ground, motionless, and he smiled grimly.Father had to have been at work, but the boy was worried about him.His father had to be feeling the effects of all this.**

**=======================**

**As soon as her hands were free, Mari took the tiny knife from little Minta and quickly slashed the ropes binding her ankles.A rifle clattered at her feet, but she only glanced up to see Father maneuvering the horse between her and the kidnapers.Even in the shadow of the hat brim, she could see exhaustion on his face.He held four of the kidnapers at bay, including the woman who had continued to hurl dire and vile curses their way during the entire trip.She had to get Mother loose.Mother still lay in the bottom of the carriage, struggling violently against her bonds.“I have a knife, Mother,” Mari said quietly.**

**Mari quickly cut the ropes binding her mother’s swollen hands and then heard her father tell her to watch behind him.Placing the handle of the knife in Mother’s hand, she took up the rifle and perused the area.There were two men, one on horseback and one on foot sneaking up on them.The rifle, as unfamiliar as it was to her, kept them at bay.Father and one of the kidnapers exchanged words.She listened, staring at the two men before her, determined to protect her mother and sister.Then she heard a shout from the gunman behind her and almost simultaneously, the shot of a pistol.She jerked her gaze around to her father in time to see him falling out of his saddle.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-nine](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight29.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	29. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Nine** ****

**Deja Vu?**

**Jandro rode through the end of the valley and saw a carriage and a group of horsemen.The one closest to the wagon seemed familiar. _Father!_ And in front of his father were two men pointing their pistols at him.A quick flashback to two weeks ago caused his heart to skip a beat. _Not again!_ he thought.A shot rang out and his father fell out of his saddle.**

**Jerking his own pistol out, Jandro took quick aim and fired at the shooter, knocking him to the ground, where he lay writhing in pain, one arm clutched close to his chest.Another rider pointed his pistol at him and Jandro shot again, missing this time, but coming close enough to spoil the shooter’s aim.The bullet whistled above his head.Another shot rang out near him and the boy turned in time to see a rider near some rocks to his left fall out of his saddle, clutching his chest.He turned again and saw his sister waving her rifle in triumph. _And Mari thought that all the martial arts practice before our trip here was silly!_ he thought. _But Father . . . is he all right?He has to be!_**

****

**The four remaining kidnapers began converging on the carriage.Whipping out his sword, Jandro began laying into his nearest assailant, trying to dispatch him quickly so he could get to the carriage and check on his family.Tornado snorted, but did not waver from his position, thus allowing the boy to slash and parry.Shouts behind him told him that the _vaqueros_ from the de la Vega _rancho_ had arrived.Suddenly, it was over, the few remaining kidnapers threw down their pistols and raised their hands.His own opponent threw down his sword and raised his hands.** ****

**===========================** ****

**After Mari had cut the rope binding her wrists and had placed the knife in the swollen fingers of one hand, Minta reached up and jerked the hated blindfold from her face.The late afternoon sun half-blinded her for a moment and she blinked, trying to focus her eyes.She knew from the shouts around her that someone was trying to rescue her. _Diego?_ No, he couldn’t be.But the voice that had ordered Mari to watch behind her sounded like Diego’s.Surely, though, this would be too hard on him.Glancing up at the horseman near the carriage, she felt her heart thrill to see that it was, indeed, Diego.**

**Sharp stabs of pain shot up and down Minta’s tingling fingers, eliciting a soft moan from deep in her throat and the knife dropped to the bottom of the carriage.Desperately she reached down beside her and found it again.Curling her stiffened fingers around the knife’s handle, she bent forward and began sawing at the ropes binding her ankles together.The pain in her fingers became almost excruciating and the knife was hard to hold, but Minta continued pressing the blade against the fibers keeping her prisoner.She heard Diego talking to Pablo and Maria Louisa.She heard Maria Louisa continue to call for her death.She heard Pablo’s shout and looked up just as he fired his weapon.Diego fell out of the saddle toward her and she screamed, even as she was still cutting at the rope.The last fibers broke under the strain of the knife and her jerking legs, and she half leaped and half stumbled from the carriage to Diego’s side.Behind her, little Minta began screaming . . . a desperate, heart-wrenching cry.**

**Kneeling next to Diego, Minta began checking him, but the only blood she found was a small amount on his upper arm, the result of a cut or something similar.His hand reached up and he touched her cheek.She looked into his eyes, relief flooding through her body.“You are all right?” she asked.** ****

**“I was not shot if that is what you mean,” he looked beyond her shoulder and she turned and followed his gaze.She was shocked to see Zorro, on top of Tornado, confronting several of the kidnapers.It appeared that all had surrendered.Minta gazed at Jandro, proud and frightened at the same time.** ****

**“ _Señor_ Zorro, why are you not protecting us against these demons?” one of the kidnapers asked.The point of Zorro’s sword hovered only a bare inch from the man’s Adam’s apple.For some reason, Minta felt the kidnaper was only trying to rationalize himself out of the results of his barbarous actions.Somehow she felt that the man hadn’t seen the inside of a church for some time.** ****

**“ _Señor_ Zorro fights injustice,” Diego said, sitting up, his voice strong with passion.“It is injustice to torture women and children simply because they are different. You have not given this woman any chance at all, either now or in the past.Hers was a trial by jealously, a sentence by ignorance, and an attempted execution by hate.”He paused, rubbed his wrist and continued.“The Church has not found any evidence of demonism in her.Is that not so, _Señor_ Zorro?Is that not why you are here to defend her?” he asked, slowly rising to his feet.Minta held on to him, taking part of his weight when he moaned softly in pain.She noticed him nod to Jandro, so slightly that if she had not been attuned to both of them, she would have missed it.** ****

**“Yes, Don Diego,” Jandro said softly, his efforts to deepen his voice, for the most part successful.“You will be all right?”** ****

**“Yes, _Señor_ Zorro.We will.Thank you for your help.”**

**“Then I must go now,” he said, turning Tornado and quickly galloping out of the valley.**

_**Vaqueros**_ **began gathering the captured kidnapers together, what few were still standing.There were several lying on the ground, moaning with their various injuries.** ****

**Diego leaned against the carriage, his breath coming in soft wheezing gasps, his eyes closed.Minta realized that he may not have been shot, but he was in pain and was totally exhausted.She gathered him in her arms as much in relief as to support him.** ****

**“NO!” Maria Louisa screamed.**

**Minta jerked up in surprise and then cried out in horror as she saw Maria Louisa running toward them. Her arm was upraised, in her hand a knife was poised, its blade sparkling with a hideous light.She was rushing toward Diego with incredible speed.It seemed to Minta as though the woman had the speed of a commuter while all around her were mired in tar.**

**“I will not let you!I will not let you!” Maria Louisa screamed as she continued her mad rush.**

**Determination and anger supplanted the fear and Minta pushed Diego to the side, ignoring his soft cry of protest.Her hand shot out and caught Maria Louisa’s wrist.Her other hand, balled into a fist, struck the vengeful woman under the chin, snapping her head back and stopping her in her tracks.Maria Louisa recovered quickly and grabbed at Minta’s face, struggling at the same time to free her knife hand.** ****

**Minta held on, even though the other woman was like a wild _brisal_ , snarling and spitting, with a strength far beyond that suggested by her slender frame.Thrusting her right foot behind Maria Louisa’s left leg, Minta jerked the other woman off balance.They fell together in a heap, still fighting for an advantage.Maria Louisa’s fingers tore at her face, reaching for her eyes. Minta cocked her free hand into a fist and slammed it into Maria Louisa’s face.She screamed and shook her head, making the blood from her broken nose fly everywhere.**

**Minta finally jerked the knife from Maria Louisa’s steely fingers as the crazed woman screamed again and once more came at her.Minta felt the woman’s weight, slight though it was, bear down on her like a boulder.She felt overwhelmed by the grasping, clutching fingers, the hard pointed elbows and knobby knees.**

**Still holding onto the knife and trying to keep her antagonist from reaching her with the snakelike fingers, Minta thought furiously, trying come up with a way to subdue the woman.She wondered why no one was helping her and could only figure that they had their hands full with the prisoners and the wounded.Maria Louisa’s teeth snapped, seeking her flesh.With a maniacal laugh, the younger woman reared back and then threw herself at Minta once more.** ****

**Minta rolled to the side, feeling the knife slip from her fingers.Both women jumped to their feet at almost the same time.Maria Louisa’s eyes glittered with a hate that caused Minta to gasp in astonishment and fear.Then the younger woman’s eyes glanced downward and she leaped forward, grabbing the knife from the dust, immediately slashing at Minta.**

**Jumping to one side, Minta berated herself for underestimating her opponent.A _vaquero_ pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Maria Louisa.“No!” Minta cried out.“No, not that!”She was gratified to see the man lower his gun, although he seemed to be keeping it ready.“Please, no killing,” she added, watching the other woman, assessing her and trying to find an opening that would end all this.** ****

**She heard Diego move next to her.Without taking her eyes off of Maria Louisa, she said, “Diego, no.This time I will take care of our enemy.”She moved away from him, still facing Maria Louisa.She remembered everything that Wis had taught her, and she thought how ironic it was that she had, at first, resisted learning these defensive skills.Breathing deeply, Minta went into a crouch, studying the _Californiano_ woman’s every move.** ****

**Maria Louisa spat out several curses and charged her.Minta grabbed one outstretched hand and shoved it down.Her other hand formed a partially closed fist that again caught the younger woman under her chin.Maria Louisa fell to the ground with a scream, but she held on tightly to the knife and was soon back on her feet.Again she charged at Minta, but this time the Rantiri woman jumped to one side just before the knife would have penetrated her chest.It was not quite far enough out of the reach of the crazed woman, though, as Minta felt a sharp burning sensation along her arm.She became aware of the warm blood soaking the sleeve of her shirt.**

**As Maria Louisa swept by her, she laughed.“Ai, witch, you can bleed!” she cried out, turning and then jumping in and out, slashing the air with her knife.** ****

**“Yes, I do bleed, Maria Louisa,” Minta panted.“I bleed like you, I bleed like Diego, and I bleed like anyone here.I am no Hell spawned supernatural being.I am no demon or witch,” she added vehemently.** ****

**Maria Louisa paused for a few seconds and then charged again.Minta tripped the woman as she rushed by, but the younger woman seemed possessed and was up on her feet again in an instant.She snarled, “You cannot fool me, witch.”Maria Louisa jumped toward Minta, who balanced on one foot, striking out with the other one.Maria Louisa staggered back, clutching her stomach with one hand, still holding on to the knife with the other.**

**“I am simply a woman from another country who loves someone from yours,” Minta added.She gathered one leg close to her body and struck out again, this time catching Maria Louisa under the ribs.“Do you think that I would come back here after what you did to me over twelve years ago if I did not?”** ****

**The younger woman bent over, gasping in pain.Minta struck with another open fisted blow and then jumped back as Maria Louisa threw the knife at her.It swished past her ear and Minta turned in fear of what it might have hit.She was relieved when she saw the weapon quivering in the side of the carriage.**

**Diego was standing nearby, staring, his eyes desperate with desire to be at her side, to be protecting her.His face was pale, testament to the effects of the ride and his attempted rescue of her and the girls.Mari was next to him, watching the battle, her gaze filled with fear.“Mother, watch out!” Mari shouted.As Minta turned back toward her adversary, Maria Louisa slapped her, grabbed the knife, and shoved Mari aside.She slashed at Diego, as though determined that if she could not have him, neither would Minta.**

**Minta leaped forward and snatched a handful of Maria Louisa’s long flowing hair, jerking her around to face her.Diego had grabbed the crazed woman’s wrist with one hand and was keeping her at bay, but seemed unable to do more.Not even thinking of her next move, Minta let go of the woman’s hair and kicked out yet again, her foot connecting just below the rib cage and shoving her opponent into the side of the carriage.Maria Louisa grabbed the carriage whip hanging over the side, but she didn’t have time to use it.Diego had kicked her ankle and knocked her off balance.**

**Still holding on to her weapons, stumbling, Maria Louisa lunged toward her, the whip hissing toward her face like an angry snake.Images flashed in her memory, but Minta shoved those visions of the past back into the dark corners of her mind and concentrated on her enemy.Reaching out, she snatched the whip from Maria Louisa’s fingers and flung it away.With the side of her hand, Minta struck just under the woman’s chin, causing her head to snap back.** ****

**Again, Maria Louisa came at her as one possessed, but this time with less vigor, as though she were tiring. _She should be,_ Minta thought wryly.The strength and determination of the former de la Vega servant was frightening in its intensity and ferocity.Minta felt exhausted and knew that the battle had to end soon.**

**The knife still flashed in the late afternoon sun, deadly and cold.Once again, Maria Louisa lunged at her.Minta danced to one side, grabbing the other woman’s arm with one hand, jerking it behind her, pulling up until the younger woman’s shoulder creaked.Maria Louisa screamed in pain and struggled, but Minta held on tightly until the knife fell from her lax fingers.Then Minta shoved her forward to the ground, her knee digging into the younger woman’s back.**

**Maria Louisa screamed and then began sobbing, her gasping breaths causing tiny puffs of dust to rise from the ground.**

**“Listen to me!” Minta cried. “I am not a demon!I am not a witch!I am a woman!I am a foreign woman who wants to live here, be one with you, and be a _Californiano_.You have given me scars, but I have returned anyway.I want to be here despite that.Leave us alone, Maria Louisa!”**

**Maria Louisa continued struggling.With a sigh of resignation, Minta closed her fist and brought it against the side of the mad woman’s head.Maria Louisa went limp.Feeling stiff and sore, Minta rose slowly from her position on top of the unconscious woman.She looked up and saw some of the _vaqueros_ standing in a loose circle.“Please, take her away,” she said softly.** ****

**“Are you all right?” Diego asked from nearby.**

**As she turned to him, her feet felt like lead.He was still standing with Mari and little Minta’s help, but he was cradling one hand in the other and looked as though he was ready to collapse.“Yes, I am.”She moved to his side, motioning her daughter away and then she began to examine him again.**

**“I should have been the one out there,” he whispered.“I should have been protecting you.”** ****

**“Oh, Diego.I only see a fraction of the men who kidnapped us.I know that you followed and I can only guess what you had to do to try and rescue us.”She looked into his exhausted face.“Oh, _querido_ , we are one.We are a team.”She took his hand in hers and began to bring it to her cheek, but stopped when she heard him gasp in pain.“Diego?”** ****

**“I was less than graceful when Pablo shot at me and I threw myself from my horse,” he answered with a slight smile.“I think it is only badly sprained.”** ****

**“Is she dead?” Pablo asked.His shirt was stained with his own blood and one arm hung limply at his side, but he had managed to make it to Maria Louisa’s side.“Is she dead?” he repeated.** ****

**“No, Corporal,” Minta answered.“I just knocked her unconscious.When your wound is tended to and you are well, take her away from here.Take her somewhere and care for her.She does not realize just how fortunate she is to have you by her side,” she added softly, seeing the look of devotion on his face.**

**“I can make you so happy if you will let me,” Pablo whispered close to Maria Louisa’s ear.Several _vaqueros_ attempted to take her, but the soldier wouldn’t let them.“No, you are not going to throw her over a saddle like so much grain,” he stated vehemently, pushing their hands away.**

**“In the carriage.Put her in the carriage,” Diego said.“But bind her hands in case she wakes up.” He turned stiffly back to Minta.“Shall we go home?” he asked.** ****

**“Yes, but you are not going on the back of a horse, either, _querido_ ,” Minta replied.**

**Diego sighed and allowed his fiancé and a _vaquero_ to help him into the vacant seat across from the vengeful woman and her lover.Minta sat next to him and pulled him close to her.Then she began to cry softly on his chest.**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight30.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	30. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirty**

**Resolutions, This Time for Good**

**Mari and little Minta climbed into the carriage and squeezed on either side of the weary couple.Minta continued to cry softly, her tears running down her cheeks and dripping on her dusty and torn blouse.A _vaquero_ climbed into the driver’s seat and took the reins.Soon they were riding back toward the haven of the _hacienda._ Pablo continued to murmur into Maria Louisa’s ear and to caress her cheek.**

**“It is over, _querida_ ,” Diego said softly, reaching around with his uninjured hand and wiping a tear away.He felt so tired, so very tired, but it was all over, finally, and they were safe.He sighed and then bit his lip as small stabbings of pain shot through his abdomen. _Ai, Jerintas will have my hide for sure_ , he thought wryly. _And the wedding only ten days away._ Gratefully, he saw that Minta had not noticed his discomfort. **

**“Are you sure, Diego?”**

**“Yes, Minta.Everyone knows of your determination, or they soon will when word of your bravery is told around the _pueblo._ Everyone already knows of our devotion to each other…”He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.She looked into his eyes and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and then more passionately on the lips.As they broke away, she gazed at Maria Louisa’s battered face and then shuddered.**

**“She cannot hurt you any more, _enamorada,_ ” he murmured.**

**“No, Diego, that is not it.”Minta paused and then sighed heavily.“I cannot believe that I did all that.I did not mean to hurt her that badly.”She began to cry softly.** ****

**“Minta, you were protecting me and the girls, as well as yourself,” he consoled her.“You did what you had to do . . . just as you did two weeks ago,” he added, his voice almost a whisper.** ****

**“Diego, will it really be all right?” she asked again.** ****

**“Yes, it will be, my dear.Most assuredly, it will be,” he murmured in her ear.Her crying ceased and she laid her head back against his chest.Feeling the quiet murmur of her breathing, he, too, began to succumb to his exhaustion.Soon he felt nothing but the warmth of his fiancé’s body and then nothing at all.** ****

**=========================** ****

**Jerintas gazed down at the Designated One, who was lying sedately on his bed in the ground floor guest room.“You are determined to kill yourself, Diego.”** ****

**“I was determined to save Minta and the children,” Diego retorted.“What happened thirteen years ago wasn’t going to happen again.”** ****

**“I know, Designated One, I know, and I do understand,” Jerintas said softly.He reached into a bag and pulled out a small diagnostic tool.“How do you feel, or rather I should ask, where does it hurt?”** ****

**Diego raised one eyebrow.“In light of how I felt a bit over two weeks ago, I am doing rather well.”He saw Jerintas frowning at him and he smiled.“But that is not the answer you want, is it?”Jerintas shook his head.“My wrist hurts and my stomach is sore, but other than that, I feel all right.Just very, very tired.”** ****

**“Yes, I can imagine.You have been recovering very well, but not enough to ride ten miles on horseback and fight armed kidnapers,” Jerintas answered.He ran the small instrument over Diego’s body.Both men were silent during the examination.After awhile, Jerintas sighed and put away the tool.** ****

**“Will I live long enough to marry Minta?” Diego asked flippantly, hiding an inner anxiety.He remembered what Jerintas had told him about reinjuring himself causing a delay in the wedding.He hoped that the Rantiri had only been joking.** ****

**Jerintas gazed at Diego for a moment, then sighed again.“There are a couple of cracked bones in your wrist.We will immobilize them.You also strained the tissues and muscles that had been healing so nicely.One of your ribs is slightly cracked, but not to the extent as before. There appears to be a very tiny bit of internal bleeding, but I don’t think it is anything requiring surgery.I am raising the dosage of your medication and I want you to stay in bed tomorrow and all of the next day.And you will ride to mass in a carriage, not on horseback.”**

**Diego stared at him in chagrin.“But there is so….”** ****

**“You were very lucky, Diego.Very lucky, and of course, in good physical condition, but if you want to marry Minta, you must do as I say.”**

**Diego nodded, a slight smile on his face, a face that looked drawn and worn.“Thank you, Jerintas…”He paused and gazed into the Rantiri man’s amethyst eyes… “for everything.”He yawned and blinked.“Have you decided if you will stay for the wedding?I would hope so, you have stayed this long.”** ****

**“Yes, I have, Diego.I will be staying for the wedding,” Jerintas said softly.“As afraid as I am for Minta and the children, as terrified as I was when I heard about this kidnapping, I know Minta and the twins are determined to stay.I have also decided that my presence will not make any difference in anyone’s acceptance or non-acceptance of Minta.”Jerintas turned away and dug into the medical satchel he had brought with him. _Yes, I will be at the wedding, if only to see the happiness in Minta’s eyes.To see what I can never give her,_ he thought.**

**He turned back to Diego.“You asked me to make you a promise all those years ago.Do you remember what that was?”** ****

**“Yes, I remember,” Diego said softly, remembering vividly that horrible nightmarish time.**

**“I am asking you to make the same promise to me.Make her happy, as happy as you possibly can,” Jerintas said, his voice tight with emotion.** ****

**Diego gazed at the Rantir, wondering why he would ask for something like that. _Doesn’t he know by now that I would do anything for Minta’s happiness?_ Then he thought of his suspicions of the past days, his intuitions about Jerintas’ feelings for Minta.And he saw something in the depths of the amethyst eyes that did not totally surprise him.He pondered for the briefest of moments.“You love Minta.”** ****

**Jerintas studied the younger man for a moment.“I love what I cannot have.What I could never have.But I would do anything for her.That is why I brought her back.”**

**Despite what happened thirteen years ago, Diego felt an overwhelming gratitude toward Jerintas.That he would do this astonished him and spoke volumes of the inner courage of this man.Diego could only imagine how easily the director could have blocked Minta’s and the twins’ request, despite their combined determination.“Thank you, Jerintas,” he murmured, almost overcome with gratitude.** ****

**“Just promise me, Diego.Promise me that you will love her, cherish her and protect her.Let me hear the words. Even though I know how you feel, I need to hear the words.”**

**“I promise, Jerintas.By the Holy Virgin and by all of your ancestors, I will love her forever and protect her with my very life . . . and the children, too,” Diego said fervently.** ****

**Jerintas nodded.“Now all you have to do is stay alive long enough to do that.”** ****

**Diego smiled.“I have managed for fifteen years and I have even more of a reason now, Jerintas.I will do my best.”** ****

**“Thank you, Diego.I know you will,” the director said.** ****

**“Will you try to visit?” Diego asked.“I realize the difficulty, but….”** ****

**“No, you really do not realize the difficulty, but I will if I get the opportunity.Thank you.”** ****

**“It worries me that the children will be totally cut off from their mother’s people, especially after growing up among the stars,” Diego said.**

**“I know, and I will do my best, but you have to realize that I also have to be careful.I would not want to jeopardize anyone’s safety and if a shuttle was seen, and if someone who didn’t understand it discovered the technology, you and your family could be in even more danger than you have been.Your whole world could be imperiled.”Jerintas handed Diego several small tablets.“Take these and rest.You will need all your strength for the wedding.Minta and the children will be well protected.”**

**“Thank you, Director.”Diego took the tablets and washed them down with a small glass of wine.Both men sat quietly for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts. “I believe that Maria Louisa was the heart behind this demon killing movement and her hold is broken,” Diego reassured the Rantiri.“Minta should be safe now.”** ****

**“I will still take the steps necessary to make sure that she is.I will stay close to her until the wedding,” Jerintas said.** ****

**“Thank you, Jerintas,” Diego repeated.He felt his eyelids closing of their own volition.**

**===========================**

**In the office of the _Registro Civil_ , Diego stood before the _magistrado_ , with Don Marcos and Doña Moneta on one side of him and Minta and the children on the other side.Two days after the final _bans_ had been read at the mission church, it was decided that the couple needed to apply for the civil marriage certificate.While Diego did not think that there would be any problem with this order of things, he still nervously worried that there might be the remotest of possibilities.**

**“It is usual for the request for the civil marriage certificate to be made before the _bans_ and not after, Diego,” the _magistrado_ , Jeraldo Manuel del Viajo pointed out evenly.“But I suppose that under the circumstances, I can understand your timing,” he added, looking meaningfully at the arm still immobilized in its sling.“I dare say that this will be the most unusual certificate I have ever issued.”He leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin.“And do you seriously think that I would deny you two a marriage certificate after the _bans_ and after your miraculous rescue of your fiancé?” he asked Diego, seeing the anxious look in the groom’s eyes.**

#  **“ _Gracias, Señor Magistrado_ ,” Diego said, relieved.Then he cleared his throat and added, “I also want to provide for my children.” ******

**“Ah, you wish to legitimize your older children?Make them _hijos naturales?_ ”** ****

**Diego frowned slightly, thinking back to the simple ceremony that had united he and Minta together.Alejandro and Maria Isabella were certainly not illegitimate, but there would be no way he could explain the circumstances of that marriage to anyone other than those who already knew.So instead of trying to explain anything, Diego simply drew himself up and proudly stated, “I am declaring Alejandro Jerintas de la Vega y Morliff Brockner and Maria Isabella de la Vega y Morliff Brockner my children and legal heirs.”** ****

_**Señor**_ **del Viajo chuckled as he wrote the certificate of adoption/declaration.Seeing the _caballero’s_ discomfiture, he said, “I am sorry, Diego.I cannot help but see a bit of humor in this situation.It is obvious that these handsome children are yours, declaration or not.”**

**Diego frowned a bit deeper and was ready with a quick retort until he head Minta laughing softly.Her musical laughter eased the tension he had been feeling.**

**“Oh, Diego, despite everything that has happened in the past years, to me that is the most wonderful fact of all.These children, all of them, are yours.And we are together,” she said, her eyes locked onto his.“And the _magistrado_ is right.There is no way of denying that these children are yours.They not only have your looks, but your incredible spirit,” she added, her voice low but fervent.”**

**Diego smiled and squeezed her hand.Finally, he said, “ _Sí_ , they are mine.And if I had known I had two such wonderful children, I would have made my declaration a long time ago.”Both Jandro and Mari looked to the ground, clearly discomfited by all the praise.** ****

**The _magistrado_ finished filling out the one paper and then went on to fill out the marriage certificate.“I presume that you have already taken care of the _presentación_ with _Padre_ Felipe?” he asked, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.**

**“But of course, _señor_ ,” Diego said quickly.“Our interviews with the good _padre_ were done while I was recuperating at the mission.** ****

_**“Bueno!**_ **Then you are all ready for your wedding mass next Sunday.May I offer a toast to your upcoming wedding, Diego and Minta?” del Viajo asked.Before anyone could answer, he got up and began pouring wine for each of his guests.When everyone had one of the small crystal wineglasses, he raised his own and said, “To the happy couple.May your lives together be tightly woven with the love you feel, the devotion that is imbedded in your hearts and the determination that has brought you both back together after all these years.”**

**With emotion-misted eyes, Diego put the small glass to his lips and drained it of wine in one gulp.“ _Gracias_ , _magistrado_ ,” he murmured.He felt Minta draw closer to him and he reveled in her warm presence.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight31.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	31. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Glorious Sweetness**

**Jandro led off with his right leg and lunged forward, his sword gleaming brightly in the flickering light of the lanterns that hung on the walls of the secret cave.** ****

**“Now back,” Diego instructed.“Now forward.”Back and forth the boy went, his leg occasionally kicking forward, his throat sometimes uttering short cries of joy at the pleasure he felt.**

**Diego was amazed.It was like seeing a younger version of himself, as though he had gone back into time and was watching himself practicing the fencing arts. _But had I been that good when I was that age?Or even that good at the University?Jandro has a talent that could even supercede mine,_ he thought, his pride swelling in his chest.And then the wonder of even having this child caused him to ponder even more. _How in the world can a child whom I have never been around in his twelve years of existence have so many of my mannerisms?_ he asked himself.**

**Picking up a sword, Diego tried to balance it left handed. Even after a week, and even after the medicines that he had been given to strengthen the bones, his right wrist was still immobilized and sore.He was not used to left-handed fencing, but he finally found a semblance of comfort.“Let us see how well you parry, my son.”Leading off with his left foot was difficult as well, and it put his moves off a bit, but Diego riposted and lunged, finding balance a bit easier after several tries.Jandro easily parried all of his thrusts.** ****

**“You fence well, Jandro,” Diego said.“Where did you learn?”** ****

**“From Crilen Wis.He taught your style of fencing and his style of fighting as well.”** ****

**“Wis?He taught you?” Diego asked. Jandro nodded.“Hurfix?”** ****

**Jandro nodded again.“He had learned fencing from you before we were born.”** ****

**“He learned it well.We only worked together for a week,” Diego explained, incredulous.**

**“We lived on his world for a while,” Jandro began.“Until the Late Comer was destroyed and Mother and _Tio_ Jerintas decided that it was safe and that it was time to go to Rantir.I enjoyed learning from Wis.”Jandro paused.“In fact he came to Rantir with us and stayed until Mari and I were almost ten.”** ****

**Diego nodded, remembering the short, squatty alien with whom he had made friends so very long ago.“I enjoyed learning from Wis as well.I am glad he was your teacher.”He took up the swords and set them aside. Tornado nickered from his stall and Diego walked over to him.The stallion nuzzled his shoulder and he rubbed the velvety nose.Jandro joined his father and watched quietly at his elbow.**

**“I am proud of what you did,” Diego said softly after several minutes of silence.** ****

**“You mean Zorro?” Jandro asked, feeling the warmth of his father’s praise.** ****

**“Yes, it was a dangerous thing to do, but you did it anyway.”** ****

**“It is no less than what you have done, Father,” Jandro replied.There was another pause.The young man joined in rubbing the horse’s muzzle.Tornado snorted his pleasure.** ****

**“I wonder if I am being unfair,” Diego asked suddenly, his voice almost a whisper.He thought of his time on Rantir so very long ago.He remembered how willing Minta was to come to his home, to live with him in what she would probably see as primitive conditions. _But she is an adult,_ he thought.Then he wondered about two children, young adults really, who had lived their entire lives among the races of the stars, with things that he could only see as unexplainable wonders.How would they feel about his world after a month, two months or six months? _Would Jandro and Mari resent coming here and living with me_? he asked himself.** ****

**“What do you mean, Father?”** ****

**“I mean that you and your sister have only known the stars and the people and wonders that exist there.You have that thing your mother calls electricity that allows you to have bright lights at night, and you have commuters that run without anything pulling them.”Diego paused.“I wonder what will happen, how you will feel after you have been here for a few months.”** ****

**“Father, I miss some of those things already.”** ****

**Diego’s heart skipped a beat and his windpipe felt as though it was closing.The thought of his children going away filled him with despair, but he would not stop them if they so chose.“Jerintas has not left yet, my son.You have a great destiny among the stars if you choose to go with him, you and your sister.I will not love you any less.”** ****

**“I know, Father, but you misunderstood me.I do not know about the destiny part, but I feel that whatever it is, it’s here, not among the stars.From the time that I remember Mother holding me in her lap and telling me about you, when I was only a few years old, I knew that someday I would be with you.I knew that I would be by your side.I never told anyone that, except Wis.Not until last year.And then I told Mari.She said that she had felt the same thing, almost for the same amount of time.In fact she even had dreams about meeting you.”** ****

**“I imagine the dreams and the reality were a bit different,” Diego answered remembering the first time he met his children, only a scant three plus weeks ago.** ****

**“A bit, but the point is, we were meant to be a family, to be together.I know it will be hard.I know I have a lot to get used to, but I will get used to it.I only hope that you will continue to be proud of me.” _I only hope that I can be half of what you are and accomplish half of what you have done here,_ Jandro thought.** ****

**“Oh, Jandro, you do not have to be Zorro or do any great things for me to be proud of you,” Diego said, as though reading the boy’s mind.“You are my son.That is enough.I will always love you.I will always be proud of you.”** ****

**Jandro could say no more.He turned and hugged his father, his heart full of gratitude at a dream fulfilled.**

**==============================**

**Diego stood on the front steps of the mission church, Father Felipe behind him, his friends nearby.The day was gloriously beautiful, the weather seeming to cooperate completely.The sun was just manifesting itself on the eastern hills when he had arrived.Now it reflected on the white plaster of the edifice in a glowing splendor.His father sat in a carriage parked as close to the steps as was physically possible.Bernardo was sitting next to him.Diego’s wedding clothes felt stiff, but his excitement quickly shoved that minor thought into the nethermost corner of his consciousness.The ivory colored outfit was decorated with gold embroidery along the sleeves of the _chaqueta_ and down the outsides of the _calzoneros_.The gold was also interspersed with silver and blue thread work, the designs intricate as well as elegant.Each button was gold plated.**

**His right arm was still in its sling, but Diego was able to flex his hand now without any pain.All of his other injuries seemed to have healed completely.Diego pulled himself out of his reverie by the sound of another carriage approaching the church.Jerintas and Marcos stepped out of the carriage first and then helped Minta and Doña Moneta.The groom couldn’t help himself, his grin stretched from ear to ear as he watched his wife-to-be approach on the arm of the _padrino de boda_.She was radiant, her dark skin soft against the sky blue material of her wedding gown.Minta looked up at him and smiled.**

**Suddenly Diego remembered the first time he had seen Minta.At a time when he didn’t even know who he was, he knew that this woman was extraordinary-- a caring and compassionate individual.He remembered the events leading up to their union on the space ship, and the sweet nights and romantic days before their arrival in California.He remembered the pain of her ordeals, the agony he felt at her departure.It had been as though life had been snuffed out for him and there was no reason to continue.Then there was Conchita, who continued Minta’s lessons of unconditional love and devotion, and allowed him to heal enough to open his heart to his little girl.All of the years flowed by, like the clouds propelled across the sky at a faster than normal speed.And then she had returned . . . and she was here, radiant, finally and forever.** ****

**Minta looked up at him and smiled.He grinned back, feeling happy enough to burst.The amethyst necklace he had given her the day before sparkled in the early morning sunlight, matching the color of her eyes.Moneta walked on one side of Minta and Marcos walked on the other.Jerintas followed just behind.Diego felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.He felt giddy, he felt young, he felt renewed.He felt as though he could walk on the puffy white clouds above them.Suddenly Diego felt laughter bubbling inside.Here he was, thirty-seven years old, feeling nervous like an uninitiated college boy.** ****

**Then Minta was on the steps with him, facing him; her eyes suddenly shy. _Ai, she is nervous, too!_ Diego thought.Father Felipe stood in the doorway, his vestments new white in the bright morning sun.His face was aglow with happiness.Diego noticed Mari, Jandro and little Minta standing on the next to last step, their grins wide enough to split their faces.**

**“My children, are you ready?” the priest asked the couple.** ****

**“Yes, _Padre_ ,” Diego said, his eyes never leaving Minta’s face.She nodded.** ****

**“The _arras_?” Father Felipe prompted.** ****

**Don Marcos handed Diego the leather pouch. It was heavy and jingled softly as he took it.“This is a token of my promise to keep and protect you forever, to love you and cherish you.May our love remain as bright as these new coins.”Although awkward to do one-handed, Diego upended the pouch and poured the coins through Minta’s open fingers.The gold coins clattered noisily into a silver tray held by a young neophyte altar boy.When the pouch was empty, the boy turned to Father Felipe, who blessed the money.The young man then carried the tray and coins into the church.** ****

**“I accept your gift and return your promise with one of my own,” Minta said solemnly, her eyes moist with tears of joy.“I promise my everlasting devotion.I will be by your side forever, my heart is your heart . . . as it has been for thirteen years.”** ****

**Moneta held out her hand and in it lay a newly formed silver necklace.Minta carefully took it and for a few seconds watched as the sun sparkled on its thick polished links, highlighting the tiny inlaid blue and green stones.Diego bent slightly and she hooked the necklace around his neck.“This is a token of my fidelity to you, now and for eternity.I love you, Diego de la Vega.”Their mouths came close to each other, but Diego refrained from the kiss, waiting for the end of the vows.**

**Father Felipe motioned to the de la Vega children and they held up a long gold chain.With a chuckle, Diego ducked down to allow their children to lay the chain, the _lazo,_ or double looped rosary around their shoulders.Father Felipe helped them.It’s links lay snuggly around them, securely binding them together.** ****

**“Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz, do you take Minta Morliff Brockner as your wife, to cherish, to care for, to love as long as you both shall live?” Father Felipe asked.** ****

**“Yes,” Diego said simply, still gazing deeply into Minta’s amethyst eyes.** ****

**“And do you, Minta Morliff Brockner, promise your fidelity, your devotion and your obedience to Diego de la Vega as long as you both shall live?” the priest asked.** ****

**“Yes.”** ****

**“Then it is my sacred privilege to declare this man and this woman united in Holy Matrimony,” the priest affirmed, a smile creasing his old face.“The rings,” he said, looking toward the children.**

**Little Minta held up two burnished gold rings that she had pulled from a soft leather pouch.“Let these rings remind the bearers of their promises before God and everyone here,” Father Felipe said, making a motion over the rings, blessing them.He took one wedding band and placed Diego’s ring on his finger and then motioned toward the other one.**

**Diego took the ring from little Minta’s outstretched hand and took his wife’s hand.“Minta, I had these rings made almost thirteen years ago.With this ring, I promise I will always be by your side.I will always love you,” he murmured.**

**With shining eyes, Minta watched him place the gold band on her finger.“Diego, never doubt my love for you,” she whispered.**

**Father Felipe removed the _lazo._ “Now, my children, let us celebrate this union with Mass,” Father Felipe said, motioning everyone into the church.**

**Diego didn’t remember a great deal of the mass.He tried to pay attention, but his eyes and thoughts kept drifting toward Minta.It had finally happened. _We are well and truly married_!He repeated his part of the wedding communion without really thinking about the words.Finally it was over, and while the other worshipers exited the church, Minta and Diego approached the statue of the Virgin Mary.Minta laid a bouquet of flowers at her feet, bowing and genuflecting, wishing for all the blessings that could possibly come their way.Diego and Minta then lit Easter candles that, while not their baptism candles as was customary, were nevertheless made special for the occasion of their wedding.They turned and saw only Father Felipe and two of the younger priests.Outside there was the loud noise of anticipation.**

**Diego laughed.“ _Padre_ , must we go out there?It is so peaceful in here.I could sit in here with Minta forever.”** ****

**“I understand, my son, considering all the tumult that you two have gone through, but there are conventions to follow and there are many outside who genuinely want to wish you well,” Father Felipe said with a laugh of his own.“The moments of peace and reflection will be many in the years to come.Enjoy the celebration now, Diego.”**

**Before they walked down the aisle, Diego pulled Minta close to him and kissed her soundly.Then they walked out into the brightness of the California autumn.As they emerged from the church, the shouts of their friends and relatives echoed in their ears.Diego stopped on the steps and drew Minta to him once again, this time crushing her to his chest.Then his lips covered hers, fierce, hungry, his love a tidal wave engulfing him.He felt the warmth of her body, the beat of her heart.**

**The sound of muskets and pistols firing brought them back to their surroundings.“Oh, Diego,” Minta sighed when they drew apart. Even more boisterous shouting erupted.**

**“Shall we go home, _Señora_ de la Vega?”** ****

**“Yes, _Señor_ de la Vega,” she answered.“Let us go home.”** ****

**Suddenly they were showered with rice and _pinole_ (sweetened cornmeal).Guns were fired again, terrifying any birds left in nearby trees.The bells began ringing, adding to the deafening cacophony.The well wishers formed two long lines, which Diego and Minta had to go through to get to their carriage.Friends pounded Diego on the back until he felt bruised all over.Rice and _pinole_ continued to fly through the air and muskets continued firing as fast as their owners could reload them.** ****

**Finally the couple reached their carriage, and laughing, climbed in and collapsed against the back.Bernardo turned to the newlyweds, a huge grin on his face.Then he turned back around and took the reins in his hands.Soon the carriage was rolling down the road, accompanied by many of the well wishers on horseback.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight32.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	32. Starlight Dreams

Starlight Dreams

_**Starlight Dreams**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**The Beginning or the End?**

**When the newlyweds arrived at Don Marcos’ _hacienda_ , they were greeted with more musket and pistol fire, more rice and more _pinole_.Laughing Diego escorted his bride into the patio area, where a long table had been set up along one wall.It was filled with meats, fruits and vegetables of all kinds, wine and fruit punches, breads and sweets.Several other tables filled the remainder of the space.They were lined with chairs and filled with plates, goblets and utensils.The balcony was hung with paper lanterns and streamers.Several musicians stood near the _sala_ window, tuning their instruments.When they saw the newlyweds, they gave a great shout and began playing.**

**Minta’s breath caught in her throat.“Diego, such extravagance for a breakfast!” she cried.She turned to Moneta and Don Marcos.“You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.”**

**“Minta, we are your _padrinos de bodas_.You are without family here in California.Could we do any less then to provide the wedding breakfast?” Moneta replied referring to the custom of the bride’s family providing the wedding breakfast.She guided Diego and Minta to the places of honor and motioned for them to sit down.Soon all of the guests were sitting close together chatting and laughing while servants filled plates and goblets.The meal lasted until just past the noon hour and then the guests began to leave.Finally only Moneta and Diego and their closest family members remained.They sat and talked for a little while longer.Servants kept the wine glasses full, but Minta drank sparingly.She did not want to become tipsy or sleepy too soon.Already the sun was lulling her into a kind of satisfied somnolence.**

**“Ay, Diego if I ate any more, I would burst the seams of this fine dress,” Minta sighed as the conversation began to wind down.**

**Diego looked at her appreciatively.“ _Querida_ , you did not eat enough to keep the sparrows alive.”**

**“Well, if the way you were looking at me during breakfast is any indication, you did not either, my love,” Minta responded.Everyone laughed at her joke.**

**“I think that it is time to go home and prepare for the _fiesta,_ ” Alejandro said, shifting in his chair.He had taken some pain medication Jerintas had given him earlier in the day and it was beginning to wear off.Marcos motioned to two servants.Soon with their help, the old man was settled in the cushioned seat of his carriage.**

**“My father is right, _mi preciosa,_ ” Diego said, standing and taking her hand.**

**“Must we, my love?It is so peaceful and quiet here now.”**

**“No, Minta, not until tonight will there be that peace and quiet . . . and solitude.”Diego laughed as he guided her toward their carriage.Bernardo sat waiting, his face creased once again in a bright smile.**

**“What do we do now, _mi amor_?” she asked, only vaguely remembering all that was supposed to happen on the wedding day.** ****

**“We go home, we change and then we prepare for the wedding _fiesta_ ,” Diego answered.**

**“More food?”** ****

**“More food, more music, and a great deal of dancing.You will change several times during the evening to show off your beautiful new wardrobe,” he explained as they sat in the back of the carriage.Diego lifted her chin gently and kissed her, the tender caress of his lips becoming more passionate and fierce.As the carriage began to roll away, he finally pulled back, leaving her breathless.**

**Minta sat quietly, wanting the effects of the kiss to linger forever.Finally, she blinked as though coming back through a fog to the present. “I change clothes during the evening?” she asked, incredulous.**

**“ _Sí,_ ” Diego replied.“So that everyone can see that you are well provided for . . . and so everyone can see your that there is no dress made that can offset your beauty.”**

**Minta lowered her eyes, blushing.“ _Querido, por favor_ , do not tease me.You know that the seamstresses almost had nervous breakdowns getting all those dresses ready.Was that the reason for such haste?To show off?”**

**“It is customary, dearest,” he answered.**

**“And you?Do you get to run up and down the stairs changing every few minutes?” she asked teasingly.**

**“No, _enamorada_.I get to wait at the bottom of the stairs and admire you every time you descend them.”Diego laughed and kissed her again.**

**As the carriage moved along, Minta laid her head on his chest and sighed contently.She replayed in her mind their wedding, as though by doing so she could continue to convince herself that it had really happened. _Ai, it is not a dream.It is not the dream of the past twelve years.Now if we could just go into our bedroom, enjoy our privacy and the intimacy that I have yearned for since that time on the starship so very long ago,_ she thought.But, she remembered, there were customs to observe and they would not have a moment together until late tonight.**

**When the carriage rolled to the front of the _hacienda_ , Diego got out and held his hand out for her.Carefully, holding the full skirts close to her body, she climbed down.A grinning servant opened the door to the patio.Pulling her close to him, Diego walked her into her new home.“Now we are well and truly married, _mi amor_ ,” he murmured in her ear.“We have walked over the threshold of our home as man and wife.”Juliana, one of the maidservants, beckoned to Minta and then walked with her upstairs to change into another dress.Accompanied by Bernardo, Diego did the same thing in the guest room.**

**Later, when she emerged from their bedroom, wearing a light green gown, she saw that Diego had changed into a dark blue suit.And as he had promised, he was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her.“Diego, please, _enamorado_ , do not make me do this all evening,” she sighed.**

**“Ah, the evening will be fast and glorious and I will be the one helping you with your last change,” Diego reminded her.**

**And indeed, the evening did seem to go quickly.In the _sala_ , which had been cleared of almost all the furniture, the wedding guests feasted once again, while on the patio musicians played.When the meal was finished, a formal wedding march began the festivities.Diego led Minta into the middle of the patio for the _cuadrilla_ and then everyone else joined in.That dance was followed by others, some fast and some slow.At times, Minta and Diego sat near the wall, watching others dance, while the bride caught her breath, but when Juliana beckoned, Minta begrudgingly trudged up the stairs and changed once again.**

**“No more, Diego.I have another dress upstairs hanging in the wardrobe, but I refuse to change again,” she said after the third change, her tone one of finality.**

**“Very well, _querida_ , no more,” Diego said, laughing and pulling her to the middle of the patio for another dance.Occasionally little Minta would come up to them and kiss her father and gaze at Minta.Finally, when one of the servants came for her to take her to bed, she pouted.**

**“My little princess, I will tell you of anything exciting that happens tonight after you have gone to bed.**

**“ _Sí,_ Papá,” she said, kissing him soundly on the cheek.She stood for a moment, once again gazing at her new mother and then she climbed into Minta’s lap and kissed her on the cheek also.**

**“Good night, little one,” Minta murmured, the beginning of tears in her eyes.“Sleep well.”With a smile, the little girl pattered up the stairs, waved and then entered her room.**

**“I do not doubt that she will be peeking from the balcony occasionally,” Diego said, chuckling.He looked over at Minta and saw a tear tracing its way down her cheek.“What is wrong, _mi amor_?” he asked.Then understanding came to his mind.“Is that the first time that she has kissed you?”**

**“Yes, Diego, it is.”** ****

**“And in such a short time,” he said.“I told you that she would come to love and care for you.Did I not?”**

**“ _Sí_ , you did.”Minta turned and kissed him soundly, before he invited her to dance yet again.She noticed Mari dancing with one of the younger guests, but did not see Jandro.“Now I wonder where that son of ours went to?” she murmured in Diego’s ear.**

**“Probably with a few of the other youths, looking at the horses.Or maybe planning a surprise.”**

**“A surprise?” she asked.**

**“ _Sí,_ ” he said.“Sometimes the young men like to play little tricks on the newlyweds.”**

**“Oh, no, I hope not!” Minta exclaimed, pulling back slightly.** ****

**“It is usually nothing,” Diego answered, twirling her around to the strains of the fast paced music.They danced until they were both tired.They sat and watched others dancing.The stars in the vaulted sky above them twinkled with a brilliance that Diego had never seen before, even on his late night sojourns as the dark angel of justice.Often he and Minta caught themselves looking upward, contemplating those things that were among the stars that the wedding guests had no concept of, other than Jerintas. The night ground on toward midnight, and then slightly beyond, time seeming to slow down to a crawl.Diego found himself getting restless, wishing they could retire and enjoy the peace that their bedroom would afford them.Once, they slipped out and walked outside the patio, lying on a small blanket that Diego had surreptitiously brought with him.He pointed out the constellations, watched for shooting stars, and held Minta tightly as the cool air caused her to shiver.**

**Bernardo found them and ushered them back to their own party.Several of Diego’s friends winked at him, while the women smiled knowingly, but Diego and Minta just joined in another dance and ignored the speculators.**

**Suddenly there was the screaming of a stallion at the front gate and Diego looked up sharply.The music stopped as the horse screamed again.The guests stopped dancing and looked toward the gate, puzzled, but Diego recognized that scream and ran to the patio entrance, pushing past the other curious guests.Opening the gate, he saw before him-- Zorro. _Or rather, Jandro,_ Diego thought wryly.Tomorrow he and that boy would have to have a talk.With a huge grin on his face, the young Zorro tossed him a small parchment, rolled up and tied with a ribbon.Then he spurred Tornado into a fast gallop and rode away.Again, any talk of his being Zorro had been at least temporarily squashed, Diego thought as he untied the ribbon.He recognized Bernardo’s hand in this little joke, too.**

**“Zorro,” the guests behind him murmured.“Zorro.”**

**“What does it say, Diego?” Minta asked at his shoulder.Several others were asking the same question.**

**“It says—‘ _La Entrega de Novios_.”Diego grinned, knowing of the poetic custom that ended the wedding festivities and allowed the bride and groom to retire for their first night together.He continued, “In the dawning of your love, like the soft wings of a dove, glowed the fires of your devotion, briefly quenched by others’ emotions.Separation was a burning ache, made keen by memories asleep/awake, but reunion brings an intense delight, and happiness makes all grief aright….Congratulations.”Diego read.He thrust the sheet into Bernardo’s gnarled hands and gathered Minta to him with his good arm.“Let us retire, _Señora_ de la Vega,” he said huskily.**

**“Really, Diego?” she asked, hardly believing her ears.**

**“ _Sí_!”Nearby guests cheered lustily.And with that he escorted her up the stairs to their bedroom.He closed the door to the speculative chatter below and gazed at his bride in the soft glow of the two candles on each side of the bed.Minta sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.Diego sat next to her.**

**“Are you happy?” he asked as he undid the small buttons and eyelets on her dress.It was awkward one handed, but he had gotten used to that after having his hand immobilized for ten days in the sling.Finally, though, he flexed the injured hand and feeling no pain, pulled off the sling and tossed it to the floor.He pulled the sleeves off her shoulders and ran his finger across her dark shoulders and down one arm.**

**Minta sighed.“Oh, yes, Diego.I am so very happy.So happy.”She took his injured hand gently in hers and brought it to her lips.Then she turned and began to unbutton his _chaqueta_ , pulling off and following that with his vest and then his ruffled shirt.She remembered her first thoughts about that thickly thatched chest of his and then remembered how much she had missed running her hands through his hair when she had left before.She felt the evidence of a few scars and then felt the newer scar on his abdomen, the evidence of his recent brush with death.**

**“Minta, I am so glad.I never imagined that I would ever see you again, that terrible night when Jerintas had to take you away.I never imagined such joy as I have now.”**

**“Diego, do you suppose that part of the reason for all that happened in the past was so we could enjoy this happiness so much more?”Voicing the thought that she had been considering for the past several weeks.**

**Diego kissed Minta tenderly on the neck as he considered her question.Then he continued to work on the buttons of her dress, his hand feeling stiff from its long confinement.**

**“I thought I was happy before, on the space ship, but it is nothing compared to my exquisite joy now,” she added, as she helped him and then began working on the buttons of his _calzoneros_.**

**“ _Padre_ Felipe said something when you left the first time,” Diego began.Minta paused and gazed at him in the dim light of the room.“He said that he felt something, heard a voice telling him that everything would be all right.I did not believe him then.Later I thought that Conchita may be what he was talking about and then little Minta, but that was not it.Not totally.It was the sum of all the joy and pain, the loss and the gains of my life.I agree with you, _enamorada_.I think our experiences prepared us for this happiness that we now have.I, too, thought I was happy before, but no, it was nothing.”He paused and pulled her dress from her hips, where it had caught, letting it fall to the floor.The white material of her knee length undergarment contrasted with the soft velvety darkness of her skin.“But enough talk! _Querida,_ let us consummate what we began thirteen years ago,” he said with a laugh, as he pulled her to him and then fell across the bed.**

**And there was no more talk; there was only the deep joy of their love, and the soft beating of their hearts in unison.**

**The End**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/starlight1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
